Mein Herz gehört dir!
by Angel-of-Mystic
Summary: Komplett! Chap 21!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Alles, bis auf die Handlung, gehört nicht mir, sondern der hochverehrten JKR! Ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit, sondern schreibe nur, um euch ein wenig zu erheitern!  
  
Mein Herz gehört dir!!!  
  
„So ein Mist!"Hermine raufte sich die ohnehin schon wild abstehenden braunen Locken. Eben war ihr zum hundertsten Male eingefallen, das sie noch immer kein passendes Kostüm für den alljährlichen großen Halloween-Ball hatte.  
  
Seit sie Hogwarts vor fast 4 Jahren mit Auszeichnung verlassen hatte (Dumbledore lobte sie heute noch in den höchsten Tönen), hatte sie angefangen, Bücher zu schreiben, und mußte dabei auch noch feststellen, das ihre Bücher allesamt Bestseller waren. Ihr Letztes (Zaubertränke heute) stand schon seit 8 Wochen auf Platz eins der Top Ten. Das hatte nicht mal Gilderoy Lockhart geschafft!  
  
Voldemort war besiegt, Harry konnte endlich seine Karriere als Quidditch- Spieler aufnehmen, Ron, nun ja Ron hatte sich in den Zauberscherzartikelladen seiner Brüder Fred und George eingekauft (das er so ein Witzbold sein konnte, hatte sie gar nicht glauben können!). Ginny war mit Draco Malfoy verlobt (unglaublich, aber wahr!)  
  
Und sie selber hatte sich, nachdem sie allen Universitäten im Umkreis von 500 Kilometern abgesagt hatte, ans Schreiben gesetzt. Warum alle ihre Bücher sich allerdings immer, oder fast immer, nur um Zaubertränke drehten, konnte (wollte) sie sich aber nicht eingestehen.  
  
Nun nahm sie wohl zum hundertsten Male die Einladung zum Ball in die Hand. „Sehr geehrte Miss Granger, in diesem Jahr veranstaltet das Zaubereiministerium wieder einmal einen Halloween-Ball, zu dem wir recht herzlich einladen. Das Motto unseres diesjährigen Balls lautet: Berühmte Personen der Zeitgeschichte, ob wahr oder erfunden, ob Zauberer oder Muggel. Wir hoffen, ihre Zusage bis spätestens 01.10.2001 zu erhalten. (Anderenfalls sehe ich mich gezwungen, dir, liebe Hermine, die Zwillinge auf den Hals zu hetzen! O-Ton Molly!)  
  
Mit freundlichem Gru  
  
Arthur Weasley (Zaubereiminister)  
  
PS: Der Ball wird dieses Jahr in Hogwarts stattfinden! Du weißt ja, wie du dorthin kommst.  
  
Arthur war einfach unmöglich! Jetzt wurde sie schon gezwungen, diesen beknackten Ball zu besuchen, denn auf einen Besuch von Fred und George Weasley konnte sie gut und gerne verzichten. Wenn sie an den letzten Überfall der Beiden dachte und an das Chaos, welche die Zwillinge in ihrer Wohnung hinterlassen hatten! Und das nur, weil sie vergessen hatte, zum Hochzeitstag von Molly und Arthur zu erscheinen. Aber sie hatte den Erscheinungstermin ihres dritten Buches im Nacken gehabt und eigentlich keine Zeit für Feierlichkeiten gehabt. Aber eine solche Ausrede zählte bei Molly nicht!  
  
Sie hatte ihre Wohnung hinterher komplett renovieren müssen, da Fred und George es tierisch lustig fanden, alles zu Kleinholz zu verarbeiten, bis sie nachgabt und sich für das Fest fertigmachte.  
  
Und jetzt dieser Ball! Als was sollte sie denn gehen? Aber zuerst mußte sie eine Zusage schreiben. Sie nahm sich ein Stück Pergament und ihre Feder.  
  
„Hallo Arthur und Molly (wenn du dabei bist),  
  
ich komme gerne zu diesen Ball, aber nur unter einer Bedingung: Keine Verkupplungsversuche, klar!  
  
Liebe Grüße  
  
Hermine"  
  
Molly und Arthur hatten, wann immer Hermine sie besuchte, angefangen, sie mit irgendwelchen Bekannten zu verkuppeln. Hermine hatte, soweit wie es die Weasleys wußten, keinerlei ernsthafte Beziehungen gehabt. Sie wußten allerdings nicht, das Hermine, seit einem schicksalhaftem erstem April, nur einen Mann haben wollte!  
  
Hermine überlegte, als was sie wohl gehen könnte, bis ihr einfiel, das sie ja vor kurzem Batman im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. „Ich könnte ja als Catwoman gehen."Gesagt, getan. Sie verließ ihre Wohnung im Muggelteil Londons, um zu einem Kostümverleih zu gehen. Sie wohnte mit Absicht nicht im Zauberviertel, weil sie nicht ständig irgendwelchen Bekannten über dem Weg laufen wollte, der sie nach ihrem nicht vorhandenen Liebesleben ausquetschen konnte. Dort angekommen lieh sie sich das letzte Catwoman- Kostüm aus und schlenderte hinterher noch durch die Einkaufspassage Londons.  
  
Anschließend räumte sie ihre Wohnung auf, von Hand, nicht mit dem Zauberstab, da Hermine es unglaublich entspannend fand, wenn sie auf Muggelart putzte. Da sie selber keine Eule besaß, mußte sie allerdings noch in die Winkelgasse, um zur Post zu gehen, damit die Zusage auch ja noch rechtzeitig bei Arthur ankam. „Ich könnte dann ja meine Zaubertrankzutaten aufstocken."überlegte sie, „wenn ich schon mal da bin. Und ein neues Buch könnte ich mir auch gleich kaufen!"Ja, Bücher waren ihr ein und alles. In der Winkelgasse angekommen, lief sie als erstes zur Post und gab den Brief auf.  
  
Ausgerechnet in der Apotheke lief sie einem bekannten Gesicht über dem Weg.  
  
„Ah, Miss Granger, was führt Sie denn in die Winkelgasse? Meiden Sie nicht sonst die magische Welt?"Diese Stimme würde Hermine überall wieder erkennen! „Guten Abend, Professor Snape!"Höflich, wie immer begrüßte Hermine ihren ehemaligen Lehrer, obwohl sie sich lieber in ein Mauseloch verkrochen hätte. „Dies ist doch ein freies Land, also kann ich hingehen, wo immer ich will!"Angriffslustig streckte sie ihr Kinn empor. Snape mußte schmunzeln. „Vergreifen Sie sich nicht im Ton, meine Liebe, es könnte böse enden!"Hermine schnaubte verächtlich. „Verzeihung, Professor, aber da ich nicht mehr ihre Schülerin bin, haben Sie mir gar nichts zu sagen. Guten Tag!"Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen, um ihre Einkäufe zu bezahlen, als Severus Snape ihren Arm ergriff. „Miss Granger, hüten Sie Ihre Zunge oder Sie werden es noch einmal bereuen!"Auch er drehte sich nun um, bezahlte seine Einkäufe und verließ den Laden.  
  
„Sie ist immer noch eine Gryffindor durch und durch, das gefällt mir!" Severus Snape schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. „Himmel, wir reden hier von Hermine Granger, der Besserwisserin schlechthin! Reiss dich zusammen, Severus!"Er konnte nicht glauben, was er soeben gedacht hatte. Litt er schon unter Halluzinationen, oder warum hatte er dies soeben gedacht!  
  
Hermine schauten ihrem ehemaligem Professor nachdenklich nach. Was war nur los mit ihr? Warum hatte sie ihn so angefaucht? Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dabei hatte er ihr doch gar nichts getan, abgesehen davon, das er in ihren Träumen umher spukte. Gedankenverloren verließ sie den Laden.  
  
„Miss, Ihre Einkäufe!"Eine Angestellte beeilte sich, um Hermine einzuholen. „Oh, danke, ich war ganz in Gedanken!"Hermine spürte, wie sie rot wurde. „Keine Ursache, Miss!"Die freundliche Dame drückte der immer noch verwirrten Hermine ihre Tasche mit den Einkäufen in die Hand. „Ja, Professor Snape kann schon sehr verwirrend sein!"Meinte sie augenzwinkernd. Jetzt wurde Hermine erst recht rot im Gesicht. Überstürzt verließ Hermine die Winkelgasse.  
  
Zuhause angekommen, machte sich Hermine erst einmal eine Tasse Tee zur Beruhigung und ließ sich Badewasser ein. Sie brauchte jetzt Entspannung. 


	2. Halloween

Disclaimer: Muß ich mich wiederholen? Ihr kennt das ja schon!

Silverbear: Danke für deinen Kommi, hier ist auch schon das nächste Chap! Hoffe, es gefällt dir! Keks an Silverbear rüberreicht

Halloween  
  
Bis Halloween waren es nur noch zwei Wochen und Hermine wunderte sich, wie schnell die Zeit verging. Sie hatte noch so viel zu tun, das neue Buch mußte noch überarbeitet werden, sie hatte noch ein paar Interviews zu geben, und außerdem wollte sie noch mehr Zeit haben, um sich auf die Begegnung vorzubereiten. Aber wie das Leben so spielte, bekam sie natürlich nicht mehr Zeit. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte den Zeitumkehrer (das Ding heißt doch so, oder? AN der Autorin) nicht abgeben müssen, dann hätte ich viel mehr davon!"Hermine seufzte.  
  
Wie im Flug vergingen auch diese letzten beiden Wochen und sie packte auch schon ihre kleine Reisetasche. „Wer wohl alles da sein wird?"Irgendwie freute Hermine sich auf den Ball.  
  
Auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts träumte Hermine so vor sich hin. Damals, in ihrem letzten Jahr in der Schule hatte sich Snape als besonderen Aprilscherz in einen Dandy verwandelt, und sie mußte sagen, das ihr diese Verwandlung ausgesprochen gut gefallen hatte. Auch, das er auf ihrer Seite beim alles entscheidenden Endkampf mit Voldemort gestanden hatte, hatte sie mehr als alles andere bewundert. Snape war damals schwer verletzt worden, und sie hatte ihn, als er bewußtlos im St. Mungos gelegen hatte, des öfteren besucht. Natürlich wußte Snape nichts davon, worüber sie mehr als froh war, denn er brauchte ja nicht wissen, das sie mehr für ihn empfand als nur Bewunderung.  
  
Währenddessen in Hogwarts:  
  
„Severus, ich wünsche, das du dich augenblicklich für den Ball umziehst!" Dumbledore wurde so langsam ungehalten. „Wie kann man sich nur so kindisch verhalten, es ist doch nur ein Kostümball!"Severus wurde echt sauer. „Albus, das ist mir zu kindisch, ich werde mich nicht verkleiden und auf diesen dämlichen Ball gehen. Da werden die Leute immer so merkwürdig, wenn sie erkennen, wer sich hinter der Maskerade versteckt!"Dumbledore schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf. „Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, Severus. Hab doch mal ein bisschen Spaß. Den hattest du schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. Seit Voldemort gefallen ist, vergräbst du dich nur noch in Arbeit. So kann es nicht weitergehen. Ich erwarte dich um 20 Uhr in der Großen Halle, verkleidet! Und damit basta!"Dumbledore nickte Severus noch einmal zu und ging in Richtung seines Büros davon.  
  
„Dieser alte Dummkopf! Als was soll ich mich denn verkleiden, es erkennt mich doch sowieso jeder!"Severus dachte kurz nach, bekam dann aber große Augen. „Ja, das ist es!"Severus mußte grinsen. „In der Verkleidung erkennt mich kein Mensch!"  
  
Als was verkleidete sich Severus wohl?  
  
Als Hermine in Hogsmead ankam, mußte sie unwillkürlich erschauern. „Die haben es hier mit dem Halloweenschmuck aber übertrieben!"Hogsmead war über und über mit riesigen Kürbissen, Spinnennetzen, häßlichen Hexen und allerlei Getier geschmückt. Richtig zum Gruseln!  
  
Sie nahm sich eine Mietkutsche und fuhr zum Schloß hinauf. Dort angekommen, begrüßte sie die Person, die an dem Tor auf eintreffende Gäste wartete. Es war Dumbledore höchst persönlich, der als Merlin verkleidet war.  
  
„Guten Abend, Professor Dumbledore!"Hermine mußte beim Anblick des erstaunten Dumbledores lächeln. „Woher wissen Sie, das ich es bin?"Fragte der alte Zauberer. „Ach, Professor, Sie hätte ich in jeder Verkleidung wiedererkannt!"Dumbledore besah sich sein Gegenüber genau. „Darf ich denn fragen, mit wem ich die Ehre habe?"Hermine war erstaunt. „Aber Professor, erkennen Sie mich denn nicht? Ich bin es doch, Hermine Granger!"Dumbledore war mehr als erstaunt. „Miss Granger? Sie hätte ich in dieser Verkleidung gar nicht erkannt. Ein wirklich beeindruckendes Kostüm!"Er besah sich die junge Frau genauer. In diesen Lack- und Lederkostüm sah sie wirklich sehr sexy aus. Die engen Hosen betonten ihren wohlgeformten Hintern, und das enge Oberteil ließ einen üppigen Busen erahnen. Am besten gefiel ihm jedoch die katzenhaft geschminkten Augen, den Katzenschwanz und die Kappe, die ihr Gesicht verschleierten. „Damit gewinnen Sie bestimmt den ersten Preis bei der Wahl zum bestem Kostüm!"Grinste er und führte Hermine hinein.  
  
In der Halle angekommen bemerkte Hermine als erstes, das die langen Haustische verschwunden waren. dafür waren allerdings kleine Sitzgrüppchen verteilt, an denen nicht mehr als 6 Personen Platz hatten. Sie suchte sich ein freies Plätzchen zwischen einer Meerjungfrau, einem Zorro, einer Julia und einem Romeo aus. Diese Personen stellten sich nach kurzer Unterhaltung als Bill Weasley als Zorro, Nymphadora Tonks als Meerjungfrau, Draco Malfoy als Romeo und Ginny Weasley als Julia heraus und so begann eine intensive Unterhaltung zwischen den Fünfen. Bedienungen gab es nicht, man mußte nur sagen, was man haben wollte und es erschien innerhalb von Sekunden vor einem. Nach dem zweiten Glas Rotwein schaute sich Hermine in der Halle um, in der Hoffnung, ein anderes bekanntes Gesicht zu erhaschen, da sich die Unterhaltung mal wieder um IHR Liebesleben drehte.  
  
„Na, Hermine, was macht denn die Liebe, hast du sie mittlerweile gefunden?" Ginny wollte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber ihr war aufgefallen, das Hermine allein zum Ball erschienen war. Hermine seufzte. Konnten die Leute sie nicht mal in Ruhe lassen? Draco musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß, was ihm einen schmerzhaften Fußtritt seiner Verlobten einbrachte. Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe die Liebe noch nicht gefunden, und nein, es macht mir im Moment auch noch nichts aus!"Damit war für sie das Thema erledigt, nicht aber für die anderen, die sofort anfingen, den einen oder anderen Bekannten zu erwähnen.  
  
Hermine erspähte einen Clown und wollte sich schon erheben, um mit diesem ein wenig zu plaudern, als sie in der Tür der Großen Halle einen Mann erblickte, der als Batman verkleidet war. Auch die anderen bemerkte ihren Blick.  
  
„Weiß einer von euch, wer das ist?"Hermine war ratlos. Niemand hatte gewußt, als was sie ging. Die anderen schüttelten den Kopf. „Ist ja cool, dann kannst du dem ja mit deiner Peitsche auf sein knackiges Hinterteil schlagen!"Zu Hermines Bedauern gehörte eine Peitsche zu ihrem Kostüm. Ginny war sofort Feuer und Flamme und wollte schon aufstehen, um besagten Batman zu winken, das bei ihnen noch ein Platz frei war. „Ginny, nein!" Entfuhr es Hermine. „Ich wollte mir sowieso gerade die Beine vertreten!"  
  
Batman erblickte Catwoman. „Wow, was für eine Figur! Wer das wohl ist?" Batman schlenderte durch den Raum auf Catwoman zu, die sich gerade mit einen jungen Mann im Kostüm eines Clowns unterhielt.  
  
Er hörte gerade ihr Lachen und erschauerte. „Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein, es ist diese Granger! Das hätte ich nicht gedacht, das sie so weiblich aussieht, wo sie doch immer so gekleidet ist, wie eine strenge Lehrerin! Und der Clown ist einer der Wealsey-Zwillinge!"Eifersüchtig betrachtete er die junge Frau, bis er neugierige Blicke seitens Dumbledore und Minerva McGonogall auf sich merkte. Schnell ging er an ihnen vorbei, nicht ohne noch einmal ihr Hinterteil zu bewundern.  
  
An der Bar angekommen, entdeckte er den anderen Zwilling, ebenfalls als Clown verkleidet. „Na, wie läuft es im Zauberscherzladen?"Fragte er den überraschten Zwilling. „Was meinen Sie?"Fred war verwirrt. Er erkannte diesen Mann, wußte aber nicht, ob er sich nicht irrte. „Na, Sie und Ihr Bruder betreiben doch einen Laden oder täusche ich mich jetzt?"Sein Gegenüber war sprachlos. „Nein, nein, der Laden läuft phantastisch!"Fred war nun noch verwirrter. Seit wann dieser Mann so freundlich und höflich? Und überhaupt, wieso ging der als Batman. Kannte der denn etwa diese Muggelfilme?  
  
George zog Hermine in Richtung seiner Eltern, damit sie auch diese begrüßen konnte. Arthur ging als Ritter Lancelot, während Molly sich in eine Prinzessin verwandelt hatte. Nachdem George Hermine entlarvt hatte, umarmten Molly und Arthur sie herzlich.  
  
„Hermine, schön dich zu sehen. Aber was ist das denn für ein Kostüm?"Molly war schockiert. „Ähem, es gibt da einen Muggelfilm über einen Verbrecherjäger in einem Fledermauskostüm und ich stelle eine seiner Gegner dar!"Hermine war sich nicht bewußt gewesen, das sie in diesem Kostüm mehr als sexy aussah. Arthur mußte grinsen. „Hermine, hast du eventuell mal in den Spiegel geschaut?"Hermine wurde rot, Gott sei Dank bemerkten es die anderen nicht. „Nein, wieso?"George deutete grinsend aus ihr Hinterteil. „Na, weil man deinen Hintern so wundervoll sehen kann!"Molly schnaubte. „George, wage es ja nicht, Hermine dauernd auf den Hintern zu starren, das gehört sich nicht!"Drohend hob sie ihren Finger. „Mom, ist schon gut, ich werde Hermine nicht belästigen, erstens, weil mich dann Parvati umbringen würde, zweitens, weil Hermine mich sicher umbringen würde und drittens, überlaß ich es anderen !"Damit nickte er Batman zu, der unfreiwillig die Unterhaltung mit angehört hatte.  
  
Hermine wandte sich zu Arthur. „Sag mal, kommt Harry heute auch? Und wo ist eigentlich Ron?"Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. „Harry hat ein Auswärtsspiel und Ron ist krank, dem geht es überhaupt nicht gut, liegt mit schwerer Grippe im Bett, aber ich glaube, der drückt sich nur!"Grinste er und prostete seiner Frau zu. „Ron wollte meine Medizin nicht trinken, er behauptet, er könne auch so wieder gesund werden!"Molly war alles andere, als begeistert.  
  
Nachdem Arthur eine kleine Rede gehalten hatte, spielte die Band Tanzmusik. Hermine tanzte mit diesem und jenem, aber nie mit Batman, der sie von weitem beobachtete.  
  
George gesellte sich wieder zu Fred an die Bar. „Fred, weißt du, wer Batman ist? Du hast dich eine ganze Weile mit ihm unterhalten?"„Klar, weiß ich das. Oder zumindest, ich glaube zu wissen, wer sich hinter dieser Maske verbirgt!"Fred sah sich verstohlen um und flüsterte dann seinem Bruder etwas ins Ohr. George verzog sein Gesicht zu einem wirklich fiesem Grinsen und nickte seinem Bruder wissend zu. „Dann müssen wir die beiden mal eben zusammen bringen!"  
  
Sie stoben unter die Leute und Fred forderte Hermine zum Tanzen auf, während George sich dem Mann im Batmankostüm näherte, um ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Fred tanzte mit Hermine in die Nähe und als sie bei Batman angelangt waren, warf er sie in dessen Arme. Schnell und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, verschwanden die beiden Clowns.  
  
Hermine stolperte in seine Arme. „Oh, verzeihen Sie!"Batman zog sie fest an sich. „Macht ja nichts. Tanzen wir weiter!"Bei dem Klang seiner Stimme horchte Hermine überrascht auf. „Professor Snape?"Severus lachte auf. „Jawohl, das bin ich. Überrascht?"Hermine konnte es kaum glauben, aber es fühlte sich sehr gut an, in dem Armen dieses Mannes zu liegen. Und tanzen konnte er auch noch! „Woher kennen Sie denn Batman?"Severus lächelte wissend. „Aber Miss Granger, glauben Sie, ich würde nicht in Muggelfilme gehen? Nein, es ist einer meiner Lieblingsfilme! Und außerdem hat Dumbledore mich gezwungen, hier heute zu erscheinen, also dachte ich, warum nicht als Batman, dann würde mich keiner erkennen. Aber ich hätte vielleicht auch meine Stimme verändern sollen!"Hermine lachte. „Ja, an der Stimme habe ich Sie auch erkannt!"Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, während sie weiter tanzten.  
  
Severus bemerkte überrascht, das er es genoß, Hermine in den Armen zu spüren. Er bemerkte auch, das Hermine sich entspannte, während sie tanzten. Als das Lied zu Ende war, begaben die beiden sich zur Bar, wo sie sich einen Rotwein bestellte, während er Whiskey orderte. Er bemerkte, das es ihm immer mehr gefiel, sich mit Hermine zu unterhalten. „Sie hat wirklich Grips, das muß ich ihr lassen!"Auch Hermine gefiel es, als sie in ein kleines Streitgespräch vertieft waren. „Professor Snape, warum glauben Sie, ich hätte mich in meinem Buch geirrt, was die Zusammenstellung der Tränke betrifft?"Severus dachte kurz nach. „Als erstes hätten Sie die gefährlichen Tränke heraus lassen sollen, weil auch junge, unbedarfte Zauberer Ihre Bücher lesen. Sie hätten diese vielleicht in einem anderen Buch unterbringen sollen, welches ab einem anderen Alter zugelassen wäre!" „Aber ... „ Weiter kam sie nicht.  
  
Arthur Weasley war an das Rednerpult getreten. „Meine verehrten Damen und Herren, wie Sie wohl wissen, werden wir wie jedes Jahr die besten Kostüme küren. Ich bitte Sie daher, sich ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder zu schnappen und Ihre Wahl aufzuschreiben. Der erste Preis ist eine Wochenendreise auf die Insel Hawaii. Dem glücklichem Gewinnerpaar winkt natürlich auch ein kleines Taschengeld!"Tosender Beifall brandete auf.  
  
Fred und George grinsten schon wieder so hinterhältig. Sie hatten gesehen, das Hermine sich angeregt mit Snape unterhalten hatte. Die beiden gingen zu ihren Freunden und Bekannten und tuschelten aufgeregt mit ihnen. Bei Ginny und Draco angekommen, verweilten sie noch ein bisschen und nachdem auch die anderen eingeweiht waren, konnten sie die Stimmenauszählung nicht mehr abwarten.  
  
Hermine und Severus bekamen von alledem nichts mit, so vertieft waren sie in ihr Gespräch. Bis Mitternacht hatten die Gäste Zeit, ihre Stimme abzugeben.  
  
Hermine, der es ein wenig zu warm unter ihrer Maske geworden war, entschuldigte sich, um frische Luft zu tanken und ging nach draußen. Severus schlenderte hinüber zu Dumbledore und Minerva McGonogall, die, wie einfallslos, als Schottin verkleidet war. Er wunderte sich über ihre grinsenden Gesichter. „Was ist denn bloß los mit den beiden? Haben die etwas zu tief ins Glas geschaut?"Er ignorierte ihre Blicke und setzte sich dazu.  
  
„Na, Severus, hattest du ein anregendes Gespräch mit Catwoman?"Dumbledore kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. „Häh, was meinst du denn damit?"Er konnte spüren, wie er rot wurde. Hatte Dumbledore bemerkt, das irgendetwas mit ihm geschehen war?  
  
Hermine kam nach ungefähr fünf Minuten wieder und schaute sich in der Halle um. Sie entdeckte Severus bei Dumbledore und McGonogall in ein Gespräch vertieft. „Na, da will ich mal lieber nicht stören!"Dachte sie und setzte sich wieder zu Ginny, Draco, Tonks und Bill. Die Vier sahen sie grinsend an. „Was ist?"Herrschte Hermine. „Ist meine Maske verrutscht, oder was?" Ginny mußte sich ein Lachen verkneifen. „Nichts ist los, Hermine, Bill hat nur gerade eben etwas Witziges erzählt!"Da Ginny nichts sagen konnte vor lauter unterdrücktem Lachen, hatte Draco geantwortet. Auch er konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Bill ging es ebenso. „Ruhe jetzt! Die Stimmen werden gleich gezählt!"Tonks kam gerade von einem Tanz zurück und setzte sich dazu.  
  
Arthur ging mit einem großen Hut von Tisch zu Tisch, um die Pergamentstücke einzusammeln. Als er mit der Runde fertig war, zählten er und Molly die Stimmen aus.  
  
„Und gewonnen haben ..........."Trommelwirbel erklang. „Batman und Catwoman!"  
  
Hermine und Severus mußten in die Mitte kommen, um ihre Gutscheine für die Reise abzuholen. Alle anderen konnten sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Fred beugte sich zu George hinüber, der immer noch begeisternd in die Hände klatschte. „Bruderherz, ich hoffe, wir haben das Richtige getan!"  
  
Hermine war einerseits verzweifelt, andererseits freute sie sich auf das Wochenende mit Severus. „Hoffentlich gehen wir uns nicht an die Gurgel!" Raunte er ihr zu.  
  
Biba, Eure Angel! 


	3. Ferien auf Hawaii

Disclaimer: Wie immer, nix ist meins, hab mir die Charas nur ausgeliehen! Kein Geld, kein Ruhm, nur Spaß!!!

Drachenkind: Ich auch, seufzt aber da ich da nie hinkommen werde, habe ich mir gedacht, wenigstens Sie sollen dort hin! Danke übrigens für deinen Kommi!

So, und nun weiter:  
  
Ferien auf Hawaii!  
  
Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein, mit Snape nach Hawaii? Hermine war mehr als geschockt. Wie sollte sie dieses Wochenende nur überstehen? Wie in Trance ging sie nach vorne, auf Arthur zu, der grinsend die Tickets in den Händen hielt. Auch Snape sah nicht besonders glücklich aus.  
  
„Dürfen wir jetzt auch erfahren, mit wem wir denn die Ehre haben?"Arthur wußte zwar, das Hermine unter dem Catwoman-Kostüm steckte, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wer sich hinter Batman verbarg.  
  
„Wenn es denn unbedingt sein muß!"Grummelte besagtes Objekt und nahm die Maske runter.  
  
Kaum hatte Severus die Maske abgenommen, als auch schon ein lautes „Oh" durch die Menge ging. Fred und George kugelten sich vor Lachen auf den Boden, während Dumbledore und die anderen Gäste bestürzte Gesichter machten.  
  
Hermine drehte sich zu den Zwillingen um, um ihnen böse Blicke zuzuwerfen. „Das zahl ich euch heim!"schwor sie ihnen.  
  
„Miss Granger, da wir nun mal diese beknackte Reise gewonnen haben, müssen wir wohl oder übel auch hinfahren. Aber merken Sie sich eins: Ich will meine Ruhe haben, kein Geschwätz Ihrerseits, keine Versuche, mich irgendwo hin zu schleppen, kein romantisches Getue!" Raunte Snape ihr ins Ohr. „DAS soll mir nur Recht sein, Professor, dann kann ich in Ruhe an der Überarbeitung meines neuen Buches arbeiten!"Fauchte Hermine zurück.  
  
Irgendwie überstanden die beiden auch den Rest der Party und es wurde wider Erwartens doch recht spät.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine mit einem schmerzenden Kopf auf und hatte zu allem Überdruß auch noch schlechte Laune. Sie zog sich an und ging zum Frühstück in die Große Halle, die zwar immer noch nicht die langen Haustische aufwies, aber dennoch kleine Sitzgruppen hatte. Nachdem sie sich an einen freien Tisch gesetzt hatte, orderte sie erst mal eine ganze Kanne Kaffee. Zu ihrem Entsetzen mußten sich Dumbledore, Minerva und Snape an ihren Tisch setzen, da die übrigen Tische mehr oder weniger besetzt waren.  
  
„Ah, Hermine, haben Sie gut geschlafen?"Dumbledore neigte sich höflich zur Angesprochenen herüber. Hermine grummelte etwas wie „Nicht so besonders" und wollte sich gerade eine neue Tasse einschenken, als Snape ebenfalls nach der Kaffeekanne griff. Als wenn beide einen elektrischen Schlag abbekommen hätten, zuckten ihre Hände zurück.  
  
Irgendwie überstand sie das Frühstück, in dem sie ihren Kopf gesenkt hielt, um ja nicht in Gespräche mit einbezogen zu werden. Dabei verpasste sie allerdings die Blicke, die ihr jemand zuwarf.  
  
Wieder zu Hause in ihrer kleinen Wohnung, überlegte sie, was sie alles mitnehmen mußte. „Meine Unterlagen, klar, die brauche ich!"Sie warf ihr halbfertiges Buch in die Reisetasche und trotzig auch noch mehrere Bikinis hinterher. „Der kann was erleben, ich will auf Hawaii meinen Spaß haben! Soll der doch in seinem Zimmer versauern!"Hermine freute sich auf den Strand und überhaupt, sie war noch nie auf Hawaii gewesen.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit in Hogwarts:  
  
Severus lief in seinem Büro auf und ab. „An ihrem Buch arbeiten! Das ich nicht lache! Na und, soll sie doch! Ich kann mich auch allein beschäftigen!"Er hatte seine Tasche auch schon gepackt. Auch er hatte nicht allzu gut geschlafen, aber das lag eher daran, das ihm eine bestimmte Person nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging. In der Nacht hatte er von ihr geträumt, wie sie in ihren engen Lederhosen ausgesehen hatte. Und wahrhaftig, sie hatte ihm gefallen!  
  
Sie sollten am kommenden Wochenende abreisen, dazu mußte Severus nach London kommen, da sie auf „normalen"Weg nach Hawaii fliegen sollten. Severus war noch nie mit einem Flugzeug geflogen und irgendwie war er aufgeregt. Er klingelte an ihrer Wohnungstür und als sie öffnete, mußte er schlucken. „Verdammt, warum muß sie so hübsch sein!"Innerlich verfluchte er die ganze Welt. „Kommen Sie rein, Professor, ich bin gleich so weit. Möchten Sie vielleicht noch einen Kaffee?"Hermine bat ihren Professor ins Wohnzimmer und lief schnell in die Küche, um die Kaffeemaschine anzustellen. „Was ist das denn für ein komisches Ding?"Hermine erschrak, sie hatte nicht bemerkt, das Snape ihr gefolgt war. Severus beäugte die Maschine. „Das ist eine Kaffeemaschine, Professor, eine Muggelerfindung, um Kaffee zu kochen."Erklärte Hermine schmunzelnd.  
  
Severus beobachtet interessiert, wie der Kaffee durchlief. Hermine stellte zwei Tassen, Zucker und Milch auf ein Tablett und wollte wieder ins Wohnzimmer gehen, als Snape ihr das Tablett abnahm. „Miss Granger, lassen Sie mich das tragen!"Irritiert übergab Hermine im das Tablett. „Seit wann kann der denn höflich sein?"Fragte sie sich im Stillen. „Professor, da wir ja nun das ganze Wochenende zusammen sein werden und ich nicht mehr Ihre Schülerin bin, halte ich es für besser, wenn Sie mich Hermine nennen!"Was, wieso hatte sie das gesagt! „Nur, wenn Sie Severus zu mir sagen!"Kam gleich als Antwort, nicht barsch, sondern richtig aufrichtig und ehrlich.  
  
Überraschender Weise unterhielten sich die beiden wie zivilisierte Menschen, während sie auf das Taxi warteten, welches sie zum Flughafen bringen sollte. Severus war, ehrlich gesagt, auch darauf gespannt.  
  
Während der Taxifahrt schwiegen beide, ganz in Gedanken versunken. „Sie hat irgendetwas an sich, das muß ich ihr lassen!"Severus war sich nicht ganz klar, was eben in ihrer Wohnung abgelaufen war. So kannte er sich gar nicht! Auch Hermine dachte stumm vor sich hin. „Himmel, das kann ja heiter werden! Wenn das Wochenende so anfängt, dann Gnade mir Gott!"  
  
An Bord des Flugzeuges angekommen, verstauten sie ihr Handgebäck und machten es sich in den Sitzen bequem. „Hermine, dies wird mein erster Flug!"Gestand Severus leise. „Keine Angst, es wird schon nichts passieren!"Sanft legte sie ihre Hand auf seine. Diese Geste sollte ihn eigentlich beruhigen, hatte aber eine entgegengesetzte Wirkung. Auf einmal war er richtig nervös. „Was ist denn bloß los mit mir?"Dachte er panisch. Als die Stewardessen die Notfallanweisungen durchgingen, hörte er gar nicht mehr hin. Er presste sich tief in seinen Sitz, als das Flugzeug abhob. Hermine entspannte sich, sie hatte ja schon mehrere Flüge hinter sich. Unauffällig sah sie zu Severus hinüber. Er war kreidebleich und hatte sich in den Armlehnen seines Sitzes festgekrallt. „Severus, entspannen Sie sich. Wir sind schon in der Luft!"Sie strich ihm zärtlich über den Arm. Langsam entspannte sich Severus. Irgendwann war er eingeschlafen, während Hermine in ihrer mitgebrachten Zeitschrift las.  
  
„Endlich auf Hawaii!"Hermine sprang auf und wollte schon aus dem Flugzeug laufen, als ihr einfiel, das Severus ja noch immer schlief. Sie rüttelte ihn sanft wach. „Himmel, verschlafen sieht der ja noch besser aus!"Dachte sie. Sie gingen von Bord und trafen auf eine angenehme Wärme. Hermine war froh, das sie nur leichte Kleidung trug, aber Severus trug wie immer schwarz. „Ich glaube, wir sollte erst einmal zum Hotel fahren, damit Sie sich umziehen können!"Meinte sie. Severus nickte zustimmend.  
  
Im Hotel angekommen, mußten sie feststellen, das nur ein Doppelzimmer für sie reserviert war. „Aber das muß ein Mißverständnis sein!"Rief Hermine aufgebracht. Der Portier schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, Miss, aber wir sind vollständig ausgebucht!"Severus hatte sich bislang rausgehalten. „Hören Sie, wir sind nicht verheiratet, wir sind nicht einmal ein Paar! Also geben Sie uns bitte zwei Einzelzimmer!"Der Portier schüttelte immer noch den Kopf. „Wirklich, wir haben nichts anderes mehr frei!"Zähneknirschend nahm Hermine den Zimmerschlüssel an sich.  
  
Ein Page begleitete sie hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer. Severus sah sich erstaunt um. Das war kein einfaches Zimmer, das war eine Suite! Er öffnete die Balkontür und trat hinaus. „Was für eine Aussicht! Hermine, kommen Sie, das müssen Sie sich ansehen!"Hermine lächelte beim Anblick des völlig begeisterten Severus, gab dem Pagen ein kleines Trinkgeld und folgte ihm auf den Balkon. Severus hatte Recht, die Aussicht war atemberaubend!  
  
Nachdem sie ihre Sachen aus den Reisetaschen ausgepackt hatten, zog Hermine sich ihren Bikini an und wollte sich am Strand in der Sonne braten lassen. Sie bemerkte den Blick, den Severus ihr zuwarf. „Etwas nicht in Ordnung, Severus?"Fragte sie. Severus schluckte. Sie sah in diesem knappen Bikini einfach unglaublich aus. „SO wollen Sie an den Strand gehen, mit diesem Nichts an Stoff?"Hermine sah an sich herunter. „Ja, wieso denn nicht?" Severus musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß. „Es ist Ihre Beerdigung, dann könnten Sie sich ja gleich eine Schild um den Hals hängen: Ich bin leicht zu haben!"Hermine spürte, wie die Wut in ihr hoch kroch. „Das ist ja wohl unerhört, was erlauben Sie sich? Was ich anziehe, ist ja wohl meine Sache!"Sprachs, drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Severus sah ihr noch lange nach. „Hätte ich doch bloß meine Klappe gehalten, jetzt redet sie bestimmt nicht mehr mit mir!"Dabei hatte er doch eigentlich sagen wollen, das sie ihm in diesem Bikini ausgesprochen gut gefiel, aber so etwas kam ja nicht über seine Lippen. „Wenn sie wüßte, was sie mir damit antut?"Oh ja, sie gefiel ihm sehr gut! Ihre ganze Art, sich zu bewegen, sich zu kleiden, ihre Klugheit, ja sogar, wie sie mit ihm stritt! Sie war endlich erwachsen geworden!  
  
„Was denkt der denn eigentlich, ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr!" Hermine stapfte sauer zum Strand. Sie legte ein Handtuch auf eine Liege und rannte ins Meer. Es war herrlich! Sie schwamm einige Runden, bevor sie sich auf ihre Liege legte.  
  
Severus beobachtet sie von Balkon aus. Himmel, sie sah so sexy aus! Halt, stop, hatte er DAS gerade gedacht! Was war denn bloß los mit ihm? Er war eifersüchtig! Die Blicke der jungen Männer auf Hermine konnte er nicht ertragen! Fast wollte er zum Strand hinunter stürzen, um sie vor den Blicken zu schützen! Aber da kam ihm eine Idee!  
  
Hermine lag den ganzen restlichen Tag in der Sonne. Sie hatte noch ein paar Mal einige Runden geschwommen und genoß die Wärme der Sonne. Ein Glück, das sie keinen Sonnenbrand bekam, sie wurde nur braun. Sie hatte sich so richtig entspannt. Gegen Abend bekam sie Hunger und ging zurück ins Hotel. Sie wollte duschen und sich dann für ein Abendessen umziehen. Mal sehen, vielleicht kam Severus ja mit.  
  
Im Zimmer angelangt, suchte sie sich ein leichtes Abendkleid mit Spaghettiträgern aus und ging ins Bad. Sie duschte ausgiebig, wusch sich die braunen Locken mit einem duftenden Shampoo, trocknete sich dann ab und zog das Kleid an. Severus hatte unterdessen ein Tisch für zwei in dem kleinen, gemütlichem Restaurant gebucht und hatte auch für später eine Überraschung parat.  
  
Als Hermine aus dem Bad kam, mußte sie erst mal zweimal hinsehen. Severus hatte sich auch schon fertig gemacht und Hermine mußte zugeben, das er sehr attraktiv aussah. „Hermine, ich möchte mich für mein unmögliches Benehmen heute nachmittag entschuldigen. Ich bitte Sie, heute abend mit mir zu speisen."Gott, war der höflich! Hermine nickte. „Gerne, Severus." Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Restaurant.  
  
Während dem Essen unterhielten sie sich über ganz normale Dinge. „Haben Sie je ein Buch von mir gelesen?"Neugierig beugte Hermine sich zu Severus hinüber. „Natürlich, die Bücher der weltbesten Schülerin, die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte, sind quasi Pflichtlektüre für uns Lehrer geworden." Schmunzelte Severus. Hermine bekam große Augen. „Aber wieso das denn?" Severus überlegte kurz. „Nun ja, Dumbledore hielt es für eine gute Idee, das die Bücher in die Bibliothek kamen, und seitdem sind sie so gut wie immer ausgeliehen. Deshalb habe ich Ihnen ja auch vorgeschlagen, das Sie das nächste Mal die, sagen wir mal, etwas gefährlicheren Tränke in ein anders Buch packen, damit die jüngeren Schüler nicht auf falsche Gedanken kommen!"Er wußte natürlich, das Hermine, Ron und Harry in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr den Vielsafttrank fabriziert hatten und das war schlichtweg eine Meisterleistung für einen Zweitklässler! „Ja, aber was halten Sie sonst von meinen Büchern, als Experte, meine ich."„Ihre Bücher sind sehr gut, Hermine, sonst hätte ich sie ja nicht alle gelesen!"Hermine wurde ein klein wenig rot. Das war ein Kompliment, oder?  
  
Nach dem Essen zog Severus Hermine in die kleine Tanzbar. „Wollen Sie tanzen?"Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern nahm Hermine an die Hand und führte sie auf die Tanzfläche. „Severus, ich habe ja gar nicht gewußt, das Sie so ein guter Tänzer sind."Lachte Hermine, als sie sich zur Musik bewegten. „Hermine, es gibt so einiges, was Sie noch nicht von mir wissen!" Er zog Hermine noch enger an sich heran, da die Band jetzt einen langsamen Song spielte. „Oh Gott, das fühlt sich so gut an!"Dachte Hermine. „Wenn der so weitermacht, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren!"Severus streichelte ihr langsam über ihren Rücken und roch an ihren Haaren. „Himmel hilf! Ich glaube, ich habe mich verliebt!"Das erste Mal in seinem Leben wollte er nicht nachdenken.  
  
Sie tanzten den ganzen Abend miteinander. Gegen Mitternacht schlug Severus einen Spaziergang mit Mondlicht vor. Hermine konnte es nicht glauben. DAS sollte der griesgrämige, ewig schlechtgelaunte Professor Snape sein! Unmöglich! Sie hatte den Abend wirklich genossen! Severus nahm ihre Hand und die beiden spazierten über den Strand.  
  
„Severus, ich glaube, ich habe mich in Ihnen getäuscht!"„Inwiefern, Hermine?"„Nun ja, in der Schule waren Sie doch immer so gemein zu mir. Sie haben mich mehrmals eine unerträgliche Alleswisserin genannt!"Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach Hermine, das mußte ich doch sagen, viele Slytherins waren Kinder von Todessern, da konnte ich doch nicht nett zu Gryffindors sein. Aber glauben Sie mir, das sollte eigentlich ein Kompliment sein, ganz ehrlich. Ich habe noch nie eine so kluge Schülerin gekannt."  
  
Hermine wurde rot. „Wenn das ein Kompliment sein sollte, Severus, dann haben Sie keine Ahnung, wie man Frauen Komplimente macht!"Schelmisch grinsend beugte Severus sich zu Hermine runter. „Und wie machte man Frauen Komplimente?"Hermine fing an zu stottern. „Ähm, ich, ähm ..."Severus nutze die Gunst der Stunde und streifte Hermines Lippen sanft mit den seinen. Hermine seufzte. „Man, was hat der zarte Lippen!"Sie zog seinen Kopf tiefer zu ihrem herab. Bereitwillig öffnete sie ihre Lippen, um seiner Zunge Einlaß zu gewähren. Severus strich sanft über Hermines Schultern und spürte das Beben, welches Hermine erfasste. Hermine vertiefte den Kuss, darauf hatte sie schon so lange gewartet! Sie schmeckte eine nie gekannte Süße, spürte ein nie gekanntes Verlangen in sich aufsteigen. „Severus, bitte, ich halt das nicht mehr länger aus!"Severus hob Hermine hoch und ging, sie immer noch küssend, langsam zum Hotel zurück.  
  
Sie fühlte das Spiel seiner Muskeln, seiner starken Arme, die sie an sich gedrückt hielten, während er die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer raufging. In seinen Armen fühlte sie sich geborgen, nicht das sie keinerlei Erfahrung hätte, sie war ja eine Zeitlang mit Ron gegangen, aber das war etwas anderes. Es fühlte sich richtig an!  
  
Ungestüm öffnete Severus die Zimmertür und schlug sie gleich darauf hinter sich zu. Vorsichtig stellte er Hermine wieder ab und sah sie fragend an. Hermine antwortete, indem sie sein Hemd aufknöpfte und liebevoll über seine Brust strich. Leise aufstöhnend beugte sich Severus wieder zu ihren Lippen hinab.  
  
„Willst du wirklich?"Wie zur Antwort küsste Hermine ihn heftig und mit einem solchen Verlangen, das Severus augenblicklich die Erregung spürte, die in ihm hoch kam. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, die vor Verlangen ganz dunkel waren. Hermine spielte zärtlich mit eine seiner Brustwarzen, was ihm ein Stöhnen entlockte. Beinahe konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Was tat sie ihm an? Er streifte ihr das Kleid von den Schultern. Sie stand nur noch in BH und String vor ihm. Er strich begehrlich über ihren Spitzen-BH. Er konnte spüren, wie sich ihre Brustwarzen unter der Spitze aufrichteten, beugte sich hinab und wiederholte das Spiel mit seiner Zunge. Hermine stöhnte leise auf. Sie bog ihren Rücken durch, um noch näher bei Severus zu sein. Sein Arm umfasste ihre Mitte, damit sie nicht nach hinten wegfiel. Hermine wollte nicht, das er aufhörte, aber sie wollte mehr! Hermine richtete sich auf und streifte ihm das Hemd von den Schultern. Aufreizend langsam strich sie über seine muskulöse Brust abwärts. Langsam öffnete sie seine Hose und die viel, wie von selbst, zu Boden. Lächelnd befühlte sie die Beule in seiner Boxershorts. Severus stöhnte auf. Er wollte sie, jetzt, sofort! Er hob sie wieder hoch und trug sie zum Bett.  
  
Hermine zog ihn zu sich hinunter. Sie strich ihm liebevoll die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Wie seidig die doch sind!"Dachte sie gerade noch so eben. Severus kam ihrer Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach. Er hinterließ eine brennende Spur aus Küssen an ihrem Hals, ihren Schultern, ihren Brüsten. Hermine erschauderte. „Ein Hoch auf BHs, die man vorne aufmachen kann!" Dachte er noch und öffnete diesen. Er widmete sich erst der einen, dann der anderen Brustwarze. Hermine seufzte vor Lust. Sie hob das Becken, um ihm beim Ausziehen des Strings behilflich zu sein. Schnell entledigte auch er sich seiner Boxershorts. Hermine setze sich auf und drückte Severus in die Kissen. Sie strich mit ihren Lippen unglaublich sanft über seine Brust, verweilte kurz bei seinem Baunabel, was ihm ein Kichern entlockte, und wanderte dann weiter hinab zu seiner hoch aufgerichteten Männlichkeit. Severus riss die Augen auf! Das hatte er noch nicht erlebt, in seinen mittlerweile fast 45 Jahren! Sie spielte zärtlich mit ihrer Zunge an der seidigen Spitze seines Gliedes. Severus konnte und wollte sich nicht mehr beherrschen! Er rollte sich über Hermine und hielt ihre Hände fest. „Jetzt bist du dran!"raunte er mit vor Leidenschaft rauher Stimme. Hermine gluckste vor Wonne. Severus strich mit Händen und Lippen über ihren wohl geformten Körper. Bei ihrer Scham angelangt, konnte er spüren, wie feucht sie schon war. „Rache ist süß!"Er strich mit den Fingern langsam über ihre Scham, Hermine wand sich unter ihm. Sie krallte sich in das Bettlaken, als sie spürte, wie seine Zunge seinen Fingern folgte. Laut stöhnend erbebte sie. „Oh, bitte, Severus, bitte nimm mich!"wimmerte sie. Severus drückte ihre Beine sanft auseinander und legte sich zärtlich aus sie. Er wollte sich Zeit lassen, wollte jeden einzelnen Augenblick voll auskosten! Aber er hatte die Rechnung ohne Hermine gemacht. In dem Augenblick, in dem er in sie eindrang, schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften und zog ihn so tiefer in sie. Beide keuchten vor Leidenschaft. Immer schneller wurde ihr Rhythmus, immer intensiver die Gefühle. Gleichzeitig kamen sie zum Höhepunkt.  
  
Hermine kuschelte sich an Severus und umschlang ihn mit den Armen. „Weißt du eigentlich, das ich dich schon lange liebe?"Flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Severus war überrascht. Sie liebte ihn? Warum? Wieso? Er drehte sich zu ihr herum und streichelte zärtlich über ihre Wange. „Hermine, ich bin doch um so vieles älter als du. Wie kannst du mich lieben?"Hermine hauchte sanfte Küsse auf sein Gesicht. „Seit dem Tag, an dem du uns diesen Aprilscherz gespielt hast! An dem Tag habe ich erkannt, wie du wirklich bist!"Severus zog sie in seine Arme. „Schlaf, meine Süße!"Dankbar nahm Hermine seine Hand. Sie hatte es endlich sagen können!  
  
Severus hatte nicht viel geschlafen, er hatte nur daran denken können, was Hermine gesagt hatte. „Und ich, was empfinde ich? Kann ich überhaupt etwas empfinden?"Severus war irritiert. Ja, er konnte Eifersucht ob der Blicke anderer Männer empfinden, aber konnte er Lieben? Er wußte es nicht. Lange Zeit hatte er seine Gefühle verstecken müssen. Er würde es heraus finden!  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte beide fast gleichzeitig auf. Etwas peinlich sahen sie sich an. „Haben wir es wirklich getan, oder war das nur ein Traum!" Fragten beide im Chor, worauf sie zu lachen anfingen. Grinsend zeigte Severus Hermine die Kratzer auf seinem Rücken, die sie ihm verpasst hatte. „Oh, verzeih!"Murmelte Hermine und küsste jeden einzelnen von ihnen.  
  
Wie kleine Kinder kabbelten sie noch eine Weile im Bett herum, bis sie sich völlig außer Atem in den Armen lagen. Aus unschuldigen Spielereien wurde schnell wieder Leidenschaft, die spielerisch ausgetauschten Küssen wurden fordernder. Hitze flammte zwischen ihnen auf. Wieder erlebten sie die Freuden der körperlichen Liebe!  
  
Einige Zeit später gingen beide zum Frühstück. Hermine war endlich glücklich und zeigte es auch. Das Wochenende bestand zum großen Teil nur noch aus Liebe, Essen, faulenzen am Strand (Ja, auch Severus! Und der machte auch noch in seiner Badehose eine unglaublich sexy Figur!) und Schlafen.  
  
Beide waren sich einig, ihre Beziehung fürs erste noch geheim zu halten. Wieder in ihrer Wohnung London angekommen, konnten beide ihre Trauer über den Alltag, der sie in ein paar Stunden wieder einholen sollte, nicht verbergen.  
  
„Wie machen wir das jetzt?"Fragte Hermine leise. „Du mußt doch wieder in die Schule und ich muß an meinem Buch arbeiten!"Severus seufzte. „Wir werden eine Weg finden, das verspreche ich dir. Ich werde dich am Wochenende besuchen. Einverstanden?"Hermine schmiegte sich an ihn und küsste ihn ein letztes Mal, bevor er gehen mußte.  
  
So das war es wieder mal von mir. Hoffe, ihr hattet beim Lesen genauso viel Freude, wie ich beim Schreiben!  
  
Biba  
  
Eure Angel


	4. Alltag kehrt ein!

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins!

Kiwi123: Danke für deinen Kommi keks an Kiwi rüberreciht!

Alltag kehrt ein  
  
Am Montagmorgen wachte Hermine und eine plötzliche Traurigkeit erfasste sie. Sie war wieder allein. Wie sollte sie die ganze Woche nur ohne ihn überstehen? Träge rollte sie aus dem Bett, ging ins Bad und machte sich für den Tag fertig.  
  
Kaum hatte sie die Kaffeemaschine angestellt, als schon die Posteule mit dem Schnabel an ihre Scheibe klopfte. Hermine öffnete das Fenster, ließ die Eule herein und nahm ihr den Brief ab. Die Eule schuhuhte leise, raschelte mit den Flügeln und flog wieder davon.  
  
Hermines Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Der Brief war von Severus.  
  
Meine geliebte Hermine,  
  
leider ist mir etwas dazwischen gekommen, ich habe am Samstag keine Zeit, um zu dir zu kommen. Bitte verzeih!  
  
Severus  
  
Hermine spürte, wie die Traurigkeit wieder in ihr hoch kam. Warum hatte er keine Zeit? Was war so dringend, das er nicht kam? Und wieso wußte er jetzt schon, das er nicht kam?  
  
Sie mußte zu ihrer Lektorin, die noch einige Vorschläge zu ihrem Buch machen wollte. Aber irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht dazu aufraffen. Gedankenverloren saß sie am Küchentisch, in der einen Hand den Brief, in der anderen eine Tasse mit Kaffee.  
  
Hinterher konnte sie nicht sagen, wie lange sie so da gesessen hatte.  
  
Irgendwann schaffte sie es doch, sich zu erheben und den längst fälligen Besuch bei ihrer Lektorin ab zu statten.  
  
Leonora MacKenzie war eine gut aussehende Hexe Anfang 40. Sie hatte es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht, jedes Buch von Hermine zu einem Bestseller zu machen. Außerdem war sie sowas wie eine Mutterfigur für Hermine, deren eigene Eltern aus Rache von Voldemort getötet worden waren, da Harrys Eltern ja schon tot und die Weasleys in Sicherheit beim Orden gewesen waren. Als Hermine mit einer Tasse Kaffee (schon wieder, sie braucht wohl eher etwas zur Beruhigung!) vor ihr saß, beäugte Leonora sie immer wieder.  
  
„Und, Schätzchen, wie war dein Wochenende?" Sie nannte Hermine immer Schätzchen, Hermine fand es zum Kotzen, aber Leonora ließ sich nicht davon abbringen.  
  
„Ach Leo, es war einfach phantastisch. Wußtest du, das ich eine Reise gewonnen habe?" Leonora lächelte. „Klar, Schätzchen, es stand doch in der Zeitung, du und irgendein Severus Snape haben doch die Kostümwahl beim Halloween-Ball des Ministeriums gewonnen!" Hermine rümpfte ihre Nase. „Nicht irgendein Severus Snape, Leo, er ist Meister der Zaubertränke und Lehrer in Hogwarts! Außerdem ist er ein sehr gebildeter Mann und unglaublich ..." „Ja?" hakte Leo nach. „Nicht so wichtig!" Hermine war rot geworden. „Können wir uns jetzt wieder meinem Buch widmen?" Leonora lächelte wissend. Sie hatte die Veränderung bemerkt, die Hermine durchgemacht hatte. Hermine war verliebt! Das sah doch ein Blinder mit Krückstock! Aber sie hielt den Mund, wenn Hermine darüber reden wollte, würde sie es schon tun.  
  
Nach drei Stunden anstrengender Beratung waren sie sich einig. Hermine sollte sich noch einmal das letzte fertige Kapitel ihres Buches vornehmen. Unbewußt hatte Hermine Severus Vorschlag vorgetragen, die gefährlicheren Tränke in ein anderes Buch zu verfrachten und Leonora war damit einverstanden.  
  
Das bedeutete eine Menge Arbeit für Hermine, aber da sie ja jetzt das Wochenende „nichts"anderes zu tun hatte, machte sie sich gleich an die Arbeit.

Dumbledore war die Veränderung seines Tränkemeister nicht entgangen. Er hatte ausgesprochen gute Laune, war höflich zu den anderen Lehrern und freundlich zu seinen Schülern. Allen war die Veränderung aufgefallen. Severus wußte, das man hinter seinem Rücken über ihn tratschte, aber kannten sie wirklich den Grund? Er glaubte, nein. Na ja, bis auf Dumbledore, dem konnte man sowieso nichts vormachen. „Severus, ich bin ja so froh, das du endlich „lebst"! Wurde auch langsam Zeit!" Hatte Dumbledore zu ihm gesagt, als Severus laut pfeifend durch die Gänge gelaufen war. Severus hatte nur gegrinst. „Irgendwann mußte es ja mal passieren, Albus. Mal ehrlich, hättest du geglaubt, ich und Hermine?" Meinte er daraufhin. Dumbledore legte seinen Kopf schief, wie immer, wenn er überlegte. „Was glaubst du, warum die Zwillinge die Wahl manipuliert haben? Ihr seid das ideale Paar!" Severus stockte. „Was, die Zwillinge haben die Wahl manipuliert? Wie haben die denn das hingekriegt?" „Ach, Severus, du kennst doch die Weasley-Zwillinge!" Er zwinkerte dem völlig verdattertem Severus noch einmal zu und bedeutete ihm, ihn in sein Büro zu folgen, was jetzt besprochen wurde, ging niemanden sonst etwas an.  
  
„Nein, Albus, das werde ich nicht machen! Kommt gar nicht in Frage, am Wochenende bin ich mit Hermine verabredet!" Severus tigerte wütend durch Dumbledores Büro. „Severus, jetzt setz dich wieder hin, du machst mich ganz kirre! Es ist doch nur dieses eine Mal, und außerdem hat sie Informationen, wo sich Lucius Malfoy aufhält! Den brauchen wir noch, dann haben wir alle Todesser Voldemorts gefasst!" Severus wollte eigentlich gar nicht, als Dumbledore ihn darum bat. Aber wer konnte schon eine Bitte dieses alten Mannes abschlagen? „Na gut, dieses eine Mal. Wie heisst diese Hexe noch mal?" Albus hatte gewußt, das Severus es machen würde, er brannte selber darauf, Malfoy endlich in die Finger zu kriegen, denn Severus hatte noch eine Rechnung mit diesem Mann offen. „Sie heisst Marie-Ann Wilkins und hat behauptet, sie wüsste, wo sich Malfoy aufhält. Du sollst mit ihr reden, vielleicht bringst du sie ja zum reden." „Wieso nimmst du nicht einfach ein Wahrheitsserum, um sie zum sprechen zu bringen?" Fragte Severus leicht mißtrauisch. „Das geht nicht, sie sagt, sie wäre dagegen immun. Sie will aber an einem neutralen Ort reden, es wäre besser, du führst sie zum Essen aus. Vielleicht entspannt sie sich dort ja!" Severus überlegte. „Einverstanden, ich mach es!"  
  
Hermine arbeitete hart diese Woche, sie wollte ihre Lektorin zufriedenstellen. Sie änderte die Kapitel, schrieb um, setzte die gefährlichen Tränke auf eine separate Liste. Wenn man so hart arbeitete, verging die Zeit wie im Flug. Eines morgens, beim obligatorischen Kaffee trinken, bemerkte sie erstaunt, das es schon Freitag war. Sie war sich sicher, sie würde es sich am Samstagabend gemütlich machen, vielleicht konnte sie ja mal wieder ein gutes Buch lesen. Zwar war sie traurig, das Severus nicht kam, aber dann konnte sie über ihre Beziehung nachdenken.  
  
Sie hatte die Rechnung allerdings ohne Ginny gemacht, die am Samstagabend vor ihrer Tür stand, zusammen mit Draco.  
  
„Hey Mine, wie geht es dir? Wir wollen dich zum Essen entführen, da du dich ja die ganze Woche über in deine Arbeit verkrochen hast. Lebst du überhaupt noch? Mach dich fertig, wir warten!" Sprudelte es nur so aus Ginny raus. Draco umarmte Hermine freundschaftlich, nachdem Ginny der perplexen Hermine einfach so um den Hals gefallen war, und sie ohne Punkt und Komma geredet hatte. „Du mußt Ginny verzeihen, die ist heute irgendwie völlig gaga!" Draco grinste seine Verlobte an und gab ihr schnell einen zärtlichen Kuß auf die Wange. „Ich habe keine Lust, irgendwo hinzu gehen!" „Los, Mine, keine Widerrede, ab ins Schlafzimmer, umziehen!" Ginny schob die sich widerstrebende Hermine vor sich her ins Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen, öffnete sie wie selbständig den Kleiderschrank und zog einen schwarzen Minirock und eine Weinrote Bluse raus. „Anziehen!" Kommandierte Ginny. „Himmel, du klingst wie Molly!" Hermine gab sich geschlagen. Sie funkelte Ginny böse an, nahm Rock und Bluse und ging ins Bad. Sie wollte vorher noch duschen, dazu hatte sie morgens keine Lust gehabt.  
  
Ginny wartete mit Draco im Wohnzimmer, besser gesagt, sie saß bei Draco auf dem Schoß und schmuste mit ihm. Hermine verdrehte genervt ihre Augen bei diesem Anblick. „Könnt ihr zwei damit mal aufhören, ich denke, wir wollen los!"Ginny sprang von Dracos Schoß und musterte Hermine anerkennend. „Du siehst toll aus, ich wette, du wirst ne Menge Komplimente bekommen!"  
  
Eine viertel Stunde später waren sie bei dem kleinen, aber gemütlichem Restaurant angekommen. Ein Kellner begleitete sie zu ihrem Tisch und gab ihnen die Menükarten. Nachdem sie bestellt hatten und nun auf ihre Mahlzeiten warteten, unterhielten sich die drei. „Wie war das Wochenende mit Snape?"Wollte Ginny wissen. Draco sah Hermine auch ganz neugierig an. „Na ja ... es war toll!" Sprudelte es aus Hermine raus. „Wie „toll"?" Fragte Draco. Hermine wurde rot. „Nun ja, erst haben wir uns nur in den Haaren gelegen, aber irgendwie hat Severus wohl eingesehen, das ich keine Schülerin mehr bin und er nicht mehr so mit mir umspringen kann!" Ginny hob den Kopf und sah Hermine entgeistert an. „Hast du Severus gesagt? Seit wann duzt ihr euch? Ich will wissen, was genau passiert ist!"  
  
Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen, aber wo sollte sie anfangen zu erzählen. Sie räusperte sich. „Also, erst hat er mir Vorhaltungen gemacht, als er meinen Bikini sah!" Ginny grinste jetzt auch. „Etwa den roten?" „Ja, genau den. Er meinte doch glatt, wenn ich in dem Aufzug raus gehen würde, könnte ich mir ja gleich ein Schild um den Hals hängen, wo draufsteht: Ich bin leicht zu haben!" Draco war jetzt auch neugierig, mehr auf den roten Bikini, als auf die weitere Story. Ginny trat ihm vor das Schienbein und bedeutete Hermine, weiter zu erzählen. „Dann bin ich wütend und in dem Bikini zum Strand gelaufen, um mich ab zu reagieren. Zum Abendessen bin ich dann wider ins Hotel und da hat Severus mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm essen gehen würde und hat sich außerdem entschuldigt, das er mich vorher so angeflaumt hatte. Merkwürdig war das ja schon. Nach dem Essen hat er mich dann zum Tanzen ausgeführt und danach ist es dann halt passiert ...!" Ginny sah Draco wissend an, es war ja fast genau, wie bei ihnen. „Und habt ihr euch geküsst?" Wollte sie dann wissen. „Mehr als nur geküsst!" Hermine bekam einen ganz träumerischen Blick und seufzte. Ginny hatte genug gehört. „Hermine, das ist ja phantastisch! Und, wann seht ihr euch wieder?" Hermine senkte den Kopf. „Eigentlich waren wir für heute verabredet, aber ihm ist anscheinend was dazwischen gekommen!" Draco erblickte in diesem Augenblick ihr Gesprächsthema in der Tür stehen. „Ich weiß jetzt auch, was ihm dazwischen gekommen ist!" Hermine drehte sich um, tatsächlich, in der Tür stand IHR Severus mit einer schönen Frau am Arm. Sofort schossen ihr die Tränen in die Augen.  
  
Severus schaute sich in dem kleinen Restaurant um. Er wurde bleich. Dort in der Ecke saß Hermine und blickte ungläubig zu ihm herüber. Er konnte fast die Tränen sehen, die in ihren wunderschönen Augen glitzerten. „Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, Marie-Ann? Ich muß mal eben meine Bekannten begrüßen!" Er ging auf Hermine zu.  
  
„Hermine, bitte laß mich erklären ..." Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Hat dir unser Wochenende gar nichts bedeutet?" Fragte sie aufgebracht. „Hermine, so laß mich doch erklären! Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst!" Hermine stand auf und ...  
  
„Klatsch!" Wutentbrannt hatte sie Severus ein paar gepfefferte Ohrfeigen versetzt. „Ich will dich nie wieder sehen!" Sie rannte aus dem Restaurant. Es war ihr egal, das alle anderen Gäste hinter ihr her starrten. Ginny sprang auf und rannte Hermine nach.  
  
Draco musterte seinen ehemaligen Hauslehrer. „Sevi, was ist denn überhaupt los? Wer ist diese Frau?" Severus seufzte und rieb sich die schmerzenden Wangen. „Draco, wenn ich es erklären könnte. Dumbledore hat mich beauftragt, mit dieser Frau zu sprechen. Sie behauptet nämlich, sie wüßte, wo sich Ihr Vater aufhält. Dumbledore hielt es für eine gute Idee, auszugehen. Er meinte, vielleicht würde sie sich ja soweit entspannen, das sie mir alles erzählt. Bitte glaube mir, wenn ich gewußt hätte, das Hermine hier ist, hätte ich ein anderes Lokal ausgewählt. Hermine wird nie wieder mit mir sprechen und es ist alles Dumbledores Schuld!" Draco konnte sehen, wie geknickt Severus war.  
  
„Sevi, ich werde nichts versprechen, aber ich werde mit Hermine reden!" Severus war erleichtert. Er wollte nicht, das Hermine sich von ihm abwandte. „Danke, Draco! Ich will jetzt mal wieder!" Er ging zurück zu Miss Wilkins.  
  
Ginny war unterdessen hinter Hermine her gehetzt. „Hermine, warte doch auf mich!" Hermine drehte sich um. „Wie konnte er DAS tun?" Fragte sie verzweifelt. Auch Draco war inzwischen erschienen. Zögernd erzählte er, was Severus gesagt hatte. Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Und warum hat er mir das nicht geschrieben? Schämt er sich vielleicht, zugeben zu müssen, das wir was miteinander hatten? Bin ich ihm die Wahrheit nicht wert?" Schluchzend warf sie sich in Dracos Arme. „Hermine, bitte beruhige dich doch! Ginny, ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir Hermine jetzt nach Hause bringen. Sie muß sich ausruhen."  
  
In Hermines Wohnung angekommen, half Ginny ihr, sich für das Bett fertig zu machen, während Draco im Wohnzimmer auf seine Verlobte wartete. Ginny kam nach einer halben Stunde zurück. „Sie ist völlig enttäuscht und hat die ganze Zeit nur geweint. Jetzt ist sie eingeschlafen. Was meinst du, Draco, werden sie deinen Vater finden?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Der will nicht gefunden werden. Ich glaube, das ist alles nur ein Trick, um Dumbledore und den Orden abzulenken. Vielleicht hat Vater irgendwas vor!" Arm in Arm verließen die beiden Hermines Wohnung.  
  
Severus war bedrückt. Aber er durfte jetzt keine Gefühle zeigen. Erst mußte er aus Miss Wilkins den Aufenthaltsort Lucius Malfoys erfahren. Miss Wilkins zierte sich erst noch, dann gab sie nach. „Mr Snape, ich werde Ihnen sagen, was Sie wissen wollen, aber nur unter der Bedingung, das Sie mir versprechen werden, das Sie mich schützen. Lucius wird mich sonst jagen und umbringen, denn er ist, wie Sie vielleicht wissen, sehr nachtragend!" Severus nickte grimmig. „Sie können sich sicher sein, das wir Sie schützen werden. Aber jetzt sagen Sie schon, wo ist er und was hat er vor!" Nach dem sie geendet hatte, zitterte Severus vor unterdrückter Wut. „Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, oder? Das kann er nicht wagen! Ich muß sofort zu Dumbledore! Miss Wilkins, Sie werden mich jetzt begleiten. Dumbledore wird Sie in Sicherheit bringen!"  
  
Hermine lebte nicht mehr, sie funktionierte nur noch! Leonora fing an, sich große Sorgen um ihren Schützling zu machen. Es war jetzt eine Woche her, das Hermine mit Ginny und Draco essen war und dabei Severus entdeckt hatte. Jeder Versuch, Hermine aufzuheitern, scheiterte. Sie wurde immer blasser, sie sah bald aus, wie der Tod auf zwei Beinen. Auch ihr Buch machte keine Fortschritte.  
  
„Hermine, so kann ich das Kapitel nicht übernehmen!" Hermine blickte auf. „Wieso, stimmt etwas damit nicht?" Leonora warf ihren Entwurf auf den Tisch. „Ja, allerdings, ließ es dir noch einmal durch!"Hermine nahm ihr Manuskript und laß. „Oh, Gott!"Stöhnte sie. Das Kapitel fing an mit:  
  
„Verwirrungstrank und wie er zu benutzen ist. Man nehme ... „  
  
Soweit war es ja noch in Ordnung, dann aber:  
  
„Warum? Severus, warum? Wieso hast du das getan? Ich liebe dich!" Und so weiter, die ganzen 27 Seiten waren vollgeschrieben mit Liebesschwüren und Herzgekritzel! Hermine schluckte schwer. „Tut mir leid, Leo, ich bin wohl etwas durcheinander!" Leonora nahm Hermine in den Arm. „Geh nach Hause, ruh dich aus. So hat das keinen Zweck!" Hermine dankt ihr, nahm ihren Mantel und verließ das Büro ihrer Lektorin.  
  
Sie schlenderte traurig durch die Straßen, sie mußte einen klaren Kopf kriegen. Was sollte sie jetzt nur tun? Wie ging es weiter? Sie wußte es nicht.  
  
Zu Hause wartete schon eine Posteule auf sie. Sie ließ sie schnell rein. Ein Brief von Severus!  
  
„Hermine, bitte laß es mich erklären! Es ist wirklich nicht so, wie du denkst. Dumbledore hat mich gebeten, über diese Frau den Aufenthaltsort von Lucius Malfoy heraus zu bekommen und ich muß sagen, das ist mir geglückt. Bitte verzeih mir, das ich dir das nicht gesagt habe, aber ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen. Es hätte ja auch eine Falle sein können, aber Dumbledore glaubt, das Miss Wilkins die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Bitte verzeih mir und melde dich schnellstmöglich bei mir!  
  
Severus"  
  
Hermine laß den Brief immer und immer wieder durch. Woher kam ihr der Name Wilkins so bekannt vor? Sie war sich sicher, sie hatte diese Frau schon irgendwo mal gesehen, aber wo? Sie nahm sich Pergament und ihre Feder und schrieb Severus.  
  
„Severus, bitte trau ihr nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wieso, aber ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Ich kann nicht sagen woher, aber ich kenne diese Frau von irgendwo. Ich weiß, das sie und Lucius irgendwas vorhaben, kann aber nicht sagen, woher ich das weiß. Es ist nur so ein Gefühl! Warum hast du mir das denn nicht gesagt? Wieso mußtest du mich unbedingt wie ein kleines Kind behandeln. Ich bin eine erwachsene Frau, ich kann mit sowas umgehen. Aber das du mir nicht vertraut hast, kann ich dir nicht verzeihen. Ich muß mir erst über alles klar werden. Bitte laß mich vorerst in Ruhe!  
  
Hermine"  
  
Sie war sich sicher, dieser Brief würde ihm genauso weh tun, wie ihr selber, aber das mußte gesagt werden. Sie steckte den Brief in einen Umschlag und band ihn der Posteule ans Bein. Die Eule flog davon.  
  
Severus viel beim Lesen aus allen Wolken. Ihm war klar, das Hermine tief verletzt war, aber er hatte sie doch nur schützen wollen. Dumbledore hatte Miss Wilkins in ein sicheres Versteck gebracht und eine Auror bei ihr gelassen, für den Fall, das etwas geschah. Nun saß er bei Dumbledore im Büro und schilderte ihm von Hermines ungutem Gefühl. „Ich weiß, Severus, ich denke auch, das Hermine Recht hat. Aber warten wir doch erst mal ab!"  
  
Dumbledore bemerkte die tiefen Sorgenfalten im Gesicht des Tränkemeisters. Er hatte auch bemerkt, das Severus im Unterricht nicht so recht aufpasste und auch sonst nicht immer ansprechbar war. Konnte es sein, das sein Tränkemeister sich endlich verliebt hatte! War sowas überhaupt möglich?  
  
Severus Gedanken waren immer wieder zu Hermine und diesen verflixten Wochenende geschweift. Wenn er sie wie eine Erwachsene behandelt hätte, würde sie noch mit ihm reden! Wenn, immer nur wenn. Er mußte handeln!  
  
„Ginny, lies die doch mal die Briefe durch, die Severus mir geschickt hat. Er hat mich regelrecht damit bombardiert! Fast jeden Tag ist ein Brief gekommen!"Hermine warf Ginny die Briefe zu. Nachdem Hermine sich fast einen Monat in ihrer Wohnung versteckt hatte und für niemanden zu sprechen gewesen war, hatte es Ginny endlich geschafft, wieder zu der Freundin durch zu dringen. Ginny nahm sich den ersten und laß.  
  
„Liebste Hermine, ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich leben! Bitte verzeih, was ich dir angetan habe!"  
  
„Liebste Hermine, bitte melde dich bei mir! Ich meine es ernst, ich kann wirklich nicht mehr ohne dich leben. Du bist in meinen Gedanken, in meinen Träumen. Selbst mein Unterricht ist nicht mehr so wie früher! Ich weiß, ich habe mich falsch verhalten. Kannst du mir denn nicht verzeihen?"  
  
„Wow, sogar Gedichte sind dabei!"Ginny war mehr als beeindruckt.  
  
„Ich liebe Dich, ich brauche dich, ich kann dich nicht vergessen, kann nicht einmal mehr essen! Wann wirst Du mich in die Arme nehmen, wirst mir sagen: „Alles ist vergeben!" Wann, dieses kleine Wörtchen wann. Was mache ich dann? Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht werde ich sagen: Ich liebe Dich!"  
  
„Wie süß!"Ginny zog ein Taschentuch heraus und putzte sich geräuschvoll die Nase. Aber es ging noch weiter:  
  
„Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Menschen auf Erden, es soll niemals anders werden. Mein Herz es will bleiben nur bei dir, was machst du nur mit mir? Mit zittern heut noch die Knie, sie waren weich, wie noch nie! Deine Stimme und dein Lachen, und noch einige andere Sachen! All das und noch vieles mehr. Ich liebe dich einfach zu sehr!"  
  
„Ich bin süchtig! Süchtig nach dir! Süchtig nach deiner Wärme! Süchtig nach dem Braunton deiner Haare! Deinem Lachen bin ich verfallen, wie diesem unbeschreiblichem Gefühl, als du in meiner Nähe warst! Die Sucht nach dir ist stärker als ich, sie droht mich zu zerstören! Doch ich weiß, das es unmöglich ist, sie jemals zu stillen! Denn du willst nicht meine Droge sein!"  
  
„Ach, Hermine, nun fass dir doch mal an den Kopf. Warum sollte er so wundervolle Gedichte schreiben, wenn er es nicht ernst meint. Nun verzeih ihm doch endlich!"Hermine wollte schon verneinen, als es an der Haustür klingelte. Seufzend stand sie auf, öffnete und sah nur noch Blumen! Rote Rosen, weißen Lilien, Orchideen, Vergißmeinnicht und etliche mehr. Die Blumen schwebten von selber in ihre Wohnung! Kein Zweifel, sie kamen alle von Severus. Er mußte ein Vermögen dafür ausgegeben haben!  
  
„Komm schon, Hermine. Ich weiß, du willst es doch. Verzeih ihm endlich!" Ginny war aufgestanden und zog sich ihren Mantel über. „Bald ist doch Weihnachten! Das Fest der Liebe!"Hermine seufzte. Ginny hatte ja recht! Sie liebte Severus doch! Ginny sah, wie ihre Freundin innerlich einen schweren Kampf ausfocht und sah, das Hermines Herz über ihren Verstand siegte!  
  
„Dann kommst du also zum Fest?"Obwohl Ginny nicht fragen brauchte, konnte sie nicht anders. Hermine nickte.  
  
So, das war es mal wieder von mir! Lest und schreibt mir nen kleinen Kommi. Bitte!  
  
Biba  
  
Eure Angel 


	5. Weihnachten!

Als erstes möchte ich mich bei euch entschuldigen, dieses Kapitel gefällt mir selber nicht so besonders!  
  
Soll ich Euch noch ein bisschen zappeln lassen? Nein, na gut!  
  
Disclaimer: Wie immer, ich nix Geld, nix Ruhm, nix meins! Alles JKR! Außer Spaß und einige Personen!

sunshine: Genau, unser lieber Sevi hat doch ein Herz! Richtig so! Grins Obwohl, die Gedichte hat der kleine Schlingel mir geklaut!

Hermine-Severus-Fan: Nein bitte nicht das Baldrian wegnehmen schluchz das brauche ich noch! Und bitte keine miesen Cliffies mehr einbauen, das überleb ich nicht! Trotzdem danke für deinen Kommi, der war so richtig schön aufbauend!

Weihnachten  
  
Die Zeit bis Weihnachten verging wie im Flug. Hermine dachte nach, sehr angestrengt! Erschwerend kam hinzu, das Ginny und Draco mit Engelszungen auf sie einredeten, ihre Lektorin Druck machte und sie kränkelte.  
  
Sie hatte den schlimmsten Schnupfen aller Zeiten (Ihr kennt ja das Gefühl wie ausgekotz!) Außerdem bekam sie vom ewigen Nachdenken auch noch mehr Kopfschmerzen. Konnte, sollte oder wollte sie Severus verzeihen!  
  
Den Ausschlag für ihre Entscheidung gab allerdings ein Gespräch, welches sie am vierten Adventssonntag mit Draco und Ginny führte.  
  
„Hermine, ich bitte dich, hör doch mal zu. Snape rennt wie ein geprügelter Hund durch Hogwarts. Er nimmt sich deine fehlende Teilnahme echt zu Herzen!"Draco wurde langsam echt sauer, immerhin war Snape sein Hauslehrer gewesen und er stand ihm wirklich nahe, seit Lucius verschwunden war. Auch Ginny wurde sauer. „Hermine, du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind, dem man auf die Finger gehauen hat! Jetzt reicht es aber, du wirst an Weihnachten zu uns kommen und dich mit Severus aussprechen!"Hermine gab sich geschlagen.  
  
Severus bekam zwar selten Post, aber an diesem Tag erhielt er gleich zwei Briefe. Einer war von Draco, der ihm mitteilte, das Hermine über Weihnachten bei ihm und Ginny war und er, Severus herzlich dazu eingeladen war. Der andere war von Ginny, die ihm so ziemlich dasselbe mitteilte.  
  
Merkwürdigerweise beruhigten die Briefe herzlich wenig, denn immer noch befürchtete Severus, Hermine könnte zwar dort auftauchen, aber nicht mit ihm reden! Es tat ihm doch so schrecklich leid. „Ach Hermine, könntest du mich doch jetzt sehen!"Severus ließ die Schultern hängen, er was nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst, die Schüler hatten fast keinen Respekt mehr vor ihm, die Lehrer tuschelten hinter seinem Rücken, nur Dumbledore wußte, wie es um Severus und Hermine stand.  
  
„Severus, was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Langsam wirst du zum Gespött der Schule, reiß dich zusammen!"Severus seufzte abgrundtief. „Ach, Albus, ohne sie hat mein Leben keinen Sinn mehr!"Albus Dumbledore sah seinen Tränkemeister tief in die Augen. „Das ist Quatsch, Severus, und das weißt du. Vorher war dein Leben doch auch zu meistern! Aber wir haben jetzt andere Probleme! Nach Weihnachten werden wir uns Lucius Malfoy zuwenden. Jetzt beherrsch dich und feiere Weihnachten mit deinem Patenkind und seiner Verlobten!"Dumbledore sah das Gespräch als beendet und wandte sich um, um zu gehen. Severus sah ihm nach, zuckte mit den Schultern und ging in seine Gemächer.  
  
Auf dem Weg dorthin überraschte er zwei Fünftklässler aus Hufflepuff, die sich in einer Ecke versteckt hatten und miteinander knutschten.  
  
„Dazu gibt es Euren Gemeinschaftsraum, 10 Punkte Abzug und nun verzieht Euch!"Die Hufflepuffs schreckten mit hochrotem Kopf auseinander und rannten aus dem Sichtfeld. „Noch einmal 5 Punkte Abzug für unerlaubtes Rennen im Korridor!"Brüllte Severus ihnen hinterher.  
  
In seinen Gemächern angekommen, packte Severus ein paar Sachen für die Feiertage zusammen, nahm die Geschenke für Draco und Ginny (Jawohl auch Ginny würde etwas bekommen!) und überlegte, was er denn wohl Hermine schenken sollte.  
  
Er schritt zum Kamin, warf eine Prise Flohpulver hinein und rief nach Draco. Sofort erschien Dracos Kopf im Feuer. „Hey Sev, was gibt es denn so gringendes, das nicht bis heute abend warten kann!"Draco grinste. „Hast du eine Ahnung, was ich Hermine schenken kann? Sie redet ja nicht mehr mit mir, also kann ich sie nicht fragen!"„Warte mal, hey Ginny, Geschenk für Hermine?"Aus dem Hintergrund ertönte Ginnys Stimme. „Sie wünscht sich passende Ohrstecker für ihre silberne Kette mit den springenden Delfinen!" Draco zeigte Severus ein Bild der Kette. „Reicht dir das?"Severus nickte. „Ist sie denn schon da?"Ginny kam auch ins Feuer. „Nein, aber in zwei Stunden wird sie da sein, und wenn ich sie holen muß!"  
  
Severus nahm seinen Umhang und rannte beinahe nach Hogsmeade, um die Ohrstecker zu besorgen. In dem Dorf angekommen, kaufte er die Ohrstecker und fand auch noch das passende Armband dazu. „Hoffentlich nimmt sie es auch!"Dachte er und schlenderte wieder zurück. Komischerweise hatte er jetzt gute Laune.  
  
Hermine stand vor ihrem Kleiderschrank und überlegte, was sie wohl anziehen sollte. „Soll ich das weinrote oder das grüne Seidenkleid anziehen?"Beide Kleider waren zwar für die Jahreszeit nicht gerade warm, aber ersten zog sie ihren Umhang ja darüber und zweitens würden sie ja nicht nach draußen gehen. Das rote hatte einen Glockenrock und einen Spitzenkranz um den Ausschnitt und war nahezu Rückenfrei, das grüne Kleid war eng anliegend und hatte Spaghettiträger. Sie entschied sich für das grüne, das rote war ein bisschen zu verspielt. Sie duschte ausgiebig, wusch sich die Haare mit einem wohlriechenden Shampoo, zog sich ihren dunkelgrünen Tanga und den trägerlosen BH und die trägerlosen Strümpfe mit der Spitzenborte und das Kleid an, schminkte sich leicht und schlang die Haare zu einen eleganten Knoten. Nur noch die Pumps, fertig. Sie packte den Korb mit den Geschenken, warf ihren Umhang darüber und verließ die Wohnung.  
  
Unterwegs überdachte sie noch einmal ihre Entscheidung.  
  
Ginny war ganz aufgeregt. Sie lief hierher, nestelte dort noch einmal am Weihnachtsbaum herum, prüfte den Braten, maulte Draco an, da er die Ruhe in Person zu sein schien, er solle doch endlich die Flasche Wein aufmachen, kurz, sie war ein nervliches Wrack. Als es endlich an der Tür klingelte, war sie nicht in der Lage aufzumachen. Draco übernahm das, ließ Severus in die Wohnung, nahm seinen Umhang und bot ihm etwas zu trinken an. Severus orderte nervös einen Whiskey.  
  
Draco mußte grinsen, so hatte er seinen Paten noch nie gesehen. Auch er war gespannt, was Hermine wohl sagen würde. Er und Ginny hatten sich geeinigt, das sie Hermine und Severus nicht bedrängen würden (Ginny hatte zwar gedroht, sie würde beide in Mäuse verwandeln, wenn sie nicht miteinander redeten). Sie würden abwarten, was passiert.  
  
Hermine stand unschlüssig vor der Wohnung der beiden. Sollte sie klingeln? Die Entscheidung wurde ihr abgenommen, da in diesem Moment Ginny die Tür aufriß. „Da bist du ja endlich! Ich habe schon befürchtet, ich müßte dich holen! Komm rein und leg ab!"  
  
Hermine fühlte sich ein wenig überrumpelt, aber so war Ginny halt. Sie folgte ihr in die kleine, gemütliche Wohnung, die über und über mit Weihnachtsschmuck versehen war. Hermine bestaunte den herrlich geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum und entdeckte den auf der Couch sitzenden Severus. Sogleich sprang er auf und wollte schon auf Hermine zugehen, als sie noch abwehrend die Hand hob. „Später!"war alles, was sie sagte.  
  
Draco kam aus der Küche (Jawohl, Draco kann kochen, unglaublich, aber wahr!) und umarmte Hermine freundschaftlich. Liebevoll sah Ginny ihren Liebsten an, man konnte förmlich das Knistern in der Luft spüren, wenn man nicht eigene Probleme am Hals hatte.  
  
Beim Essen war die Unterhaltung sehr entspannt. Draco und Severus unterhielten sich über Hogwarts und die bevorstehende Hochzeit, Ginny fragte Hermine ständig leise, wie ihre Entscheidung denn ausgefallen war.  
  
Severus sah immer wieder zu Hermine herüber. Sie sah atemberaubend aus, wußte sie das eigentlich? Am liebsten hätte er sie in die Arme genommen und nie wieder los gelassen! „Halt, was wird das denn jetzt? Will ich das wirklich? Habe ich das gerade gedacht?"Severus schüttelte unbewußt den Kopf, diese Geste ließ Hermine hoch schauen.  
  
Sie musterte ihn verstohlen. „Verdammt, sieht er heute wieder gut aus! Obwohl, er scheint etwas abgenommen zu haben und dunkle Augenringe hat er auch. Was bin ich doch für ein Trottel gewesen!"Hermine schluckte mühsam die aufsteigenden Tränen herunter.  
  
Nach dem Essen legte Ginny eine CD mit Weihnachtsliedern in den Player und zog Draco mit ins Wohnzimmer um zu tanzen. Hermine hatte sich angeboten, abzuräumen und das Geschirr in den Spüler zu stecken. Severus half ihr dabei, denn er wollte ungestört mit ihr reden.  
  
„Hermine, ich bitte dich, erlöse mich! Ich kann und will so nicht mehr weiterleben!"Er nahm ihre Hand und sah sie fragend an. Hermine gab sich endlich geschlagen. „Severus, es tut mir ja so leid, das ich so ein Trottel gewesen bin. Verzeih mir meine kindische Eifersucht, aber als ich dich mit dieser Frau im Lokal gesehen hatte, da habe ich wohl ein wenig über reagiert. Verzeih mir, ja!"Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe um Verzeihung zu bitte, meine Kleine, denn ich habe dich übergangen. Ich hätte dir gleich sagen sollen, was Dumbledore vorhat."Hermine stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen, legte Severus den Finger auf den Mund und ersetzte diesen Sekunden später durch ihren Mund.  
  
Ginny und Draco lugten durch die halb offene Küchentür, sahen, wie Hermine und Severus sich in den Armen lagen und sich leidenschaftlich küssten. „Tja, dann wird das ja wohl doch noch ein frohes Weihnachtsfest, was?" Ginny zog Dracos Kopf herunter und küsste ihn als Antwort.  
  
Bei einem Glas Wein verteilten sie dann ihre Geschenke. Hermine bekam von Ginny ein Kochbuch (Hermine kann nicht kochen, sie ernährt sich hauptsächlich von Mikrowellenessen!), von Draco einen Satz wunderschöner, neuer Federn, von Harry eine Sammlung von Krimis (hatte sie sich gewünscht!), von Molly und Arthur eine Dauerkarte für die öffentliche Bibliothek, von Ron und den Zwillingen deren neueste Erfindung (Hermine wollte gar nicht wissen, was es ist und was es anstellt, ihr kennt ja die Erfindungen!). Bei dem letzten Geschenk sah sie Severus liebevoll in die Augen.  
  
„Oh, Severus, die sind ja wunderschön!"Rief sie aus und warf sich in seine Arme. Severus lachte laut auf über ihre echte Freude. Auch er bekam einen Haufen Geschenke. Allerdings war auch ein Brief dabei. Severus öffnete ihn und wurde blas. „Draco, er ist von Lucius!"War alles, was Severus heraus bekam. Draco nahm ihm den Brief ab und las ihn durch. man konnte förmlich die Wut sehen, die ihn überkam.  
  
„Das ist ja wohl das letzte!"Fauchte er. Ginny schnappte sich den Brief und lies ihn gleich darauf wieder fallen, so als wenn er eine tödliche Krankheit auslösen würde. Erschreckt schluchzte sie auf. „Was steht da denn jetzt drin?"Wollte Hermine wissen. Severus wollte sie nicht beunruhigen, nahm den Brief und steckte ihn in seine Tasche. „Nichts, meine Kleine, das ist bedeutungslos, laß uns feiern!"  
  
Hermine wurde das schrecklich Gefühl nicht los, das Lucius etwas ausheckte, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken und schmiegte sich eng an Severus. Es wurde schon sehr spät.  
  
„Kommst du mit zu mir?"Hermine sah Severus fragend an. Er nickte und half ihr in ihren Umhang. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Ginny und Draco und spazierten zu Hermines Wohnung. Die Blicke, die jemand ihnen zu warf, bemerkten sie nicht.  
  
In der Wohnung angelangt, machte Hermine erst einmal Kaffee. Severus sah sich in der Wohnung um, er war seit fast zwei Monaten nicht mehr hier gewesen. Vor zwei Monaten waren sie auf Hawaii gewesen. Auf dem Tisch lag ihr Manuskript. Neugierig las er es, auch das mißglückte Kapitel. Sein Herz machte einen großen Sprung, also war er ihr doch nicht egal gewesen! Hermine kam mit dem Kaffee ins Wohnzimmer und wurde augenblicklich rot bei dem Anblick des lesenden Severus. „Bitte, nicht lesen!"Severus sah Hermine an. „Warum denn nicht, das zeigt doch, das du an mich gedacht hast!"„Ja, du warst in meinen Gedanken, in meinen Träumen, ich habe dich in jeder Person gesehen, die mir über den Weg lief!"Flüsterte Hermine leise. Severus nahm ihr die Tassen ab und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. „Ist ja alles wieder gut, meine Kleine! Ich werde dich nie wieder gehen lassen!" Murmelte er in ihrem Haar. Sanft erhob er sich und trug Hermine hinüber ins Schlafzimmer.  
  
Severus küsste Hermine sanft und fuhr dabei mit den Fingern über ihre Schultern. „Ein Glück, daß das Kleid Spaghettiträger hat!"Dachte er und ließ die Träger von ihren Schultern gleiten. Hermine stöhnte bei diesen Berührungen leise auf. Wie sehr hatte sie das vermißt. Severus strich bewundernd über den dunkelgrünen BH. „Ich wußte schon immer, in dir steckt eine kleine Schlange!"Grinste er und hakte den BH auf. Langsam fuhr er mit den Händen über ihren perfekten Körper und spürte, wie sich ihre Brustwarzen unter seinen Händen aufrichteten. Hermine knöpfte unterdessen sein Hemd auf und fuhr nun ihrerseits mit den Händen über seine muskulöse Brust. Diese kleine Berührung löste bei ihm eine Flut von Gefühlen aus.  
  
Severus beugte sich hinunter und widmete sich ihren Warzen. Genußvoll saugte er daran und strich immer wieder mit der Zunge darüber. Er kniete sich hin und wanderte mit Händen und Mund abwärts. Bei ihrem Tanga angekommen, ließ er sich viel Zeit, die Gegend ausgiebig neu zu entdecken. Hermine stöhnte nun lauter. Sie konnte und wollte sich nicht länger beherrschen, aber Severus gebot ihr Einhalt. Er zog ihr den Tanga aus, in dem er diesen mit den Zähne packte und langsam herunter zog. Anschließend fuhr er mit der Zunge über ihren Venushügel. Hermine durchströmte eine Welle der Lust und sie schrie laut auf, aber Severus erlöste sie nicht. Gefrustet wollte Hermine schon protestieren, als sie seine starken Arme um sich spürte, die sie hochhoben und zum Bett rübertrugen.  
  
Severus ließ sein Hemd fallen und öffnete seine Hose, diese und seine Boxershorts folgten dem Hemd auf den Boden. Hermine blickte erwartungsvoll auf ihren Liebsten. Severus kniete sich neben sie auf Bett. Er strich zärtlich über ihren Körper, Wellen der Lust durchströmten Hermine. Sie wollte ihn, jetzt, sofort. „Bitte, komm zu mir!"Severus kam ihrer Bitte nach und legte sich vorsichtig auf sie. Hermine schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften, um ihm das Eindringen zu erleichtern. Aufstöhnend drang Severus tief in sie. Gleich darauf zog er sich ein klein wenig wieder zurück, nur um heftig wieder zurück zu stoßen. Hermine bäumte sich auf und stöhnte immer wieder seinen Namen. Er spürte, wie sie sich dem Höhepunkt näherte und zügelte sich. Er wollte, das sie es voll auskostete. Dieses Spielchen trieb er ein, zwei mal, bis er selber nicht mehr konnte. Gemeinsam kamen sie zum Höhepunkt.  
  
Hermine wachte mitten in der Nacht auf. Severus schlief noch. Sie schlich sich aus dem Bett und ging zu seiner Hose. Sie wollte diesen vermaledeiten Brief lesen.  
  
„DU bist auch bald dran!"Hermine erschrak zutiefst. Wer schrieb so einen Brief?  
  
Na, ja, das Kapitel gefällt mir nicht so besonders. Mein Gehirn hat ein paar Aussetzer gehabt, als ich es schrieb. Ich hoffe, Ihr seid mir nicht böse. Mir schwirren noch ein paar andere Sachen im Kopf herum!  
  
Eure Angel 


	6. Gefahr lauert überall

Achtung: Allen Schwarzlesern unter Euch möchte ich auf diesem Wege mitteilen: Ihr seid enttarnt! Zur Strafe müßt ihr einen Kommi dalassen!  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meins!

Hermine-Severus-Fan: Die Drohung kannst du dir das nächste Mal ruhig sparen, ich schreib so schnell ich kann, aber trotzdem danke, manchmal braucht man einen kleinen Tritt!

Moin: Hat man nicht oft, nicht wahr? Danke, deine Kommis sind zwar kurz, aber sehr aufbauend!

Gefahr lauert überall!  
  
Hermine konnte es kaum glauben! Sie hatte den Brief wieder in die Hosentasche gesteckt, aber schlafen konnte sie nun nicht mehr. Wer schrieb so einen Brief? Welches kranke Hirn bedrohte ihren Liebsten? Sie zermarterte sich den Kopf.  
  
Severus regte sich im Bett, er wurde unruhig. Im Schlaf strich er über ihre Seite des Bettes, sie war leer. Aufgeschreckt sprang er hoch. Erleichtert sah er sie am Fenster sitzen.  
  
„Hermine, was ist denn passiert?"Himmel, schlaftrunken klang seine Stimme einfach nur sexy. Hermine drehte sich um und ging auf ihn zu. „Ich konnte nur nicht mehr schlafen. Alles in Ordnung!"Sie wollte ihm nichts von ihren Befürchtungen erzählen, das hätte ihn nur aufgeregt. Liebevoll nahm er sie in den Arm. „Komm wieder ins Bett, es ist kalt!"Aneinander gekuschelt schliefen sie dann doch wieder ein.  
  
Ginny hatte eine Überraschung parat, als sie sich nach Sylvester mit Hermine zum Kaffeetrinken traf. „Hermine, ich hoffe doch, du wirst meine Brautjungfer!"Hermine umarmte die junge Frau überglücklich. „Das ist ja wunderbar, wann heiratet ihr denn?"Ginny zwinkerte mit den Augen. „Eigentlich am 1. Februar, aber Draco weiß noch nichts davon, ich habe beschlossen, ihn noch ein wenig zappeln zu lassen, für alle Gemeinheiten, die er in der Schule so von sich gegeben hat!"Ginny konnte ganz schön gemein sein, wenn sie wollte. Hermine sah bewundernd ihre Freundin an. Das hätte sie nie gedacht!  
  
Gemeinsam schlenderten sie durch die Londoner Innenstadt auf der Suche nach einem Brautgeschäft. Als sie kleines gefunden hatten, zog Ginny Hermine mit in den Laden. Sie stöberten durch die Regale und Kleiderstangen. Ginny hielt plötzlich ein Kleid hoch.  
  
„Was hältst du davon?"Das Kleid war atemberaubend! Es war kurz, aus cremefarbener Seide und mit kleinen Perlen bestickt. Der Rock hatte eine langen Schlitz, der fast schon zu sexy für ein Brautkleid war. Passend dazu gab es ein kleines Bolerojäckchen. „Hermine, du mußt mir dann noch etwas altes, etwas geborgtes und etwas Blaues besorgen!"Grinste Ginny frech. „Das gehört zu den Aufgaben einer Brautjungfer!"Hermine grinste jetzt ebenfalls. „Ich weiß auch schon, was! Laß dich überraschen!"  
  
Sie alberten den ganzen nachmittag noch herum, bis sie schließlich erschöpft wieder bei Hermines Wohnung angelangt waren. „Arthur führt dich doch mit Sicherheit zum Altar, oder?"Ginny nickte. „Er hat sich jetzt endlich damit abgefunden, das ich Mrs Malfoy werde. Draco hat sich ja auch sehr verbessert, durch meine Hilfe!"Hermine wußte, das Ginny Draco vor die Wahl gestellt hatte, entweder sie oder die dunkle Seite. Draco hatte sich für Ginny entschieden, nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie sein „Vater"in Voldemorts Auftrag seine Mutter getötet hatte. Das war für ihn der Auslöser gewesen, sich von seinem „Vater"abzuwenden. Auch hatte er die Schnauze voll von den Grausamkeiten des dunklen Lords. Er hatte Dumbledore um Hilfe gebeten, und sie war ihm gewährt worden.  
  
Später am Nachmittag, als Ginny schon wieder weg war, bekam Hermine eine Eule. In der Annahme, der Brief sei von Severus, riß sie ihn schnell auf und bekam einen Schreikrampf!  
  
**„Schlammblut und Verräterschlampe, pass auf, du bist auch bald dran!"  
**  
Ohnmächtig sank Hermine zu Boden.  
  
Severus spürte, das etwas nicht stimmte. Er eilte zu Dumbledore, um ihn zu fragen, ob er sich ein paar Tage freinehmen könnte. Dumbledore sah die tiefe Aufregung, die in Snapes Augen zu lesen war. „Severus, beruhige dich doch! Natürlich kannst du einige Tage freinehmen! Wir werden schon Ersatz für dich finden!"  
  
Erleichtert rannte Severus in seine Gemächer, packte ein paar Sachen ein und eilte nach Hogsmeade, von wo er aus in den Tropfenden Kessel nach London reiste.  
  
Er verlor keine Zeit mit der Suche nach einem Taxi, sondern apparierte gleich in die kleine Gasse vor Hermines Wohnung.  
  
Er hatte Recht, denn Hermine lag immer noch bewußtlos in ihrer Küche. „Oh, mein Gott, was ist denn passiert?"Severus hob Hermine hoch und trug sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sie behutsam auf die Couch legte. Dann ging er ins Bad, um einen kalten Waschlappen zu holen.  
  
Behutsam legte er das kühle Tuch auf Hermines Stirn. Langsam regte sie sich, ihre Augen flatterten. Er stand auf, um ein Glas mit Whiskey zu holen, das sollte ja angeblich Wunder bewirken. Vorsichtig hob er Hermine hoch und hielt ihr das Glas an die immer noch ziemlich bleichen Lippen. Sie nahm einen Schluck, um gleich darauf in wildes Husten aus zu brechen.  
  
„Severus, was machst du denn hier?"Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an. „Tja, wie soll ich das erklären? Ich hatte so ein eigenartiges Gefühl, das irgendetwas nicht stimmt und bin dann gleich hierher gekommen. Und ich hatte Recht! Himmel, Hermine, was ist denn passiert?"Hermine schluchzte auf und deutete auf den am Boden liegenden Brief. Severus hob ihn auf, laß ihn und eine kalte Wut überkam ihn.  
  
„Ich werde dich beschützen, und sollte es das Letzte sein, was ich auf dieser Welt machen werde!"Dabei nahm er sie in die Arme und strich tröstend über ihren Rücken. „Du bist hier nicht mehr sicher, komm mit mir nach Hogwarts!"  
  
Hermine saß mit Severus in Dumbledores Büro. „Albus, was können wir machen? Ich glaube zu wissen, wer uns diese Briefe geschickt hat!"Dumbledore laß die beiden Nachrichten durch. „In der Tat, Severus, diese Briefe sind sehr beunruhigend. Hermine, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, werde ich dafür sorgen, das deine Unterlagen und Sachen hierher gebracht werden, damit du hier deiner Arbeit nachgehen kannst. Inzwischen hat Dobby sicherlich eins der Gästezimmer für dich hergerichtet."  
  
„Wie erklären wir ihre Anwesenheit? Sie kann hier nicht als Schülerin auftreten, dafür ist sie zu alt."Dumbledore überlegte einen Moment. „Als deine Assistentin, Severus. Sie schreibt doch an diesem Buch über Zaubertränke, da wäre es ja wohl angebracht, sie in deinen Unterricht unter zu bringen, da könnte sie ja auch eine Notizen machen. Außerdem ist es draußen zu gefährlich für sie!"Hermine, die bis dahin still vor sich hingebrütet hatte, wurde so langsam wirklich ungehalten. „Redet nicht über mich, als wenn ich nicht da wäre oder als wenn ich ein kleines Kind wäre. Ich bin hier und muß sagen, mein Verstand arbeitet immer noch sehr präzise!"Wutentbrannt sprang sie auf und verließ das Büro.  
  
Sie stapfte durch die Gänge, immer noch wütend. Plötzlich bemerkte sie einen Widerstand und sah hoch. Sie war so in Gedanken, das sie nicht bemerkte, in wen sie da hinein gerannt war.  
  
„Hermine, ich bitte dich, pass doch auf, wo du hin läufst!"Minerva McGonogall rieb sich die Stirn, denn sie und Hermine waren unglücklich auf einander geprallt. „Verzeihung, Professor, ich war so in Gedanken ..." Minerva nickte wissend. „Kann ich mir vorstellen, Albus hat mich schon unterrichtet. Aber trotzdem ist das kein Grund, blind durch die Gegend zu laufen! Komm, ich bringe dich zu deinem Zimmer!"  
  
Hermine lief in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Das hatte ihr noch gefehlt! Sie war hier so etwas wie eine Gefangene! Sie brauchte ihre Freiheit und am schlimmsten war, das sie Ginny und Draco nicht mehr zu sehen bekam. „Ja, klar. Ich renne ja auch durch London mit einem Schild um den Hals „Fangt mich". Als wenn ich nicht selber auf mich aufpassen könnte!"Sie verstand ja, das Severus und Albus sich um sie Sorgen machten, aber sie hatte schon weitaus Schlimmeres erlebt. Immerhin war sie mit Harry Potter in die Schule gegangen, der in jedem Schuljahr Abenteuer erlebt hatte und sie war immer dabei gewesen (Wir wissen es, können wir besagte Abenteuer doch in den Büchern nachlesen!)! Außerdem war sie kein kleines Kind mehr!  
  
Das ständige Klopfen an ihrer Tür ließ sie hoch schrecken. „Herein!" Severus betrat ihr Zimmer. „Hermine, ich bitte dich, wir wollten die nicht verärgern. Aber du mußt verstehen, das wir uns Sorgen machen. Noch nie bist du so offenkundig verbal angegriffen worden."Hermine sah die Sorgenfalten auf Severus Stirn. „Ich weiß! Aber wer ist denn nun der Briefeschreiber?" Severus ging langsam auf sie zu. „Das kann ich dir leider noch nicht sagen, glaub mir aber, das es nur zu deinem Besten ist. Wir wissen es nicht mit Sicherheit!"Hermine spürte, wie die Wut wieder in ihr hoch kam. „Nur zu meinem Besten? Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, ich will wissen, wer mich bedroht! Sag es, oder verschwinde!"  
  
Severus war sprachlos. Aber langsam kroch auch bei ihm die Wut hoch. Er packte Hermine bei den Schultern und schüttelte sie so kräftig, das ihre Zähne aufeinander klapperten. „Herrgott noch mal, Hermine, wir versuchen doch nur, dich zu beschützen! Warum vertraust du uns und vor allem mir nicht?"„Severus, laß los, du tust mir weh!"Hermine wand sich aus dem Griff, trat einen Schritt zurück und rieb sich die schmerzenden Schultern.  
  
„Wie kannst du glauben, ich würde dir nicht vertrauen? Ich vertraue dir mehr, als irgend jemanden sonst. Aber behandle mich nicht, wie ein kleines Kind, denn das bin ich nicht! Und das werde ich dir nun beweisen!"Hermine ging langsam auf Severus zu, während sie ihre Bluse aufknöpfte. Himmel, sie trug keinen BH! „Was hast du vor?"Severus war angenehm überrascht, als Hermine bei ihm angelangt war und nun seine Robe auszog, sein Hemd und die Hosen folgten. „Was ich vorhabe? Ich werde dir zeigen, das ich kein Kind mehr bin, sondern eine erwachsene Frau!"Sie strich aufreizend über seine Brustwarzen und entlockte ihm so ein leises Stöhnen. Alsdann kniete sie sich vor ihn hin und strich begehrend über die kleine Ausbuchtung in seiner Boxershorts, die sie mit einem Rück nach unten zog.  
  
Severus stöhnte jetzt lauter. Hermine sah die Leidenschaft in seinen Augen und nahm sein bestes Stück in den Mund. Sie umkreiste seine Spitze mit der Zunge. Severus keuchte vor Überraschung und Lust laut auf. Immer wieder spielte Hermines Zunge mit ihm. „Hermine,"stöhnte er, „wenn du damit nicht aufhörst, passiert gleich ein Unglück!"Hermine beachtete ihn überhaupt nicht, sie wollte ihn so lange wie möglich reizen. Severus begriff, das Hermine ihn verführen wollte, konnte sich aber nicht länger beherrschen. Er zog sie hoch, nahm sie auf die Arme und presste sie mit aller Macht an die Wand. Hermine schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und ließ sich langsam auf ihn hinab. Severus drang hart in sie ein. Bereitwillig passte sich Hermine seinen Bewegungen an. Sie wollte es! Sie genoß, das er sie so besitzen würde, und er sich nicht beherrschen konnte. Sie würde ihm schon zeigen, das sie kein Kind mehr war, denn SOWAS taten Kinder nicht! Hermine küsste ihn mit aller Leidenschaft, die sie aufbringen konnte. Immer heftiger wurden seine Bewegungen und Stöße, immer heftiger ihre Küsse. Der Höhepunkt war nicht mehr fern, das spürten sie beide. Fest umschloß ihr Muskel seine Männlichkeit, während er sich heiß in sie ergoß.  
  
„Hermine,"erschöpft besah sich Severus seine Liebste, „ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll! Ich halte dich auf keinen Fall für ein kleines Kind!" Hermine schnurrte wie eine Katze, während sie über Severus Rücken strich. Irgendwie brauchte sie das. Sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn. Sie standen immer noch in dieser eindeutigen Pose an die Wand gelehnt, konnten sich nicht aufraffen, sich voneinander zu lösen. Severus mußte zu geben, das ihm die Knie zitterten, er konnte sich nicht mehr halten und gemeinsam purzelten sie auf den Boden. Hermine kicherte gelöst auf. „Na, hat dir das gefallen?"Severus nahm sie ungestüm in die Arme. „Oh, ja, meine kleine Teufelin! Und wie!"Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs kamen Decke und Kissen angeflogen. Eng aneinander gekuschelt schliefen sie auf dem Boden ein.  
  
Am nächsten Tag kehrte der Schulalltag wieder ein, die Schüler kamen aus den Weihnachtsferien zurück und die Schule begann wieder. Hermine saß in den Zaubertrankstunden ganz hinten im Kerker, sie wollte Severus nicht ablenken. Grinsend bemerkte sie, das er sich nicht allzu sehr verändert hatte, jedenfalls im Unterricht nicht. Er benahm sich so, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte.  
  
„Mußtest du der armen Schülerin so viele Punkte abziehen?"Fragte sie einmal nach der Stunde. „Natürlich, die Schüler sollen schließlich etwas lernen, sie sind nicht zum Spaß hier! Miss Fergusson hätte eben nicht die Hexenwoche lesen sollen!"Hermine hakte sich bei Severus unter. „Ich bin hier jedenfalls zum Spaß!"Grinste sie ihn an und erinnerte ihn dadurch an ihre letzte Nacht. Severus stöhnte. Konnte sie denn nicht einmal an etwas anderes denken? Ihm taten immer noch alle Knochen weh! „Scht, willst du, das die Schüler merken, was wir hier treiben? Kannst du denn nie davon genug bekommen? Hab Mitleid mit mir, ich bin nicht mehr der Jüngste!"Er meinte es nicht Ernst, das wußte sie, denn er zog sie in eine Besenkammer. Stürmisch küssend befreiten sie sich gegenseitig von ihren Kleidern. Er verriegelte den Raum magisch und sprach einen Schallschutzzauber, damit man sie nicht hören konnte. Erregt waren sie sowieso schon, das Vorspiel konnten sie sich schenken. Hermine lehnte sich auf einen kleinen Tisch und zog Severus an sie ran. Innerhalb von Minuten atmeten beide sehr schwer, aber befriedigt.  
  
„Glaubst du, jemand hat uns gesehen?"Hermine zog sich ihre Klamotten wieder an und Severus tat es ihr nach. „Nein, wie denn? Ich habe den Raum doch versiegelt!"Severus sprach die Gegenzauber und führte Hermine zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle. Seit sie hier war, saß sie mit den Lehrern am Tisch. Gerade unterhielt sie sich mit Minerva zu ihrer Rechte, als sie ein sanftes Streicheln auf ihrem linken Bein spürte. Sie wußte, wer das war und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Minerva bemerkte es und beugte sich zu Severus hinüber. „Könnt ihr euch denn nicht beherrschen? Die Schüler merken es sonst!"Severus grinste Minerva frech an. „Himmel, sieht er wieder zum Anbeißen aus, wenn er so grinst!"Dachte Hermine. „Nein, können wir nicht, meine Liebe. Und außerdem weiß ich genau, was du und Albus so treiben!"Minerva war rot geworden und wandte sich schnell wieder ab.  
  
Hermine blickte verliebt zu Severus hinüber. Einige Schüler bemerkten es und tuschelten aufgeregt miteinander. Hermine und Severus bemerkte es nicht. Oder vielmehr, sie wollten es nicht bemerken! Es war ihnen egal, das die Schüler sich über sie ausließen.  
  
Nach dem Essen ging Hermine in die Bibliothek, um sich einige Bücher über Zaubertränke auszuleihen. Überrascht bemerkte sie, das tatsächlich ihre Bücher unter ihnen waren. Es waren auch einige Schüler anwesend. Ein besonders mutiges Mädchen kam schüchtern auf Hermine zu. „Darf ich Sie etwas fragen, Miss Granger?"Hermine sah, daß das Mädchen eine Gryffindor war. „Natürlich, frag ruhig!"Das Mädchen hielt ihr eins ihrer Bücher unter die Nase. „Würden Sie mir eine Widmung hinein schreiben?"Hermine mußte lächeln, jetzt schrieb sie schon Widmungen in ihre eigenen Bücher. „Aber sicher, hier bitte schön!"Das Mädchen sah zu ihren Freunden hinüber und druckste noch etwas herum. „Bitte, Miss Granger, darf ich noch etwas fragen?"Sie wartete gar nicht erst eine Antwort ab, die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihr heraus. „Haben Sie mit Professor Snape eine Affäre? Wenn ja, hat er Sie dazu gezwungen oder sind Sie freiwillig mit dem zusammen?" Hermine sah das Mädchen erstaunt an. „Nein, er hat mich nicht dazu gezwungen und ja, ich habe mit ihm eine Affäre, ich wüßte zwar nicht, was dich das etwas angeht, aber ihr täuscht euch gewaltig in ihm!"Sprachs, packte ihre Sachen und verließ die Bibliothek. Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. Was bildeten die sich ein? Sie konnte es nicht glauben, sie hatte zugegeben, das sie und Severus zusammen waren. Nein, das stimmte nicht ganz. Sie hatten eine Affäre, waren also kein Paar, oder doch?  
  
Hermine sah Severus erst wieder beim Abendessen. Sie hatte sich den ganzen Tag über vor ihm und ihren Gefühlen versteckt. Was fühlte sie überhaupt für ihn? War es Liebe? Oder doch nur reiner Sex? Oh ja, der Sex war großartig, aber konnte man darauf eine Beziehung aufbauen? Sie hatte ihm zwar schon auf Hawaii ihre Liebe gestanden, war sich aber nicht mehr so ganz sicher, ob es damals nur im Eifer des Gefechts gesagt worden war. Sie wußte es nicht, wollte es aber darauf ankommen lassen.  
  
Beim Essen sah sie immer wieder verstohlen zu ihm herüber. Er bemerkte ihre Blicke und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Später!"Raunte er ihr zu.  
  
Hermine stocherte lustlos in ihrem Essen. Sie bekam keinen Bissen hinunter. Seufzend stand sie auf und wollte ein wenig spazieren gehen, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Außerdem war Ginnys Hochzeit immer näher gerückt. Da mußte sie noch einiges organisieren.  
  
Sie setzte sich auf die Bank beim See und sah dem Kraken beim Suhlen im Schlamm zu. Wieder spürte sie kalte Blicke in ihren Nacken. Erschrocken sah sie sich um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken. „Jetzt bekomme ich schon Halluzination am sichersten Ort der Welt!"  
  
Sie ertrug die Stille der Natur nicht länger, stand auf und ging mit gesenktem Kopf und hängenden Schultern wieder ins Schloß. Die kalten Blicke folgten ihr.  
  
Severus wartete schon vor ihrer Zimmertür auf Hermine. Zehn Minuten später schlurfte sie auch schon heran. Er spürte ihren Kummer und nahm sie liebevoll in die Arme. Plötzlich schluchzte sie los. „Oh, Severus, ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir am besten sagen kann, was ich empfinde?"Severus befürchtete schon das schlimmste und öffnete schnell die Tür, damit sie nicht unbedingt hier auf dem Flur Schluß machten mußten, wo die Wände Ohren hatten.  
  
Auch er ließ nun, da er eine schlimme Nachricht erwartete, die Schultern hängen und sah Hermine niedergeschlagen an. „Bitte, Hermine, sag nicht sowas, ich will dich nicht verlieren! Ich kann jetzt schon nicht mehr ohne dich leben! Du bist die Liebe meines Leben! Bitte, sag nicht, das du mich verläßt!"Hermine hob den Kopf und sah in zwei dunkle, traurige Augen. „Wie kommst du darauf, das ich dich verlassen würde? Wer hat dir denn diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt? Ich würde dich nie verlassen, denn dazu liebe ich dich viel zu sehr. Das ist mir heute abend endlich klar geworden!" Überglücklich nahm Severus Hermine in die Arme und schwang sie herum. „Ist das wahr, liebst du mich wirklich? Oh mein Gott, ich hatte schon befürchtet, ich würde mich zum Narren machen!"Er küsste Hermine voller Leidenschaft und Inbrunst. „Sie liebt mich, sie liebt mich wirklich!"An was anderes konnte er nicht mehr denken!  
  
Überglücklich konnten sie endlich aufatmen! Sie waren nicht mehr allein! Hand in Hand gingen sie zu Dumbledore. Hermine mußte ja noch mit ihm besprechen, was sie für Ginnys Hochzeit vorbereiten sollte und wie sie es schaffen sollte, ohne in Gefahr zu geraten. „Wenn Miss Weasley ihre Hochzeit doch nur in die Osterferien verlegen könnte, dann könnten wir hier feiern!"Dumbledore wahr zum ersten Mal in seinem langen Leben sprachlos. „Albus, wie wäre es, wenn wir trotzdem hier feiern und den Schülern für eine Woche oder so freigeben!"Severus hatte diesen Vorschlag nicht ohne Grund gemacht, da er nicht wollte, das Hermine in London ohne Schutz herum lief. Er wollte sie beschützen, sie lieben und ja, er wollte sein restliches Leben mit ihr verbringen, das erkannte er jetzt! Dumbledore war einverstanden. „Und welche Ausrede werden wir für die Schüler haben?" Hermine sah von einem zum anderen. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir erzählen würden, Hogwarts müßte renoviert werden! Wir könnten ja tatsächlich ein paar Arbeiten durchführen, und wenn alle mit anpacken, schaffen wir das auch noch vor der Hochzeit!"Severus sah Hermine mit großen Augen an. „Hermine, das ist wundervoll!"Auch Dumbledore war beeindruckt.  
  
Schnell riefen sie eine Lehrerkonferenz ein und besprachen Hermines Vorschlag. Alle waren einverstanden. Hermine hatte Severus gebeten, den erhaltenen Brief nicht zu erwähnen, worauf er zwar nicht eingehen wollte, es aber dann aus Liebe zu ihr doch tat. Sie war eindeutig auch hier in Gefahr!  
  
So, das war es mal wieder von mir! Schreibt doch bitte einen kleinen Kommi!  
  
Eure Angel


	7. Eine Hochzeit und andere Gefahren!

Achtung: Schwarzleser, seid gewarnt, ich werde euch finden!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, man, nicht schon wieder! Ihr kennt das ja schon, nix gehört mir, alles JKR, kein Geld!

Hermine-Severus-Fan: Ich mach ja schon, so schnell ich kann! Hoffe, dieses Kapitel klärt das Verhältnis zwischen Albus und Minerva auf! Ja, Sevi-Maus ist wirklich ein Sexgott grins und schmacht

Barkeeper: Ein Keks für dich! Es heißt natürlich Handgepäck!

BlackLion: Laß dich überraschen!

AREW-Fan: Danke! Hier ist schon das nächste Chapi!

Eine Hochzeit und andere Gefahren!  
  
Hermine hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Sie hatte einen Plan aufgestellt, welcher Lehrer sich um welchen Gebäudeteil kümmern sollte. Natürlich, Severus die Kerker, Professor Sprout die Gewächshäuser, Minerva ihr Klassenzimmer und so weiter. Sie selber wollte mit der Bibliothekarin die Bibliothek auf Vordermann bringen. Viel zeit hatten sie nicht mehr, denn der erste Februar rückte immer näher. Hermine hatte Ginny überredet, in Hogwarts zu feiern, weil man dort ja mehr Platz hatte, und die Gäste, die von weiter her kamen, konnten dort übernachten.  
  
Zusammen mit Minerva hatte Hermine auch noch einige Überraschung für das Brautpaar geplant.  
  
Am 30. Januar wollte Hermine noch einmal nach London, um sich ein neues Kleid zu kaufen. Da sie nicht alleine fahren durfte, mußten Minerva und Severus mitkommen. Severus wollte unbedingt, während Minerva notgedrungen mitfahren mußte, sozusagen als weibliche Aufpasserin.  
  
In der Innenstadt angekommen, ging Hermine zielstrebig auf ein Geschäft mit Abendgarderobe zu. Minerva folgte widerwillig, während Severus gleich mit Hermine die aufgehängten Kleider begutachtete.  
  
„Sieh mal, Severus, wie findest du dieses hier?"Hermine hielt ein weinrotes, mit Silberfäden besticktes Kleid hoch. „Nein, das gefällt mir nicht so gut."Er zeigte auf ein dunkelgrünes, kurzes Kleid. „Das gefällt mir schon eher!"grinste er. Hermine besah sich das Kleid und mußte zugeben, das Severus Recht hatte. Es war einfach toll.  
  
Nachdem sie auch noch passende Schuhe gekauft hatten, setzten sich die Drei noch in ein Cafe, um sich vom Streß der letzten Tage noch ein wenig auszuruhen. Minerva und Hermine besprachen noch die Spiel, die sie für die Hochzeit vorbereitet hatten, So einfach sollten Ginny und Draco nicht davonkommen! Severus schmunzelte ob der gemeinen Spiele.  
  
Anschließend wollte Hermine noch schnell bei ihrer Lektorin vorbei, um ihr den neuesten Entwurf des letzten Kapitels ihres Buches zu geben und um ihr zu sagen, das sie in Hogwarts war. Leonora war begeistert, das Hermine nicht allein kam und begrüßte Minerva und Severus recht freundlich. Die beiden setzten sich dann auf die Besuchercouch, während Leonora Hermine in ihr Büro führte.  
  
„So, das ist also Severus Snape?"Hermine sah Leonora an und wurde ein klein wenig rot. „Ähem, ja, das ist er!"Leonora dachte angestrengt nach. „Sag mal, diese McGonogall, woher kenne ich die? Ach, warte mal ..."Leo kramte in ihrer Tasche nach einer alten Zeitschrift. „Ja, hier ist es."Sie zeigte Hermine ein Bild, welches eine vor Freude strahlende Minerva und ein überglücklicher Albus Dumbledore zeigte. Die beiden hatten anscheinend ein Menge Spaß in den Ferien miteinander gehabt! Hermine grinste und sagte sich im stillen, sie müßte unbedingt Minerva fragen, was denn da genau abgelaufen war. Und was würde erst Severus zu dieser Neuigkeit sagen!  
  
Hermine versprach beim Abschied, sich schnellstmöglich wieder bei Leonora blicken zu lassen. Sie wollte nur noch schnell bei sich zu Hause vorbei schauen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Also apparierten die Drei in die kleine Gasse nahe bei Hermines Wohnung.  
  
„Ach, du Schreck, was ist denn hier passiert?"Minerva besah sich das Chaos, welches in Hermines Wohnung herrschte. „Anscheinend hat hier jemand eingebrochen!"Severus kniff die Augen zusammen und führte Hermine ein Stück beiseite. „Sieh schnell nach, ob etwas fehlt!"Hermine schluckte die Tränen, die ihr in den Augen brannten herunter und durchsuchte die durchwühlten Unterlagen. Alles war zerstört, die Möbel waren regelrecht aufgeschlitzt, die Stühle zertrümmert, die Gardinen hingen in Fetzen von der Stange. Mit dem Reparo-Zauber und dem Ratzeputz räumten sie die Wohnung mit vereinten Kräften wieder auf. Als alles wieder an Ort und Stelle stand, nahm Minerva Hermine beruhigend in den Arm.  
  
„Keine Sorge, Hermine, wir werden den Schuldigen schon finden!"Dabei sah sie allerdings nicht Hermine, sondern Severus an.  
  
Wieder in Hogwarts entschuldigten Severus und Minerva bei Hermine, sie wollten schnell Albus von der durchsuchten Wohnung erzählen, während Hermine in ihre Gemächer ging, um noch einmal die Spiele für die Hochzeit zu überprüfen.  
  
Beim Abendessen musterte Albus Hermine eingehend. „Alles in Ordnung?" Fragte er besorgt. Hermine nickte. „Ja, keine Sorge, Professor. Es wurde ja nichts gestohlen, bis auf ein paar persönliche Fotos von mir und meinen Eltern. Alles andere war nur zerstört. Da mag mich wohl jemand nicht!"Das hatte eigentlich scherzhaft sein, sollen, es kam aber leise und betrübt rüber.  
  
Dumbledore beobachtete die junge Frau während des Abendessens eingehend. Er konnte sehen, das sie viele Sorgen und Probleme hatte. Auch hatte er Mitleid mit der jungen Frau, die immer wieder versuchte, mit Minerva und Severus ein Gespräch anzufangen, es aber nie schaffte und immer wieder abrupt abbrach. Vielleicht sollte er mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihr reden? Vielleicht ahnte sie ja, in welcher Gefahr sie schwebte? Die Suche nach IHM war bislang immer erfolglos gewesen, der Tip hatte sich als falsch heraus gestellt. Aber egal, jetzt wurde erst mal gegessen!  
  
Hermine schlief schlecht in dieser Nacht, teils weil sie Alpträume hatte, die sich immer wieder um die Ermordung ihrer Eltern drehten, teils, weil sie fürchtete, die Hochzeit würde ein Desaster werden. Am Morgen wachte sie gerädert und schlecht gelaunt auf.  
  
Ginny würde in ein paar Stunden ankommen, sie mußte noch so viel vorbereiten. Sie ließ zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben ihre schlechte Laune an andere aus. Der erste, der sie abbekam, war Severus.  
  
„Himmel, nun laß mich endlich in Ruhe, ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für dich!" Hermine drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ließ eine ziemlich verdutzten Severus stehen. Kopfschüttelnd sah Severus ihr nach. Er hatte ihr eigentlich nur einen guten Morgen wünschen wollen.  
  
Am Nachmittag kam Ginny an. Gleich nachdem sie ihre Sachen in eins der Gästezimmer gebracht hatte, suchte sie im Schloß nach Hermine. Sie fand sie am See, wo Hermine über irgendetwas nachgrübelte.  
  
„Hey, Mine, da bist du ja, ich habe dich schon überall gesucht. Kommst du mit rein, dann können wir ein bisschen quatschen?"Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Ginny, ich bin heute keine gute Gesellschaft. Geh nur ohne mich! Oder, halt, warte!"Ginny, die sich schon enttäuscht abgewandt hatte, blieb stehen. „Kann ich dich mal etwas fragen?"Ginny nahm das aus Aufforderung und setzte sich neben Hermine ins Gras. „Klar, frag ruhig." Hermine dachte nach. „Woher wußtest du, das Draco der richtige für dich ist?"Ginny lachte laut auf. „Das weiß man nie, man muß es nur ausprobieren! Nein, jetzt mal im Ernst. Warum fragst du?"Hermine wurde rot. „Naja, irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, Severus und ich, wir ergänzen uns. Getrennt sind wir zwei Halbe, die gemeinsam ein Ganzes ergeben. Ich habe das Gefühl, ohne ihn ein Nichts zu sein. Kann das Liebe sein?"Ginny besah sich ihre Freundin genauer. „Sag mal, bist du etwa bis über beide Ohren verliebt? Wenn ja, dann gratuliere ich dir!"Die beiden jungen Frauen flachsen noch eine Weile herum, bis die Sonne langsam hinter dem Horizont verschwand.  
  
Beim Abendessen hatte Hermine wesentlich bessere Laune, als noch beim Frühstück und da sie das Mittagessen ausfallen lassen hatte, stürzte sie sich mit Bärenhunger auf die Mahlzeit.  
  
Ginny, die neben ihr saß, bemerkte es leise lächelnd. Außerdem bemerkte sie, das sich Albus und Minerva verstohlen Blicke zu warfen.  
  
„Mine, sieh dir das mal an. Die verschweigen uns doch etwas!"Hermine flüsterte Ginny von der Zeitschrift und dem Bild ins Ohr. Diese bekam ganz große Augen, doch bevor sie Albus und Minerva fragen konnte, stieß Hermine sie sanft in die Rippen. „Morgen!"Flüsterte sie.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine schon früh auf, denn sie wollte noch einmal die traditionellen Geschenke durchgehen, ob sie auch nichts vergessen hatte, etwas Blaues (das Strumpfband), etwas Geborgtes (ein Perlenhalsband von ihr), und etwas Altes (einen wunderschönen Schleier, den Hermine auf dem Dachboden ihres Elternhauses gefunden hatte). Alles war da. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, das sie das Klopfen an ihrer Zimmertür nicht hörte. „Hermine, Hallo, jemand zu Hause?"Severus wedelte mit der Hand vor Hermines Gesicht. Diese sah endlich auf und stürmte in seine Arme. „Es tut mir so leid, das ich dich gestern angefahren habe! Verzeih mir bitte!"Severus streichelte beruhigend über ihren Rücken. „Natürlich, Kleines, jeder kann doch mal schlechte Laune haben."Er küßte sie zärtlich und zog sie zur Couch.  
  
„Gleich ist das Frühstück fertig, kommst du? Aber ich glaube, du solltest dir vielleicht erst einmal etwas anziehen!"Schmunzelte er und deutete auf ihren Bademantel. Sie schlug sich vor die Stirn, sprang hoch und lief ins Schlafzimmer. Severus fand in der Zwischenzeit die Zeitschrift, in der das Bild von Albus und Minerva abgebildet war. Fragend folgte er Hermine. „Sag mal, was ist das denn?"Hermine kicherte. „Ginny und ich haben auch schon gerätselt, was das wohl heißen könnte. Ginny will Albus und Minerva heute abend darauf ansprechen."Jetzt grinste auch Severus.  
  
Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Frühstück (Jawohl, Hermine hat es geschafft, sie hat sich anziehen können, ohne das Severus über sie hergefallen, obwohl er seine Finger nicht von ihr lassen konnte!) Sie kicherten immer noch, als sie die Große Halle betraten. Aber das fiel nicht weiter auf, da alle in recht guter Stimmung waren.  
  
Viel zu schnell ging der Morgen und der Mittag vorbei, es war für die Braut bald Zeit, sich umzuziehen. Hermine half der inzwischen nervösen Ginny beim Umkleiden.  
  
Ginny hatte ihre Mutter aus dem Zimmer geworfen, nachdem Molly immer wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen war, beim Anblick Ginnys im Hochzeitskleid.  
  
„Hier, etwas Blaues, etwas Geborgtes und etwas Altes!"Hermine hielt Ginny die Sachen hin. „Oh, Hermine, das ist ja wunderbar!"Ginny schlüpfte in das Strumpfband. Beim Anblick des alten Schleiers, der ausgesprochen gut zum Kleid passte, mußte sie allerdings schlucken. „Wo hast du denn den her? Der muß an die Hundert Jahre alt sein!"Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Den habe ich auf unserem Dachboden gefunden, ich glaube, der gehörte mal meiner Großmutter!"Sie steckte den Schleier in Ginnys Hochsteckfrisur fest und legte ihr auch noch die Perlenkette um. „So, das war es! Du bist fertig!"  
  
Fertig war auch schon längst der Bräutigam, allerdings mit den Nerven. „Draco, jetzt hör auf, wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch die Gegend zu rennen! Du machst mich auch noch ganz nervös!"Severus schlug die Hände in gespielter Verzweiflung über dem Kopf zusammen und besah sich sein Patenkind. Draco konnte allerdings nicht anders. „Was, wenn sie nein sagt? Was mache ich denn dann?"Jetzt schaltete sich auch Arthur ein. „Hör mal zu, Draco. Wenn Ginny dich bis jetzt noch nicht verlassen hat, wird sie es auch nicht tun. Und jetzt setz dich bitte hin, du nervst!"  
  
Die drei Männer gingen gemeinsam in die Große Halle (vielmehr mußten Arthur und Severus den nervösen Draco beinahe in die Halle zerren!) Severus, als Trauzeuge, wartete links von Draco auf die Braut. Arthur ging zurück zu Ginnys Zimmer, um sie zur Halle zu führen. „Ginny, mein Schatz, du siehst großartig aus!"Arthur umarmte seine Tochter glücklich. „Danke, Paps!" Arthur hielt ihr den Arm hin, den Ginny erleichtert ergriff. „Komm, es wird Zeit!"Hermine ging voraus, um ihren Platz einzunehmen. Leise ertönte die Melodie des Brautmarsches und ein „Oh"und „Ah"ging durch die Gäste. Alles, was Rang und Namen hatte, wollte sich die Hochzeit des Erben des Malfoy-Vermögens mit der Tochter des Zaubereiministers nicht entgehen.  
  
Ginny schritt an der Seite ihres Vaters auf Draco zu, der vor lauter Erstauen den Mund nicht mehr zu bekam. Hermine lächelte Severus zu. Er sah in seinem Smoking einfach göttlich aus. Die Zeremonie war einfach, aber mit sehr viel Gefühl. Beim Jawort angelangt, hörte man Molly vor Glück aufschluchzen (ja, ja, Mütter, warum müssen die bei Hochzeiten eigentlich immer weinen?) Überglücklich küßte Draco seine wunderschöne Frau und alles in der Halle klatsche laut Beifall.  
  
Beim Abendessen ging es sehr ruhig zu. Ginny nahm die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe und zwinkerte Hermine zu, sie wollte jetzt Minerva ausfragen. Hermine grinste schon bei dem Gedanken daran.  
  
„Professor, wir haben in der Hexenwoche ein Bild von Ihnen und Professor Dumbledore entdeckt und haben uns gefragt, was es wohl damit auf sich hat!" So schnell hatte man die sonst so strenge Schottin und den immer weisen Dumbledore noch nie erröten sehen. „Ähem, also, ähem ..."Stotterte Minerva. Dumbledore nahm ihre Hand und beugte sich zu Ginny und Hermine rüber. „Tja, was soll ich sagen, wir sind verheiratet!"Hermine und Ginny klatschten. „Das ist ja wundervoll! Warum haben Sie denn nie etwas gesagt?" Dumbledore blickte verliebt Minerva an. „Na ja, was hätten Sie denn gemacht, uns vielleicht Geschenke geschickt? Wir wollten es nicht sagen, weil, als wir geheiratet haben, war Voldemort noch lebendig und der hätte das als Anreiz gefunden, uns noch mehr zu triezen!"Minerva hatte sich wieder gefangen. „Und als Voldemort endlich besiegt und fort war, haben wir es schlicht und einfach vergessen!"  
  
Vergnügt beendeten sie das Festessen. Als Brautpaar gebührte Draco und Ginny der erste Tanz. Dann kamen Eltern der Braut (traurigerweise war Dracos Mutter ja tot und sein Vater auf der Flucht), danach die Trauzeugen. Hermine schmiegte sich in Severus Arme.  
  
Als die Band eine kleine Pause einlegte, sah sich Hermine zu den Zwillingen, Ron und Harry um, die bei dem Spiel Hilfe leisten wollten. Hermine hatte eine Muggelpuppe mitgebracht.  
  
„So, Draco, da ihr ja nun verheiratet seid, bekommt ihr ja mit Sicherheit bald Nachwuchs!"Hermine grinste Draco ganz fies an. „Als zukünftiger Papa mußt du nun beweisen, das du auch Windeln wechseln kannst!"Draco wollte schon nach seinem Zauberstab greifen. „Nein, mein Lieber, ohne Magie!" Ungläubig sah Draco Hermine an. „Du wirst nun diese Puppe, die als Baby anzusehen ist, eine frische Windel verpassen!"Die Zwillinge, Ron und Harry grinsten. Sie würden der Puppe die Stimme leihen und fingen an, wie ein Baby zu weinen und zu schreien, welches die Windel voll hatte. „Na gut!" Draco ergab sich seinem Schicksal. Als Einzelkind hatte er natürlich keine Ahnung von Babys. Die übrigen Gäste versammelten sich um den Tisch, auf dem die Puppe lag. „Ginny, du darfst nicht eingreifen, allerdings darfst du Tips geben!"Draco besah sich die Puppe. Die hatte alles an, was ein Baby so an haben kann. Als erstes zog er der Puppe die Söckchen aus, der Strampler folgte. Dann das Jäckchen, die Bluse und das Unterhemd. Die Pampers war ebenfalls dran.  
  
„Igitt!"Die Zwillinge hatten als besondere Dreingabe in der Pampers Nutella verteilt, es sollte ja möglichst echt aussehen! Seufzend nahm sich Draco einige Feuchttücher und wischte der Puppe den Hintern sauber. Die Gäste grölten, ob der Mine, die Draco zog. Draco schaffte es, der Puppe eine frische Pampers und die Kleidung wieder anzuziehen. „Alles in allem 10 Minuten, tja, Draco, wenn das jetzt ein richtiges Baby gewesen wäre, wäre es vor Kälte gestorben!"Hermine konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Und jetzt müßt Ihr dem Baby noch ein Schlaflied singen!"Ginny und Draco stimmten „Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf!"an. Begeistert sangen die anderen mit.  
  
Nach dieser doch etwas peinlichen Situation für Draco spielte die Band wieder Tanzmusik. Severus sah Hermine immer wieder verliebt in die Augen, während er ihr beim Tanzen über die Schultern strich. Auch Hermine fühlte die Magie des Augenblicks.  
  
„Hermine, weißt du, ich könnte ewig mit dir Tanzen! Aber ich möchte dich etwas fragen ..."Hermine sah hoch. Was kam denn jetzt? Severus griff in seinen Smoking und holte eine kleine Schatulle heraus. Er ging vor Hermine in die Knie, nahm ihre Hand und ...  
  
„Allerliebste Hermine, ich möchte dich bitten, den Rest deines Lebens mit mir zu verbringen. Ich will meinen Namen mit dir teilen, ebenso wie ich mein Leben und meine Seele mit dir teilen möchte. Du vervollständigst mich! Bitte, werde meine Frau!"Gerührt sahen alle zu ihnen hinüber, die Band hatte aufgehört zu spielen. Alle warteten gespannt auf Hermines Antwort.  
  
„Ja, oh, ja, Severus, ich möchte deine Frau werden!"Hauchte Hermine mit Tränen in den Augen. „Mein Herz gehört auf ewig dir!"Sagte Severus und steckte Hermine den zauberhaften Ring an den Finger.  
  
Unter Jubel küßten sie sich. Nachdem alle Gäste ihnen gratuliert hatten, ging Hermine auf die Zwillinge zu. „Ich habe geschworen, ich räche mich für eure List auf dem Halloween-Ball!"Die Zwillinge, ganz ahnungslos und unschuldig, grinsten Hermine an. „Wir haben doch gar nichts gemacht!"„Doch habt ihr. Ohne euch hätte ich nie die Liebe erfahren. Ich danke euch von ganzem Herzen! Und es sei euch vergeben!"Lachend umarmte sie die beiden.  
  
Sie ging nach draußen, um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen. Die Sterne über ihr funkelten. Es war schon dunkel, aber Hermine hatte keine Angst mehr. Sie war nicht mehr allein.  
  
Nein, sie war wirklich nicht mehr allein. Eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt schlich auf sie zu, packte sie und schickte sie mit einem gut gezielten Spruch ins Reich der Dunkelheit. Hermine bekam gar nicht mit, wer sie angegriffen hatte!  
  
Als Hermine nach einer halben Stunden immer noch nicht wieder da war, machte sich Severus Sorgen und ging ebenfalls nach draußen. Er suchte das ganze Gelände ab, ohne Erfolg. Albus, der ihm gefolgt war, fand ein Stück Pergament.  
  
„Severus, ich glaube, das hier solltest du lesen!"  
  
**„Ich habe deine Schlammblutschlampe! Wenn du sie lebend wieder sehen willst, dann warte auf meine nächste Nachricht!"  
**  
Grauen packte Severus. Hilflos sank er zu Boden und laß den Zettel immer wieder durch. „Albus, wir müssen etwas tun!"Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Warte bis die Gäste weg sind, dann können wir reagieren!"Hach, was bin ich gemein!  
  
Das war es mal wieder von mir!  
  
Biba, Eure Angel 


	8. Das Grauen beginnt!

Wieder da ist!  
  
Disclaimer: Wie immer, nix meins, nix Geld!

Noir: Danke für den Kommi! Hier ist auch schon das nächste Chapi!

AREW-FAN: Wenn du wüßtest, welche Gemeinheiten noch alle in meinem Hirn versteckt sind (evil

Hermine-Severus-Fan: (grins) Bei meiner Hochzeit mußte mein Mann einer Puppe die Windeln wechseln! Ich hatte wirklich viel Spaß!

Das Grauen beginnt!  
  
Hermine kam langsam wieder zu sich. „Wo bin ich?"Dachte sie bei sich. Das sie in einem Kerker war, das konnte sie sehen, aber wo? Es war kalt und düster! Ihre Arme waren über ihrem Kopf mit Ketten gefesselt. Alles tat ihr weh. Sie hatte Angst, große Angst.  
  
Es schien, als wenn sie stundenlang allein gewesen wäre, sie hatte sich die Kehle wund geschrien, aber niemand kam. Vor Erschöpfung schlief sie endlich ein.  
  
Als sie aufwachte, war sie nicht mehr allein. Ein schwarz gekleideter, magerer Mann trat auf sie zu. Er hatte eine Maske auf, sie konnte nicht erkennen, wer es war. Höhnisch hielt er ihr ein Glas Wasser vor das Gesicht, nur um es im letzten Moment wieder weg zu ziehen. Dieses Spiel wiederholte er drei, vier Mal und kippte ihr den Inhalt ins Gesicht.  
  
„Na, durstig?"Die Stimme kam ihr wage bekannt vor. Sie kam nur nicht auf den Namen. Sie versuchte, die Ketten um ihre Handgelenke zu lockern, vergeblich. Als Antwort schlug ihr der Unbekannte hart ins Gesicht, sie spürte, wie ihre Lippen aufplatzten. Überrascht und verängstig schrie sie auf. „Ja, schrei nur, kleines Schlammblut, hier wird dich niemand hören!"  
  
Brutal riß er ihr das Kleid vom Leib, sie stand nur noch in Unterwäsche vor ihm. Er schlug ihr noch einmal hart ins Gesicht. Hermine wimmerte vor Schmerz. „Warum tun Sie mir das an? Was habe ich Ihnen getan?"Für diese Frag bekam sie eine eisenharte Faust in den Unterleib. „Ich hoffe doch, du bist nicht in anderen Umständen, denn sonst wirst du es nicht mehr lange sein! Was du mir getan hast, willst du es wirklich wissen? Du bist ein Schlammblut und eine Verräterschlampe, das allein wäre schon Grund genug, dich zu töten. Aber du bist nur der Köder, denn ich will einen Anderen leiden sehen! Und jetzt halt den Mund!"Brutal schlug er Hermine in Bauch und Gesicht, solange, bis sie ohnmächtig wurde.  
  
Sie wurde wieder wach, als ihr jemand einen Eimer kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht schüttete. „Bitte, lassen Sie mich frei. Es gibt niemanden, der mich retten kommt!"Der Mann lachte höhnisch. „Ach, wirklich, niemand?"Jetzt erst erkannte sie, daß sie sich in einem Folterkeller befand, sie sah diverse Folterinstrumente an der Wand hängen. Der Mann folgte ihrem Blick. „Ja, kleines Schlammblut, ich werde diese Geräte alle an dir ausprobieren, weil es mir Spaß macht, andere Leiden zu sehen!"  
  
Er ging auf eine Peitsche zu. „Wollen wir mal sehen, wie du mit der Neunschwänzigen Katze auskommst, du magst doch Katzen, oder?"Grausam beobachtete er, wie sich Hermines Blick immer weiter öffnete. „Nein, bitte nicht!"Wimmerte sie, aber es half nichts. Er holte aus und sie spürte einen stechenden Schmerz auf ihren Rücken. Sie konnte förmlich hören, wie er ihr mit jedem Schlag das Fleisch von den Knochen schlug. „NEIN, BITTE, NICHT MEHR!"Hermine konnte den Schmerz nicht mehr ertragen. Sie flüchtete sich blutüberströmt wieder in eine Ohnmacht.  
  
„Dumbledore, ich bitte dich. Laß mich endlich aufbrechen, ich will es noch einmal in dem alten Schloß versuchen, vielleicht ist er ja jetzt dort!" Dumbledore sah die tiefe Sorge in Severus Augen. „Du wirst aber nicht allein gehen! Wir werden alle mitkommen!"Er sah in die Runde und alle Anwesenden nickten mit einer zornigen Bestimmtheit. Harry ging auf seinen ehemaligen Lehrer zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir werden alle gehen, oder keiner!"Severus sah den jungen Mann an und wußte, das Harry sich nicht umstimmen lassen würde. „Du bist genau wie dein Vater, der hat auch nie gehört!"Harry mußte trotz der ernsten Situation schmunzeln. „Ich weiß, und ich weiß auch, das er Sie dadurch immer in Rage versetzt hat. Aber nun bin ich da und ich werde Ihnen helfen. Hermine ist auch meine Freundin!"Ron nickte bestätigend, sagte allerdings nichts, er hatte seine Chance gehabt. Draco wollte auch mit, aber Severus und Albus hatten es ihm verboten, denn Ginny und er waren ja frisch verheiratet.  
  
„Ich werde aber nicht auf eine nächste Nachricht von diesem Kranken warten, bis dahin könnte Hermine schon längst tot sein. Ich hätte besser auf sie aufpassen müssen!"Dumbledore nötigte den im Raum umher wanderten Severus sich auf eine Stuhl zu setzen. „Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung, Severus. Wir werden sofort aufbrechen!"  
  
Als wenn die Qualen noch nicht zu Ende wären, schlug und schnitt der Mann Hermine immer wieder. Sie blutete längst aus unzähligen Wunden. Dann ließ er von ihr ab. Erleichtert sank Hermine wieder in den Schlaf, doch er war nicht erholsam.  
  
Sie wußte nicht, wie spät es ist, allerdings mußte Frühstückszeit sein, denn ihr Magen knurrte laut und vernehmlich. Der Mann lachte und hielt ihr ein trockenes Stück Brot unter die Nase. „Iß, dann sehen wir weiter!" Hermine biß von dem Brot ab, kaute eine ganze Weile und würgte es dann runter. „Wer sind Sie, und was habe ich Ihnen getan?"Fragte sie noch einmal leise. Der Mann lachte wieder, hämisch und kalt. Da viel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen!  
  
Mit einer höhnischen Verbeugung nahm Lucius Malfoy die Maske ab. „Ja, so sieht man sich wieder, gemeines Schlammblut, der du bist. Hast dich mit dem Verräter Snape eingelassen, mein Sohn, dieser Versager, heiratet den Abschaum der Magiervereinigung! Dafür wird er auch noch büßen, ebenso, wie dein Severus für den Verrat am dunklen Lord büßen wird!"„Severus wird kommen und mich retten, und dann wird er dir ganz gewaltig in den Arsch treten!"Hermine war nicht so mutig, wie es ihre Worte vielleicht erscheinen ließen. Sie erntete nur ein spöttisches Grinsen von Lucius.  
  
Severus führte Dumbledore und die anderen zu dem Schloß, zu welches ihn auch schon Marie-Ann Wilkins geschickt hatte. Wie damals war allerdings niemand zu sehen.  
  
„Wir werden sie finden, das verspreche ich dir!"Dumbledore war wild entschlossen, wie der Rest der Truppe: Harry, Ron, die Zwillinge, Minerva, Bill, Tonks, Arthur und als moralische Unterstützung (und im Falle von Verletzungen) Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Sie suchten das ganze Schloß ab, nichts. Sie suchten die Umgebung des Schlosses ab, nichts. Frustriert hieb Severus auf eine, in der Nähe stehende Plastik eines Zauberers, und wie durch Zauberei öffnete sich eine Geheimtür im Boden.  
  
„Still jetzt!"Befahl Dumbledore, obwohl die anderen kein Wort gesagt hatten. Sie gingen leise und aufmerksam in den dunklen Tunnel hinab.  
  
„Hübsch bist du ja, das muß ich dir lassen! Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange ich keine Frau mehr gehabt habe? Viel zu lange!"Mit diesen Worten näherte sich Lucius Malfoy der geschockten Hermine. „Wenn du still bist und keinen Ton von dir gibt's, mache ich dich los und du bekommst etwas anständiges zu Essen!"Hermine spuckte ihm ins Gesicht. „Und das soll ich dir glauben? Du bist ein Ekel, ein erbärmliches Monster, du ..."Lucius riß ihr den Kopf nach hinten und hielt ihr ein Messer an die Kehle. „Kein Wort mehr, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist!"Hermine trat ihm hart vor das Schienbein. Er hätte ihr eben auch die Beine fesseln sollen. Zur Strafe presste er ihr hart seine Lippen auf den Mund. Sie schmeckte ihr eigenes Blut, die Lippen waren wieder aufgeplatzt. Hart nahm er ihren Mund in Besitz, strich fahrig über ihren Körper. Angewidert wollte Hermine ihren Kopf zur Seite drehen, aber Lucius packte ihre Haare und hielt den Kopf fest. „Laß mich los, du Scheusal!"Giftete Hermine. Dies schien ihn allerdings anzustacheln, denn er knöpfte bereits seine Hose auf.  
  
„Wehr dich ruhig, das mag ich!"Lucius riß ihr brutal den Slip runter und rammte ihr einen Finger in ihre Öffnung. Gellend schrie Hermine auf. So viele Schmerzen! Hermine keuchte vor Schmerz, während Lucius seinen Finger auf und ab bewegte. „Na, mein Liebchen, gefällt dir das?"Keuchte er. Er war eindeutig hoch erregt.  
  
„Hermine!"Schrie Severus und rannte durch den Tunnel. Er hatte ihren Schrei gehört. Die anderen kamen kaum nach, so schnell lief Severus zum Ursprung des Schreis. „Warte ..."  
  
Severus achtete nicht auf Dumbledore. Er wollte Hermine helfen, ihr Leben beschützen, sie vor allem Übel bewahren. Er hatte diesen Schrei wohl erkannt, zu oft hatte er Frauen auf diese Art schreien gehört. Er selber hatte sich nie an ihnen vergangen, obwohl Voldemort ihn dazu aufgefordert hatte.  
  
Lucius wollte sie, oh, ja, er wollte sie besitzen, wollte ihren Schmerz fühlen! Hermine wand sich unter seinen Berührungen, sie wollte ihm entfliehen, aber mit gefesselten Händen war das wohl kaum möglich!  
  
Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs öffneten sich die Ketten. Er zerrte Hermine zu einem Tisch und schmiß sie unsanft darauf. Er drängte ihre Beine auseinander, drängte sich brutal dazwischen. Schmerz durchströmte Hermine, als sie auf ihren geschundeten Rücken viel. Alles tat weh! Er tat ihr weh! Sie wollte nur noch sterben!  
  
„Wo ist denn jetzt dein Held? Warum ist er denn noch nicht hier?"Lucius lachte ihr hämisch ins Gesicht, während er sich ihr näherte.  
  
Lucius drang hart in Hermine ein, sie war nicht bereit! Sie war so eng, das es für ihn schon beinahe schmerzhaft war, aber das störte ihn nicht im geringsten. Hart waren seine Stöße, während Hermine vor Schmerz nur noch schrie und um Gnade winselte. Laut erklang sein Stöhnen, Hermine war gebrochen!  
  
Doch plötzlich wurde Lucius unsanft von ihr weg gezerrt. Schnell wurde sie hoch gehoben und in einen Umhang gehüllt! Sie bekam nicht mehr mit, wie Lucius durch eine gut gezielte Ganzkörper-Klammer außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde.  
  
Dumbledore hatte die Klammer auf Lucius geschleudert, während Harry und Ron bei Hermine blieben und sie mit ihren Körpern abschirmten. Severus war es egal, das Lucius sich nicht bewegen konnte. Er hieb immer wieder auf ihn ein! „Wieso, warum hast du ihr das angetan! Sie war doch unschuldig! Sie hat dir nichts getan!"Wutentbrannt schlug er auf Lucius ein. Erst Bill und die Zwillinge konnten ihn von Lucius runter ziehen. „Kommen Sie, Severus, der ist erledigt!"Sie verpassten dem bewußtlosen Lucius unzerstörbare Hand- und Fußschellen und schleiften ihn hinter sich her.  
  
Dumbledore kniete unterdessen bei Hermine, die vor Angst, Schmerz, Hunger und Verzweiflung zitterte. „Alles in Ordnung, Hermine, er ist weg. Er kann dir nichts mehr tun! Es wird alles wieder gut!"Severus sah in ihre Augen, sie hatten den Glanz verloren. Nichts war gut! Wie sollte es denn auch? Hermine war das Schrecklichste passiert, was einer Frau passieren konnte. Er wußte nicht, wie er ihr helfen konnte.  
  
Vorsichtig untersuchte Madam Pomfrey Hermine noch an Ort und Stelle und verband die Wunden notdürftig. Sie beschworen eine Trage herauf und gingen schweigend aus dem Kerker.  
  
Wieder draußen apparierten Bill, die Zwillinge, Ron und Harry zusammen mit den gefangen genommenen Lucius Malfoy nach London, um ihn dem Zaubereiministerium zu übergeben. Minerva, Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey und Severus trugen die inzwischen wieder bewußtlose Hermine zu einer Kutsche und fuhren mit ihr zurück nach Hogwarts. Dort angekommen verfrachtete Madam Pomfrey Hermine sofort in ein Bett und scheuchte alle anderen hinaus.  
  
Madam Pomfrey schlug die Hände über den Kopf zusammen. So viele blutenden Wunden, der Körper völlig entstellt! Das arme Mädchen! Sie verband, richtete heilte, so gut, wie sie konnte. Leider konnte sie Hermine nicht die Erinnerung an die schrecklichen Ereignisse nehmen. Das konnte nur die Zeit. Vorsichtig wusch sie Hermine und steckte sie in ein bequemes Nachthemd. Sie wußte, vor der Tür warteten schon der Schulleiter und Severus Snape, der Verlobter des armen Mädchens. Sie beeilte sich und ließ die Herren hinein.  
  
„Aber nicht zu lange, das arme Mädchen braucht Ruhe und Schlaf!"Sagte sie leise, aber bestimmt. „Ich habe ihr verschiedene Heiltränke und einen Schlaftrank gegeben. Sie schläft jetzt!"  
  
Dumbledore führte Severus zu Hermines Bett. „Oh, Gott, sie sieht so zerbrechlich aus! Warum haben wir sie nicht eher gefunden?"Beschämt und tief traurig sah Severus auf die schlafende Hermine.  
  
„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Severus. Du kannst daran nichts ändern. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen."Dumbledore legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Schützlings. „Albus, nimm ihr die schrecklichen Erinnerungen, ich bitte dich!"„Nein, Severus, das kann und darf ich nicht! Nur, wenn sie mich darum bittet, werde ich die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen, aber jetzt noch nicht. Sie ist und bleibt vorerst eine wichtige Zeugin!"  
  
Hermine träumte. Träumte von neuen von den Grausamkeiten, denen sie ausgesetzt war. Sie warf sich unruhig im Bett hin und her. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihre liebe Müh, die sich windende Hermine ruhig zu stellen. Am Ende versuchte sie es mit einem Komatrank, der es Hermine ermöglichte, tief und traumlos weiter schlafen zu können.  
  
„Albus, so kann es nicht weiter gehen. Das arme Kind findet keine Ruhe, selbst im Schlaf nicht!"Madam Pomfrey war in Dumbledores Büro gestürmt, um ihn zu überreden, Hermines Erinnerungen an die Schreckenszeit auszulöschen.  
  
„Nein, Poppy, das werde ich nicht machen. Sie wird damit leben müssen, aber sie hat Freunde, die ihr über die schwere Zeit hinweg helfen werden. Außerdem wird sie geliebt!"Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Wenn du meinst, Albus. Aber ich werde ihr nicht vorenthalten, das du dich momentan weigerst, diese Erinnerungen von ihr zu nehmen!"Poppy verließ zornig das Büro. Albus sah ihr noch lange nach. Genau diese Entschlossenheit mochte er an der Schulkrankenschwester so sehr.  
  
So, das war es mal wieder. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Seid nicht so hart zu mir, das war meine erste Folterszene!  
  
Biba  
  
Eure Angel


	9. Alpträume und Suchtgefahr!

Disclaimer: Hab kein Bock mehr! Alles nix meins, bis auf die kranke Handlung!  
  
Alpträume und Suchtgefahr!  
  
_„Wo ist denn jetzt dein Held? Warum ist er denn noch nicht hier?" Lucius lachte ihr hämisch ins Gesicht, während er sich ihr näherte. Lucius drang hart in sie ein, sie war nicht bereit! Sie war so eng, das es für ihn schon beinahe schmerzhaft war, aber das störte ihn nicht im geringsten. Hart waren seine Stöße, während sie vor Schmerz nur noch schrie und um Gnade winselte.  
_  
Hermine wand sich hin und her. Wollte es denn nie aufhören. „Nein, geh weg, laß mich in Ruhe!" Gellend schrie sie auf.  
  
Madam Pomfrey kam schnell aus ihrem Büro gerannt und flitzte auf Hermine zu. „Das arme Mädchen, wieder nur ein Traum! Hermine, wachen Sie auf, niemand kann Ihnen hier etwas tun, Sie sind in Sicherheit!"  
  
Hermine stöhnte und schlug die Augen auf. Vor ihr sah sie eine sehr besorgte Madam Pomfrey, die ihr beruhigend mit einem kalten Waschlappen über die Stirn strich. In einem Sessel saß zusammengekauert Severus und schlief noch, aber als er Hermine hatte aufschreien hören, war er aus dem Sessel gesprungen und an ihr Bett gerannt.  
  
„Oh, mein Schatz, alles wird gut! Ich bin ja da!" Hermine sah ihn mit großen traurigen Augen an, jeder Glanz war aus ihnen verschwunden. „Nein, geh weg, du bist einer von IHNEN!" Hermine wich ängstlich vor ihm zurück. „Aber, Hermine, ich bin es doch, Severus!" Madam Pomfrey schob in sanft, aber bestimmt aus Hermines Sichtfeld.  
  
„Professor, ich glaube, Sie sollten Hermine etwas Zeit geben, das Erlebte zu verarbeiten. Im Moment hat sie Angst vor jedem männlichem Wesen!"  
  
„Aber ..." - „Nix ABER! Sie hat Angst, also entfernen Sie sich aus dem Krankensaal!" Madam Pomfrey baute sich mit den Händen in den Hüften vor Severus auf. Er sah zwar ein, das sie Recht hatte, aber er wollte Hermine in diesen schweren Stunden nicht allein lassen. „Sie mögen zwar die Krankenschwester hier sein, aber das ist MEINE Verlobte, ich habe ein Recht drauf, hier zu sein. Ich liebe sie und sie liebt mich!" Madam Pomfrey schob ihn aus dem Krankensaal. „Im Moment liebt sie Sie nicht!" Sprachs, und schloß die Tür.  
  
Verdattert blickte Severus auf die geschlossene Tür, ließ die Schultern hängen und schlich in seine Gemächer.  
  
_„Meine arme, kleine Hermine, wie kann ich dir nur helfen?" _Severus saß in seinen Gemächern, nicht aber auf der Couch, sondern an die Wand gelehnt auf dem Boden. Ihm war egal, das der Boden nicht gemütlich oder warm war, wenn Hermine Schmerzen und Unannehmlichkeiten aushalten konnte, konnte er das auch. Obwohl, als Unannehmlichkeiten würde er ihr Erlebtes nicht gerade beschreiben! Aber wie konnte er ihr helfen, wieder Vertrauen in ihn und andere Männer zu fassen? Es half nichts, er mußte in die Muggelwelt, um sich dort beraten zu lassen!  
  
Hermine wachte in den frühen Morgenstunden auf, schlecht gelaunt, da sie nicht gut geschlafen hatte trotz des Tranks. Ihr war übel, sie war gereizt, was Madam Pomfrey dazu veranlasste, Hermine mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen. „Himmel, können Sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen!" Hermine tobte vor Wut, aber schon einige Sekunden später brach sie in Tränen aus. „Ach, Madam Pomfrey, bitte helfen Sie mir! Ich kann nicht mehr!" Madam Pomfrey wußte, das sie nichts für Hermine tun konnte, ihre körperlichen Schäden hatte sie, so gut es ging, geheilt. Aber was ihre Seele anging, da konnte nur die Zeit und viel Liebe helfen, und da war sie ja nicht für zuständig.  
  
Auf der Suche nach Severus durchwanderte Madam Pomfrey das ganze Schloß, ohne Erfolg. Seufzend machte sie sich auf, Albus einen Besuch abzustatten.  
  
„Albus, kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, wo Professor Snape ab geblieben ist? Ich suche ihn schon den ganzen Tag. Er muß bei Hermine bleiben und na ja, du weißt schon! Ihr beistehen!" Dumbledore schmunzelte. „Poppy, Severus ist in die Muggelwelt aufgebrochen, um sich dort Anregungen zur Hilfe zu beschaffen. Weißt du, die Muggel haben ganz hervorragende medizinische Unterlagen zum Thema Vergewaltigung. Vielleicht findet er ja etwas, was Hermine helfen könnte!" Damit war das Thema für ihn erledigt, Madam Pomfrey allerdings hatte die Augenbrauen hochgezogen, sie hielt von Muggelmedizin nicht viel!  
  
Einen Monat später...  
  
Hermine hatte alle terrorisiert, indem sie zwischen Wutausbrüchen und Angstattacken hin und her schwankte, war Severus wieder ins Schloß zurück gekehrt. Dumbledore hatte die Schüler selber in Zaubertränke unterrichtet, viele fanden das als eine große Ehre, vom Schulleiter selber unterrichtet zu werden, alle Lehrer hatten tatkräftig geholfen, Hermine das Gefühl zu geben, sie würde geliebt und gebraucht werden, aber irgendetwas hatte immer gefehlt.  
  
Severus hatte Dumbledore schon über die Methoden der Muggel aufgeklärt, als Hermine in das Büro gestürmt kam.  
  
„Albus, ich brauche ...!" Hermine stockte, als sie Severus sah. „Was willst du denn hier!" herrschte sie ihn an. „Hermine, beruhige dich. Severus war in der Muggelwelt, um dir zu helfen! Jetzt dich und hör dir an, was er zu sagen hat!" Albus, der ja schon an Hermines schwankendes Gemüt gewöhnt war, bot ihr einen Stuhl an. „Nein, danke, ich weiß selber, was man in meinen Fall zu tun hat!" Schnaubte Hermine, vergaß, was sie eigentlich wollte und stürmte wieder aus dem Büro. Severus sah ihr nach. „Was hat sie denn?" Albus blickte traurig zu Boden. „Tja, sie scheint das Erlebte zu verarbeiten, indem sie es verdrängt und dadurch eine leichte Persönlichkeitsstörung bekam!" - „Leichte?" Fragend zog Severus die Augenbrauen hoch. So hatte er die sonst so sanftmütige Hermine noch nie erlebt! „Na gut, schwere. Sie schwankt von Wutausbrüchen zu Angstattacken, hat Alpträume, schläft nicht mehr, isst und trinkt zu wenig und kapselt sich ab. Ihr Buch hat sie fertig, weil sie nur noch ans Arbeiten denkt. In zwei Wochen ist die Anhörung vor dem Zauberergericht und Hermine soll aussagen. Ich denke, sie wird Malfoy in der Luft zerreißen oder in Tränen zerfließen, je nachdem in welcher Laune sie ist. Aber gut, das du wieder da bist, dann kannst du ja bei ihr bleiben. Vielleicht bessert sich ihr Zustand ja!"  
  
Hermine stürmte wie ein wütendes Nashorn durch das Schloß. Was wollte Severus denn hier? Warum war er zurück gekommen? Ach ja, stimmt ja, er war ja vor grauer Urzeit ihr Verlobter gewesen. Wollte er sie denn überhaupt noch? Hermine war am See angelangt und viel in tiefes Selbstmitleid. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen, aber sie merkte es nicht.  
  
Sie war abgemagert, war schrecklich dünn geworden. Ihre Bluse und ihr Rock schlackerten nur so um ihre knochigen Arme und Beine. Man konnte jeden einzelnen Knochen sehen, wenn man wollte und Hermine ihren Umhang nicht an hatte. Körperlich hatte sie keine Schäden oder Narben. aber seelisch?  
  
Sie hatte ihn so vermißt, traute sich aber nicht es ihm zu sagen, denn sie fürchtete sich entsetzlich vor ihm, obwohl sie wußte, das er ihr niemals etwas antun würde. Würde sie ihn jemals wieder in ihre Nähe lassen können? Würde sie jemals wieder mit ihm schlafen können? Wäre es nicht besser, die Verlobung zu lösen? Sie hatte ihn nicht verdient, er war viel zu gut für sie!  
  
Severus stand im Eingang und beobachtete, wie Hermines Schultern sich unter Schluchzen hoben und senkten. Sollte er zu ihr gehen? Nein, sie würde ihn nur wieder anschreien! Wenn sie ihn wollte, mußte sie schon zu ihm gehen. Ja, er war verletzt! Er hatte zwar nicht erwartet, das sie sich ihm um den Hals warf, aber das sie ihn anschrie, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
  
Irgendwann gewann sein herz den Kampf mit seinem Verstand, er löste sich aus dem Schatten und ging auf Hermine zu.  
  
„Hermine, ich ...!" „Geh, bitte, geh! Ich kann nicht mehr!" Hermine sprang auf und wollte an Severus vorbei laufen, aber er hielt sie fest und umarmte sie zärtlich. Sie wand sich, wurde dann aber ruhiger. „Hermine, bitte, ich habe dich vermißt. Ich liebe dich doch!" Hermine schüttelte seine Hände ab. „Wie kannst du mich noch lieben, nach allem, was passiert ist? Ich habe dich nicht beachtet, habe dir Unrecht getan. Ich bin häßlich, habe ständig schlechte Laune, schreie grundlos drauf los ..." Severus mußte lachen. „Aber Hermine, das ist mir egal, solange ich nur bei dir sein kann und du mich dich lieben lässt." „Nein, ich habe dich nicht verdient! Ich habe es nicht verdient, das du weiter bei mir sein willst! Ich habe dich nicht verdient!" Damit riß sie sich endgültig von ihm los und rannte ins Schloß zurück.  
  
Severus sah ihr nach, konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Hatte sie wirklich die Verlobung gelöst, oder hatte er das mißverstanden. Er mußte dringend mit ihr reden, in Ruhe, ohne Zuhörer!  
  
Hermine rannte und rannte, bis sie völlig außer Atem bei ihren Gemächern angelangt war. Sie stürmte in ihr Schlafzimmer, öffnete das geheime Versteck unter ihrem Bett, nahm drei Phiolen heraus und trank zitternd eine davon leer. Soweit war es schon mit ihr, sie nahm schon Drogen! Obwohl, als Droge würde sie diesen Beruhigungstrank nicht gerade bezeichnen, er half ihr einfach nur, ruhiger zu werden!  
  
Beim Abendessen beobachtet Severus Hermine genau. Sie war so verändert. Etwas stimmte da ganz gewaltig nicht, wenn er an ihren Wutausbruch dachte. Sie war ruhig, fast abwesend, ihr Blick war glasig, sie aß aber nichts. Auch Dumbledore war etwas aufgefallen.  
  
„Hermine, komm nachher bitte in mein Büro, ich möchte mich mit dir unterhalten!" Hermine lächelte freundlich. „Ja, Albus, ich komme nachher." Unmöglich, sie war nicht sie selbst.  
  
Wie auf Wolken schwebend erhob sich Hermine nach dem Abendessen und folgte Dumbledore in sein Büro, auch Severus stand auf. Er war neugierig. Was wollte Albus denn von Hermine?  
  
„Hermine, nimmst du irgendwelche Tränke ein?" Albus war schon immer sehr direkt gewesen. „Nein, natürlich nicht, Albus. Was hältst du denn von mir? Madam Pomfrey hat mir nur einen Schlaftrank gegeben, und den nehme ich schon längst nicht mehr!" Albus glaubte ihr natürlich kein Wort, aber er ließ sie gehen. Er konnte ohnehin nichts machen, das war ihre freie Entscheidung.  
  
„Severus, komm raus, ich weiß das du da bist." Severus kam hinter dem Vorhang hervor und ließ sich mißmutig auf einem Stuhl vor Dumbledore nieder. „Sie lügt! Heute nachmittag hätte sie mir noch beinahe den Kopf abgerissen, als ich mit ihr reden wollte!"  
  
„Ich weiß, sie benimmt sich merkwürdig. Behalt sie im Auge, ja!" Severus stand auf. „Ich verspreche, ich werde ein Auge auf sie behalten, das heißt, wenn sie mich überhaupt noch sehen will. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, sie will mich nun doch nicht mehr heiraten!" Seufzend verließ er das Büro.  
  
_„Scheiße, das ist der Nachteil daran. Wenn man den Trank zu oft und zu lange einnimmt, wirkt er nicht mehr lange!" _Hermine war schon wieder auf den Weg zu ihren Gemächern. Sie mußte unbedingt eine Verbesserung an diesem Trank vornehmen. Sie mußte unbedingt noch eine Phiole leeren, bevor Severus sie so sah. Ihre Hände zitterten schon, als sie den Stöpsel aus der Flasche zog, sie an die Lippen führte und mit einem Schluck leerte. Ja, das war schon besser!  
  
Severus ging, in der festen Absicht, mit Hermine zu reden, den Weg zu ihren Gemächern. Hoffentlich wies sie ihn diesmal nicht ab! Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, sie leiden zu sehen!  
  
Zaghaft klopfte er an ihre Zimmertür. Auf ein leises „Herein" öffnete er diese und betrat den Raum und stockte. Hermine saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und neben ihr lag eine leere Phiole.  
  
Sofort stürmte Severus auf sie zu. „Hermine, was war in dieser Flasche? Was hast du getrunken?" Er hob die Flasche hoch und schnüffelte daran. „Himmel, Hermine, weißt du denn nicht, das der Beruhigungstrank süchtig macht? Weißt du denn nicht, was er deinem Körper antut? Sieh dich an, du bist nur noch ein Schatten deiner Selbst!" Er hatte Hermine hoch gezogen und schüttelte sie nun kräftig, so kräftig, das ihre Zähne aufeinander schlugen. Sie ließ das alles teilnahmslos über sich ergehen, sie war völlig weggetreten!  
  
Wütend hob Severus Hermine hoch und trug sie zum Bett. „Schlaf erst mal deinen Rausch aus!" Mit einem „Accio Beruhigungstrank"rief er alle versteckten Flaschen zu sich. „Das hier werde ich an mich nehmen! Du weißt ja gar nicht, was du tust!" Er kippte nicht weniger als 2 Dutzend Flaschen in den Ausguß. Hermine bekam das alles nicht mit.  
  
„Severus, gibt mir meine Flaschen wieder, ich brauche sie!" Hermine stampfte wütend mit den Füßen auf den Boden, sie hatte drei Stunden geschlafen und war aufgewacht, weil die Wirkung des Trankes nachließ. „Nein, ich habe sie weggeschüttet." Ungläubig sah Hermine Severus an. „Du hast WAS? Wie konntest du nur? Was soll ich denn nun einnehmen?" Milde lächelte Severus Hermine an. „Gar nichts. Du wirst wieder normal werden, damit man sich mit dir wieder unterhalten kann!" Mit diesen Worten nahm er ihr den Zauberstab ab, schob sie in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück und verschloß die Tür magisch, damit sie nicht raus kommen konnte.  
  
Dann ging er zu Dumbledore und unterrichtete ihn davon, das er Hermine beim Entgiften ihres Körpers behilflich sein wollte. Dumbledore war einverstanden.  
  
Die Träume kamen zurück, ohne den Trank träumte sie wieder.  
  
_„Wollen wir mal sehen, wie du mit der Neunschwänzigen Katze auskommst, du magst doch Katzen, oder?"Grausam beobachtete er, wie sich Hermines Blick immer weiter öffnete. „Nein, bitte nicht!"Wimmerte sie, aber es half nichts. Er holte aus und sie spürte einen stechenden Schmerz auf ihren Rücken. Sie konnte förmlich hören, wie er ihr mit jedem Schlag das Fleisch von den Knochen schlug. „NEIN, BITTE, NICHT MEHR!"Hermine konnte den Schmerz nicht mehr ertragen. Sie flüchtete sich blutüberströmt wieder in eine Ohnmacht.  
_  
Hermine schrie, schrie wie am Spieß. Aufgeschreckt öffnete Severus schnell ihre Tür, rannte zu Hermine und nahm sie in den Arm. „Scht, alles ist gut. Es war nur ein Traum!" Hermine schluchzte laut auf, während Severus beruhigend über ihren Rücken strich. Sie war klatschnaß vor lauter Schweiß! Er zog ihr Nachthemd über den Kopf und zog ihr ein frisches an.  
  
„Bitte Severus, bleib bei mir!" Hermine sah ihn flehentlich in die Augen. „Wenn du bei mir bleibst, passiert mir nichts!" Severus haderte mit sich. Wenn er blieb, wollte er vielleicht mehr, als sie nur in den Armen zu halten! Allein lassen wollte er sie aber auch nicht, und außerdem, ihre Couch war verflucht unbequem!  
  
„Ja, mein Schatz, ich werde bei dir bleiben!" Zum Glück war die Entgiftungsphase beinahe abgeschlossen, er brauchte nicht zu befürchten, Hermine würde ihm bei nächster Gelegenheit an die Kehle springen. Sie war wieder halbwegs normal, nur das die Träume wiederkehrten und sie wieder Angst hatte. Aber wenigstens war sie nicht mehr süchtig.  
  
Erleichtert bemerkte er, das Hermine wieder eingeschlafen war. Er legte sich neben sie und hielt sie fest umschlossen. _„Scheiße, das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Sie braucht nur neben mir liegen und ich krieg einen Ständer!" _Severus stöhnte leise auf, er wollte Hermine nicht wecken und erschrecken. Hermine schmiegte sich im Schlaf an ihn und schlief seelenruhig weiter.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine erholt und ausgeschlafen auf. Leise lächelnd sah sie auf den noch schlafenden Severus hinunter. Er sah sehr müde aus. Wie lange hatte er über ihren Schlaf gewacht? Leise stand sie auf, zog ihren Bademantel an und besah sich den Sonnenaufgang. Endlich konnte sie wieder klar denken und hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen!  
  
Grins Ja, ich weiß, ich bin gemein! Was ist ihre Entscheidung? Ihr erfahrt es im nächsten Kapitel!!!  
  
Gru  
  
Eure Angel 


	10. Anklagen, Aussagen und Rückfälle!

Klopf Klopf Jemand da? Wenn ja, bitte ein kleines Review hinterlassen, oder ich komme aus dem Bildschirm gekrochen und verschling Euch!!!

Zwar einen Tag später wegen technischer Schwierigkeiten (grummel)

Disclaimer: Immer noch nix meins, kein Geld!!!  
  
Arew: Kekse und Butterbier rüberschiebt! Danke!

Ella Mortensen: Du hast ja Hoffnungen! Na gut! Hie, bitte schön!!!

**Anklagen, Aussagen und Rückfälle!!!  
**  
Hermine stand am Fenster. Wie schön der Sonnenaufgang doch war, wenn der Kopf nicht durch Drogen vernebelt war. Sie war Severus von Herzen dankbar, das er sie da raus geholt hatte. Aber es würde noch ein langer, harter Weg aus dem Drogensumpf werden, das wußte sie.  
  
_„Wie erschöpft er doch aussieht! Wie lange hat er denn über mich gewacht?"_ Hermine fragte sich die ganze Zeit, ob sie nicht die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte, wagte aber nicht, an ein Leben ohne ihn zu denken. Sie liebte ihn doch, oder etwa nicht? (An. der Autorin: Natürlich liebt sie ihn, das dumme Huhn! Wieso sollte ich sonst sowas schreiben?) Aber wollte sie ihn verletzen, indem sie vielleicht nie wieder einen Mann an sich heran lassen konnte oder wollte? Sie konnte sich im Moment nicht vorstellen, jemals wieder mit Severus intim zu werden, dafür waren die Erinnerungen an die Grausamkeiten noch viel zu frisch. Aber merkwürdigerweise verstand Severus sie und ließ ihr Zeit.  
  
Außerdem würde die Anhörung bald stattfinden, da brauchte sie ihn noch als moralische Unterstützung. Wenn sie alleine Lucius gegenüber stand, konnte sie für nichts garantieren! Wut stieg in ihr hoch, wenn sie daran dachte, wie er sie mißbraucht und benutzt hatte, nur um an Severus heran zu kommen. Dieses Schwein!!!  
  
Sie würde schon dafür sorgen, das er seine gerechte Strafe erhielt, aber war sie so mutig, ihm allein entgegen zu treten? Bei weitem nicht!!! Sie hatte große Angst!!!  
  
Er spürte, wie er beobachtet wurde und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, als ob er dadurch den Augen entfliehen konnte. Grummelnd machte er erst ein Auge, dann das andere auf und sofort erhellte ein Lächeln sein Gesicht. „Guten Morgen, Hermine, gut geschlafen?" Murmelte er und ließ die Decke fallen, streckte sich und stand schließlich auf. Hermine ging auf ihn zu und gab ihm ein kleines Küsschen auf die Wange. „Wofür war der denn jetzt?" Hermine grinste. „Dafür, das du die halbe Nacht aufgepasst hast. Und sag jetzt nicht, du hättest nicht. Ich sehe dir an, das du die halbe Nacht wach warst!" Erschreckt lief Severus ins Bad, um sich mal im Spiegel zu betrachten.  
  
„Himmel, ich sehe ja furchtbar aus!" Hörte Hermine und konnte sich ein lautes Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Wirklich süß, echt!" Severus sah Hermine im Spiegel und mußte nun ebenfalls lachen. „Also so kann ich nicht zum Frühstück, die Schüler denken dann ja, ich wäre endlich weich geworden!" Hermine sah ihn sprachlos an. DAS war der Severus, in den sie sich verliebt hatte, so gelöst, so witzig, so anders!  
  
„Ja, ich glaube, du hast vollkommen recht, die Schüler werden keine Respekt mehr vor dir haben, wenn du so in die Große Halle gehst!" Sprach sie und drängte Severus zur Dusche, schubste ihn hinein und drehte das Wasser auf. „HERMINE, was tust du denn da!"Prustete Severus und zog Hermine mit in die Dusche. „So haben wir nicht gewettet, mein Fräulein, wenn ich schon klatschnaß sein muß, dann du aber auch! Gerechtigkeit für alle!" Rief er, während er Hermine mit dem Wasser bespritzte. Lachend und prustend rettete sich Hermine aus der Dusche. „So, ich gehe mich jetzt anziehen. Dusch du ruhig weiter!" Severus hatte den ängstlichen Blick Hermines wohl bemerkt.  
  
_„Scheiße, so wird das nie etwas, ich will doch wieder normal werden!"_ Hermine war wütend, wütend auf sich selbst. Sie hatte fluchtartig das Bad verlassen, nachdem sie Severus begehrlichen Blick bemerkt hatte. Oh man, wie gern hätte sie sich an Severus geschmiegt, ihn geküsst, ihn in sich aufgenommen, aber leider war da jetzt eine Sperre, die sie nicht auflösen konnte.  
  
Sie vermißte ihn so sehr! Frustriert zog sie sich an, kämmte sich die noch feuchten Haare und band sie zu einem lockerem Zopf zusammen. Auf dem Weg zum Frühstück, über ihre Situation nachgrübelnd, bemerkte sie nicht, wie Severus langsam und ohne sie erschrecken zu wollen ihren Arm nahm und ihn leicht drückte. „Hermine, ich kann dich verstehen, aber bitte, weise mich nicht ab. Du weißt, das ich nie etwas tun würde, was dich in irgendeiner Weise verletzt oder dir nicht gefällt, denn dazu liebe ich dich zu sehr. Verdammt, ich gebe zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben zu, das ich eine Frau brauche und sie liebe, und dann passiert so etwas! Bitte Hermine, glaube mir!" Hermine nickte betreten. „Ich weiß, Severus, und ich wünschte, ich könnte das so leicht vergessen, aber ich kann nicht! Laß mir einfach ein bisschen Zeit, ja?"  
  
Dieses Schwein hatte aus einer blühenden jungen Frau ein ängstliches kleines Mädchen gemacht und dafür würde er büßen, und wenn es das letzte wäre, was Severus tun würde!!!  
  
In vier Tagen würde die Anhörung stattfinden und er war an ihrer Seite, komme, was da wolle. Wenigstens da würde er ihr beistehen!  
  
Auch diese Tage gingen wie im Flug und Hermine zitterte bei dem Gedanken, in ein paar Stunden Auge in Auge mit ihrem Peiniger zu stehen. Nur gut, das Severus und Dumbledore sie begleiten würden, alleine würde sie das nie durchstehen.  
  
Nervös lief sie in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab, warten war noch nie ihre Stärke gewesen. Bis Dumbledore sie holen würde, vergingen noch zwei Stunden, und sie wußte jetzt schon nicht mehr, was sie machen sollte. Severus saß ruhig auf der Couch und beobachtete sie. Schließlich stand er seufzend auf, nahm ihre Hände und zwang sie so, stehen zu bleiben.  
  
„Jetzt beruhige dich doch, ich bin ja bei dir! Er kann dir nichts mehr tun und du wirst ihn für lange Zeit ins Gefängnis bringen!" Hermine schluckte schwer. Ja, sie würde ihn in Gefängnis bringen, das war es doch, was sie wollte, oder? „Nein, Gefängnis ist noch viel zu wenig für ihn! Ich würde ihn am liebsten umbringen!" Severus zuckte zurück, ob der Härte und Entschlossenheit, die in Hermines Stimme aufkam. „Hab ich das jetzt laut gesagt, oder was?" Severus nickte bedrückt. „Hermine, laß dich nicht von deinen Gefühlen zu einer Dummheit hinreißen! Er wird bestraft werden, das verspreche ich dir!" Etwas härter, als beabsichtigt, zog er Hermine in seine Arme, aber sie ließ es geschehen.  
  
Wie versprochen, kam Dumbledore pünktlich und die Drei gingen nach Hogsmeade, um von dort aus nach London zum Ministerium zu apparieren. Hermine wollte schon zu der Telefonzelle rüber gehen, die sie in ihrem 5. Jahr ins Ministerium gebracht hatte, als Dumbledore ihren Arm nahm und sie zu einem schäbigen, alten Geschäft für Taschen aller Art zog. Dort angekommen, sagte er einen leisen Zauberspruch und die Tür des Geschäftes ließ sich öffnen.  
  
Erstaunt sah sich Hermine um. Sie war tatsächlich im Ministerium, allerdings sah es etwas anders aus, seit ihrem letzten Besuch hier, na ja, die Statue war ja zerstört worden und man hatte renovieren müssen, aber sonst schien alles gleich zu sein.  
  
Dumbledore führte sie und Severus ohne Umwege zur Verhandlung. Dort warteten schon Arthur Weasley, Molly, Moody und ein paar andere Zauberer auf die Verhandlung. Selbst Zuschauer und Presseleute hatten sich eingefunden, denn es kam nicht alle Tage vor, das ein so angesehenes Mitglied der Gesellschaft sich eines so schrecklichen Verbrechens wie Entführung, Folter und Vergewaltigung schuldig gemacht hatte. Außerdem handelte es sich bei dem Angeklagten um Lucius Malfoy, welcher auch noch ein Todesser war und bei dem Opfer um Hermine Granger, Freundin des berühmten Harry Potter und Ex-Mitglied des Phönix-Ordens (ja, Hermine war aus dem Orden getreten, nachdem Voldemort ihre Eltern hatte umgebracht, oder besser gesagt umbringen lassen!)  
  
Wie immer war Rita Kimmkorn für den Tagespropheten als Reporterin da, allerdings bedachte sie Hermine mit giftigen Blicken, da Hermine sie für ihre Lügen bei dem Trimagischem Turnier in ihrem 4. Jahr ganz schön erpresst hatte. Hermine nickte ihr zu, soll heißen, sie war mit einem Interview, einem wahren Interview, nach der Verhandlung einverstanden. Gleich erhellte sich Ritas Gesicht.  
  
Arthur und Molly kamen auf Hermine zu und umarmten diese besorgt. „Geht es dir gut, Liebes?" Molly blickte ernst in Hermines Augen. „Ja, den Umständen entsprechend. Kein Grund zur Sorge, Molly, es geht schon!" Arthur drückte ihr kurz die Hand und strebte dann wieder zu seinem Platz als Zaubereiminister und Erster Sprecher des Gerichts.  
  
„Meine sehr verehrten Hexen und Zauberer, bitte nehmen Sie Platz. Der Angeklagte wird gleich herein geführt!" Nachdem sich alle einen Platz gesucht hatten, konnten Hermine, Dumbledore und Severus endlich zur Klägerbank gehen. Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand warm und tröstend auf Hermines Schulter, die einen kleinen Satz nach vorn machte und erschreckt aufschrie.  
  
„Ich bin es nur, Hermine, ich wollte dir nur viel Glück wünschen!" Draco und Ginny hatten auf der Bank hinter der Klägerbank Platz genommen, wohl als moralischer Beistand für Hermine. Erleichtert dankte sie ihnen und setzte sich mit einem ziemlich mulmigen Gefühl zwischen Albus und Severus.  
  
Ein lautes „Ah" ging durch die Zuschauer, als sich die Tür öffnete und zwei Wärter Lucius Malfoy herein führten. Er war an Händen gefesselt und hatte auch Fußfesseln um die Gelenke, also war klar, das er sehr gefährlich sein mußte.  
  
Arrogant und hochnäsig blickte Lucius in die Runde, bevor er sich auf die Bank des Angeklagten niederließ. „Mieses Arschloch!" Draco sprach voll Verachtung für seinen Vater. Auch Ginny konnte sich ein „SCHWEIN" nicht verkneifen, was bei Hermine ein leichtes Grinsen auslöste.  
  
Arthur erhob sich. „Angeklagter, Sie werden beschuldigt, Miss Hermine Granger entführt, gefoltert und vergewaltigt zu haben!" Ein lautes „Oh" ging durch die Reihen, aber Arthur ignorierte es und fuhr fort. „Wir erwarten eine ehrliche Aussage von Ihnen, oder wir sehen uns gezwungen, Ihnen ein Wahrheitsserum zu verabreichen!"  
  
Widerwillig stand nun auch Lucius auf, verbeugte sich gehässig in Hermines Richtung und wandte sich wieder Arthur zu. „Dieses Schlammblut ..." Severus sprang auf. „Ich verbitte mir diese Bezeichnung für meine Verlobte!" Schrie er wutentbrannt. Arthur nickte. „Angeklagter, unterlassen Sie solche Ausdrücke vor dem Gericht!"  
  
„Na gut, diese Person war nur Mittel zum Zweck, eigentlich wollte ich Severus Snape für seinen Verrat an den Dunklen Lord strafen und da kam mir Miss Granger gerade recht! Ein um andere Mal hat sie, wie auch er, die Pläne des Dunklen Lords durchkreuzt, haben seine Machtergreifung verhindert und haben ihn schlußendlich vernichtet zusammen mit Harry Potter!" Das „Harry Potter" sprach er so verachtend aus, das viele im Saal zusammen zuckten. „Außerdem hat es mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht, mich mit Miss Granger zu befassen. Sie hat verdient, was ich ihr angetan habe! Obwohl, die Behandlung, welche ich ihr zukommen lassen habe, war alles andere als Folter! Das war ja noch harmlos!"  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn Hermine war aufgesprungen und Severus und Dumbledore mußten sie festhalten, sonst hätte sie sich auf Malfoy gestürzt. „HARMLOS, das war alles nicht harmlos! Er hat mich gequält und gedemütigt. Und als ob das nicht schon genug gewesen wäre, nein, er muß mich ja auch noch vergewaltigen! Steckt ihn in ein Loch und lasst ihn dort vermodern!" Tränen strömten ihr über ihre Wangen. Arthur sah die anderen an und blickte dann auf Hermine. „Bitte, Miss Granger, wir verstehen Ihren Schmerz, aber lassen Sie sich nicht noch einmal provozieren. Sie werden noch die Möglichkeit bekommen, Ihre Aussage zu machen. Und Angeklagter, beherrschen Sie sich oder es wird Konsequenzen für Sie haben!"  
  
Lucius fuhr fort. „ Na gut, ich habe sie gefoltert und gequält und vergewaltigt. Aber nur, weil ich an Severus Snape ran kommen wollte. Er sollte dafür bezahlen, das er unseren Lord verraten hat und ich wollte über ihn an die dunklen Tränke kommen, die es möglich machen würden, das Geschehene ungeschehen zu machen, um den dunklen Lord wieder zu beleben. Aber da ist mir Miss Granger über den Weg gelaufen. Da konnte ich nicht widerstehen. Ich wußte, sie ist die Verlobte von Snape, also würde es einfach sein, ihn zu bekommen. Wenn ich erst mal die Tränke hätte, würde alles wieder so sein, wie früher!" In Lucius Augen brannte eine gefährliche Mischung aus Wahnsinn und Entschlossenheit.  
  
Arthur war blass geworden. Was faselte Malfoy da? Es gab Tränke, die Tote wieder zum Leben erweckten? Das durfte ja nicht wahr sein. „Professor Snape, ist das wahr? Gibt es wirklich Tränke, die Tote wieder aufwecken?" Severus stand auf. „Nein, Herr Minister, die gibt es nicht, Malfoy muß Wahnvorstellungen haben!"  
  
Beruhigt wandte sich Arthur nun zu Hermine. „Miss Granger, Ihre Aussage, bitte.  
  
Hermine stand zitternd auf und begann zu erzählen. Wie Lucius sie von der Hochzeit weg entführt hatte, ihre Angst, als sie in diesem dunklem Verließ zu sich kam, sein Grausames Verhalten, die Auspeitschung, die Vergewaltigung. Sie erzählte, ohne zu stocken, aber tränenüberströmt. Alles kam wieder hoch.  
  
Ginny sah geschockt zu Draco. „Das alles hat DEIN Vater getan?" Traurig nickte Draco. „ER ist nicht mehr mein Vater, ich habe keinen Vater mehr!"  
  
Als Hermine geendet hatte, war sie einer Ohnmacht nahe. Severus bemerkte es und hielt sie fest, bevor sie Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machen konnte. Arthur beriet sich unterdessen mit den anderen Hexen und Zauberern des hohen Gerichts über eine angemessene Strafe für Malfoy, während Ginny rausgelaufen war, um ein Glas Wasser für Hermine zu holen.  
  
Nach ungefähr 30 Minuten kam das Hohe Gericht wieder in den Saal.  
  
„Angeklagter", begann Arthur, „Sie werden eine Haftstrafe von 20 Jahren für Ihre Verbrechen bekommen. Sie werden allerdings nicht nach Askaban geschickt werden, denn von dort sind Sie ja schon einmal ausgebrochen. Sie werden ohne Zauberstab ober sonstige magische Dinge in eine Hochsicherheitseinrichtung des St. Mungos eingeliefert werden, da wir Sie für geisteskrank befunden haben und Sie nie mehr einen Fuß auf öffentlichen Boden setzen dürfen. Damit ist die Verhandlung geschlossen. Wärter, führen Sie den Angeklagten fort, bevor wir es uns noch anders überlegen, und die Todesstrafe einsetzen!"  
  
Ein lautes Klatschen ertönte durch den Saal, alle Zuschauer waren aufgesprungen und klatschen über dieses Urteil viel Beifall. Nur Hermine blieb sitzen. Sie war nicht mehr fähig, zu denken, geschweige denn zu gehen.  
  
Severus hob sie hoch und trug sie aus dem Saal. Als er an Rita Kimmkorn vorbei kam, wollte diese schon ansetzen, mit Hermine ein Interview zu führen, aber Severus winkte ungeduldig ab. „Nicht jetzt, Sie sehen doch, das Hermine dazu nicht in der Lage ist! Sie wird sich später mit Ihnen in Verbindung setzen!"  
  
Severus hatte Hermine sicher nach Hogwarts zurück und in ihr Zimmer gebracht. Er vermutete, das sie eine Weile allein sein wollte und respektierte diesen Wunsch.  
  
Er hatte sie auf ihr Bett gelegt und war gegangen. Hermine schlief eine Weile und erwachte mit starken Kopfschmerzen und mit Übelkeit. Sie brauchte jetzt unbedingt ihren Trank, aber dank Severus hatte sie nichts mehr.  
  
Panik breitete sich in ihr aus. Wo waren nur diese verdammten Zutaten? Hektisch durchsuchte sie ihre eigenen Vorräte, panisch flogen ihre Hände über die Mittel. Wo waren die Zutaten? Wo, wo? Egal, dann würde sie sich eben welche von Severus „borgen", er würde bestimmt nichts dagegen haben.  
  
Sie stürmte aus ihrem Zimmer und rannte in Richtung Kerker, sie wußte, das Severus zu dieser Zeit im Lehrerzimmer war, brauchte also nicht fürchten, von ihm entdeckt zu werden.  
  
Mit einen gut gezielten „Alohomora" öffnete sich der Vorratsschrank und Hermine nahm sich die Zutaten für den Beruhigungstrank heraus. Noch an Ort und Stelle braute sie den Trank und nahm gleich eine Dosis.  
  
Sie torkelte in ihre Gemächer, war völlig benebelt. Himmel, so stark war der Trank doch gar nicht gewesen! Irgendetwas war verdammt falsch gelaufen! Sie schaffte es nicht mehr, ihre Tür zu öffnen, sondern fiel vor der Tür zu Boden und in eine unheimliche Schwärze. Dunkelheit umfasste sie!  
  
Ich weiß, ich bin ja so gemein! Aber wenn ich hier jetzt nicht aufhöre, höre ich erst nach 20 Seiten wieder auf, also, tue ich es jetzt. Und überhaupt, Spannung ist doch ein guter Anreiz zum Weiterlesen, nicht wahr!  
  
HEGDL  
  
Gruß und Ku  
  
Angel


	11. Hilfe naht!

Aus dem Bildschirm gekrochen kommt und mal alle Leser ganz lieb knuddelt Ich liebe Euch!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Schon ganz verzweifelt ist: Immer noch nix meins, kein Geld, kein Ruhm, alles gehört JKR (wenn die nicht bald mit dem sechsten Buch rauskommt die Faust zeigt), hab schon an M ... , nein das sag ich jetzt nicht, sonst tötet Ihr mich noch!!! Grins  
  
Nici1807: Danke für den Tipp, hab ich schon geändert!

Kiwi: Ähem, Kiwi, hätte ein Review nicht gereicht? Bin nur neugierig! Natürlich danke ich dir für die Kommis!

Butterbier und Kekse für alle, ja, auch euch Schwarzlesern! Ich bin nicht böse!

Hilfe naht!!!  
  
Hermine war benebelt, benebelt von dem etwas zu stark geratenen Trank! Sie wußte nicht, wo sie war, wie sie hier her gekommen war, wer sie überhaupt war!  
  
Langsam erhob sie sich, lehnte sich mit wackeligen Beinen an die Wand und atmete tief durch. Die Erkenntnis schoß wie ein Blitz durch ihr Gehirn (obwohl, wenn sie so weitermacht, ist ihr Gehirn bald Mus, aber egal, weiter im Text / An. der Autorin)  
  
_„Was mache ich hier überhaupt?"_ Verzweifelt versuchte Hermine, wieder klar im Kopf zu werden, ohne Erfolg. Sie öffnete ihre Tür und betrat ihr Reich. Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf ihre Couch fallen und schlief augenblicklich ein.  
  
Sie erwachte, als es schon Nacht war. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag verschlafen und außerdem bekam sie wieder Kopfschmerzen und diese quälende Übelkeit. „Scheiße, ich brauche wieder den Trank!" Murmelte sie. „Wo hab ich den denn bloß?" Auf der Suche nach dem trank nahm sie das ganze Zimmer auseinander, der Lärm war meilenweit im Schloß zu hören, genau wie ihre Flüche und ihr Wutgeschrei.  
  
Severus spürte, das etwas nicht stimmte. Er ließ alles stehen und liegen, entließ seine verdutzten Schüler viel zu früh aus dem Unterricht und rannte durch die Korridore. Ohne anzuklopfen stürmte er in Hermines Zimmer und brachte vor Erstaunen kein Wort heraus. Hermine hatte es geschafft, innerhalb weniger Minuten ihre gesamte Zimmereinrichtung zu zertrümmern!  
  
„Was machst du denn da? Wie sieht es hier denn aus?" Severus packte Hermine bei den Handgelenken und zwang sie, still zu stehen. Ein Blick in ihre Augen genügte. „Hermine, hast du schon wieder diesen verdammten Trank eingenommen? Weißt du denn nicht, was du deinem Körper damit antust, was du mir damit antust? Willst du sterben?" Er schüttelte sie heftig.  
  
Wie, sterben? Daran hatte Hermine gar nicht gedacht. Nein, sterben wollte sie nicht, nur vergessen! „Ich kann nicht anders! Immer wieder kommen mir die gräßlichen Erinnerungen hoch. Ich kann das nicht vergessen! Bitte, hilf mir!" Schluchzte sie in Severus Armen.  
  
Severus wiegte sie sanft hin und her. Er wußte wohl, wie man ihr helfen konnte, aber das verstieß leider gegen Dumbledores Prinzipien. „Bitte, Hermine, versprich mir, mit diesem verdammten Trank aufzuhören. Du zerstörst damit nur deinen Körper! Ich liebe dich, aber du vernichtest diese Liebe!"  
  
Hermine schwiegt betroffen. Severus meinte es gut, das wußte sie, aber verstand er denn nicht, wieso sie den Trank nehmen mußte? Sie wollte endlich vergessen, und mit Hilfe des Tranks gelang ihr das auch, wenigstens für eine Weile.  
  
„Bitte, Hermine, ich beschwöre dich: Hör mit dem Trank auf! Ich liebe dich, egal was passiert ist. Ich möchte dich heiraten und Kinder mit dir haben, aber wenn du damit nicht aufhörst, wird das mit den Kindern nichts, denn der Trank macht bei längerer Anwendung unfruchtbar! Weißt du das denn nicht?" Hermine stöhnte entsetzt auf. Nein, das hatte sie nicht gewußt, woher denn auch?  
  
„Severus, ich muß aber vergessen! Ich kann dich nicht in meine Nähe lassen, wenn ich weiß, was mit mir geschehen ist. Gibt es denn keine Lösung?" Severus schwieg einen Moment. Dann sprach er.  
  
„Es gibt mehrere Möglichkeiten: Entweder, du benutzt ein Denkarium, um diese Erinnerung aus deinem Gedächtnis zu entfernen, oder wir wenden einen Vergessenszauber an, oder ... Aber Dumbledore meinte, du solltest auf normalen Weg über die Sache hinweg kommen, weil alles andere schief gehen kann und du vielleicht deine gesamten Erinnerungen verlieren könntest."  
  
Hermine wurde wieder unruhig. Ihre Hände zitterten schon wieder, wenn sie nicht bald ihren Trank bekam, konnte sie für nichts mehr garantieren. „Bitte, Severus, ich brauche den Trank, entweder du hilfst mir zu vergessen, oder ich muß ihn wieder nehmen!" – „Nein, auf gar keinen Fall! Hermine, bitte laß das! Wir stehen das durch, ich habe es schon einmal geschafft und ich werde es wieder schaffen! Wenn du nicht zur Anhörung gemußt hättest, bräuchtest du den Trank schon gar nicht mehr! Als erstes mußt du deinen Körper wieder entgiften! Komm, ich bringe dich in meine Räume, dort hast du Ruhe und ich kann nach dir sehen, wann immer du mich brauchst!"  
  
Er trug sie den ganzen Weg in seine Räume, erstens, weil Hermine sich zu schwach fühlte, um zu laufen, zweitens, weil er endlich wieder ihren Körper spüren wollte. Sie wehrte sich auch nicht, im Gegenteil, sie schmiegte sich in seine Arme und verteilte kleine Küsse auf seinem Hals.  
  
Severus spürte, wie die Erregung in ihm hoch kroch. Nein, das durfte nicht sein! Er würde Hermine nur erschrecken, aber er war auch nur ein Mann, der Bedürfnisse hatte! Zugegeben, er hatte diese Bedürfnisse lange Zeit unterdrückt, aber durch Hermine war er endlich wieder zum Leben gekommen!  
  
„Hermine, bitte, weißt du nicht, was du mir antust?" Severus stöhnte leise auf. Hermine wußte es, aber sie hörte nicht auf. Sie wollte endlich wieder eine normale Frau sein, wollte lieben und geliebt werden! Wenn nicht jetzt, dann vielleicht nie wieder! Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, ohne Liebe zu sein, wollte es auch nicht.  
  
„Ich weiß, aber ich möchte es! Bitte, Severus, schlaf mit mir!" Da, sie waren raus, diese Worte, die sie so lange unterdrückt hatte.  
  
Nur zu gern wollte Severus ihrem Wunsch nachkommen, sträubte sich aber noch ein wenig. Hermine spürte seine Vorsicht und nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. Sie öffnete im Gehen seinen Umhang, und strich diesen von seinen Schultern, als sie bei seinen Gemächern angelangt waren. Severus konnte seinen Umhang gerade noch so am Fallen hindern, indem er ihn in sein Reich hinein beförderte.  
  
Fragend hob er die Augenbrauen und sah Hermine an, die immer noch in seinen Armen lag. „Willst du es wirklich?" Flüsterte er zwischen zwei Küssen. „Hm, ja!" Raunte Hermine. Ihre Hände fuhren über seine Brust und öffneten sein Hemd. Fahrig strich sie ihm das Hemd hinunter und schleckte dann mit der Zunge über seine ohnehin schon aufgerichteten Brustwarzen, was ihm ein wohliges Stöhnen entrang. Er ließ sie sanft auf sein Bett gleiten.  
  
Auch Severus öffnete nun seinerseits Hermines Umhang und ihre Bluse und strich langsam über ihren BH. Schnell waren sie atemlos, denn sie küssten sich, als wenn es kein Morgen mehr geben würde. Severus wußte, Hermine tat es nur aus zwei Gründen: a) sie wollte ihn und b) sie wollte vergessen! Aber es war ihm herzlich egal, er war nur froh, das Hermine endlich wieder zur Liebe fähig war.  
  
Er wollte sanft sein, versuchte es, ehrlich, aber Hermine machte es ihm nicht gerade leicht! Sie zog ihm die Hose aus, seine Shorts folgten schnell. Als sich Hermine seiner Männlichkeit widmete, glaubte Severus einen Moment lang, sein Herz würde aussetzen, so sehr erregte ihn Hermines Spiel mit der Zunge. „Du machst mich wahnsinnig, weißt du das !" Keuchte er und zog sie hoch, um sie wild und leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Hermine stöhnte auf, als ihre Brüste über die feinen Häärchen auf seiner Brust rieben. Oh ja, sie wußte es! Und sie genoss es! Genoss die Macht, die sie über ihn hatte!  
  
Langsam fuhr sie mit der Zunge von den Brustwarzen abwärts, spielte kurz mit seinem Bauchnabel und fuhr mit der Zunge wieder um die rosige Spitze seiner Männlichkeit. Sie konnte sein Stöhnen laut hören, während er sich unter ihr wand. Kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt hielt sie inne und sah ihn an. Enttäuscht stöhnte er kurz auf und ...  
  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er sie gepackt und nun lag sie unter ihm. „So, nun bist du dran!" Hauchte er und zog ihr den BH aus, um sich nun seinerseits ihren Warzen zu zuwenden. Dem BH folgten schnell ihr Rock und der Slip und sie lag nun ebenfalls nackt da. Ohne Zweifel, sie war eine Augenweide! Zwar immer noch ein wenig dünn, aber dennoch immer noch wohl gerundet.  
  
Zuerst küsste er sie, um ihr jeden Zweifel an ihrem Tun aus zu räumen. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn, und ermutigte ihn, weiter zu machen. Angespornt strich er behutsam über ihren Körper, liebkoste mit der Zunge ihre Warzen, während er mit der Hand langsam über ihren Körper strich, um bei ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle kurz inne zu halten. Als er keinen Widerstand ihrerseits bemerkte, fuhr er mit einem Finger über ihre pulsierende Mitte und drang vorsichtig mit dem Finger in sie ein. Hermine bäumte sich auf, vor Lust und gleichzeitig auch vor Schmerz.  
  
Sofort hielt Severus inne, als er ihr Wimmern hörte und sah sie an. „Nicht aufhören, bitte!" War alles, was Hermine sagen konnte. Ihre Feuchtigkeit machte ihn halb wahnsinnig, aber er wollte, das sie es genießen konnte. Wenn er jetzt in sie eindrang, befürchtete er, er könnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und würde ihr weh tun. Und genau das wollte er vermeiden!  
  
Langsam begann er, sich in ihr zu bewegen, sie hatte keine Einwände, im Gegenteil, sie hob ihm ihr Becken entgegen, keuchte auf und ein Zittern lief durch ihren Körper.  
  
„Jetzt, bitte, komm zu mir!" Nur zu gerne kam Severus ihrer Aufforderung nach. Behutsam legte er sich auf sie und drang langsam in sie ein. Ein kurzes Keuchen Hermines zeigte ihm, das sie es, genau wie er, vor Lust kaum noch aushalten konnte. Sie begann, sich seinen Bewegungen anzupassen. Vor Lust und Leidenschaft verschleierte sich ihr Blick und sie schlang ihm die Beine um die Hüften, sie wollte ihn tiefer in sich haben. Mit immer schnelleren Bewegungen lockte sie ihn, während er sich bemühte, ihr nicht weh zu tun. „Hermine, bitte, ich will dir nicht weh tun!" Flüsterte er und verlangsamte seine Bewegungen. „Du tust mir nicht weh!" DAS wollte er hören, es gab kein Halten mehr! Wie von Sinnen spornten sie sich gegenseitig an, kamen dem Höhepunkt immer näher und als es soweit war, schrien sie beide die Erlösung hinaus.  
  
Erschöpft und unglaublich glücklich schmiegte sich Hermine hinterher an Severus. Er hielt sie in den Armen, immer noch nicht glauben wollen, was eben passiert war. War das seine Hermine? War sie endlich wieder da? Hoffentlich. Gemeinsam schliefen sie ein.  
  
Es war schon wieder hell, als Hermine erwachte. Severus schlief noch, war ja auch kein Wunder. Sie hatten sich in der Nacht noch mehrmals geliebt, mal leidenschaftlich, mal vorsichtig. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig wund an manchen Stellen, aber das war ihr egal.  
  
Sie liebte ihn einfach so sehr und sie wollte ihm heute ihre Entscheidung mitteilen. Aber vorerst ließ sie ihn schlafen, er hatte es sich verdient, na ja, er war ja auch nicht mehr der Jüngste (grins ich habe mal gelesen, das ältere Männer die besseren Liebhaber sind und kann das auch nur bestätigen, da mein Mann 10 Jahre älter ist als ich selber, aber das gehört hier nicht her und geht euch ja auch nichts an! Nicht böse sein!) Sie beobachtete ihn beim Schlafen und war rundum glücklich. Und ehrlich gesagt, hatte sie nicht eine Minute an den Trank gedacht, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob sie ihn nicht noch brauchte. Aber das wollte sie erst mal verdrängen.  
  
Als es Zeit für das Frühstück war, stand sie leise auf, duschte und zog sich an. Erstaunlicherweise hatte sie einen Bärenhunger. Sie weckte Severus sanft und küsste ihn. Murmelnd und grummelnd schlug er halb die Augen auf. „Nicht wecken, ich habe gerade so schön geträumt!" Mit einem Mal waren seine Augen weit aufgerisssen. „Es war kein Traum!" Er riss die doch ein wenig überraschte Hermine in seine Arme und küsste sie stürmisch. Lachend schob sie ihn von sich weg. „Wenn du Frühstück haben willst, solltest du aufstehen und duschen! Ich habe einen mordsmäßigen Hunger!" Ein Liedchen vor sich hin pfeifend stand Severus auf und stolzierte nackt ins Bad. Hermine mußte lachen. Sie hörte die Dusche rauschen und einen kleinen Schmerzensschrei. „Was ist denn?" – „Tut dir eigentlich auch alles weh?" Fragte Severus mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Was glaubst du denn?" Gut gelaunt warf Hermine ihm ein Handtuch rüber und verließ das Bad. Zehn Minuten später waren beide auf dem Weg in die Große Halle.  
  
Einige Schüler warfen Severus merkwürdige Blicke zu. So gut gelaunt hatten sie ihren Tränkemeister schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. Auch das er sich die letzten Stunden durch Professor Dumbledore hatte vertreten lassen hatte, war sonst nicht seine Art. Aber viele wußten um die Umstände und hatten die anderen aufgeklärt. (Ich habe die Vertretungsstunden absichtlich nicht erwähnt, da nichts passiert ist, was zur Geschichte beigetragen hätte, also nicht böse sein!)  
  
Auch Albus und Minerva schauten mit ungläubigem Blick, wie Hermine sich die Brötchen und alles andere schmecken ließ. Erleichtert schaute sich das Ehepaar an, es war wieder alles gut.  
  
Severus mußte ja wieder unterrichten, also hatten sich Ginny und Draco angemeldet. Sie wollten mit Hermine nach Hogsmeade, um einzukaufen und Kaffee zu trinken. Außerdem hatten die beiden eine Überraschung parat.  
  
Bis es soweit war, unternahm Hermine einen Spaziergang auf dem Hogwartsgelände. Anschließend entspannte sie in der Bibliothek bei einem Buch (Ja, nur Hermine kann sich in der Bibliothek entspannen!) Sie bemerkte gar nicht, wie die Zeit verrann.  
  
„Hermine, träumst du? Ich versuche schon seit zehn Minuten deine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen!" Ginny hatte Hermine an der Schulter berührt, worauf diese laut aufschrie, was ihr einen mißbilligenden Blick von Madam Pince einbrachte.  
  
„Entschuldige, ich war in Gedanken!" – „Das habe ich bemerkt. Wie sieht es aus, wollen wir? Draco wartet am Tor!"  
  
Gemeinsam gingen die beiden jungen Frauen zum Eingangstor auf den dort wartenden Draco. Es folgte eine freundschaftlich Umarmung, gefolgt von spielerischen Knuffen in die Seite Dracos, weil er Hermine ein wenig zu lange für Ginnys Geschmack in den Armen gehalten hatte.  
  
Sie alberten unterwegs herum, und als sie nach Hogsmeade kamen, war Hermine so guter Laune, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ginny und Draco schleppten Hermine in die verschiedenen Geschäfte und kauften ein. Nach einer Weile schlug Hermine Kaffee vor und zog die beiden Freunde in ein kleines Cafe. Als aber Ginny auch Kaffee bestellen wollte, fuhr ihr Draco über die Hand.  
  
„Du weißt doch, kein Kaffee!" Ginny zog eine Schnute und begnügte sich dann doch mit Tee. Hermine sah fragend von einem zum anderen. „Hab ich etwas nicht mitgekriegt?" Fragte sie leise. Ginny lächelte ihren Mann an. „Ja, also, ähem, wir, also ..." – „Nun sagt schon, was los ist!" Hermine wunderte sich über das merkwürdige Verhalten, konnte sich aber noch keinen Reim darauf machen. Draco schluckte kräftig. „Hermine, wir wollten dich fragen, ob du eventuell Patentante sein möchtest?"  
  
Hermine schrie auf. „Ja, gratuliere, ihr beiden! Ach, wie freue ich mich für euch! Seit wann wißt ihr es? Was wird es? Wißt ihr das schon?" Sprudelte es aus ihr raus. Es war ihr egal, das alle anderen Gäste schon zu ihnen hinüber sahen. Ginny drückte Dracos Hand und verdrückte eine kleine Träne des Glücks.  
  
„Also, wir wissen es seit einer Woche, nein, wir wissen noch nicht, was es wird, das ist noch zu früh. Aber wir sind überglücklich! Und wir wären froh, wenn du die Patentante wirst, die Zwillingen übernehmen gemeinsam den Part des Patenonkels, da wir uns nicht zwischen denen entscheiden konnten. Und, was sagst du?" Hermine konnte es kaum glauben. Sie würde Patentante werden! „Ja, natürlich sag ich ja! Was für eine Frage!" Übermütig bestellte Ginny eine Flasche Champagner, ohne den mißbilligenden Blick ihres Mannes zu beachten.  
  
„Stell dich nicht so an, ein Glas darf ich sehr wohl!" War alles, was sie dazu zu sagen hatte. Draco fügte sich und murmelte etwas von „Störrisch" und „Schwangere soll man gewähren lassen".  
  
Und wieder hatte Hermine nicht eine Minute an den Trank gedacht!  
  
Was wohl Severus dazu sagen würde? Würde er sich ebenso freuen wie sie? Sie hoffte es. Und gleichzeitig überkam sie eine kleine Eifersucht. Eifersucht auf Ginny und ihr Glück, aber den Gedanken verdrängte Hermine schnell.  
  
So, das war es mal wieder von mir. Sagt mir, wie es euch gefallen hat, indem ihr mir ein kleines Kommi hinterlasst!  
  
Biba  
  
Eure Angel 


	12. Ein Kind wird geboren!

_Klopf, Klopf_ Jemand da? Hallo _Echo, Echo_ Ich bins mal wieder! Habe bis heute morgen 4 Uhr an diesen Pitelchen geschrieben, ich hoffe, man merkt dem die späte Stunde nicht an!  
  
Disclaimer: As usual!  
  
Kiwi123: HDAL, geht ja schon weiter! Hoffe, es gefällt dir auch!  
  
Honigdrache: Gruß nach Schweden! Freut mich, das ich dich begeistern konnte!  
  
Lorelai Ferron: Freut mich echt, das dir die Story gefällt! Es geht auch schon weiter!  
  
**Ein Kind wird geboren!**  
  
Hermine sah neidisch auf den immer größer werdenden Bauch ihrer besten Freundin, die schlafend auf der Couch in deren Wohnung lag. Ginny hatte in den letzten Monaten immer mehr an Umfang zugenommen, und es würde bald soweit sein. Dann würde sie Patentante sein. Auf diesen Moment freute sich Hermine, aber sie war auch neidisch und eifersüchtig. Bei ihr hatte es noch nicht geklappt, an Versuchen konnte es nicht liegen, sie hatte sich wieder voll im Griff und freute sich auch auf die bevorstehende Hochzeit mit Severus, der sich rührend um sie gekümmert hatte, als sie noch süchtig war. Sie war zwar clean, aber die Versuchung mußte sie trotzdem mit jedem neuen Tag, der anbrach, überstehen.  
  
Wie auf Kommando hatten Draco und Ginny es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht, Hermine wieder ins Leben zurück zu holen, die Frage der Patentante war nur der Anfang gewesen. Hermine hatte ihr Buch erfolgreich abgeschlossen, es stand nun schon seit 6 Wochen an der Spitze, sie hatte um eine Auszeit gebeten, um ihr Leben wieder in den Griff zu kriegen. Gott sei dank, war Leonora eine verständliche Person, die Zeit nach der Anhörung war grausam gewesen, Reporter hatten Hermine regelrecht belagert, nur Severus hatte sie es zu verdanken, das außer Rita niemand an sie herangekommen war. Ihr hatte Hermine ja einen Artikel versprochen, der war auch erschienen, und danach mußte sie vor Reportern und Anhängern von Malfoy fliehen.  
  
Auch hier war Severus ihr eine große Hilfe gewesen. Er hatte die Reporter mit seinen sarkastischen Sprüchen und wütenden Blicken in ihre Schranken verwiesen (die Sprüche und Blicke kennt man ja!). Hermine besuchte eine Psychologin, und mit deren Hilfe hatte sie die Schrecken der Vergangenheit zu gut es ging verarbeitet. Sie war wieder ein glücklicher und zufriedener Mensch, erfreute sich an ihrer Umgebung und an ihren Mitmenschen.  
  
Hermine sah auf die Uhr, es wurde Zeit für den nächsten Besuch beim Frauenarzt. Da Draco arbeiten war, hatte Ginny Hermine gebeten, sie zu begleiten.  
  
Sanft rüttelte Hermine an Ginnys Schulter. „Hey, du Schlafmütze, aufwachen! Es ist bald Zeit, aufzubrechen! Aber vorher können wir noch einen Kaffee trinken. Oder hat Draco immer noch den Fimmel, das du keinen Kaffe darfst?" Ginny rekelte sich schlaftrunken, was obgleich ihrer Fülle ein wenig behäbig aussah und nicht mehr katzengleich wie sonst.  
  
„Nein, diese Unsitte habe ich ihm abgewöhnt, nachdem er mich erlebt hat, wie ich ohne meinen morgendlichen Kaffee bin." Grinste Ginny, stand auf und schlurfte in ihre Küche.  
  
Beim Kaffeetrinken amüsierten sich die beiden köstlich über Dracos anfängliche Vorsicht und Anteilnahme wegen der morgendlichen Übelkeit Ginnys. „Oh, wie habe ich ihn verflucht, weil er ja an meinen Zustand Schuld war!" Grinste Ginny und trank genüßlich ihren Kaffee. „Ginny, an deinem Zustand ist aber nicht nur Draco Schuld, auch du hast zu diesen Zustand beigetragen!"  
  
Lachend zogen sich die beiden Frauen ihre Mäntel an und verließen die Wohnung. Sobald das Kind da war, wollten Draco und Ginny in ein kleines Haus in der Nähe von Hogsmeade umziehen, das Anwesen der Malfoys hatte Draco verkauft, den Erlös hatte er den Hinterbliebenen der Schrecken Voldemorts gespendet. Sie wollten erstens nicht dort leben, wo ihn die Erinnerungen an seine geliebte tote Mutter quälten und zweitens hielt Ginny die Stadtluft für zu ungesund für ein Baby. Ginny war dafür gewesen, nach Hogsmeade zu ziehen. Auch Hermine und Severus hatten sich schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, wo sie später leben wollten. Severus hatte eine leichte Abneigung gegen Snape Manor und hatte sich für einen Neuanfang auf anderem Gebiet entschlossen. Sie hatten sich einige Häuser angesehen, waren aber noch zu keinem eindeutigen Ergebnis gekommen.  
  
Da die Praxis des Arztes nicht allzu weit von Ginnys Wohnung entfernt war, hatten die beiden beschlossen, dorthin zu laufen. Ginny war völlig aus der Puste, als sie endlich vor dem Haus standen und Hermine Ginny hinein zog. Natürlich mußten sie, wie immer, warten, denn mal wieder war ein wichtiger „Notfall"eingetreten.  
  
Hermine hatte schon mehrmals gefragt, was es denn werden würde, aber da nach jeder Untersuchung das Kind zu unglücklich gelegen hatte, wußten Ginny und Draco es selber noch nicht. Dieses Mal, so hofften beide, würden sie es endlich erfahren.  
  
Als der Arzt endlich wieder kam, waren Hermine und Ginny tief in ein Gespräch über mögliche Namen für das Kind vertieft. Nach den üblichen Untersuchungen, wie Blutabnahme, Zucker messen, Blutdruck usw. stellte Ginny die alles entscheidende Frage.  
  
„Doktor Fraser, können Sie endlich sehen, was es wird?" Der Arzt bat Ginny noch einmal auf den Behandlungstisch und murmelte eine Formel (ähnlich wie bei uns Normalsterblichen das Ultraschall!). Er runzelte die Stirn und wiederholte die Formel.  
  
„Tja, nichts zu machen, ich kann das Geschlecht leider nicht erkennen!" Ginny seufzte und stach sich mit den Fingern in den Unterleib, das Kind bewegte sich unwillig. „Versuchen Sie es noch einmal!" Forderte sie den Arzt auf. Und tatsächlich, der Arzt wiederholte die Formel und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem noch ziemlich jugendlichem Gesicht aus (Stellt euch euren Frauenarzt mal als eine Mischung aus Mel Gibson und Tom Cruise vor!).  
  
„Glückwunsch, Mrs. Malfoy, Sie werden Mutter einer reizenden Tochter! Woher wußten Sie, das, wenn Sie das Kind dazu kriegen, sich zu bewegen, ich das Geschlecht erkennen kann?" Anerkennend blickte er Ginny an. „Meine Mutter hat mir diesen Tipp gegeben. Sie selber hat es auch ausprobiert!"  
  
Immer noch lächelnd wandte er sich nun Hermine zu und warf ihr bewundernde Blicke zu. „Und Sie, Sie sind dann wohl die Patentante, oder?" Hermine nickte. Ihr waren seine Blicke zwar nicht ganz unangenehm, aber sie wollte ihn nicht auch noch ermutigen, da sie ja in festen Händen war. Auch Ginny bemerkte die Blicke und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts. Sie stand wieder auf, ordnete ihre Kleidung und verabschiedete sich von dem jungen Arzt.  
  
„Also, entweder kommen Sie in zwei Wochen wieder, oder ich muß Sie im Krankenhaus besuchen." Scherzte er noch, bevor Ginny und Hermine sich auf den Heimweg machten.  
  
Wieder in der Wohnung angekommen gingen die beiden Frauen in die Küche, um das Abendessen vorzubereiten. Beim Kartoffelschälen musterte Ginny Hermine.  
  
„Sag mal, was waren das denn für Blicke, die dir der gute Doc zugeworfen hat?"  
  
Hermine war auf diese Frage nicht vorbereitet gewesen und schnitt sich prompt in den Finger. Aufgeschreckt ließ sie Kartoffel und Messer fallen und steckte sich den blutenden Finger in den Mund.  
  
„Keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich sieht der jede Frau so an!" Nuschelte sie und besah sich den Schaden an ihrem Finger. „Klar, das kannst du dem Weihnachtsmann erzählen! Mir machst du nichts vor. Sag jetzt nicht, du liebst Severus nicht mehr!"  
  
„Wovon redest du eigentlich?" Fauchte Hermine und zerkleinerte die geschnittenen Kartoffeln etwas heftiger als nötig. „Ich liebe ihn, und nichts und niemand kann etwas daran ändern. Steigere dich ja nicht in irgendetwas hinein, Generva Molly Malfoy, ehemals Weasley!"  
  
„Hey, nun beruhige dich doch, das war ein Scherz! Ich weiß doch, wie du empfindest und außerdem ist mein guter Doc ein kleiner Casanova! Der paßt sowieso nicht zu dir!" Grinste Ginny und knuffte Hermine freundschaftlich in die Seite. „Und wage es ja nicht, mich jemals wieder mit vollem Namen anzureden!"  
  
Hermine hob abwehrend die Hände, als wolle sie sich ergeben, aber im selben Moment, in dem Ginny sich wieder den Kartoffeln zuwandte, ertönte ein Kriegsgeschrei und Hermine bewarf Ginny mit Schale. Einen Moment später war eine wahrhaftige Kartoffelschalenschlacht entbrannt, die erst zu Ende war, als Draco in die Küche trat und dem Treiben der beiden Frauen ein Ende setzte.  
  
„Sagt mal, spinnt ihr denn jetzt? Mit Essen spielt man nicht!" Erbost wollte Draco seiner Frau und seiner beste Freundin Einhalt gebieten, aber die beiden hatten an diesem Tag nur Unsinn im Kopf, und so sah sich Draco Augenblicke später mit Kartoffelschale dekoriert in der Küche stehen, während Ginny und Hermine kichernd und glucksend weiter das Essen zubereiteten.  
  
„Ihr habt sie doch nicht alle!" Draco zupfte sich die Schale, die nun wirklich überall zu finden war, vom Kopf, den Schultern und seiner Kleidung, grinste aber nun auch. Liebevoll umarmte er seine Frau, gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuß und wandte sich nun Hermine zu. „Na, hattet ihr heute Spaß?" Hermine umarmte ihn und schielte zu Ginny rüber. Würde die ihm die freudige Botschaft erzählen oder sollte sie selber? Sie beschloß, das es die Sache der Ehefrau war und hielt ihren Mund. Ginny allerdings wollte ihren Mann noch ein wenig schmoren lassen und erzählte nur, das die Untersuchung zufriedenstellend gewesen war und alle Testergebnisse in Ordnung waren. Draco rümpfte die Nase. Ja, OK, aber er wollte nun doch wissen, welche Farbe er denn nun für die Tapete im neuen Kinderzimmer des neuen Hauses aussuchen konnte.  
  
„Nun spann mich nicht länger auf die Folter! Erzähl schon, Junge oder Mädchen?" Ginny erfreute sich an Draco fragenden Gesichtsausdruck und nahm ihn in ihre Arme, was sich bei ihrem Bauchumfang als äußerst schwierig herausstellte.  
  
„Es. Wird. Ein. Mädchen!" Laut aufschreiend wirbelte Draco Ginny in der Küche umher. „Ein Mädchen, ein Mädchen!" Sang er überglücklich. Hermine sah zu, das sie in Deckung ging, denn Draco nahm nichts anderes mehr war, als seine Frau und die Küchengeräte wurden mehr als einmal von Ginny gestreift.  
  
„Ähem, ich will ja nicht die Spaßbremse sein und wenn ich euch mal wieder beruhigen könnte, aber wenn ihr etwas zu essen haben wollt, dann sollten wir uns wieder um das Essen kümmern, denn sonst gibt es nichts!" Hermine schaute hinter dem Kühlschrank auf die beiden immer noch tanzenden Freunde und machte sich dann, als die beiden sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, daran, den Braten zu würzen und in die Kasserolle in den Ofen zu schieben.  
  
Eineinhalb Stunden später sah man nichts mehr von dem Chaos in der Küche, den Hermine mit einem einfachen Ratzeputz besiegt hatte. Sie saßen gemütlich im kleinen Eßzimmer und genossen das Mahl.  
  
Draco erzählte von der Arbeit und Ginny hing an seinen Lippen. Hermine allerdings schweifte gedanklich immer wieder ab, ihre Gedanken kehrten immer wieder zu Severus, den sie den ganzen Tag nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und schmerzlich vermißte.  
  
„Hermine, träumst du mal wieder? Hast du uns überhaupt zugehört?" Hermine schreckte hoch und sah die fragenden Blicke Dracos und Ginny. Errötend verneinte sie.  
  
„Ich habe gefragt, was du von dem Namen „Brianna Ellen" hältst?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Himmel, was ist denn bloß los mit dir. Du bist ja so abwesend!" Hermine sah traurig zu Ginny rüber. „Ach, weißt du, ich habe an Severus gedacht. Was er jetzt gerade wohl macht?"  
  
Ginny schmunzelte. Ja ja, die Liebe! „Hermine, er wird wohl den morgigen Schultag vorbereiten, er muß ja noch ein wenig unterrichten. Er denkt mit Sicherheit auch an dich. Wie hat er deine Entscheidung eigentlich aufgenommen, ich meine, du willst ihn doch immer noch heiraten, oder?"  
  
„Natürlich will ich ihn immer noch heiraten, ich liebe ihn doch. Er war ja so glücklich, das ich nun doch ja gesagt habe. Ich kann es gar nicht mehr abwarten, endlich seine Frau zu sein! Dann wird endlich alles gut!"  
  
Draco, der bislang recht still gewesen war, mischte sich nun auch in das Gespräch ein. „Hast du mal wieder etwas von Harry gehört? Wird er auch bei der Hochzeit dabei sein, oder ist er immer noch sauer auf Severus, weil ihr ein Paar seit?"  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er hat sich damit abgefunden, aber irgendwie hat unsere Freundschaft dadurch gelitten. Ich meine, er kann einfach nicht verstehen, wie ich mich in Severus verlieben konnte, wo er doch immer so gemein zu uns gewesen ist in unserer Schulzeit. Aber für mich ist das Thema abgeschlossen, ich habe den wahren Severus Snape kennen gelernt und für mich ist er der großartigste Mann, den die Welt je gesehen hat. Ron dagegen hat sich von mir abgewandt. Er will einfach nicht einsehen, das Severus sich geändert hat und hält mich für total bekloppt (geht es uns nicht allen so? Ich meine, da ist ein unglaublich sexy Tränkemeister und alle sehen in ihm nur den miesepetrigen Verräter, also wirklich! An der Autorin!) Wir haben ja auch erst gedacht, das du, Draco ein Arschloch wärst, aber dann hast du dich ja auch geändert!"Sie grinste Draco an, der ein wenig rot geworden war.  
  
„Ja, aber auch nur, weil diese unglaublich tolle Frau haben wollte!" Er schmachtete Ginny an und die beiden glucksten so vor sich hin und warfen sich immer wieder verliebte Blicke zu.  
  
Theatralisch hob Hermine die Hände. „Geht das schon wieder los? Könnt ihr denn nicht ein wenig Rücksicht auf mich nehmen, ich, die ich so allein hier bin?"  
  
„Ach, Hermine, Ron ist ein Trottel, du weißt das, ich weiß das und der Rest der Welt auch! Nimm es nicht persönlich!" Ginny war aufgestanden und hatte die Arme um Hermine gelegt. Gemeinsam räumten sie das Geschirr ab und machten den Abwasch. Nach dem Kaffee verabschiedete sich Hermine und spazierte zu ihrer Wohnung.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht erreichte Hermine eine dringende Eule. Schlaftrunken öffnete sie das Fenster und ließ das Tier hinein. Es war eine Nachricht von Draco.  
  
**„Hermine, es ist soweit. Komm bitte ins St. Mungos, wir brauchen dich an unserer Seite!"  
**  
In Windeseile zog sich Hermine an und machte sich auf den Weg ins St. Mungos. Vor dem Schaufenster bat sie bei der Schaufensterpuppe um Einlaß, der ihr auch prompt gewährt wurde. In der Halle wartete schon ein sichtlich nervöser Draco zusammen mit seinem Paten und der gesamten Weasley-Familie.  
  
„Gut, das du da bist, Hermine. Ginny meinte, sie wollte das Kind nicht ohne dich auf die Welt bringen!" Bei diesen Worten schnaubte Molly, umarmte Hermine zur Begrüßung allerdings wortlos, sie war viel zu aufgeregt. Auch alle anderen sagten nicht viel, man konnte die Spannung praktisch schon greifen. Hermine ging aus Severus zu, umarmte und küsste ihn. „Ich habe dich so vermißt!" Murmelte sie in seinen Armen. Severus lachte leise. „Du siehst mich mal gerade einen Tag nicht, und schon vermißt du mich?" Aber auch er hatte sie vermißt, gab es aber nicht zu, dazu war er schließlich ein Mann (als wenn es sich nicht schickt als Mann Gefühle zu zeigen, ha ha ha)  
  
Auf dem Weg in Ginny Zimmer hörte Hermine schon deren schmerzerfüllten Schrei. Einige Heiler umrundeten Ginny, die erleichtert nach der Hand ihrer Freundin griff. „Gott sei dank bist du da, Hermine. Ich halte es keine Sekunde länger in deren Gesellschaft auf." Sie deutete auf die Heiler, die betreten zu Boden blickten.  
  
„Aber wieso denn, Ginny, die sind schließlich dazu ausgebildet!" Ginny schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Pah, die doktern nur an mir rum. Die haben keine Ahnung, das sag ich dir!" Erneut bäumte sie sich auf, als eine neue Wehe ihren Körper peinigte.  
  
„Na gut, dann helfe ich dir eben! Bei der nächsten Wehe mußt du fest pressen und langsam ausatmen, verstanden!" Ginny zerquetschte vor Anstrengung Dracos Hand und verfluchte ihn immer wieder für ihren Zustand.  
  
Hermine stand der Schweiß schon auf der Stirn geschrieben, aber sie war guten Mutes, denn sie hatte schon einmal bei einer Geburt geholfen, und hoffte nun, sie würde nichts falsch machen.  
  
„Jetzt, Ginny, pressen! Fester! Du schaffst es, ja, ja, ich sehe schon das Köpfchen! Mach weiter!" Hermine feuerte Ginny, was das Zeug hielt. Ginny war total erledigt. „Ich kann nicht mehr, mach das es aufhört, bitte!" Schluchzte sie und stöhnte vor Schmerz.  
  
„Komm schon, Ginny, das Köpfchen ist gleich da und danach ist es nicht mehr weit. Streng dich an, mach mich und Draco stolz!"  
  
Ginny nahm allen Mut und alle Kraft, die ihr noch geblieben waren, zusammen und bei der nächsten Wehe bäumte sie sich auf und presste. „Super, Ginny, eure Tochter hat bislang blonde Haare!" Jubelte Hermine und strich tröstend über Ginnys schweißbedeckte Stirn. Draco traten Tränen in die Augen, als er auf seine erschöpfte Frau blickte. Mit der nächsten Wehe hatte Ginny es geschafft, die kleine Brianna Ellen erblickte das Licht der Welt und schrie aus Leibeskräften.  
  
Hermine murmelte erschöpft und glücklich Dankesworte und legte das Baby auf Ginnys Bauch. „Hallo, Baby!" Murmelte die junge Mutter und strich mit der Hand über das kleine Wesen.  
  
Hermine sah bestürzt an Ginny herunter. Wo kam all das Blut her? Das war doch nicht normal! Sie rief um Hilfe!  
  
Ach, was bin ich wieder gemein! Wird es Ginny schaffen? Ihr erfahrt es in der nächsten Folge! Seit nicht traurig, wenn ihr Sevi vermißt habt, auch der taucht in der nächsten Folge wieder öfter auf!  
  
Biba  
  
Eure Angel 


	13. Eine Taufe und andere Festivitäten!

Hallo liebe Liebenden! Da bin ich wieder! Wer, fragt ihr! Na, eure Angel!  
  
Moin: Gibt es nicht, die gehören mir! Na gut, einverstanden, ich leihe sie dir, aber wiedergeben!  
  
Honigdrache: Doch, bitte, will noch mehr Grüße aus Schweden! "Bestechungsversuch" hier ist auch schon das nächste Kapitel!!! Nicht mehr auf den Boden aufstampfen und nicht mehr schniefen!!!  
  
Kiwi123: Ja, ich weiß, das du weißt, das ich weiß, das du die Story super findest! Ich danke dir!!!  
  
white rose4: Ja, ich habe die Serie von Diana Gabaldon gelesen, aber ich sage dir, eigentlich hat die nichts mit meiner ff zu tun, ich habe mir nur ein paar Passagen daraus ausgeliehen! Freut mich übrigens, das sie dir gefällt!  
  
Eine Runde Kekse und Butterbier für alle! Ja, auch für euch Schwarzleser! Tut es eigentlich weh, den kleinen Button dort unten zu betätigen?  
  
**Eine Taufe und andere Festivitäten!  
**  
Soviel Blut, Himmel, das durfte nicht sein! Hermine war in Panik geraten, aber einer der Heiler schob sie sanft beiseite, klopfte ihr beruhigend und anerkennend auf die Schulter und schickte sie und Draco hinaus.  
  
„Hermine, bitte, mach dir keine Vorwürfe!" Versuchte Draco sie zu trösten. „Du hast deine Sache gut gemacht, das Ginny nun Blutungen bekommen würde, damit hatte doch keiner gerechnet!" Aber man sah ihm die Anspannung genau an. „Ich weiß, aber ich konnte nichts tun!" Hermine schluchzte nun laut auf, während sie zu den übrigen Familienmitgliedern gingen.  
  
Molly nahm sie sofort in den Arm. „Schätzchen, alles wird gut! Keine Sorge, die Heiler machen das schon!" Keine halbe Stunde später kam eine Schwester und legte das frisch gewaschene und angezogene Baby in Dracos Arme. Sofort war er umringt von den anderen. Hermine hielt sich etwas abseits, sie wollte diese Idylle nicht stören.  
  
Severus sah ihre Pein und ging zu ihr. Liebevoll nahm auch er sie in den Arm. „Hermine, denk nicht darüber nach!" Aber wirklich trösten konnte er sie nicht. Sie machte sich große Vorwürfe, weil sie die Heiler von Ginny hatte wegschicken lassen. Warum war da so viel Blut? Woher kam es? War vielleicht durch das Pressen eine Ader gerissen? Fragen über Fragen und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wußte sie keine Antwort!  
  
Severus führte Hermine in die Cafeteria und bestellte erst einmal einen guten Kaffee. „Wenn ich doch nur etwas tun könnte! Oh, bitte, bei Merlin, laß Ginny nicht sterben! Draco würde mir das nie verzeihen!" Severus hörte sich alles an, nahm ihre Hand und versuchte, Hermine den Trost zu geben, den sie brauchte.  
  
„Bitte, Halt mich einfach nur fest! Laß mich nicht allein!" Hermine legte ihren Kopf in Severus Hände und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Sie hörte nicht, wie Draco hereinkam und leise mit Severus sprach.  
  
„Severus, alles ist wieder in Ordnung. Es war eine gerissene Ader, die Heiler haben sie verschlossen. Ginny schläft nun. Molly paßt auf Brianna auf, die anderen sind nach Hause gegangen. Vor Morgen wird Ginny wohl nicht aufwachen! Sorg du dafür, das Hermine auch nach Hause kommt, sie hat viel durchgemacht."  
  
Severus nickte und hob die inzwischen eingeschlafene Hermine vorsichtig hoch. Sie merkte nichts davon, so erschöpft war sie. Kinder auf die Welt holen ist auch für Hebammen anstrengend, und erst recht, wenn man dazu nicht ausgebildet war. Sie schmiegte sich eng in seine Arme und er trug sie aus dem Krankenhaus, durch die Straßen und in ihre Wohnung. Dort angekommen, legte er sie sanft auf ihr Bett und deckte sie zu. Er selber ging in ihre Küche, verfluchte dort die Kaffeemaschine und zauberte sich einen Kaffee.  
  
Hermine warf sich unruhig im Bett hin und her. Aufgeschreckt sprang sie hoch. Wie war sie hierher gekommen? Dann erschnupperte sie Kaffeeduft und folgte ihm in die Küche.  
  
Dort auf ihrem Stuhl saß zusammen gesunken ihr Severus, vor ihm eine Tasse Kaffee, die Arme auf dem Tisch und den Kopf auf die Arme und schlief. Zärtlich strich sie ihm über die Haare (sie verstand immer noch nicht, wie sie früher denken konnte, seine Haare seien schmierig und fettig – ganz im Gegenteil, sie waren seidig und geschmeidig). Dann sah sie, das er die Kaffeemaschine nicht benutzt hatte und mußte unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Hatte er denn immer noch nicht verstanden, wie man sie benutzte? Typisch Vollblutzauberer, kein Verständnis für Muggelerfindungen!  
  
Sie seufzte und füllte Wasser und Kaffeepulver in die Maschine, und da sie einen leichten Hunger verspürte, holte sie Aufbackbrötchen aus dem Gefrierschrank und schob diese in den Backofen.  
  
Durch den Duft von frischem Kaffee und Brötchen regte sich Severus langsam. Verschlafen öffnete er die Augen und sah Hermine beim Tischdecken zu. Nachdem der Tisch gedeckt war, zog Severus Hermine auf seinen Schoß und küsste sie langsam und zärtlich. Seine Hände begaben sich auf Wanderschaft und strichen über ihren Rücken, was ihr ein wohliges Stöhnen entrang.  
  
„Wenn wir Frühstück haben wollen, sollten wir aufhören, bevor wir nicht mehr können!" Meinte Hermine und stand seufzend auf. Severus grummelte irgendetwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, obwohl, er hatte sich noch nicht rasiert und mit Bartstoppeln sah er einfach unwiderstehlich aus, fand jedenfalls Hermine.  
  
Er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, während sie Kaffee einschenkte und die Brötchen aus dem Ofen holte. „Hast du Hunger?" Fragte Hermine und wurde sogleich wieder aus seinen Schoß gezogen. „Oh, ja, ich habe Hunger!" Raunte Severus in ihr Ohr. „Diese Art Hunger meinte ich aber nicht!" Hermine drückte mit sanfter Gewalt ihre Hände auf seine Brust, und versuchte, wieder aufzustehen, was ihr auch mehr oder weniger gelang, denn Severus küsste sie noch einmal, bevor er sie seufzend losließ.  
  
Sie saßen schweigend da, aßen die Brötchen und tranken den Kaffee, sahen sich immer wieder in die Augen und beteuerten sich stumm ihre Liebe. Nach einer Weile zog Severus eine kleine Schachtel aus der Hosentasche und reichte sie geöffnet an Hermine.  
  
„Der Ring ist nun fertig, hoffentlich paßt er nun." Severus hatte Hermine den Verlobungsring bei Ginny und Dracos Hochzeit geschenkt, aber da er nicht ganz paßte, hatte er ihn kleiner machen lassen. Es war ein schöner Solitärring mit einem kleinen Diamantsplitter, Hermine war damals vor Freude an die Decke gesprungen (Ihr erinnert euch vielleicht an den romantischen Heiratsantrag von Severus!) Gerührt nahm Hermine den Ring aus der Schachtel und steckte ihn sich an den Finger, er paßte nun wie angegossen.  
  
Stürmisch umarmte Hermine Severus, beinahe wäre sie beide vom Stuhl gefallen, nur seine starken Arme verhinderten den Fall. Lachend küsste Hermine ihn, vergessen war das Frühstück. „Ich werde ihn ewig tragen!" Flüsterte sie und besah sich den Ring immer wieder. Tränen des Glücks liefen ihr über die Wangen. Severus küßte jede einzelne weg und murmelte beruhigende Worte, die Hermine nicht verstand, aber es war ihr egal. Sie war bei ihm, sie war glücklich, sie lebte wieder!  
  
Aus den harmlosen Küssen und Streicheleinheiten wurde schnell Leidenschaft, eine Leidenschaft, die alles verzehrte. Lichterloh standen beide in Flammen und wanderten küssend und liebkosend zum Bett.  
  
Die Klamotten flogen nur so von den erhitzten Körpern, wie von Zauberhand. Hermine strich Severus über die Brust und spielte mit den weichen Haaren. Severus stöhnte auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Im Gegenzug strich er ihr über die aufgerichteten Brustwarzen, beugte sich hinab und saugte sanft daran. Ein Brennen erfasste Hermines Unterleib und sie bog sich instinktiv seinen Hüften entgegen. Hart erfühlte sie seine Männlichkeit und sie spürte die Feuchtigkeit, die sich in ihrem Schoß ausbreitete. Langsam fuhr sie mit den Fingern abwärts, spielte kurz mit seinem Nabel, hörte ein leises Lachen (Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, aber Severus ist kitzelig!) und fuhr dann mit den Fingerspitzen über seine rosige Spitze. Auf sein Stöhnen hin drängte sie sich noch näher an ihn und spreizte aufreizend die Beine. Das nahm er als Einladung und drang langsam und mit Gefühl in sie ein. Hermine warf ihren Kopf hin und her, die Lust übermannte sie und sie hob das Becken, um Severus noch tiefer in sie hinein gleiten zu lassen. Bei jedem seiner Stöße entfuhr Hermine ein Keuchen, was ihn noch mehr anspornte. Beim Höhepunkt angelangt, schrie sie vor Lust seinen Namen und Sekunden später folgte Severus ihr auf den Gipfel der Lust. Eng umschlungen schliefen sie ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen bzw. Mittag, da Brianna ja erst gegen 4 Uhr morgens geboren wurde und nachdem sie gefrühstückt hatten, war es doch sehr spät, als sie ins Bett kamen, wartete schon Draco sehnsüchtig vor der Wohnungstür und nachdem sich Hermine aus dem Bett gequält und ihn herein gelassen hatte, erzählte er überglücklich, das es Ginny schon viel besser ging und sie bald aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen werde.  
  
„Oh, Draco, das ist ja wundervoll!" Rief Hermine und umarmte ihren Freund. Sie lief schnell in die Küche, schmunzelte ob des Chaos, welches dort herrschte, beseitigte es mit Ratzeputz und stellte die Kaffeemaschine an. Dabei sah sie immer wieder auf den ungewohnten Ring an ihrem Finger. Draco bemerkte es und mußte schmunzeln. _„Frauen sind ja so merkwürdig!"_ Dachte er und beglückwünschte Hermine zu diesen wirklich schönen Ring. „Sag mal, wo ist denn Severus? Im Schloß ist er nicht!" – „Och, der ist hier und schläft noch!" Murmelte Hermine und stellte Kaffeetassen auf den Tisch.  
  
„Ich schlafe nicht mehr, bei dem Krach , den ihr beiden hier veranstaltete, ist das ja auch kein Wunder!" Brummte ein ziemlich verschlafen aussehender Severus und lehnte sich in den Türrahmen. Severus hörte sich nun auch die freudige Botschaft über Ginny an und verlangte nach Kaffee, den Hermine auch prompt vor ihm hinstellte.  
  
Zwei Wochen später kam Ginny endlich aus dem Krankenhaus raus und war froh wieder zu Hause und bei ihrem Baby zu sein. Das änderte sich aber schnell, da Brianna ein ziemlich lautes und unruhiges Baby war und fast jede Stunde wach war.  
  
Etwa drei Monate später stand sie bei Hermine vor der Tür, Brianna auf dem Arm und war den Tränen nahe.  
  
„Hermine, bitte nimm mir Brianna ab, nur für einen Tag, ich möchte endlich mal wieder ausschlafen!" Hermine bat ihre Freundin herein und legte das schlafende Baby in ihr Bett.  
  
„Jetzt beruhige dich doch! Was ist denn überhaupt los?" Ginny war den Tränen nahe. „Sie schläft nicht durch, ist jede Stunde wach! Ich weiß keinen Rat mehr! Mom kann sie nicht nehmen, sie hat das Haus voll, wegen der Taufe und mir geht es nicht gut. Ich bitte dich, Brianna für einen Tag zu nehmen, damit ich mal wieder ausschlafen kann. Wie sehe es denn aus, wenn ich auf der Taufe herumlaufe, wie eine Vogelscheuche." Hermine überlegte nicht lange und sagte zu. Erleichtert umarmte Ginny ihre Freundin und verließ die Wohnung.  
  
Nachdem Hermine ihre Wohnung aufgeräumt hatte, fing das Baby an zu schreien. Hermine ging ins Schlafzimmer und hob die Kleine hoch, sofort war sie wieder ruhig.  
  
„Aha, du wolltest also nur auf den Arm genommen werden!" Sie wiegte die Kleine in ihren Armen und Brianna gluckste vergnügt. Sie wickelte sie neu und machte dann ein Fläschchen fertig. Nach einer Weile merkte Hermine, das Brianna wieder eingeschlafen war und legte sie wieder ins Bett.  
  
Sie selber ging ins Wohnzimmer und nahm sich ein Buch aus dem Regal. Aber nach drei gelesenen Seiten schlief auch sie ein.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht wurde sie von einem wütenden Babygeschrei geweckt. Brianna hatte sich die Decke abgestrampelt und schrie aus Leibeskräften. Hermine nahm sie hoch, sie war patschnaß. Also hieß es Windeln wechseln. Auch danach schrie Brianna weiter, also, Fläschchen fertig machen und Brianna füttern. Das Baby schrie immer noch. Hilflos nahm Hermine Brianna wieder hoch und wanderte durch die Wohnung.  
  
Nach einer Weile beruhigte sich das Baby. Sie war wieder eingeschlafen. Hermine legte sie zurück ins Bett und legte sich daneben. Es dauerte nicht lange und Hermine schlief ebenfalls wieder.  
  
Erst am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine, Brianna lag noch still neben ihr, allerdings wach. Sie spielte gerade mit einer von Hermines Haarsträhnen, was ihr zu gefallen schien. „Na, meine Kleine. Ausgeschlafen?" Hermine setzte sich auf und hob Brianna hoch. _„Trocken! Gut!"_ Dachte sie und ging mit Brianna auf dem Arm in die Küche. Dort machte sie einhändig Kaffee und warf zwei Scheiben Toast in den Toaster. Brianna spielte unterdessen immer noch mit Hermines Haaren.  
  
Bei Kaffee und Toast erwachten Hermines Lebensgeister so allmählich und sie stellte überrascht fest, das sie sich in der Mutterrolle recht gut gefiel. _„Wenn doch Severus mich jetzt so sehen könnte!"_ Dachte sie noch ein wenig wehmütig.  
  
Allerdings würde sie ihn ja bald sehen, denn erstens war heute Briannas Taufe, zweitens bald Weihnachten und drittens die Weihnachtsferien. Sie wollten etwas ausspannen, sich ein paar Häuser ansehen und vielleicht über ein Wochenende noch wegfahren. All das beruhigte Hermine.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück badete sie Brianna, zog ihr ein hübsches Kleidchen an und legte sie erst mal wieder hin, um sich selber fertig zu machen. Mit Bedacht wählte sie einen schicken Hosenanzug, indem, wie Severus immer sagte, ihr Hintern zu gut zur Geltung kam, steckte ihr Haar zu einem schlichten Knoten auf, schminkte sich ein wenig, nahm Brianna und verließ ihre Wohnung in Richtung Malfoy-Wohnung.  
  
Bei der Wohnung angekommen, mußte Hermines bestürzt feststellen, das Brianna schon wieder naß war. Entsetzt klingelte sie Sturm, bis Ginny öffnete und die Beiden hinein ließ. Lächelnd nahm Ginny Hermine Brianna ab und ging mit Hermine im Schlepptau ins Wohnzimmer, wo schon Draco, Molly und Arthur und Severus warteten. Brianna wurde von allen liebevoll und sehnsüchtig begrüßt. Nur Severus begrüßte erst Hermine, bzw. Hermine stürzte sich auf Severus, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küßte ihn sehr leidenschaftlich. Severus konnte nicht anders, er mußte den Kuß einfach erwidern. Schnell vergaßen sie alle anderen um sich herum.  
  
„Öhem, wir sollten aufbrechen!" Ginny räusperte sich laut und vernehmlich, das Paar stob errötend auseinander und erntete lautes Gelächter.  
  
Da die Wohnung aber für eine Taufe recht klein war und nicht alle Taufgäste Platz hätten, hatten Ginny und Draco ein kleines Restaurant gemietet.  
  
Alle in einem Wagen unterzukriegen (apparieren war mit einem Baby verboten – verständlicherweise!) war zwar eine kleine Kunst, aber da Arthur es sich nicht nehmen lassen hatte, einen neuen Wagen magisch zu vergrößern, aber keine Schwierigkeit.  
  
Nach einer kurzen Fahrt kam die Gruppe bei dem Restaurant an, wo schon Fred, George, Ron, Harry, ein paar Tanten und Onkel und selbstverständlich auch Dumbledore und McGonogall warteten.  
  
Die Taufzeremonie war schnell vorbei, die Feier gemütlich in Gange, als Dumbledore sich erhob, um eine kleine Rede zu halten.  
  
„Liebes Taufkind, liebe Eltern, liebe Taufgäste. Als erstes möchte ich dem neuen Erdenbürger alles Gute für deine Zukunft wünschen. Ich weiß, was ich sage, hat für dich noch keine Bedeutung, denn du hörst nur einen alten Mann schwafeln, aber ich hoffe, deine Eltern werden dir von mir erzählen. Als zweites möchte ich euch anderen mitteilen, das Minerva und ich heute unseren 10. Hochzeitstag feiern ..." Jubel unterbrach ihn und Hermine, Harry und Ron rechneten schnell nach.  
  
„Aber Albus, das heißt ja, das Sie schon verheiratet waren, als wir noch auf der Schule waren, warum haben Sie denn nie ein Wort gesagt?" Auch Severus musterte den alten Zauberer neugierig, denn ehrlich gesagt, hatte er auch keine Ahnung gehabt.  
  
Grinsend erhob sich nun auch Minerva. „Tja, wir wollten ja nicht, das gewisse Lehrer denken würden, nur weil ich eigentlich Mrs. Dumbledore hieße, die Gryffindors irgendwie bevorzugt würden!"  
  
„Na, das erklärt einiges!" Grummelte Severus, freute sich aber ehrlich mit den Beiden. Also wurde gleichzeitig zur Taufe auch noch Hochzeitstag gefeiert. Dumbledore kam nicht mehr dazu, seine Rede zu beenden, denn nachdem das raus war, hieß es für ihn und Minerva: Getränke ausgeben, sie wurden beglückwünscht und beklatscht.  
  
Dann wurde natürlich auch beratschlagt, wann denn der beste Zeitpunkt für die Hochzeit von Hermine und Severus sein würde. Niemanden viel auf, das Hermine sich darüber noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht hatte und so war sie recht still und ließ die anderen reden. Wenn sie ehrlich war, wünschte sie sich eigentlich gar keine große Feier, denn dann würde sie nur traurig sein, das ihre Eltern nicht dabei sein würden und ihr Vater sie nicht zum Altar würde führen. Molly war ja für Mai, denn ihrer Meinung nach, würde Hermine eine wunderschöne Maibraut sein. Severus spürte, das Hermine etwas unwillig über das viele Gerede und den Wirbel um ihre Person und ihre Hochzeit war, er überlegte sich gerade eine Überraschung, als Hermine ihn leicht anstieß und sich zu ihm herüber beugte.  
  
„Meinst du, es würde auffallen, wenn wir jetzt verschwinden? Ich bin müde und kaputt! Am liebsten würde ich mich ins Bett verkriechen und erst wieder aufstehen, wenn sich der Rummel gelegt hat!" Severus grinste spitzbübisch. „Bett hört sich ganz gut an!" Raunte er ihr zu und strich aufreizend über ihr Hinterteil. _„Oh, sie hat wieder diesen sexy Hosenanzug an! Der steht ihr ja so wundervoll!" _Dachte er und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, um sie zärtlich zu küssen. "Das meinte ich eigentlich nicht!" Meinte Hermine und schmiegte sich noch enger an Severus.   
  
Das war nicht unbemerkt geblieben, denn Harry schlenderte wie zufällig zu den beiden rüber und grinste die beiden wissend an. „Na, wollt ihr abhauen?" Hermine nickt schuldbewußt. „Sorry Harry, aber es war eine anstrengende Nacht!" Harry lachte auf. „Nicht, das, was du denn jetzt denkst! Ich hatte Brianna gestern, damit Ginny etwas ausruhen konnte!" Severus blickte sie erstaunt an. „Davon hast du mir ja gar nichts erzählt!" Rief er entrüstet. Hermine schmiegte sich entschuldigend an ihn. „Tut mir leid, Severus, aber Ginny sah so verzweifelt aus. Und sieh sie dir jetzt an, sie strahlt Ausgeruhtheit und Zufriedenheit aus. Ich mußte ihr helfen!"  
  
„Schon in Ordnung, aber du hättest ruhig Bescheid sagen können, das hätte ich gerne gesehen!" Severus gab Hermine einen kleinen Klaps auf ihr Hinterteil und gab sich zufrieden.  
  
Hermine ging zu Ginny und Draco und ließ Severus mit Harry allein. „Ginny, Draco, macht es euch etwas aus, wenn Severus und ich nun gehen? Ich bin müde und möchte gerne schlafen!" Ginny schüttelte ein wenig bedauernd den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht, geht ruhig. Das hier wird wohl noch ein wenig länger dauern, Brianna fühlt sich hier richtig wohl. Ich weiß doch, wie anstrengend unsere Tochter sein kann!" Auch Draco hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden und umarmte Hermine zum Abschied noch einmal liebevoll.  
  
Severus sah es und die Eifersucht kroch in ihm hoch, obwohl er wußte, das Draco glücklich mit Ginny verheiratet war und Hermine ihn doch liebte, aber er konnte einfach nichts dagegen machen, er war jedesmal eifersüchtig, selbst wenn Hermine nur einen anderen Mann ansah! Er verabschiedete sich schnell von Harry, der ein wenig verdutzt den Blick gesehen hatte, den Severus auf Draco abgeschossen hatte, hielt sich aber zurück, und Severus ging auf Hermine zu. Es folgte dann die obligatorische Abschiedsszene der anderen.  
  
Erleichtert gingen Hermine und Severus dann in Richtig Hermines Wohnung. Dort angekommen fiel Severus praktisch über Hermine her und bestürmte sie mit leidenschaftlichen Küssen.  
  
Hermine war mehr als müde und so schliefen die beiden nur eng umschlungen ein.  
  
Im nächsten Kapitel kommt das Weihnachtsfest und noch anderes. Laßt euch also weiterhin überraschen! Lest fleißig und vergeßt das Reviewen nicht! Ups, hab ich das gerade etwa gesagt? Ich will euch auf keinen Fall zwingen!  
  
Angel 


	14. Es weihnachtet sehr!

Wieder da ist, um euch ein wenig zu erfreuen, zu ärgern oder was auch immer ihr wollt!  
  
Disclaimer: Ach, kommt schon, glaubt Ihr im Ernst, so etwas wundervolles wäre meinem Hirn entsprungen? Ich bitte Euch!  
  
Drachenkind: Nix, da, das gehört alles dazu, keine Panik, die Hochzeit kommt noch früh genug! Keks für dich!  
  
AREW-Fan: Grins Kann leider nicht malen, sonst hätte ich dir ein Bild davon geschickt! Danke, natürlich auch Keks für dich!  
  
kiwi123: Ich auch, ich auch! Aber keine Angst, mir fällt bestimmt noch eine Geschichte ein, die ich erzählen kann! Keks für dich!!!  
  
white rose4: Hatte es auch nicht als Kritik verstanden! Ich weiß, ich habe dich ein wenig warten lassen, aber bitte schön: hier ist das nächste Pitel!!! Keks gefällig???  
  
Honigdrache: Grins Klar war das Erpressung! Weißt ja, Rache ist süß!!! Sorry, aber in der Kürze liegt die Würze!!! Gruß nach Schweden!!! Keks für dich!!!  
  
Lorelai Ferron: Tja, ich wurde ja auch inspiriert! Aber keine Angst, zu jedem kommt irgendwann mal die Muse!!! Keks für dich!!  
  
So, ich hoffe, Euch gefällt das nächste Pitelchen!!! Nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen!!! Ja, auch Euch Schwarzlesern!!! Und einen ganz besonders (ja, genau Andre, dich meine ich!)  
  
**Es weihnachtet sehr!!!**  
  
Nur noch zwei Wochen bis Weihnachten. Hermine hatte es endlich geschafft und ihre Wohnung weihnachtlich dekoriert. Zufrieden besah sie sich ihre Wohnung. Draußen fiel leise und sanft der erste Schnee. Die Welt sah so friedlich aus. Severus hatte ein paar Andeutungen gemacht und Hermine mußte zugeben, sie war mehr als neugierig, welche Überraschung er sich wohl für sie ausgedacht hatte. Allerdings hielt er dicht, nicht mal Kitzelattacken konnten ihn überzeugen, ihr zu verraten, was er sich ausgedacht hatte.  
  
Seufzend drehte sich Hermine um und schlurfte in die Küche. Severus war nicht da, er hatte irgendetwas dringendes zu erledigen und war schon seit einer Stunde fort. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich, als wenn ihr etwas fehlte. Mit dem Wohnungsputzen war sie schon längst fertig, sie war halt ein ordnungsliebender Mensch und deshalb war ihre Wohnung eigentlich immer sauber. Sie seufzte und ergab sich ihrem Schicksal und wartete auf Severus´ Rückkehr.  
  
Severus schlenderte gutgelaunt (Häh) durch die kleinen Geschäfte und besah sich mal dieses, mal jenes, er hatte ja schon seine Geschenke beisammen, aber mal ehrlich, auch ein Tränkemeister findet ab und zu Gefallen am Bummeln!  
  
„Ob Hermine daran wohl Freude hätte?" Dachte er und besah sich ein kleines Medaillon in Herzform zum Aufklappen. Dazu gehörte ein kleiner Schlüssel, mit dem man das Herz aufschließen konnte. Severus schmunzelte und kaufte den Anhänger.  
  
Auf dem Rückweg kaufte er noch eine Zeitung und stockte, als er die Titelseite kurz überflog.  
  
**_„Gefährlicher Verbecher aus der Hochsicherheitsabteilung des St. Mungos Hospital entkommen! Das Ministerium warnt vor Lucius Malfoy, der als Todesser entlarvte, dem alten Adel angehörende und erst vor kurzem wegen gefährlicher Entführung, Folterung und Vergewaltigung an der hochangesehenen Schriftsteller Hermine Granger verurteilte Zauberer! Malfoy hat es irgendwie geschafft, seine Wärter zu täuschen und konnte fliehen! Wir sind uns sicher, Malfoy hatte Hilfe, ob männlich oder weiblich, das können wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht bekanntgeben! Wir bitten die Bevölkerung, die Augen und Ohren offen zu halten und bei eindeutiger Identifizierung sofort das Ministerium zu verständigen! Bitte, versuchen Sie nicht selbst, diesen überaus gefährlichen Mann zu stellen! Überlassen Sie es der dafür geschulten Einsatztruppe des Ministeriums! Weite rauf den Seiten 6, 7, 8 und 9!"_**  
  
Severus konnte die Wut, die in ihm hochstieg, nicht unterdrücken. Laut fluchend verließ er den Zeitungsstand, der Besitzer schreckte ob der derben Flüche aus seinen Feierabendsträumen und sah dem eilig davon schreitenden Severus mit Sorge nach.  
  
„Oh, Merlin, hilf, das darf Hermine nicht sehen, sie flippt aus!" Severus rannte fast durch die Straßen. „Warum muß sie auch im Muggelteil Londons wohnen? Hier kann ich nicht einfach apparieren!"  
  
Völlig außer Atem erreichte Severus endlich die Gasse, von der er aus apparieren konnte. Er sah sich noch mal um, ob auch kein Muggel dabei zusah und plopp, er war verschwunden. Sekunden später klopfte er an Hermines Wohnungstür.  
  
Hermine öffnete strahlend und warf sich in seine Arme. „Endlich, ich habe dich so vermißt!" Sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. Severus lachte kurz auf. „Ich war doch nur zwei Stunden weg!" Aber er erwiderte die Umarmung und trug sie ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Aus der Küche strömte schon der köstliche Duft des Abendessens. Severus merkte erst jetzt, wie hungrig er eigentlich war. Während Hermine den Tisch deckte, entkorkte er eine Flasche ihres Lieblingsrotweins und setzte sich. Hermine merkte schon, das irgendetwas nicht stimmte und sah Severus fragend an.  
  
Seufzend nahm Severus einen Schluck und reichte Hermine wortlos die Zeitung. Eine Weile war es still, man hörte nur das Ticken der Uhr und gelegentlich ein Schnauben aus Hermines Richtung, die hinter der Zeitung verschwunden war.  
  
Endlich, nach 10 Minuten, die Severus wie 10 Tage vorkamen, faltete Hermine die Zeitung zusammen, legte diese auf die Anrichte, erhob sich und nahm die Spaghetti vom Herd. Erwartungsvoll sah Severus ihr dabei zu, auch, als sie die Bolognese anrührte, hatte sie immer noch kein Wort gesagt.  
  
„Hermine, nun rede endlich! Was ist denn nun!" Severus konnte es nicht mehr abwarten und trat hinter Hermine. Hermine drehte sich um und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Solange du bei mir bist, geschieht mir nichts! Er wird nicht so blöd sein, und mich noch einmal angreifen, oder dich! Wir sind nun gewarnt! Und wenn er mir zu nahe kommen sollte, das schwöre ich, ich werde ihn töten!" Severus sah in ihre Augen und glaubte ihr. Sie hatte, während sie dies sprach, einen echt mörderischen Blick bekommen, der ihm selber schon beinahe Angst machte.  
  
Während des Essens sprachen sie kein Wort, aber Severus beobachtete Hermine genau. Sie aß und trank ganz normal, aber ihre Augen blitzten vor Wut. Nach einer Weile sah sie hoch und bemerkte, das Severus sie nicht aus den Augen ließ. „Nun hör schon auf. Mir geht es gut! Himmel, es ist fast ein Jahr her, ich bin darüber hinweg!" Damit war für Hermine das Thema erledigt. Severus sah sie mißtrauisch an, schwieg aber.  
  
Nach dem sie gemeinsam den Abwasch erledigt hatten, nahmen sie sich die Kataloge vor, in denen Häuser zum Verkauf angeboten wurden. Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend da, bis es an einem Fenster leise klopfte. Hermine sah auf und bemerkte drei Posteulen, zwei davon kannte sie. Sie stand auf und ließ Ginnys, Harrys und die fremde Eule hinein. Die Briefe von Ginny und Harry klangen aufgeregt und mitfühlend, während der Brief der fremden Eule von Dumbledore kam und Hermine strikt verbat, sich auf die Suche nach Lucius zu machen.  
  
„Der klingt wie damals, als er Harry seine Abenteuer verbat!" Schmunzelte Hermine und reichte Severus die Briefe. „Er hat aber Recht, du solltest wirklich nicht nach ihm suchen!" Hermine schaute recht schockiert drein. „Woher willst du wissen, das ich nach ihm suchen würde?" Severus konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Hermine, ich kenne dich mittlerweile recht gut. Für das, was er dir angetan hat, würde ich an deiner Stelle nach ihm suchen und mich rächen wollen. Aber Dumbledore hat schon Recht! Tu es nicht! Das würde nichts bringen!"  
  
Er nahm sich das nächste Prospekt und blätterte demonstrativ darin rum. Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. Wie gut er sie doch schon kannte, denn genau das waren ihre Gedanken gewesen. Grinsend kam sie mit ihrem Gewissen überein, das sie den idealen Partner fürs Leben gefunden hatte.  
  
Sie strichen die Häuser an, die sie in den nächsten Tagen besichtigen wollten und da es schon recht spät war, machten sie sich fertig und gingen ins Bett. Aneinander gekuschelt schliefen sie ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie wach, es war schon hell, aber das kam davon, weil es in der Nacht kräftig geschneit hatte und die Sonne durch den Schnee in ihr Zimmer reflektiert wurde. Gähnend stand Hermine auf und machte Frühstück. Nachdem die Kaffeemaschine fertig war, schlurfte sie immer noch gähnend ins Bad, erschrak, als sie ihre Haare sah und beschloß, das es erst einmal Zeit war, sich der Haarpflege zu widmen, kurz gesagt, sie wusch sich die Haare und strich sich anschließend eine Pflegekur hinein, die es glatt und geschmeidig machen sollte.  
  
Mittlerweile war Severus auch aufgewacht, vielmehr hatte er sich auf Hermines Seite gerollt und festgestellt, das sie nicht mehr da war. Er blinzelte in das Sonnenlicht und rollte sich aus dem Bett. Den Morgenmantel überziehend begab er sich in die Küche, keine Sekunde zu spät, da aus dem Backofen schon fast Rauch heraus kam, weil Hermine die Brötchen glatt vergessen hatte. „Scheiße!" Fluchte er, denn just in dem Moment, in dem er die Brötchen hatte retten wollen, verbrannte er sich den Arm an den Heizspiralen.  
  
Durch den Fluch aufgeschreckt, kam Hermine aus dem Bad gelaufen. „Was ist denn passiert? Oh, mein Gott, ich habe die Brötchen vergessen!" – „Ja, beinahe wäre ich zu spät gekommen, oh, wie ich diese blöden Muggelgeräte hasse!" - „Hey, sag sowas nicht noch mal!" Severus hielt sich den schmerzenden Arm und schnaubte verächtlich auf. „Wenn es aber doch wahr ist!" Hermine lief ins Bad und holte aus ihrem Verbandskasten Brandsalbe und einen kleinen Verband. Behutsam trug sie die Salbe auf die Wunde und wickelte den Verband darum. Severus hielt den Atem an und warf Hermine böse Blicke zu. „Das macht dir wohl Spaß, was?" Hermine ging nicht auf seinen bitteren Ton ein und als sie fertig war, gab sie Severus ein kleines Küsschen. „Was denn, ich ziehe mir eine tödliche Verletzung zu und alles, was ich bekomme, ist ein kleines Küsschen!" Hermine grinste und zog seinen Kopf tiefer zu sich runter, innerlich fluchend, das sie so klein war. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Severus erwiderte den Kuß heiß. „Ist es so besser?" Fragte sie rauh etwas später. „Hm, ja, obwohl, es hätte noch ein bisschen inniger sein können!" Grinste Severus. „Severus Snape, du Lustmolch, denkst du eigentlich noch an etwas anderes?" Lachend löste sich Hermine aus der Umarmung. „Nö, eigentlich nicht!"  
  
„Und außerdem, wie siehst du eigentlich aus, ist das jetzt Mode, ein Plastikhäubchen auf den Kopf zu haben?" Prüfend sah Severus Hermine an. Erschreckt fuhr Hermine zu ihrem Haar, und fing gleich darauf an zu lachen. „Oh, Himmel, ich habe ja noch die Pflegespülung im Haar, warte kurz, ich wasche sie mir eben raus!" Sprachs und lief ins Bad.  
  
Sie beendeten das Frühstück ohne weitere Störungen und machten sich anschließend auf, die Häuser zu besichtigen.  
  
Später am Nachmittag kamen sie erschöpft und durchgefroren, aber zufrieden wieder.  
  
Sie besichtigten ein paar Tage lang Häuser und noch mal diejenigen, di ein die engere Auswahl genommen worden waren. Am Ende entschieden sie sich für ein Haus in der Nähe von Ginny, Draco und Brianna, also in Hogsmeade. Dann hatte es Severus auch nicht allzu weit zur Arbeit und Hermine konnte ja als Schriftstellerin überall arbeiten. Ginny war überglücklich und kam nun fast jeden Tag auf einen Kaffee oder einfach nur, um zu quatschen. Natürlich mußte das Haus erst einmal renoviert werden, immerhin hatte es fast 10 Jahre leer gestanden. Also kauften Hermine und Severus Farbe, Tapeten, Kleister und sonstiges Zeug, und begaben sich ans Renovieren.  
  
Severus wollte mit Zauberei arbeiten, aber Hermine war dagegen. Also einigten sich die beiden auf einen Kompromiß: Einige Zimmer wollte Severus mit Zauberei bearbeiten, während Hermine in anderen Zimmern die Renovierung per Hand ausführen wollte.  
  
Mit dem Renovieren kamen sie mit der Hilfe von Draco, Harry und den Zwillingen gut voran. Natürlich war man bei den Zwillingen sicher, das die beiden immer irgendetwas ausheckten, und so hatte alle auch viel Spaß. Severus sah sich eines Tages mit Farbe bekleckert, weil die Zwillinge einen Eimer Farbe oben im Türspalt befestigt hatten, und nachdem Severus durch eben diese Tür gegangen war, bekam er die volle Ladung Farbe ab. Lachend machten sich danach die Zwillinge aus dem Staub, um nicht aus Rache von Severus mit einem harmlosen Fluch belegt zu werden.  
  
Eine Woche, es war schon der 22. Dezember, waren die Renovierungsarbeiten endlich abgeschlossen. Erschöpft, aber glücklich, sahen sich Hermine und Severus in ihrem neuem Heim um. Sie wollten nach Weihnachten mit dem Umzug beginnen, die Möbel sollten teilweise aus Hermines alter Wohnung und teilweise aus den Möbeln aus Snape Manor bestehen. Für neue Möbel hatten beide erstens kein Geld und auch zweitens keine Lust, diese anzuschaffen, denn von Einkaufen hatten beide erst einmal die Schnauze voll.  
  
Also saß man am Heiligen Abend mal wieder in der Wohnung von Ginny und Draco, die ebenfalls nach Weihnachten umziehen wollten. Nach dem Essen saßen sie gemütlich beisammen, hörten Weihnachtslieder und tauschten die Geschenke aus. Brianna lag fröhlich quietschend dazwischen und freute sich, weil das Papier der Geschenke so schön raschelte.  
  
Als Hermine das kleine Päckchen von Severus öffnete, stieß sie einen Freudenschrei aus und viel Severus in die Arme. Sie bedeckte sein Gesicht mit vielen kleinen Küsschen und bedankte sich tausendmal für das Medaillon. Aber das sollte noch nicht alles gewesen sein, denn Severus zog aus seinem Anzug einen schmalen Umschlag und reichte ihn an Hermine weiter.  
  
Fragend sah sie ihn an. „Öffne ihn schon!" Auch Ginny und Draco wurden so langsam neugierig. Hermines Hände zitterten vor Neugier und sie riß den Umschlag auf. Darin lagen zwei Flugtickets nach Hawaii und die Hotelreservierung für das Hotel, in dem sie schon einmal gewesen waren.  
  
„Das war die eigentliche Überraschung für dich, die Kette habe ich noch zusätzlich gefunden, und mußte sogleich an dich denken, denn du hast mein Herz für die Liebe geöffnet und ich will, das nur du den Schlüssel zu meinem Herzen hast." Sanft drückte Severus seine Lippen auf Hermines und die beiden verschmolzen zu einem Ganzen. Bei seinen Worten traten Tränen in Hermines Augen, auch Ginny konnte sich eine kleine Träne nicht verkneifen. Die Tickets waren auf Januar datiert, damit sie erst noch den Umzug über die Bühne bringen konnten.  
  
Ja, ich weiß, das Pitelchen ist ein wenig kurz geraten, wenn ihr mir verzeihen könnt! Im nächsten Pitel kommt dann Hawaii mal wieder und Severus entführt Hermine! Mehr verrate ich aber nicht!  
  
Biba  
  
Eure Angel 


	15. Umzüge und Abflüge!

"Freu, Freu" Da bin ich wieder!

Disclaimer: Wiederhol ich nicht! Kennt ihr eh schon!

white-rose4: "sich verneig" Schön, das es dir gefällt! Ich hoffe, der Keks schmeckt noch, wenn nicht, hier ist ein neuer!

Very: Ebenfalls einen Keks für dich! Schön, das ich eine neue Leserin einfangen konnte!

kiwi123: Du wirst noch viel mehr fluchen! Aber, nein, ließ erst mal das neue Pitelchen! Keks für dich!

AREW-Fan: Schön, das dir die Story gefällt. Auch einen Keks für dich!

Lorelei Ferron: Ui, wie ich deine Kommis doch liebe! Hier ist auch schon das neue Pitelchen! Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir! Keks für dich!!!

PS: Ich grüße meinen Cousin Andre Eenhuis, diesen Schwarzleser!!!

Dies wird ein langes Pitel! Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!!! Wenn nicht, beschwert euch per Review!!! "Grins" Eine Runde Kekse und Coke für alle!!!

**Umzüge und Abflüge!!!**

Die vier hatten ausgemacht, sich gegenseitig beim Möbelschleppen zu helfen. Und so saßen sie gemeinsam in Hermines alter Wohnung, und packten das Geschirr und alle anderen zerbrechlichen Gegenstände sorgfältig in Zeitungspapier ein und anschließend in Kartons. Hermine war gerade dabei, ihre vielen Bücher in Kartons zu packen, als ein Geräusch sie hochfahren ließ.

„Klirr" Ginny hatte eine Vase zerbrochen und saß nun erschrocken und traurig zugleich über den Überresten. Sie sah zu Hermine rüber. „Es tut mir leid!" Stammelte sie und Hermine sah, wie eine kleine Träne sich aus Ginnys Auge stahl. Sie erhob sich und ging zu Ginny, nahm diese in den Arm und murmelte tröstende Worte. „Nicht so schlimm, es war ja nur eine Vase!" Ginny schniefte. „Aber, aber, die Vase, die kam doch von deiner Mutter!" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na und, ich habe noch 6 Stück davon, meine Mutter hatte immer ein paar Exemplare eines Teiles, falls mal eins kaputt geht! Du siehst also, Scherben waren immer schon einkalkuliert!" Die beiden schreckten hoch, als sie hörten, wie die Wohnungstür aufgerissen wurde.

Severus und Draco standen schnaufend im Türrahmen und rieben sich die schmerzenden Schultern. „Himmel, ich habe gar nicht gewußt, das Möbel so schwer sein können! Scheiße, Hermine, warum mußtest du auch unbedingt im Muggelteil Londons wohnen?" Beschwerte sich Draco, sah dann, das Ginny geweint hatte und stürmte zu seiner Frau. „Was, ist was passiert?" Fragte er besorgt. Hermine schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Nein, keine Panik, Ginny hat nur eine Vase fallen lassen und dachte, da diese meiner Mutter gehört hatte, würde ich jetzt schimpfen! Aber da ich von dieser Vase noch 6 Stück habe, ist das nicht so schlimm!" Hermine besah sich die beiden Männer, die noch immer außer Atem waren und hatte Mitleid mit ihnen. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich erst mal Kaffee und etwas zu essen mache? Ich glaube, ihr könntet eine Pause gebrauchen!" Erleichtert nickten Draco und Severus. Ginny und Hermine gingen gemeinsam in die Küche, wo sie Kaffee und belegte Brote machten.

Als sie lachend einige Minuten später mit Kaffee und den Broten wieder ins Wohnzimmer gingen, sahen sie, wie Severus und Draco wohl vor Erschöpfung auf der Couch eingeschlafen waren. Das war ein Bild für die Götter! Severus lag am einen Ende der Couch, Draco am anderen und jeder hatte die Arme um die Beine des anderen gelegt, wohl aus Vorsicht, um nicht runter zu fallen.

Schweigend standen die beiden Frauen einen Moment da und sogen dieses Bild in sich auf. „Sollen wir sie wecken?" Flüsterte Ginny leise. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, holte aus der Küche statt der Kaffeekanne eine Thermoskanne, füllte den Kaffee um und stellte ihn mit den Broten auf den Tisch. „Laß uns noch ein paar Sachen einpacken. Die wachen schon wieder auf. Möbelschleppen ist keine leichte Aufgabe!" Ginny nickte und gemeinsam nahmen sie wieder den Angriff auf das Geschirr auf.

Gute zwei Stunden später reckten sich Draco und Severus wieder. Ausgeschlafen, oder vielmehr, leicht erholt nach der Stärkung mit Kaffee und Brote, machten sie sich wieder daran, Möbel zu dem Wagen zu transportieren. Aber mehr als das Bett und die Kommode passten eh nicht mehr hinein, also fuhren sie zur Winkelgasse, von dort aus sie samt dem Umzugswagen Richtung Hogsmeade apparierten (Einen kompletten Wagen samt darin enthaltenen Möbel und Menschen zu apparieren, dazu gehörte eine Sondergenehmigung des Zaubereiministers, die Arthur aber nur zu gerne erteilt hatte! Es war schon hilfreich, wenn man den Zaubereiminister zum Freund hatte!)

Auch Ginny und Hermine hatten sämtliches Geschirr und Hermines Bücher mittlerweile in Kartons gepackt und Hermine verkleinerte diese dann auf handliche Größe. Nun hieß es warten auf die Männer!

Jedesmal, wenn Ginny zu Hermine rüber sah, mußte sie grinsen. Denn Mrs Draco Malfoy wußte, welche Überraschung Severus für Hermine geplant hatte, aber sie hatte geschworen, sie würde nichts sagen. Eigentlich hatte Severus gar nichts sagen wollen, aber dann hatte er Draco um Rat gefragt, und, nun ja, Ginny hatte unfreiwillig mitgehört.

Hermine bemerkte das Grinsen ihrer Freundin und sah diese fragend an. „Sag mal, warum grinst du denn so?" Ginny schüttelte immer noch grinsend den Kopf. _„Los, Hirn, schenk mir eine Ausrede!"_ Kurze Überlegung. „Ach weißt, du, ich mußte gerade an das Bild unserer schlafenden Männer denken, das war ja zu komisch!"_„Ach, Ginny, du hattest auch schon mal bessere Ausreden! So ein Mist, bloß nicht verplappern!"_ In Gedanken schlug sich Ginny an den Kopf! Auch Hermine dachte an das vorhin gesehene und mußte nun ebenfalls grinsen. „Genau, wie zwei Babys! Wo bleiben die denn nur?"

„_Puh, Merlin sei Dank, sie hat nichts bemerkt! Wäre ja noch schöner, ich verplapper mich und Severus und Draco reißen mir den Kopf ab! Nein, nein, her mit den unverfänglicheren Themen!_" Ginny wickelte gerade das letzte Geschirr in Zeitungspapier und legte es vorsichtig in den letzten Karton.

„Na, freust du dich schon auf die Reise?" Ginny sah zu ihrer Freundin rüber. „Ja, ich kann es kaum noch abwarten, aber weißt du, warum Severus wieder in ein Flugzeug steigen will, das letzte Mal hat ihm schon nicht gut bekommen!" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht meint er, dieses Mal wird es besser! Wer weiß schon, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht!"

Ein Poltern im Treppenhaus kündigte die Ankunft der beiden Männer wieder an. Sie trafen die beiden Frauen giggelnd und kieksend auf dem Boden hockend im Wohnzimmer an.

„Was ist denn bitte schön so lustig?" Fragten beide im Chor. Hermine und Ginny prusteten los. Sie waren zu keiner vernünftigen Antwort mehr fähig.

Severus wartete geduldig ein paar Minuten, bis sich Hermine und Ginny einigermaßen beruhigt hatten und half dann, die restlichen Kartons auf handliche Größe zu zaubern. Alles in allem war die Wohnung dann leer. Mit ein paar Schlenkern seines Zauberstabes „renovierte" er schnell die Wohnung, half dann, die Kartons zum Wagen zu bringen und wartete dann auf Hermine, die den Schlüssel zu ihrem Vermieter brachte, der sich die Wohnung zum Abschluß ansah und sich dann ein wenig traurig von Hermine verabschiedetet. Denn ehrlich gesagt hatte der alte Mann die junge Frau in sein Herz geschlossen, und war mehr als glücklich darüber, das Hermine auch endlich ihr Glück gefunden hatte.

„Miss Granger, schade, das Sie schon ausziehen! Sie waren ehrlich gesagt meine liebste Mieterin. Nicht alle in diesem Haus waren so angenehm wie Sie. Aber es freut mich, das Sie bald heiraten werden. Ich hoffe, Sie werden so glücklich wie ich mit meiner Sandra, Gott hab sie selig!" Bei diesen Worten verdrückte der alte Mann ein paar Tränen.

Auch Hermine traten die Tränen in den Augen. Sie mochte den alten Mister Olsen, ein schwedischer Einwanderer! „Mr Olsen, es war mir eine Freude, bei Ihnen wohnen zu dürfen. Ja, ich werde bald heiraten und danke Ihnen schon mal für Ihre Glückwünsche! Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns mal wieder! So, nun muß ich los, meine Freunde und mein Verlobter warten schon im Wagen auf mich. Auf Wiedersehen, Mr Olsen."

Sie umarmte den alten Mann zum Abschied, drehte sich um und lief schnell aus dem Haus. Beim Wagen angekommen, winkte sie Mr Olsen noch einmal zu und fuhr dann Richtung Winkelgasse davon.

Die Vier nahmen all ihre Zauberkraft beisammen und apparierten mitsamt Wagen nach Hogsmeade. Dort angekommen fuhren sie zu ihrem neuen Haus und luden die restlichen Sachen ab.

Drei Stunden später, als alles an seinen angestammten neuem Platz stand, machten Hermine und Ginny Abendessen, während die Männer rüber zu Draco und Ginny gingen, um auch dort mit dem Umzug weiter zu machen. Gott sei dank, war bei denen im Haus nicht all zu viel zu tun, denn Draco und Ginny hatten sich die meisten Möbel neu bestellt, da beide nicht viel aus der alten Wohnung hatten mitnehmen könne, da dies eine möblierte gewesen war.

Da am nächsten Tag schon der Abreisetag war, hielten sich Hermine und Severus nicht all zu lange mit Draco und Ginny auf, sondern verabschiedeten die Beiden schon gute zwei Stunden nach dem Abendessen.

Sie packten noch schnell ihre Koffer und begaben sich dann ins Bett.

Zu einer unchristlichen Zeit von drei Uhr morgens klingelte auch schon der Wecker. Hermine quälte sich als erstes aus dem Bett und schlurfte ins Bad.

Severus hörte die Dusche, war aber noch zu faul, um aufzustehen. Erst, nachdem Hermine ihm das nasse Handtuch an den Kopf geworfen hatte, bequemte sich der Meister der Zaubertränke aus dem Bett, kurz gesagt, er sprang raus und rannte hinter der lachenden Hermine her.

Auf halber Treppen nach unten hatte er sie dann erreicht und hob sie kurzerhand Mehlsackmäßig hoch und stürmte die Treppe wieder hoch. Er warf sie aufs Bett, riß ihren Morgenmantel auf und fing an, sie durch zu kitzeln. Hermine wand sich unter ihm und flehte um Gnade. Aus dem Kitzeln wurde schnell Begierde, aber Hermine war da die Vernünftigere von beiden und mahnte wegen der Zeit. Lachend und küssend erhoben sich die Beiden, und während Severus unter die Dusche hüpfte, machte Hermine in der Küche ein leichtes Frühstück.

Keine 10 Minuten später war auch Severus fertig und folgte dem Duft des Frühstück hinunter in die Küche. Immer wieder bewunderte Severus, wie es Hermine geschafft hatte, das Haus so wundervoll einzurichten. Er mochte ihren Stil.

Sie saßen gemeinsam in der Küche, tranken Kaffee und aßen ein paar Brote. Hermine packte noch schnell ein paar Lebensmittel ein für den langen Flug und anschließend machten sie sich auf nach London, von wo aus sie den Flug nach Hawaii starteten.

Hermine schwelgte in Erinnerungen. „Weißt du noch, dein erster Flug? Du hattest Angst!" Severus schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. „Ich und Angst? Pah, ich hatte keine Angst!" Hermine lächelte, schwieg aber. Sie wollte Severus nicht aufregen.

Als endlich ihr Flug aufgerufen wurde, nahmen sie ihr Handgepäck und folgten der Flugbegleiterin auf ihre Sitze. Severus verstaute das Gepäck in den dafür vorgesehenen Luken und nahm neben Hermine Platz. Entspannt (Von wegen!) schloß er seinen Gurt und lehnte sich zurück. Hermine beobachtete ihn lächelnd.

Als aber dann das Flugzeug abhob, verkrampfte sich Severus unwillkürlich. Hermine bemerkte es und tätschelte seinen Arm. _„Das war mal wieder eine Scheißidee, Severus! Warum mußtest du auch wieder in dieses Höllengerät einsteigen, wo es doch viel bequemer ist, zu apparieren!"_ Kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf Severus Stirn und Lippen und innerlich verfluchte er sich selber für diese Idee.

Endlich in der Luft konnte auch Severus sich ein wenig entspannen und als die Flugbegleiterin fragte, ob sie sich einen Film ansehen wollten, sagte Severus ja.

Hermine und Severus entschieden sich für eine Komödie und wählten „Die Ritter der Kokosnuß" aus. Severus kannte den Film nicht, wußte aber, wer Jean Reno war. Hermine hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, als Severus sagte, Reno wäre ein brillanter Zauberer in Frankreich.

Sie lachten Tränen während des Films und irgendwann über dem Ozean, schliefen sie aneinander gelehnt ein.

Knappe 12 Stunden später erreichten sie Hawaii und Hermine konnte es gar nicht abwarten, ins Hotel zu kommen. Sie wollte aus den Klamotten raus (man bedenke, in England war es Winter, während Hawaii ja eben Hawaii war!) Severus mußte obgleich ihrer Freude lächeln, aber er mußte ihr Recht geben, es war hier wirklich warm und allmählich fing er an, in seiner Jeans zu schwitzen. Sie ergatterten eins der ersten Taxis und fuhren zum Hotel. Es war dasselbe, wie bei ihrem letzten Aufenthalt.

Hermine und Severus gingen Hand in Hand hinein und direkt zur Rezeption und oh Himmel, es war der selbe Portier.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Freundlich wie beim letzten Mal! Dann: „Oh, bitte, ich habe keine Einzelzimmer mehr, begnügen Sie sich auch diesmal wieder mit einem Doppelzimmer?" Hermine lächelte. „Wir bitten sogar darum!" Meinte Severus. Erleichtert gab der Portier den Beiden den Schlüssel, er hatte sie wohl erkannt. Es kam ja schließlich nicht oft vor, das jemand so vehement nach einem Einzelzimmer fragte.

Ein Page brachte das Paar und ihre Koffer auf ihre Zimmer. Diesmal hatte Severus die Buchung vorgenommen und eine Suite bestellt. Hermine kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus und lief aufgeregt durch die kleine Wohnung. Severus gab dem Pagen ein kleines Trinkgeld und machte sich dann daran, sich angemessenere Kleidung über zu streifen. Angetan mit einen offenen Hemd und einer Shorts machte er sich auf die Suche nach Hermine und fand sie auf dem Balkon am Geländer stehend und in die Ferne blickend.

„Na, Kleines, wie gefällt dir die Suite?" Fragte Severus, trat hinter Hermine und schloß sie in die Arme. „Severus, es ist traumhaft!" Mehr brachte Hermine nicht raus. Da auch ihr warm war, löste sie sich bedauernd aus der Umarmung und zog sich rasch einen leichten Rock und eine leichte Bluse an.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf, um sich wie Touristen zu benehmen, sprich sie wollten sich den Vulkan ansehen. Auf der Suche nach einem vertrauenswürdigem Fremdenführer war ihnen der Portier behilflich.

Ihr Führer hieß Joshua und war ein freundlicher junger Mann, der sie im Hoteleigenen Jeep rüber zum Vulkan fuhr. Allerdings meinte er, der Vulkan wäre bei Dunkelheit noch eindrucksvoller und so fuhren sie erst los, als die Dunkelheit herein brach.

Der Ausblick war atemberaubend und Hermine konnte sich nicht satt sehen. Zu ihrem Glück spukte der Vulkan auch ein wenig Lava aus und so konnte Hermine einige Fotos davon machen. Eine Stunde später machten sie sich überglücklich auf dem Heimweg. Joshua erklärte, er wolle die Beiden am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück abholen, um ihnen die Orchideenfelder zu zeigen.

Wieder beim Hotel machte Severus mit Joshua aus, das er für die zwei Wochen ihr Führer sein sollte und versprach ihm ein großzügiges Trinkgeld bei der Abreise. Da Joshua sonst nichts besseres vorhatte, sagte er zu. Er mochte die beiden Engländer irgendwie.

Hermine und Severus vielen todmüde ins Bett und schliefen eng aneinander gekuschelt ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie wie verabredet geweckt und nachdem beide geduscht und sich angezogen hatten, gingen sie zum Frühstück in das kleine Restaurant. Der Oberkellner behandelte vor allem Hermine wie eine Königin und Severus dankte Merlin, das sie noch nichts wußte, denn er hatte ja immer noch eine kleine Überraschung für sie.

Sie genossen das Frühstück und warteten anschließend aus Joshua. Kaum war der da, ging es auch schon wieder los. Gegen Mittag erreichten sie die Felder und bestaunten die Vielzahl an Orchideen. Hermine war überwältigt. Orchideen waren schon immer ihre Lieblingsblumen gewesen. Der Besitzer der Plantage war ein Amerikaner und nebenbei auch Zauberer, was Severus aber erst heraus fand, als Mr Alan Rickman (Ja, ich weiß) die beiden zum Essen einlud und in seinem Haus plötzlich eine Hauselfe vor ihnen stand.

„Aber, aber ...!" Stotterte Severus. „Woher haben Sie gewußt, das wir auch Zauberer sind?" Mr Rickman lachte und meinte, er hätte von einem gewissen Albus Dumbledore einen Brief bekommen, der ihn und Hermine schon angekündigt hatte. Er hatte ein gewinnendes Wesen und man konnte ihm eigentlich nicht lange grollen, das er nichts gesagt hatte. Hermine fühlte sich sichtlich wohl in seiner Gegenwart und auch Severus entspannte sich langsam. Sie genossen das Mittagessen mit Mr Rickman und als es wieder Richtung Hotel ging, meinte Alan zu Joshua, der sollte gut auf seine neuen Freunde acht geben.

Wieder im Hotel wollten die beiden den restlichen nachmittag am Strand verbringen, damit Severus ein wenig Farbe abbekam, bei Hermine war das ja keine Schwierigkeit, sie wurde sofort braun. Aber Severus mußte sich erst langsam an die Sonne gewöhnen, er hatte viel zu langen im Schatten und der Dunkelheit gelebt. Sie rieb ihn sorgfältig mit Sonnencreme ein, da sie nicht wollte, das er einen Sonnenbrand bekam.

Eine Zeit lagen sie nur in der Sonne und unterhielten sich, aber dann wurde es beiden langsam zu warm und sie nahmen ein abkühlendes Bad im Ozean. Sie tobten etwas in den Fluten und als sie genug davon hatten, legten sie sich wieder auf ihre Liegen. Hermine spürte eine leichte Müdigkeit und schlief ein.

Als sie erwachte, war sie allein. Severus war kurz ins Hotel gegangen, um mit dem Portier etwas zu besprechen.

Kurz entschlossen packte Hermine die Handtücher ein und marschiert Richtung Hotel. Sie fand Severus in der Suite, wo der sich für das Abendessen fertig machen wollte. Er stand noch unter der Dusche, als sie die Tür aufriß und zu ihm in die Kabine stieg. Überrascht stieß er einen leisen Schrei aus und als er sie erkannte, riß er sie ungestüm in seine starken Arme.

Unter Küssen rieben sie sich gegenseitig mit Duschgel ein und massierten sich das Salz und die Sonnencreme vom Körper. Schnell wuchs seine Erregung und auch Hermine spürte, wie die Lust in sie hochstieg. Prasselnd rieselte das warme Wasser auf sie herab und spülte den Schaum von ihren Körpern. Irgendwann, nach geraumer Zeit, stellte Severus die Dusche ab, stieg aus der Kabine, wickelte sich in ein Handtuch und zog Hermine aus der Dusche. Sanft rieb er ihren Körper trocken und trug sie zum Bett.

Er legte sie auf das Bett und kniete sich über sie. Küssend bahnte er sich den Weg über ihren Körper und streichelte dabei ihre empfindlichste Stelle. Wohlig stöhnend wand sich Hermine unter seinen Berührungen. Sie entledigte ihn schnell des Handtuchs und zog ihn über sich. Als er in sie eindrang, stöhnte sie vor Lust laut auf. Schnell passte sie sich seinen Bewegungen an und bog sich ihm entgegen, damit er noch tiefer in sie eindringen konnte. Auf dem Gipfel der Lust schrien sie beide vor Glück und Wonne den Namen des anderen.

Einige Zeit später, Hermine lag halb auf Severus und hörte auf seinen Herzschlag, flüsterte sie ihm leise ein „Ich liebe Dich!" ins Ohr und Severus küsste selig ihre Haare. Da er einen Tisch reserviert hatte, machten sie sich für das Abendessen fertig und gingen hinunter ins Restaurant.

Dort angekommen wurden sie vom Oberkellner bedient und zu ihrem Tisch geführt. Sie bestellten ihr Essen und während sie warteten, kamen Musikanten an ihren Tisch und spielten romantische Lieder. Hermine war mehr als überrascht. So kannte sie Severus ja gar nicht. Das Essen kam.

Severus wartete, bis die Musikanten weiter gezogen waren, und sah Hermine dann liebevoll an. „Hermine, ich hätte da einen Vorschlag für dich. Wie wäre es, wenn wir hier heiraten, fernab des ganzen Trubels, den Molly veranstalten will! Einfach und doch romantisch!" Hermine sah ihn staunend an. Das war nicht sein Ernst, oder?

Severus wartete und sah, wie es förmlich in Hermines Hirn arbeitete. Gespannt wartete er auf ihre Antwort.

Sie nahm einen Schluck Wein und überlegte. Sein Vorschlag klang echt nicht übel, aber wollte sie auf ihre Freunde verzichten, auf den Trubel, die Feier, die Freude der Anderen? Die Antwort lautete eindeutig: JA!

„Severus, das ist eine phantastische Idee! Natürlich! Wann? Gleich Morgen?" Hermine überschlug sich fast, aber Severus winkte ab. „So schnell kriege ich keine Genehmigung, und einen Priester muß ich auch noch besorgen. Aber ich glaube, da kann mir der Portier mit Sicherheit helfen. Und auch Alan, glaube ich. Der war doch sehr nett!" Hermine nickte. Sie beendeten ihr Essen und lauschten dann den Musikanten, die in die kleine Bar weiter gezogen waren und dort zum Tanz aufspielten.

Severus hielt Hermine die Hand hin. „Wollen wir?" Keine Frage, Hermine wollte. Eng umschlungen tanzten sie zur Musik. Severus strich Hermine liebevoll über den Rücken. „Mein Herz gehört auf ewig dir, wenn du es willst!" Raunte er in ihr Ohr. Hermine antwortete, in dem sie ihn küsste.

Sie tanzten bis Mitternacht und gingen dann Arm in Arm ins Hotel zurück. Dort sprach Severus mit dem Portier, der immer größere Augen bekam und eifrig nickte. Severus schrieb eine kurze Nachricht und beauftragte den Portier, den Brief an Mr Alan Rickman zu senden, so schnell wie möglich.

Am nächsten Morgen wartete schon die Antwort von Alan auf sie. Beim Frühstück las Severus vor. „Meine lieben Freunde, wie gern höre ich, das ihr auf dieser wunderschönen Insel heiraten wollt. Natürlich helfe ich euch. Ich veranlasse sofort die Genehmigung und wenn Hermine will, kann sie mit meiner Schwester in die Stadt fahren, um sich dort ein schönen Kleid auszusuchen. Ich bin mir sicher, die beiden werden etwas schönes finden. Bitte nehmt mein Angebot an, euch zu helfen. Meine Schwester freut sich mit mir für euch. Schade, das sie nicht da war, als ihr bei uns wart. Aber ich bin mir sicher, sie und Hermine werden sich gut verstehen. Sie wird gegen 10 Uhr im Hotel eintreffen und mit Hermine auf Kleidersuche gehen. Ich habe einfach mal deine Antwort voraus genommen, liebe Hermine. Ich freue mich ja so für euch! Bis dann und alles Gute! Wir sehen uns!"

Hermine war gerührt. Auch Severus wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte. So beendeten sie das Frühstück schweigend. Wie versprochen wartete Miss Melanie Rickman in der Lobby auf Hermine. Alan hatte Hermine wohl beschrieben, so konnte Melanie Hermine auch erkennen.

Hermine mochte Melanie auf Anhieb. Sie war eine zierliche kleine Frau mit roten, kurzen Haaren und ein Energiebündel. Sie unterhielten sich gerade, wo man wohl die schönsten Kleider kaufen konnte, als Alan auch schon ins Hotel gestürmt kam. Er begrüßte Hermine und Severus, verfluchte dann den Verkehr und zog Severus dann mit sich hinaus. Zurück blieben Hermine und Melanie.

„Na dann wollen wir mal. Joshua fährt uns in die Stadt!" Hermine fragte nicht nach, woher Melanie Joshua kannte, aber das erübrigte sich auch, denn Melanie nahm ihr die Frage ab. „Du fragst sicher, woher ich Joshua kenne? Er war früher mal unser Nachbar, aber dann ist er hier her gezogen und wir haben uns aus den Augen verloren. Ich bin übrigens eine Squib! Joshua ist ein Muggel, aber das macht nichts!"

Lachend unterhielten sich die Frauen, während Joshua sicher durch den Verkehr steuerte. Sie hielten beim ersten Geschäft an. Melanie zog Hermine hinein und bestürmte die Verkäuferinnen mit Fragen über die Kleider. Etwas passendes war nicht dabei. Also ging es weiter zum nächsten Geschäft. Auch hier nichts passendes. Und so ging es weiter und weiter. Erst, nachdem sie halb Hawaii abgegrast hatten, kamen sie bei einem kleinen Geschäft an. Dort hing ein Traumkleid. Kurzer Rock, ein Top und ein kurzes Jäckchen. Hermine kaufte es, denn ein üppiges Kleid, das sie nur einmal anziehen konnte, wollte sie nicht. Und dieses Kostüm konnte sie auch öfter anziehen.

Sie machten sich wieder auf den Heimweg, das Kleid sicher in einer Schutzhülle verwahrt. Severus erwartete Hermine schon in der Lobby, freudestrahlend, denn Alan hatte alle seine Beziehungen spielen lassen und eine Eilgenehmigung erhalten. Der Portier hatte sein übriges getan und für den nächsten Abend einen Priester bestellt. Somit brach nun der letzte Abend als Junggeselle und Junggesellin an. Alan zog Severus in die eine Richtung und Melanie Hermine in die andere. Sie wollten ihren letzten Abend in Freiheit genießen. Und ganz ehrlich, sie hatten auch viel Spaß dabei.

Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht kamen Severus und Hermine wieder zusammen. Zu mehr als Kuscheln waren beide in dieser Nacht nicht fähig, denn Alan und Melanie hatten dafür gesorgt, das Hermine und Severus ein klein wenig (Na gut, ziemlich viel) beschwipst waren. Melanie und Alan hatten sie gefragt, ob die beiden nicht Trauzeugen sein wollten und die beiden hatte zugestimmt.

Am nächsten Morgen schliefen sie ziemlich lange (Kein Wunder bei der Nacht!) und wachten erst spät auf. Das Mittagessen nahmen sie zusammen mit Alan und Melanie ein, die sehr viel erholter aussahen, als Hermine und Severus. Nach dem Essen entführte Melanie Hermine in den Wellness-Bereich des Hotel, wo sie sich bei einer Massage und einem Friseurbesuch entspannte. Auch Alan und Severus ließen sich eine Massage gut tun.

Als es dann Zeit war, zog sich Hermine ihr neues Kleid an und ließ sich von Melanie zu einer romantischen Bucht führen, wo schon Severus, Alan und der Priester warteten. Severus sah toll aus. Er hatte einen leichten Sommeranzug an und hatte sich sogar die Haare schneiden lassen. Die Zeremonie war einfach, aber ergreifend. Beim Jawort angelangt, konnte Hermine nicht mehr und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Auch Severus mußte schlucken, nie hätte er es für möglich gehalten, eine so wundervolle Frau wie Hermine sein Eigen nennen zu dürfen. Alan und Melanie klatschten Beifall. Sie waren nun Mann und Frau.

Der Portier hatte es sich nicht Lumpen lassen und hatte im Hotel einen kleinen Sektempfang vorbereitet. Er gratulierte den Frischvermählten herzlich. „Eigentlich sind Sie ja an dem ganzen Schuld!" Meinte Severus gelassen. Der Portier erschrak. „Nein, so meinte er das nicht! Hätten Sie damals kein Doppelzimmer für uns gehabt, wären wir nie zusammen gekommen!" Erklärte Hermine dem verdutzen Portier.

Lachend bedankte sich der Portier und wünschte ihnen alles Gute. Die restliche Zeit ging viel zu schnell vorbei. Bald war der Tag des Rückfluges angekommen. Hermine dachte mit Grauen an den Abschied von Alan und Melanie, die ihr in der kurzen Zeit ihrer Bekanntschaft so richtig an Herz gewachsen waren. Auch Severus wurde ein wenig traurig, wenn er daran dachte, das er Alan und Melanie wohl nicht so schnell wieder sehen würde. Sie versprachen sich, zu schreiben. Außerdem wurden Einladungen ausgesprochen, sich gegenseitig zu besuchen.

Am Tag des Abfluges bestellte Severus Joshua ins Hotel und gab ihm die versprochene Belohnung. Hermine wunderte sich, wie großzügig Severus doch sein konnte und verabschiedete sich schweren Herzens von Joshua, Alan und Melanie. Severus schüttelte Alan die Hand, nahm Melanie, die eine Träne vergoß, in den Arm und klopfte Joshua zum Abschied auf die Schulter. Sie stiegen ins Taxi und fuhren zum Flughafen. Dort wartete schon das Flugzeug, welches Mr und Mrs Severus Snape nach London, England fliegen sollte.

So das war es mal wieder von mir. Hab ich euch nicht gesagt, ich hätte noch eine Überraschung für euch! Hab ich das nicht gesagt! In der nächsten Folge erfahrt ihr, wie die anderen auf die Hochzeit reagieren. Außerdem, nein, laßt euch überraschen!

Gruß und Ku

Angel 


	16. Überraschungen!

Bin wieder da! Habe euch alle ganz doll lieb!!!

Disclaimer: Genau wie beim letzten Mal!

Lorelai Ferron: Tata! Hier ist die nächste Überraschung! Ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir auch!!!

kiwi123: Nix da, mein Sevie! Jeb, er ist stinkreich, aber lies selbst!

AREW-Fan: Jeb, die wussten es! Habe ich übrigens getan, er hat Besserung gelobt! Mal sehen, ob es was gebracht hat!

Kekse und Coke für alle!!!

**Überraschungen!!!**

Der Flieger landete und Severus krallte sich in den Lehnen fest. Oh wie er diese Höllenmaschinen haßte! Aber was tat man(n) nicht alles für seine Liebste! Hermine saß entspannt und unendlich glücklich neben ihm und wartete, bis das Flugzeug zum stehen kam. Gleich danach sprang auch schon Severus auf, packte seine Tasche und rannte fast aus dem Flieger, Hermine hinter ihm her.

Sie schnappten sich ihr Gepäck und nahmen ein Taxi nach London, von dort apparierten sie nach Hogsmeade. Endlich zu Hause angekommen, trug Severus Hermine über die Schwelle und übermütig tobten sie durch das Haus.

Keine halbe Stunde später klingelte es auch schon wieder an der Haustür und Ginny und Draco kamen herein. Ginny umarmte Hermine und beglückwünschte sie. Überrascht sah Hermine ihre Freundin an.

„Hä, wofür war das denn?" Ginny gluckste vergnügt. „Na, ihr beiden habt doch geheiratet, oder etwa nicht? Jedenfalls wollte Severus dich dort heiraten. Sag jetzt bloß nicht, er hat dich nicht gefragt?" Hermine zeigte stolz ihren Ehering und grinste Ginny an. „Ach so, deshalb hast du beim Umzug so geheimnisvoll gegrinst. Und ich dachte, du hättest einfach nur Spaß." Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Beinahe wäre mir diese Überraschung doch rausgeflogen, ich mußte mich tierisch zusammen reißen, um nichts auszuplaudern." – „Wieso weißt du überhaupt davon?" Fragte Hermine interessiert. „Na, weißt du, Severus hat Draco nach dessen Meinung gefragt und das habe ich mitbekommen. Er meinte, da du ja sowieso keine große Hochzeit willst, könnte er dich ja fragen, ob du auf Hawaii heiraten willst. Draco meinte dann, Severus sollte auf jeden Fall diesen Vorschlag machen und wie ich sehe, habt ihr ja auch geheiratet. Aber nun müssen wir uns eine Idee aus dem Hirn schlagen, wie wir der Familie das beibringen. Mom wird bestimmt einen Aufstand machen!"

Hermine überlegte nicht lange. „Also, wir werden auf jeden Fall noch eine kleine Party schmeißen. Nichts großes, nur im engsten Kreis. Damit alle beruhigt sind und sich nicht einer benachteiligt fühlt. Wie haben übrigens einen sehr netten Zauberer und seine Schwester kennengelernt. Vielleicht besuchen sie uns ja dann auch. Laß uns mal schauen, was die Männer so anstellen." Hermine hakte sich bei Ginny unter und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf die Suche nach ihren Ehemännern.

Sie fanden sie schließlich in der Küche, plaudernd und Kaffeesaufend. Severus hatte es endlich einmal geschafft, den Kampf mit der Kaffeemaschine zu gewinnen. Draco erzählte gerade von den Neuigkeiten, die während des Urlaubs so passiert waren. Beim Namen Marie-Ann Wilkins horchte Hermine sehr interessiert auf.

„Was war das eben? Erzähl noch mal, Draco!" Auch Severus stutzte bei diesem Namen. Draco räusperte sich und begann von neuem.

„Lucius ist ja ausgebrochen, davon habt ihr ja gehört. Aber nun hat das Ministerium Marie-Ann Wilkins verhaftet. Sie steht unter dem dringenden Tatverdachts, meinem Vater zur Flucht verholfen zu haben. Bislang hat sie aber geschwiegen. Das Ministerium will nun mit Veritaserum die Wahrheit herausbekommen. Wenn sie wirklich die Komplizin von meinem Vater ist, dann weiß sie mit Sicherheit, was er vorhat und wo er ist. Wartet mal!" Er kramte in den Zeitungen, die er mitgebracht hatte, blätterte darin herum und reichte Hermine und Severus schließlich den besagten Artikel. Schweigend, aber mit immer größer werdender Sorgenfalte, lasen sie. An einigen Stellen erschrak Hermine und stieß die angehaltene Luft zischend wieder aus. Severus kochte vor Wut. „Und ich habe gemeint, sie wolle uns helfen. Aber dabei hatte sie immer diesen Hinterhalt im Kopf. Oh, mein Schatz, es tut mir alles so leid. Du hattest von Anfang an Recht mit dieser Frau!" Er nahm Hermine in den Arm und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Hermine fühlte plötzlich eine nie gekannte Übelkeit in sich hochsteigen, sprang auf und rannte, was das Zeug hielt, ins Bad. Dort übergab sie sich herzhaft. Ginny, die ihr gefolgt war, gab ihr einen angefeuchteten Lappen und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Alles wird gut, Hermine. Ich bin mir sicher, Dad und die Auroren werden bald erfahren, wo sich Lucius aufhält und dann bekommt er seine gerechte Strafe. Auch dieses Miststück von Komplizin." Hermine versuchte, die Benommenheit aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen und erhob sich langsam wieder.

„Sollte dieses Weibsbild es wagen, auch nur in die Nähe von mir oder Severus zu kommen, dann Gnade ihr Gott!" Erwiderte Hermine mit einer Kälte, die selbst Ginny überraschte. Bestürzt sah Ginny ihre Freundin an. Hermine rauschte aus dem Bad und stürmte wieder in die Küche. Draco und Severus sahen sie betreten an.

„Was?" Fauchte Hermine und entnahm dem Kühlschrank eine Flasche Whiskey. Sie schenkte sich ein Glas voll ein und verschwand in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Draco und Ginny verabschiedeten sich schnell und suchten das Weite. Severus seufzte und folgte seiner Frau.

Hermine saß auf der Couch und sortierte die eingegangene Post. Werbung schmiß sie gleich auf einen Haufen zu ihren Füßen, Post für Severus legte sie auf den einen, ihre eigene auf einen anderen Stapel und machte sich dann daran, ihre Briefe zu öffnen. Ein Brief von Harry, einer von ihre Freundin aus Frankreich, einer von ihre Lektorin, einer von Minerva und einer von der Bank. Letzteren las sie stirnrunzelnd durch.

„Merkwürdig, bei Gringotts liegt ein Päckchen für mich bereit. Ich soll es in den nächsten Tagen abholen!" Severus horchte auf. „Päckchen, was denn für ein Päckchen?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung! Werde ich ja sehen, wenn ich es in den Händen halte. Willst du mitkommen?"

Severus fand es zwar etwas merkwürdig, aber er würde sie gerne begleiten. Vor allem jetzt, da keiner wußte, wo sich Lucius Malfoy aufhielt, würde er Hermine unter keinen Umständen aus den Augen lassen.

Hermine hatte sich einigermaßen wieder beruhigt. Sie packten die Koffer aus, sortierten die Schmutzwäsche aus und hingen die saubere Kleidung wieder in den Schrank.

Hermine packte schon mal eine Ladung Schmutzwäsche in die Maschine und bereitet dann ein leichtes Abendessen vor, während Severus sich seiner Post widmetet und die Antworten abschickte. Nach dem Essen erledigten sie den Abwasch und gingen auch bald schlafen, beiden lag die Reise noch in den Knochen.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Hermine durch ein leichtes Stechen im Unterleib wach, dachte sich aber nichts dabei, drehte sich um und kuschelte sich wieder in Severus Arme.

Der nächste Tag versprach grau und kalt zu werden. Jedenfalls sah der Himmel danach aus. Bald nach dem Frühstück brachen Hermine und Severus auf, um in die Winkelgasse zu kommen. Sie reisten per Flohpulver in den Leaky Cauldron, wo sie Tom, der Wirt, begrüßte. Zu dieser frühen Stunde war nicht viel los und so wärmten sie die Beiden bei einer Tasse Kaffee erst einmal auf, bevor sie in die Kälte heraus mußten.

Hermine klopfte sich noch den Ruß vom Umhang und Severus bezahlte den Kaffee. Arm in Arm verließen sie den Pub und öffneten das versteckte Tor in die Winkelgasse. Sie schlenderten durch die Geschäfte und kamen schließlich an dem beeindruckenden Bankgebäude an.

Hermine ging geradewegs auf einen freien Kobold zu und verlangte, zu ihrem Verließ gebracht zu werden, während Severus mit einem anderen sprach. Der Kobold begleitete Hermine hinunter in die Verließe und Hermine öffnete ihres. Sie nahm das kleine, grau eingepackte Päckchen und die Fahrt ging wieder ans Tageslicht. Oben angekommen bekam sie gerade noch mit, wie Severus den Kobold darum bat, das Hermine Zugang zu seinem Verließ bekam. Gerührt hakte sie sich bei ihrem Mann unter. Während der Kobold alles veranlasste, bat Hermine nun ihrerseits um Auflösung ihres Verließes und das man all ihr Gold in sein Verließ bringen lassen möge.

Severus half Hermine wieder in ein Gefährt und ab ging die Fahrt wieder hinab, zuerst zu ihrem, um ihr Hab und Gut zu holen, dann ging die Fahrt weiter zum Snapschem Verließ. Staunend betrachtete Hermine das Vermögen, welches sich in Verließ Nr. 586 stapelte. „Du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, wie reich du bist!" Raunte sie in sein Ohr. Severus grinste sie verlegen an. „Spielt das eine Rolle?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hätte dich auch geheiratet, wenn du bettelarm gewesen wärst. Aber sag, wenn du nicht auf deinen Gehaltsscheck angewiesen bist, warum unterrichtest du dann?" Spöttisch lächelnd betrachtete Severus sein Vermögen. „Weißt du, ich bin halt ein kleiner Sadist, mir macht es einfach Spaß, Schüler zu terrorisieren!" Er machte eine kleine Pause, in der er Hermine die Gelegenheit zu Widerspruch gab, aber Hermine sah ihn nur liebevoll an. „Nein, eigentlich war ich nicht so reich, ich habe immer das Vermögen meiner Eltern verleugnet! Ich wollte nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben, nachdem sie mich so grausam behandelt haben und ich auf die dunkle Seite gewechselt hatte. Ich habe vor kurzem eine recht große Erbschaft gemacht, mein Onkel Marius Snape hat mich wohl recht gern gehabt, obwohl ich mich nicht an ihn erinnern kann."

Der Kobold hatte inzwischen Hermines Gold dazu gelegt und einen zweiten Schlüssel angefertigt. Während der Fahrt zurück dachte Hermine über ihren Mann nach. Eigentlich wußte sie nichts über seine Familie, wußte nicht, ob noch jemand lebte und wie er oder sie wohl war. Das mußte sich doch ändern lassen, oder?

Nachdem noch Hermines Unterschrift unter dem Vertrag plaziert war, durften die beiden gehen, nicht ohne vorher vom Kobold beglückwünscht worden waren. Sie verließen die Bank wieder und machten sich auf dem Heimweg. „Was war denn in dem Päckchen?" Wollte Severus wissen. Hermine schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn. „Oh, das Päckchen! Das hätte ich nun beinahe vergessen!" Schnell gingen sie wieder in den Leaky Cauldron und setzten sich in eine Ecke. Tom kam herüber und Severus bestellte noch einen Kaffee.

Nachdem der Wirt wieder weg war, zog Hermine das Päckchen aus ihrer Tasche und riß ungeduldig die Verpackung auf. Zum Vorschein kamen ein Pergament und ein Schlüssel. Ratlos las sie das Pergament durch, ihre Augen wurden immer größer.

„Anscheinend hatte ich eine Tante, die auch Hexe war. Sie ist nach Amerika ausgewandert, weil sie sich mit der übrigen Familie zerstritten hatte. Hier steht, sie vermacht mir, als einzige noch lebende Verwandte, ihr gesamtes Hab und Gut, welches aus einer Farm in Texas und diversen anderen Immobilien auf der ganzen Welt besteht. Im Falle einer Annahme des Testaments werde ich eingeladen, nach Texas zu kommen, um dort mit ihrem Nachlaßverwalter alles weitere besprechen zu können. Keine Ahnung warum, aber ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl dabei!" Hermine sah Severus besorgt an und legte das Pergament beiseite. Tom erschien mit dem Kaffee und hatte auch an kleine belegte Brote gedacht. Dankend nahmen sie ihm das Tablett ab.

Hermine spielte mit dem Schlüssel, welcher zu einem Haus in London gehörte, das sich nun ebenfalls in ihrem Besitz befand. Severus sah sie nachdenklich an. Das war zuviel des ganzen. Irgendetwas war faul daran. „Du sagst, du kennst diese Tante nicht? Woher weißt du denn, ob das die Wahrheit ist?"

Hermine überlegte einen Moment. „Ich werde einen Detektiv mit der Überprüfung des Ganzen beauftragen. Mal sehen, ob es die Wahrheit ist."

Sie tranken schweigend ihren Kaffee, aßen ein paar Brote und machten sich dann auf den Heimweg.

Wieder in Hogsmeade angelangt, ging Hermine zu einem verschwiegenen Detektiv, erklärte ihre Situation und beauftragte ihn mit der Sache. Der Detektiv versprach, sich sofort darum zu kümmern. Severus hatte solange im Vorraum gewartet und sie gingen kurze Zeit später nach Hause. Dort wartete schon Errol mit einem Brief von Molly Weasley.

Stöhnend nahm Hermine der Eule den Brief ab, gab ihr einen Eulenkeks und trug den erschöpften Errol zum Wassernapf, damit er sich erst einmal erholen konnte. Nachdem dies geschehen war, entfaltete Hermine den Brief und las ihn Severus vor.

„_Hallo, Ihr zwei!_

_Ja, nun stehen wir wohl vor vollendeten Tatsachen! Was habt ihr zwei euch dabei bloß gedacht! Einfach so zu heiraten, ohne uns! Also wirklich, ich habe zwar gewußt, das du, Hermine, gegen eine große Hochzeit bist, aber das ihr so klamm heimlich heiratet, das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Wir meinten es doch nicht böse, wir wollten doch nur, das ihr glücklich seit. Aber bitte, wenn ihr uns nicht dabei haben wolltet, hättet ihr es doch sagen können. Auch habe ich von Severus erwartet, das er mit uns feiern will, nachdem wir so viel für ihn getan haben und er es immer gut hatte, wenn er im Hautquartier war. Wir erwarten eine Antwort!_

_Molly"_

„Auch das noch, wie hat Molly das so schnell heraus bekommen? Was machen wir denn nun?" Ratlos sah Hermine zu Severus, der nur mit den Schultern zucken konnte. „Tja, dann werden wir wohl doch noch eine kleine Feier veranstalten müssen. Wahrscheinlich hat Ginny sich verplappert. Ich werde mal bei Rosmerta anfragen, ob wir ihre Gaststätte mal buchen können. Mehr kann ich im Moment auch nicht machen, vor allem, da übermorgen die Schule wieder anfängt und ich mich noch vorbereiten muß. Schreib ihr eine Entschuldigung und tröste sie mit der Feier. Vielleicht gibt sie sich ja damit zufrieden."

Severus nahm seinen Umhang und verließ das Haus, um schon einmal Rosmerta wegen der Feier zu fragen und um seine Unterlagen aus dem Schloß zu holen. Hermine, die wußte, das es etwas länger dauern konnte, bis Severus wieder da war, nahm sich Pergament und Feder und schrieb Molly einen langen Entschuldigungsbrief, indem sie alles erklärte und ihre Gefühle beschrieb. Auch lud sie Arthur und Molly zu der Feier ein, allerdings ließ sie das Datum noch aus, da sie nicht wußte, wann Rosmerta ihre Gaststätte zur Verfügung stellen konnte. Zufrieden las sie ihn noch einmal durch und weckte dann Errol, um ihn nach Hause zu schicken. Empört über die Störung schwang die alte Eule ihre Flügel über Hermines Kopf und flog aus dem Fenster.

Anschließend machte sie Hausputz, machte die Wäsche, bügelte und räumte auf. Gegen Nachmittag kam Ginny mit Brianna vorbei und die beiden Frauen tranken Kaffee, während Brianna durch die Küche krabbelte. Ginny sah ziemlich schuldbewußt drein und entschuldigte sich tausendmal für ihr Plappermaul.

„Du kannst doch nichts dafür, Molly hat doch schon immer alles aus einem heraus bekommen. Dann werden wir eben noch feiern." Hermine erzählte Ginny auch von ihrer Erbschaft, sagte aber, das sie dem Ganzen nicht traute und einen Detektiv beauftragt hatte. Danach unterhielten sich die Beiden noch über dies und jenes.

Als es schließlich dunkel wurde, fuhr Ginny erschreckt aus der Unterhaltung hoch, schnappte sich ihre Tochter und verließ eilig das Haus mit der Begründung, Draco käme gleich von der Arbeit und das Abendessen sei ja noch nicht fertig.

Hermine machte im Kamin ein Feuer und warf eine Handvoll Gesprächspulver hinein. Sie rief nach Dumbledore und Sekunden später erschien sein Kopf im Feuer.

„Guten Abend, Albus. Ist Severus noch bei dir?" – „Ja, er ist noch hier. Soll er nach hause kommen? Ach, ja, ehe ich das vergesse: auch dir noch einmal Herzlichen Glückwunsch von mir. Severus hat mir von eurer Hochzeit erzählt. Ein kluger Schachzug, das muß ich schon sagen!" – „Da bist du bislang der einzige, Molly hat mir schon einen bösen Brief geschickt. Aber ich habe ihr als Entschädigung eine Einladung zu einer kleinen Feier zukommen lassen. Du und Minerva seid natürlich auch eingeladen." – „Na, dann ist es ja gut! Ich schicke Severus in einer halben Stunde heim, wenn das in Ordnung ist?" Hermine nickte und zog sich aus dem magischem Feuer zurück.

Eine halbe Stunde Zeit mußte genügen. Sie duschte, zog sich ein sexy Outfit an und entzündete einige Kerzen, die Severus direkt ins Schlafzimmer führen sollten. Dort plazierte sie ein leichtes Mahl und legte sich in Pose aufs Bett.

Sie hörte die Eingangstür und wartete. Kaum 2 Minuten waren vergangen, als auch schon Severus in der Tür stand. Bewundernd blickte er sich um. „Wofür ist das denn?" Fragte er mit belegter Stimme. „Wir sind heute genau 1 Woche verheiratet. Und ich wollte dir zeigen, wie sehr ich dich liebe!" Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte er den Raum, riß Hermine vom Bett hoch in seine Arme und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit gehauchten Küssen.

Stöhnend befreite sich Hermine aus der Umarmung, fuhr aufreizend langsam mit den Fingern über seine Brust und öffnete geschickt dabei die Hemdsknöpfe. Zart fuhr sie über seine Brustwarzen, die sich unter ihrer Berührung aufrichteten. Ein Stöhnen entfuhr ihm und seine Erregung wuchs zunehmend. Hermine strich das Hemd mit einer Bewegung von seinen Schultern, es landete unbeachtet auf dem Fußboden. Mit den Fingern fuhr sie weiter zum Bund seiner Hose und streichelte dabei zärtlich über die Ausbuchtung seiner Männlichkeit, die sich schon abzeichnete. Mit flinken Fingern öffnete sie den Verschluß und auch die Hose landete auf dem Boden. Nun stand er nur noch mit Shorts bekleidet vor ihr. Sie kniete sich aufs Bett und fuhr den Bund der Shorts nach. Severus legte genießerisch den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ ihr freie Hand. Die Leidenschaft überkam ihn in heißen Wellen und er mußte sich stark zusammen reißen, um ihr Spiel nicht zu unterbrechen. Hermine wußte, sie machte ihn wahnsinnig, aber ihr gefiel, ihn so in der Hand zu haben. Und im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, sie hatte IHN einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später in der Hand. Die Shorts fielen auf den Haufen der am Boden liegenden Kleidung. Keuchend riß Severus die Augen auf und sah auf Hermine herab, die hatte inzwischen mit der Zunge über die rosige Spitze gestrichen. Severus drückte Hermine in die Laken und kniete sich nun ebenfalls aufs Bett. In ihrem grünen Negligé sah sie einfach atemberaubend aus! Begehrlich strich er über ihren Körper und entlockte ihr nun ein Keuchen und Stöhnen. Durch die Spitze des Kleides hindurch verwöhnte er ihre Warzen, die sich hart aufrichteten. Hermine bog den Rücken durch und wölbte sich ihm entgegen. Sie konnte nicht mehr lange warten, setzte sich hin und entledigte sich des Negligés. Nur noch mit Tanga bekleidet fiel sie in die Laken zurück. Während Severus jede ihrer Brüste huldigte, fuhr sie mit der Hand an seinem Körper abwärts, bis sie seine Männlichkeit in der Hand hatte. Langsam bewegte sie sich auf und ab, bis Severus sich ihr entzog, ihr das störende Kleidungsstück auszog und ihre Beine auseinander drückte. Er bewegte sich küssend zu ihrer pulsierenden Weiblichkeit und neckte sie mit der Zungenspitze. Hermine keuchte laut auf und wand sich unter der Liebkosung. Hitze stieg in ihr auf und sie konnte sich nicht länger beherrschen. Sie zog Severus über sich und er glitt in sie hinein. Sie steigerten sich in einen schnellen Rhythmus. Hermine spürte, wie eine Welle der Lust über sie hinweg spülte, aber Severus hielt sich noch zurück. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte er sich auf den Rücken und zog Hermine über sich. Hermine saß nun auf ihm und konnte den Rhythmus nun selbst bestimmen. Langsam bewegte sie sich. Severus hielt mit der einen Hand ihren Po umfaßt, während seine andere ihre Brüste liebkosten. Hermine schrie ihren Orgasmus in die Welt hinaus und kurze Zeit später rief auch Severus ihren Namen. Erschöpft, aber glücklich fielen die beiden in einen leichten Schlaf.

Der nächste Morgen brachte Regen und Eiseskälte. Severus quälte sich aus dem Bett, duschte und verabschiedete sich von Hermine. Hermine schlummerte noch ein wenig, stand dann ebenfalls auf und vertrieb sich die Zeit mit Anfertigung eines neuen Manuskriptes. Sie wollte mal kein Lehrbuch schreiben, sondern hatte sich die Idee eines Romans in den Kopf gesetzt. Allerdings beratschlagte sie mit ihrer Lektorin über ein Pseudonym und ob die Zauberwelt überhaupt reif für eine Abenteuergeschichte war. Sie war es!

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen verbrachten Severus und Hermine auf diese Weise. Severus ging unterrichten, während Hermine an ihrer Geschichte bastelte. Abends erzählte Severus vom Schulalltag, während Hermine ihm die Fortschritte ihres Romans vortrug. Nicht selten hatte Severus Vorschläge und Verbesserungen parat. Rosmerta brachte eines Tages die Nachricht, wann denn die Gaststätte frei wäre und Hermine und Severus luden ihre Freunde und Bekannten zum Valentinstag zur Feier ein.

Irgendwann im Februar viel Hermine auf, das ihre Tage ausgeblieben waren und sie machte einen Termin beim Frauenarzt aus. Severus begleitete sie und nach der Untersuchung stand fest, das sie in 7 ½ Monaten Eltern würden. Noch ein Grund zum Feiern.

Hermine war überglücklich. Severus trug sie auf Händen und las ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab. Eines Tages bekam sie einen Brief von dem Detektiv. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte sie den schon fast vergessen!

Huch, was bin ich doch gemein! Was der Detektiv schreibt, das erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel!

Bis dahin!

Eure Angel


	17. Briefe, Feierlichkeiten und böse Überras...

„Plopp"Wieder da ist!

_Disclaimer: Immer noch nichts meins grummel_

_Dank an meine Beta, MomoSnape, die sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt hat, meinen Schwachsinn zu überprüfen! Winke und knuddel! HDGDL!_

_Honigdrache: sich den Teller mit Keksen schnappt Danke, mampf! War das hier schnell genug?_

_kiwi123: Jetzt beruhige dich doch! Lies erst mal, dann geht es dir besser! Oder auch nicht! Mal sehen!_

_Kissymouse: Ich habe Lucius erst einmal in einen Schrank gesperrt, der wollte doch glatt wieder was Böses! Freut mich, das ich eine neue Leserin gewinnen konnte! Hoffe, dies gefällt dir!_

_AREW-Fan: Hm, mal überlegen! Keine Ahnung, fällt mir aber bestimmt noch ein! Laß dich überraschen!_

_MomoSnape: Hey Süße, schmeiß das Eis rüber! Ich habe noch ein paar kleine Veränderungen eingefügt! **Knuddel** _

**Briefe, Feierlichkeiten und böse Überraschungen!!!**

Der Valentinstag rückte immer näher, Hermine wurde nervös. Sie hatte noch nichts von Harry und Ron gehört, obwohl beide Einladungen bekommen hatten. Hatten die beiden sie vergessen? Oder boykottierten sie ihre Hochzeit mit Severus? Glaubten sie denn nicht, dass Hermine mit Severus glücklich werden würde? Ach zum Henker, entweder die beiden kamen oder sie ließen es bleiben! Hermine würde ihnen nicht hinterher rennen.

Ihren Frust ließ sie bei Ginny aus. Die beiden saßen mal wieder beim Kaffee zusammen (deren Leben möchte ich haben, nur Kaffee saufen und tratschen! A/N der Autorin, aber nein, unsereins muß ja arbeiten)

„Die benehmen sich wie Kinder, ich hätte gedacht, die wären endlich erwachsen geworden, aber nein, jetzt müssen die sich so aufführen!" Polterte Hermine. Ginny sah sie mitleidig an. Seit Hermine schwanger war, plagten sie Stimmungsschwankungen, die schlimmer waren, als in der Zeit, in der Hermine noch süchtig war.

„Ach, nimm es nicht so schwer, die kriegen sich auch noch wieder ein. Aber sag mal, wann hast du denen denn die Einladungen geschickt?" – „Zur selben Zeit, wie auch an die anderen! Ich versteh einfach nicht, das die sich noch nicht gemeldet haben!" Hermine ließ den Kopf hängen und Tränen quollen ihr aus den Augen.

Ginny seufzte. Es war mal wieder so weit, obwohl Hermine erst im zweiten Monat war, spielten ihre Hormone total verrückt. Beruhigend wollte Ginny Hermine in den Arm nehmen, als ihre Stimmung auch schon wieder umschlug.

„Die sollen sich mal melden, sonst bekommen die Beiden die schlimmsten Flüche ab, die ich drauf habe!" Fauchte Hermine und tigerte im Malfoyschem Wohnzimmer auf und ab.

Ginny, die immer kleiner geworden war, während Hermines Gefühlsausbruch, versuchte erst gar nicht, Hermine zu beruhigen, denn sie wußte, sie würde nur auf taube Ohren stoßen. Also ließ sie Hermine ruhig noch ein bisschen wüten. Sie würde sich auch wieder beruhigen, es hieß nur warten.

Wie Ginny es sich gedacht hatte, waren kaum 2 Minuten vergangen und man konnte mit Hermine wieder vernünftig reden. Sie setzte sich wieder und war die Ausgeglichenheit in Person.

Ginny schmunzelte und erinnerte sich an ihre eigene Schwangerschaft, die ja auch erst ein paar Monate her war. Hermine lächelte wieder und trank Kaffee.

Severus war froh, dass er in der Schule war und war sogar froh, zu unterrichten, hatte er Draco anvertraut. Denn dann würde er nicht den Stimmungsschwankungen seiner Frau ausgesetzt sein. Nicht, das er sie nicht lieben würden, so war es nicht. Aber er machte drei Kreuzzeichen, wenn Hermine mal nicht ausflippte.

Sie ging sogar soweit, dass sie ihn für ihren Zustand verantwortlich machte. Na ja, ganz unschuldig war er nun auch nicht. Aber das würde er ihr niemals unter die Nase binden. Im Moment saß er mit Minerva im Lehrerzimmer und klagte ihr sein Leid. (Häh? Haben wir was nicht mitgekriegt?)

„Ach, Minerva, sie treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn! Was soll ich denn nur machen?" Minerva grinste unverschämt. „Severus, da kannst du nichts machen, sie wird sich daran gewöhnen. Laß ihr Zeit, sich an diesen Umstand zu gewöhnen, das ist nur in den ersten paar Monaten so. Danach haben sich die Hormone eingependelt, und du wirst deine liebe und sanftmütige Hermine wiederhaben! Vertrau mir!" Severus gab sich damit zufrieden und überlegte, wie er es heute wohl schaffen konnte, seiner Frau aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Als auch noch Dumbledore grinsend herein kam, floh Severus in den Kerker. Alle hatten gute Laune, nur er nicht. Ehrlich gesagt, fürchtete er sich vor Hermine und ihren Launen! Pah, wie könnte er denn Angst vor so einer kleinen, zierlichen Frau wie Hermine haben! Er, der er sie um zwei Köpfe überragte! Also, bitte, wie sollte das denn angehen?

Ginny und Hermine hatten unterdessen Babykataloge rausgekramt und saßen über Wickeltischen, Kommoden und Wiegen. Sie machten sich Notizen und erstellten eine Liste mit Dingen, die Hermine noch brauchte. Außerdem planten sie noch die nachträgliche Hochzeitsfeier mit den Freunden und Verwandten.

Am späten Nachmittag verabschiedete sich Hermine und spazierte fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifend nach Hause. Dort angekommen machte sie es sich in der Badewanne mit einem Roman und einem Glas Wein (Anm. der Beta-Leserin: Wein? In der Schwangerschaft??? A/N der Autorin: Ein Glas Wein schadet nicht! Habe ich mir sagen lassen!) bequem.

Irgendwann war sie so entspannt, das sie ihren Kopf zurück legte und einschlief.

Severus packte gerade seine Unterlagen zusammen und wollte das Klassenzimmer verlassen, als eine Eule leise, aber bestimmt, an sein Fenster pochte. Überrascht sah er auf. Seit er mit Hermine zusammen gezogen war, bekam er hier in Hogwarts keine Post mehr, die ging direkt zu ihnen nach Hogsmeade.

Er ließ die Eule hinein, sie streckte ihm das Bein entgegen und erwartete, dass er den Brief abnahm. Severus laß kurz den Absender und entfernte ihn schnell vom Bein der Eule.

Der Brief war vom Detektiv. War etwas passiert, das Hermine die Eule nicht entgegen genommen hatte? Voller Sorgen machte Severus sich schnell auf den Weg nach Hause.

Nach Atem ringend erreichte er ihr zu Hause (Ja, ja, er ist ja halt nicht mehr der Jüngste), schloß schnell die Eingangstür auf und betrat den Flur.

**„Hermine!"** Rief er, aber niemand antwortete. In Panik rannte er ins Wohnzimmer, nichts. Die Küche, leer. Die Treppe hoch, ins Schlafzimmer, nada. Kinderzimmer, empty. Bad, leer. Halt, doch nicht leer, in der Wanne lag schlafend seine Hermine.

Erleichtert ließ sich Severus neben die Wanne nieder. Vorsichtig strich er Hermine die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Erschreckt fuhr sie hoch.

„Himmel, Severus, mußt du mich so erschrecken?" Severus küsste sie und reichte ihr ein Handtuch. „Verdammt, ich habe dich schon überall gesucht. Ich habe Post ins Schloß bekommen, und dachte schon, hier wäre was passiert. Aber kein Wunder, wenn du schläfst, kann die Eule ja auch nicht herein gelassen werden!"

Hermine gähnte und wickelte sich in das Handtuch ein. „Wie Post? Von wem?" Severus holte den Brief aus seinem Umhang. „Vom Detektiv. Und nun zieh dir was an, ich geh schon mal in die Küche. Hast du Hunger?" Hermine nickte. Und ob sie Hunger hatte! Seit den Keksen bei Ginny war schon einige Zeit vergangen.

Severus ging in die Küche, machte Tee und schlug Eier für Rührei in ein Gefäß, würzte diese und goß die Masse dann in eine Pfanne. Während er auf Hermine wartete, spielte er mit dem Brief in seinen Händen, unschlüssig, ob er ihn öffnen sollte, da er an Hermine adressiert war. Genüßlich wiederholte er, was auf dem Umschlag stand.

„Mrs. Hermine Snape, Buchenallee 5, Hogsmeade, England!" Grinsend über seine Kindlichkeit bemerkte er Hermine, die im Türrahmen stand.

„Nun öffne ihn schnell, ich halte die Spannung nicht mehr aus!" Mit diesen Worten hatte Severus den Brief in Hermines Hand geworfen.

Hermine öffnete den Brief, las ihn durch, schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, las den Brief noch einmal durch, bis sie sicher war, das sie den Inhalt verstanden hatte. Sie blickte hoch und sah direkt in Severus fragendes Gesicht.

Freude überkam sie und sie stürzte in Severus Arme und auf seinen Schoß. „Es ist alles wahr, kein Hinterhalt, kein Lucius Malfoy!" Jubelte sie und bedeckte Severus Gesicht mit vielen kleinen Küssen. „Ich hatte tatsächlich eine Tante, die nach Amerika ausgewandert ist und dort zu Vermögen gekommen ist. Und nun hat sie alles mir hinterlassen! Ist das nicht wundervoll?" Severus verstand Hermine einfach nicht. Was war denn bitte schön wundervoll am Tot einer Verwandten? Aber, wenn Hermine glücklich war, dann war er es auch. Der Himmel behüte, er wollte Hermine nicht widersprechen, wer weiß, welche Laune sie haben würde.

Severus schnappte sich den Brief und las ihn nun selber durch.

„Sehr geehrte Mrs. Snape,

in Ihrem Auftrag bin ich nach Amerika geflogen, habe mich dort umgehört und festgestellt, dass Ihre Tante tatsächlich eine Farm in Texas besaß. Diese Farm ist sehr groß und es gehört eine Pferdezucht dazu. Bitte teilen Sie mir mit, wie ich nun verfahren soll. Die Unterlagen der Erbschaft entnehmen Sie bitte dem Umschlag, alles, was ich finden konnte, ist beigefügt, Aussagen der Anwälte, der Notare und die amtlichen Dokumente!

Ihre Antwort erwartend

William Bonnet"

Severus dachte nach. Welche Konsequenzen hatte diese Erbschaft nun für ihre gemeinsame Zukunft? Hermine müßte wenigstens für kurze Zeit nach Amerika gehen, um dort die Angelegenheit zu regeln. Was würde sie machen?

Hermine unterbrach seine Gedankengänge, indem sie ihm auf die Finger klopfte. Anscheinend hatte er ihre Antwort nicht mit gekriegt.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Maulte sie. Severus riß sich zusammen und widmete sich seiner Frau. „Was denn, Kleines? Tut mir leid, ich war in Gedanken. Wiederhol das doch bitte!" Hermine stand gekränkt auf und kümmerte sich erst einmal um die Rühreier und den Tee.

Sie verteilte das Essen, goß den Tee ein und setzte sich. „Ich sagte, ich würde einen anständigen Verwalter beauftragen, der die Farm und die anderen Immobilien im Auge behält. Dann bräuchte ich nicht nach Amerika. Allerdings könnte ich auch die anderen Immobilien verkaufen. Was meinst du dazu?"

Severus Gesicht leuchtete auf. Hatte sie seine Gedanken gelesen? Er seufzte vor Erleichterung. „Das ist eine großartige Idee. Dann wirst du mich nicht verlassen!" – „Wieso verlassen? Wenn ich dort hin gehe, kommst du mit!" – „Aber erst, wenn Ferien sind, vorher kann ich nicht weg!"

Sie beendeten das Essen und Hermine schrieb dem Detektiv, was er tun sollte. Sie erteilte ihm genauen Anweisungen und auch, wann sie ungefähr nach Amerika kommen wollten. Als der Brief fertig war, zeigte Hermine Severus die Babykataloge und was sie noch alles brauchten.

Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag, und somit unterrichtsfrei. Severus stand trotzdem früh auf, denn er wollte Hermine mit einem Frühstück am Bett überraschen. Und somit schlich er in die Küche, schob Croissants in den Ofen, setzte Kaffee auf (ja, er hat endlich gelernt, wie man mit einer Kaffeemaschine umgeht), verließ kurz das Haus, um zum um die Ecke gelegenen Blumenladen zu huschen, arrangierte nach seiner Rückkehr alles liebevoll auf einem Tablett und trug dieses dann ins Schlafzimmer. Hermine schlief noch immer friedlich.

Sanft rüttelte er sie wach. „Guten Morgen, meine Kleine. Hast du gut geschlafen?" Hermine gähnte ausgiebig. „Hm, sehr gut sogar. Was ist das denn?" Gerührt schaute sie zum Frühstück, erblickte eine rote Rose und freute sich.

Sie frühstückten im Bett und anschließend alberten sie ein wenig herum. Als es an der Zeit war, dass die Poststation geöffnet hatte, zog sich Hermine an und gab den Brief auf.

Severus machte unterdessen den Abwasch und pfiff fröhlich vor sich hin. Nein, er trällerte sogar ein Liedchen, so gute Laune hatte er. Durch ein Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe erschrak er, grinste dann über seine Schreckhaftigkeit, öffnete das Fenster und ließ zwei Eulen hinein. Die eine erkannte er, es war Hedwig, Harrys Eule. Die andere war ihm unbekannt. Er nahm die Briefe ab, stellte für Hedwig und die andere Eule Wasser und was zu knabbern hin und setzte sich wieder an den Küchentisch.

Wie erwartet war der eine Brief von Harry, der andere von Ron. „Die haben sich aber ganz schön Zeit gelassen, in zwei Wochen ist doch schon die Feier. Mal sehen, was die beiden schreiben." Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Briefe, laß erst Harrys durch, dann Rons.

Es waren Zusagen. Hermine würde sehr froh sein, denn Severus wußte, wie sehr es sie geschmerzt hatte, so lange nichts von den Beiden zu hören. Obwohl Ron in dem Geschäft von Fred und George eingestiegen war und quasi in der Nachbarschaft arbeitete, hatte er es bislang noch nicht über's Herz gebracht, Hermine zu besuchen, wohl aus Furcht, er könne ihm, Severus, über den Weg laufen. Dabei hatte Severus es längst aufgegeben, Ron und Harry zu ärgern.

Die Haustür knallte zu, und kurze Zeit später stand Hermine, durchgefroren, wieder in der Küche. Sie hatte auch schon ihr Kostüm von der Reinigung abgeholt und wollte es gerade nach oben bringen, als Severus ihr die Briefe von Ron und Harry unter die Nase hielt.

„Hier, Zusagen von den beiden Abtrünnigen!" Scherzte er. Hermine schnappte sich die Briefe, laß sie durch und rümpfte die Nase. „Ziemlich kurz, was! Benehmen sich immer noch wie Kinder!" War alles, was Hermine dazu sagte.

Die zwei Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Hermine, Severus, Ginny und Draco waren vollauf damit beschäftigt, in Rosmertas Pub ein wenig Dekoration hinein zu bringen und plötzlich war der Valentinstag da.

Morgens gingen Hermine und Ginny zum Friseur und zur Maniküre, während Severus und Draco sich einen Spaß daraus machten, die beiden zur Weißglut zu bringen. Der Babysitter für Brianna kam am späten abend, als die vier aufbrechen wollte und Ginny erteilte letzte Anweisungen.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg, den kurzen Fußmarsch nutzend, um noch ein wenig frische Luft zu tanken.

Bei Rosmerta angekommen, stellten sie fest, dass Albus und Minerva schon warteten. Glückwünsche wurden noch einmal ausgetauscht und sie betraten das Lokal. Rosmerta hatte extra für diesen Abend noch einige Kellner eingestellt und somit konnte die Party beginnen.

Nach und nach tauchten die anderen Gäste auf, Molly und Arthur, Fred und George, Bill, Fleur, Charly, Tonks, Ron, Harry und zur allergrößten Überraschung auch Alan und Melanie. Die Wiedersehensfreude war auf Hermines Seite sehr groß, denn sie hatte davon nichts gewußt.

Die Feier war schon geraume Zeit im Gange, als Hermine ein Gespräch zwischen Ron und Harry unfreiwillig mit anhörte.

„Er hat sie mit Sicherheit verhext!" Ron warf Severus böse Blicke zu. „Ron, willst du denn niemals Ruhe geben? Er hat sich geändert, er hat sich auf die Seite des Guten gestellt!" Harry klang ein wenig gereizt. „Glaub ich nicht! Sie steht mit Sicherheit unter irgendeinem Fluch! Früher war sie nicht so!" Jetzt mischte sich auch Draco ein, der sich zu den beiden gesellt hatte. „Himmel, Ron, du hast mich auch für böse gehalten, und nun bin ich dein Schwager. Glaubst du nicht, das es endlich an der Zeit ist, die Hand zum Frieden auszustrecken?" Ron kippte sein Glas mit Whiskey auf Ex runter und schnaubte verächtlich. „Nein!" Er war schon leicht betrunken und was nun geschah war Hermines größter Alptraum: Ron schritt auf Severus zu und verpasste ihm einen Kinnhaken. Severus ging erst zu Boden, stand aber schnell wieder auf und drehte Ron demonstrativ den Rücken zu.

Davon ließ sich Ron allerdings nicht aufhalten. Er stürzte sich auf Severus und in kurzer Zeit war eine ausgemachte Prügelei im Gange.

„**Was hast du mit ihr gemacht? Welchen Zauber hast du bei ihr angewandt?"** Brüllte Ron und hieb auf Severus ein. Der hatte nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance, sich gegen die Schläge von Ron zu wehren. Wahllos und mit aller Kraft schlug Ron zu. Er traf ihn im Gesicht, den Rippen, am Kopf!

Harry, Bill und Alan versuchten, Ron von dem inzwischen auf dem Boden liegenden Severus, der verzweifelt versuchte, sich zu wehren, weg zu ziehen.

„Ron, was denkst du dir dabei?" Schrie nun auch Molly und baute sich vor dem Haufen auf, aber es nütze nichts. Erst eine gut gezielte Ganzkörperklammer von Hermine konnte Ron stoppen. Sie stürzte sich auf Ron und verpasste ihm ein paar gepfefferte Ohrfeigen. Dann kniete sie neben Severus, der aus Nase und Lippe blutete.

„**_Männer! Wer auch immer diese Spezies erschaffen hat, muß wirklich viele Probleme haben! Denn so viel Stumpfsinn, Ignoranz, Perversion und Mangel an Intelligenz einfach so zu erschaffen und auf die Welt los zu lassen ... das ist Sadismus! Mindestens Sadismus!_**" (Ein ganz großes Dankeschön an Amruniel, die mir freundlicherweise erlaubt hat, ihren Spruch zu benutzen! Grins und Winke Amruniel!!! A/N der Autorin) Fauchte Hermine und kochte vor Wut.

Ron wurde unsanft von Fred und George gepackt und nach Hause begleitet. Er lallte etwas von: Diese übergroße Fledermaus, na warten, wenn ich den in die Finger kriege, die arme Hermine zu verhexen! Harry stand betreten neben Hermine und reichte ihr für Severus einen kühlen Lappen. Man konnte schon die Anfänge eines blauen Auges erkennen, das Hemd war zerrissen und Severus blutete immer noch aus Nase und Lippen.

„Es tut mir so leid, Hermine, ich hätte Ron stoppen müssen!" Harry half kleinlaut Severus wieder auf die Beine und streckte ihm versöhnlich die Hand entgegen. Severus ergriff sie. **_„Ja, das hättest du. Ihr benehmt euch wie kleine Kinder! Wie und mit wem ich mein Leben verbringe ist ganz allein meine Entscheidung! Ihr habt dazu nichts zu sagen! Nur, weil ihr unfähig seid, eine Beziehung einzugehen, muß ich nicht darunter leiden! Ihr habt meine Party zerstört! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich euch jemals verzeihen werde!"_** Hermine war bitter enttäuscht von ihren besten Freunden. Das hätte sie niemals erwartet. Ihr standen die Tränen in den Augen, alle anderen waren bei ihrer Ansprache still geworden. Mittlerweile waren die Zwillinge wieder da.

„Wir haben Ron ins Bett gesteckt, er schläft seinen Rausch aus. Tut uns leid, wir hätten ihm nicht so viel Alkohol geben sollen. Aber wir dachten, er käme mit der Situation klar!" Fred schaute Hermine ernst an. „Alles in Ordnung, Hermine?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. So hatte sie sich ihre Party bei weitem nicht vorgestellt.

„Nein, aber das ändert jetzt nichts mehr daran. Es ist geschehen!" Severus hielt sich den Lappen unter die Nase. „Es geht schon wieder!" Näselte er. Dies führte zu allgemeiner Heiterkeit. Hermine beruhigte sich ein wenig und unterhielt sich dann mit Alan und Melanie.

„Tut mir ja so leid, dass ihr das mitbekommen mußtet. Ron war früher mein bester Freund!" Melanie tröstete Hermine. „Da kannst du ja nichts dafür. Ich glaube ja eher, dass Ron in dich verknallt ist und das er deshalb so ausgerastet ist. Trotzdem ist das keine Entschuldigung für sein Benehmen." Molly kam dazu und auch sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Hermine, bitte, ich muß mich für Ron entschuldigen. Ich weiß nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist. Es tut mir ja so leid!" Molly umarmte Hermine und die beiden Frauen weinten. Rosmerta brachte inzwischen Eis für Severus.

Er saß zusammengesunken auf einem Stuhl, hielt sich mit der einen Hand Eis ans Auge, die Nase und die Lippen, mit der anderen hielt er sich die Rippen. Hermine bemerkte dies und ging schnell zu ihm.

„Was ist, hat Ron dir die Rippen gebrochen? Tut es sehr weh?" Severus stöhnte vor Schmerz auf, als Hermine vorsichtig seine Rippen abtastete.

„Sorry, Leute, die Party ist vorbei, Severus muß ins Krankenhaus! Ich glaube, er hat ein paar gebrochene Rippen!" Hermine klang einerseits besorgt, andererseits tief enttäuscht, das ihre Party ein so unglückliches Ende gefunden hatte.

Verständnisvoll verabschiedeten sich nach und nach die Gäste, Molly jedoch nicht, ohne sich tausendmal für ihren Sohn zu entschuldigen.

Alan und Melanie begleiteten Hermine und Severus ins St. Mungos, wo Severus gründlich untersucht wurde. Er hatte tatsächlich ein paar gebrochene Rippen, auch seine Nase war gebrochen, die Lippen aufgeplatzt, er hatte ein blaues Auge und mehrere Prellungen. Außerdem noch eine Gehirnerschütterung, denn Ron hatte ihm, unbemerkt von den anderen, mehrmals den Kopf auf den Boden geschlagen.

Nachdem der Medi-Magier gegangen war, mußte Severus sich erst einmal übergeben. Ihm war grottenschlecht. Zu Hermines größter Bestürzung erbrach Severus auch Blut, anscheinend hatte eine Rippe innerlich ein Organ verletzt. (Anm. der Beta-Leserin: Angel, wie kannst du ihm das antun??? A/N der Autorin: Momo-Süße, nicht ich habe ihm das angetan, sondern Ron, oder vielmehr meine Hände, die haben sich irgendwie selbständig gemacht, aber keine Panik, es kommt schon wieder alles in Ordnung, das heißt, wenn ich mein Gehirn unter Kontrolle kriege! Gehirn, du hast jetzt Sendepause!!!)

So mußte Severus im St. Mungos bleiben, während Hermine, Melanie und Alan nach Hause apparierten, um ein paar Sachen für Severus zusammen zu packen.

Hermine war froh, das Alan und Melanie bei ihr waren. Sie wollte nicht allein sein. Bei Severus im Krankenhaus durfte sie nicht bleiben, denn er brauchte Ruhe. Der Arzt hatte Hermine freundlich, aber bestimmt, aus dem Zimmer geschoben, als Severus eingeschlafen war.

So saßen sie zusammen ihr zu Hause, tranken Kaffee und ließen sich den Abend noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen.

Hermine wußte, sie würde Ron niemals verzeihen können. Und zu allem Überfluß machte sich die Schwangerschaft nun auch bemerkbar, sprich, Hermine mußte sich permanent übergeben.

Ein Glück, das Melanie da war. Sie half Hermine, wo sie nur konnte. Auch Alan war ihr eine große Hilfe. Wenn Hermine Severus besuchte, machte Melanie den Hausputz und Alan vertrat Severus in seinen Stunden in der Schule. Natürlich hatte die Presse von der Schlägerei Wind bekommen und bauschte das Ganze natürlich noch auf. 

Hermine mußte mehreren Reportern entfliehen und sich gegen aufdringliche Fragen wehren. Ron hielt sich aus allem raus, er war sogar soweit gegangen, dass er seine Teilhaberschaft in Fred und Georges Geschäft aufgab und sich verkrümelte. Hermine war es egal.

Zwei Wochen später durfte Severus das Krankenhaus endlich wieder verlassen. Allerdings mußte er sich noch schonen. Apparieren war verboten für ihn und so hatte Arthur ein Auto zur Verfügung gestellt, mit dem sie von London, Winkelgasse nach Hogsmeade fuhren. Alan fuhr, während Hermine zusammen mit Melanie und Severus hinten saßen.

Spät am Abend kamen sie in Hogsmeade an und wollten gerade zum Haus fahren, als Rosmerta sie stoppte.

„Hermine, Liebes, ich habe eure Geschenke noch bei mir. Wollte ihr die heute mitnehmen oder soll ich sie euch morgen bringen?" Hermine überlegte nicht lange.

„Bitte bringe sie morgen vorbei. Severus braucht seine Ruhe!" Damit war das Thema erledigt.

Alan half Severus ins Bett. Es stellte sich heraus, das Severus ein schwieriger Patient war. Er nörgelte und brummte nur so vor sich hin. Hermine grinste. Benahm sie sich eigentlich genauso, wenn sie ihre Launen hatte? Langsam bekam sie Mitleid mit Severus, das er sie aushielt. Ihr Bauch war inzwischen auch gewachsen und in müßiger Stunde strich ihr Severus bewundernd darüber.

Er hatte nur noch manchmal Schmerzen, aber dank der guten Heiltränke verheilten die Brüche sehr gut. Einmal in der Woche mußte er zur Nachuntersuchung, aber damit konnte er leben. Ein Gutes hatte es ja, seine Nase war nicht mehr krumm!

Hermine meinte zwar, sie hätte mit der krummen Nase leben können und sie hätte sich ja auch so in ihn verliebt, aber im Stillen mußte sie ihm Recht geben.

Unterdessen war Ron spurlos verschwunden. Harry meinte in einem Brief, er mußte ja wieder zurück, Ron wäre nach Deutschland geflüchtet. Aber das konnte niemand so recht bestätigen. Auch war es Hermine scheißegal, wo Ron sich aufhielt. Wenn er ihr in die Finger käme, würde sie kurzen Prozeß mit ihm machen, hatte sie Harry geschrieben.

So, das war es mal wieder von mir. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.

Biba

Eure Angel


	18. Beschwerden und Aussprachen!

Knock, Knock, ich bins mal wieder, eure Angel!

Ein Dank mal wieder an meine liebe Beta MomoSnape, knuddel, das sie mal wieder meinen Schwachsinn überprüft!

Amruniel: Ich habe dir gesagt, das ich deinen Spruch irgendwann benutzen werde! Wenn jemand schon so freundlich ist, mir einen Spruch zu schenken, dann werde ich ihn auch benutzen! Fühl dich auch gedrückt und geknuddelt!

MomoSnape: Ja, finde ich auch! Danke für Eis und deinen Zuspruch!

Honigdrache: Wie, keine Kekse! :-( Das ist nicht fair! Da schreib ich extra weiter und bekomme als Dank keine Kekse! Ich glaub ich trete in Streik!

Lorelei Ferron: Ja, nicht wahr! Fand ich auch ziemlich lustig, deshalb hab ich es ja auch geschrieben!

Kissymouse: Abwarten und Tee trinken!

kiwi123: Nichts da, mein Sev! Ich meine, Hermines Sev, da komme selbst ich nicht ran!

Dank natürlich auch an alle, die zwar lesen, aber noch keinen Kommi hinterlassen haben!

**Beschwerden und Aussprachen!**

Ron war und blieb verschwunden. Aber ganz ehrlich, Hermine war das im Moment egal. Was er ihr und Severus angetan hatte, konnte und wollte sie ihm nicht verzeihen. Harry war noch geblieben, er hatte sich bei Rosmerta ein kleines Zimmer genommen. Er wollte Hermine beistehen, auch wollte er die Sache mit Severus endlich aus der Welt schaffen, na ja, ganz verziehen hatte er ihm noch nicht. Er hatte zwar vor Ron betont, dass Severus auf der Seite des Guten war, aber selbst ein Potter ist nicht frei von Vorwürfen und Anklagen.

Hermine fühlte mit jedem Tag, der verging, wie ihre Schwangerschaft voranschritt. Ihr war morgens jetzt immer übel, sie konnte nichts essen und wenn, dann nicht lange drin behalten. Auch fühlte sie sich mit jedem Tag merkwürdiger, sie spürte alles viel intensiver, als wäre ihre Haut dünner geworden. Jede kleinste Berührung löste einen intensiven Schwall von Gefühlen aus, meist sexueller Natur.

Severus ging es von Tag zu Tag besser, nur hatte er immer noch leichte Kopfschmerzen, die noch von der Gehirnerschütterung rührten. Seine Rippen schillerten in allen Farben, er traute sich wegen dem blauen Auge kaum auf die Straße, unterrichten mußte er nicht, denn er war noch krank geschrieben. Mürrisch verbrachte er den Tag meistens auf der Couch, da er sich ja eigentlich erholen sollte. Nur von Erholung konnte keine Rede sein, er brachte Harry und Hermine zur Verzweiflung mit seiner schlechten Laune. Oh, wie gern hätte er sich an Ron gerächt, aber da keiner wusste, wo der sich aufhielt, ging das ja nicht. So ließ er seine Launen an Harry aus, dem er die Mitschuld an seinem Zustand gab.

„**Harry!"** Brüllte er und trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch. Harrys Kopf erschien im Türrahmen. „Ja, Professor? Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?" Harry hatte es noch nicht über sich gebracht, Severus beim Vornamen zu nennen und gerade jetzt befürchtete er, wenn er Severus sagte, würde besagter ihm an die Gurgel gehen.

Missmutig sah Severus Harry an und winkte ihn ins Zimmer. „Ich brauche die neueste Ausgabe von „Zaubertränke heute" und du wirst mir die besorgen!" Harry stöhnte. Schon wieder ins Dorf! Konnte sich Severus nicht einmal entscheiden. Mußte er ihn denn immer wieder losschicken?

Aber was tat man nicht alles für seine beste Freundin, noch dazu, wenn man ihre Hochzeitsfeier ruiniert hatte! Harry seufzte und machte sich auf, um Severus' Wunsch zu erfüllen. Hermine hatte sich aus dem Haus geschlichen und war mit Ginny nach London appariert. Sie wollte sich einen schönen Tag machen und für Severus eine Kleinigkeit zum Geburtstag besorgen, der wie sie herausbekommen hatte, am 29 Februar war. Na ja, eigentlich hatte Severus dieses Jahr zwar keinen Geburtstag, da dieses Jahr kein Schaltjahr war, aber trotzdem. Er wollte nicht feiern. Er hasste Geburtstage, und Hermine war entschlossen, seinen Geburtstag zu einem der schönsten Tage seines Lebens zu machen, abgesehen vielleicht von ihrem Hochzeitstag. Severus war bislang nicht der Typ für Feste gewesen. Sie erinnerte sich noch heute mit Grauen an ihren Abschluss, wo er sich doch glatt geweigert hatte, mehr als nur einen Tanz mit ihr zu tanzen. Aber im Nachhinein hatte sie ihn doch bekommen und alles nur, weil er sich damals an jenem 1. April zu ihrer aller Überraschung so ganz anders benommen hatte. Damals waren ihr die Augen über Severus Snape geöffnet worden und sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt. Keiner ihre Freunde wusste das. Harry und Ron hätten sie damals in die Klapse gesteckt, hätten die beiden auch nur die geringste Ahnung davon gehabt.

Ginny und Hermine waren gerade aus einem kleinen Cafe in der Winkelgasse getreten, als Ginny mit einem Aufschrei, wie wild gestikulierend, auf eine Frau zeigte. Überrascht von einem Stoß stolperte Hermine und fiel auf die Knie.

Vor ihnen stand keine geringere als Marie-Ann Wilkins. **„Du hast den Plan vereitelt! Dafür wirst du büßen! Lucius wird erfreut sein, wenn du ihm gegenüberstehst!"** Hermine sah sich hilfesuchend nach Ginny um, aber vergebens, denn ihre Freundin lag ohnmächtig vor ihren Füßen.

Marie-Ann zog ihren Zauberstab und wollte gerade einen Fluch auf Hermine abschießen, als ihr jemand zuvor kam.

„**Petrificus Totalus!"** Schrie eine Hermine wohl bekannte Stimme hinter ihr. Marie-Ann klappte zusammen und schrie ihren Unmut heraus.

„**Was fällt dir ein? Wie kannst du es wagen, mir in die Quere zu kommen?"** Ein gut gezielter „Silencio" brachte sie endlich zum Schweigen. Hermine drehte sich um und viel ihrem Retter in die Arme.

„Oh, ich danke dir! Das war Rettung in letzter Sekunde!" Ihr Gegenüber befreite sich lachend aus der Umarmung. (A/N: Wollt ihr wissen, wer der Retter ist? B/N: na, ich kann's mir denken!) Beschämt blickte Ron Hermine an. (B/N: Genau das hab ich geahnt...A/N: Sei still!) „Das war für meinen Auftritt bei deiner Feier! Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir!" Hermine knuffte ihm freundschaftlich in die Seite.

„Wo kommst du denn so plötzlich her? Ich dachte, du wärst irgendwo in Deutschland?" Ron nickte. „War ich auch! Ich war IHR (er zeigte auf die immer noch erstarrte Marie-Ann) auf den Fersen! Keiner hat je daran geglaubt, dass ich einmal bei den Auroren landen würde. Aber Dumbledore hat sich für mich eingesetzt und da ich ja schon mal in Deutschland war (B/N: Wo bin ich da nur gewesen???), hat sich Dad mit mir in Verbindung gesetzt und mich davon unterrichtet, das SIE (voller Abschaum sprach er es aus) sich in der Nähe von der Zugspitze aufhalten soll. Und da hab ich zugesagt, diese Person ein wenig im Auge zu behalten. Sie kannte mich ja nicht, also habe ich so getan, als wäre ich Tourist und sie in ein Gespräch verwickelt. Dabei habe ich dann heraus bekommen, das sie vorhat, dich zu entführen um dich zu Lucius zu bringen. Frag mich nicht, wie, aber sie hat dauernd von dir gesprochen und wie du es damals geschafft hattest, mit Hilfe von Snape, zu entkommen und das sie dir niemals verzeihen könnte, das du Lucius in die Klapse gebracht hast!"

Hermine war käsebleich geworden. Sie schwebte also immer noch in Gefahr, das hatte sie gar nicht gedacht. Und nun, da Ron ihr Leben gerettet hatte, konnte sie ihm nicht einmal mehr böse sein. Ginny, die inzwischen wieder aus dem Land der Träume gekommen war, hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf, blickte auf die am Boden liegende Verräterin und dann ungläubig von Hermine zu Ron. Mit einem Aufschrei stürzte sie in die Arme ihres Bruders.

„Oh, Ron, ich dachte schon, Hermine wäre wieder entführt worden, als ich diese Frau auf uns zu kommen rennen sah! Tausend Dank!" Ron befreite sich auch aus dieser Umarmung, kniete sich neben Marie-Ann und band ihr die Hände zusammen. „So, dann will ich mal eben dieses Päckchen ins Ministerium bringen! Mal sehen, was sie uns zu erzählen hat!" Mit diesen Worten riss er seine Gefangene auf die Beine und zwang sie, mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes durch die inzwischen angewachsene Menschenmenge (A/N: Typisch Gaffer, nur glotzen und nicht helfen B/N: Lasst mich durch, ich bin Schaulustige! A/N: Nichts da, du bleibst auch hinter der Absperrung!).

Auch Ginny und Hermine gingen ihres Weges, jedoch nicht ohne sich vorher noch einen Tee zur Beruhigung zu genehmigen. Leise unterhielten sie sich.

„Was, glaubst du, wollte diese Wilkins eigentlich?," fragte Ginny, denn sie hatte ja nicht alles mitbekommen. Hermine schnaubte verächtlich. „Sie wollte mich zu Lucius bringen. Irgendwie muss sie wohl mit ihm unter einer Decke stecken!" Ginny hob erschreckt die Brauen. „Aber ...?" Hermine nickte. „Ich weiß nicht warum. Sie scheint verrückt zu sein, genau wie Lucius. Als ob meine Entführung Voldemort wieder lebendig machen würde. Irgendwie meint er immer noch, Severus könnte einen Wiederbelebungstrank brauen und ich bin das Druckmittel!" Hermine blickte sich im Café um, bemerkte die neugierigen Blicke der anderen Gäste.

„Komm, lass uns gehen. Ich hasse solche Blicke!" Damit erhoben sich die beiden, bezahlten und verließen das Lokal. Sie schlenderten durch die Geschäfte und Hermine fand ein hübsches paar Schreibfedern und ein neues Tintenfass für Severus. Auch Ginny kaufte eine Kleinigkeit.

Am späten Nachmittag machten sie sich auf dem Heimweg, um Severus und Harry von diesem Entführungsversuch zu erzählen. Aufgeregt fingen sie an, zu erzählen, aber Harry und Severus winkten ab. „Wissen wir schon. Arthur hat uns schon unterrichtet. Ron kommt nachher vorbei!" Bei diesen Worten hoben sich Severus Augenbrauen und ein Glitzern trat in seine Augen.

Hermine merkte es. „Severus, ich bitte dich. Reiß dich zusammen. Ron hat mich gerettet! Auch wenn ich sein Gehabe auf unserer Feier nicht gut geheißen habe, ist das vergeben und vergessen, dafür, das er mich heute vor Schlimmeren bewahrt hat. Ich habe ihm mein Leben und das meines Babys zu verdanken, vergiss das nicht!" Severus war bei Hermines Ansprache immer kleiner auf der Couch geworden.

„Du hast ja Recht, Liebes. Ich habe ihm zu verdanken, dass du und das Baby noch bei mir seid. Ich werde ihm danken." Zu Harry gewandt, hob er entschuldigend die Schultern. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so schrecklich behandelt habe. Ich war nicht ich selbst!" Harry winkte ab. „Schon okay. Ich glaube, wenn sowas auf meiner Hochzeit passiert wäre, hätte ich ebenso gehandelt!" Ginny grinste. „Apropos Hochzeit, Harry, wann ist es denn bei dir soweit?" Harry verschluckte sich an dem Saft, den er gerade trinken wollte, wurde so rot wie eine Tomate und senkte die Augen. „Ich, ich, ich ...", stammelte er. Hermine sah ihre Freundin an und bemerkte dieses spitzbübische Grinsen bei ihr. „Ginny, was weißt du?" Ginny brach in Gelächter aus. „Ich habe Harry vor Kurzem mit einer bildhübschen jungen Frau gesehen und glaube einfach nicht, das sie „nur" ein Fan ist. Aber er rückt ja nicht mit der Sprache raus!" Nun war es auch an Hermine, ihren Freund zu bestürmen, ihnen doch endlich zu sagen, ob auch er den Partner fürs Leben gefunden hatte. Harry aber blieb stumm, und zur Überraschung aller sprang Severus zu seiner Verteidigung bei. „Nun lasst Harry doch zufrieden, er wird es uns schon sagen, ihr Gören!"

„Gören? Hast du mich gerade als Göre bezeichnet?" Hermine baute sich vor Severus auf, die Hände in die noch schlanke Hüfte gestemmt und funkelte ihn böse an. „Frauen! Kriegen alles in den falschen Hals!" Danach mussten Harry und Severus flüchten, und das taten sie dann auch, indem sie aus dem Haus und über die Straße zu Draco rannten.

Ginny und Hermine lagen sich in den Armen, so sehr mussten sie bei diesem Abgang der beiden lachen.

Draco hatte gerade noch Zeit, die Haustür zu öffnen, sonst wäre diese von Severus und Harry nämlich eingetreten worden! „Was, wie, wer?" Verwirrt sah Draco von einem zum anderen. Severus, die Hände auf die Knie gestemmt und nach Luft schnappend, winkte Harry, er möge doch erklären.

Obwohl ebenfalls völlig außer Atem, erklärte Harry, dass Hermine beinahe von Wilkins entführt worden wäre und im letzten Augenblick von Ron gerettet wurde. „Dann sind wir auf das Thema Hochzeit gekommen und Ginny und Hermine haben mich bestürmt, zu sagen, ob und wann es denn bei mir so weit ist. Als Severus mich verteidigte, hat er den Fehler gemacht, die beiden als Gören zu bezeichnen und dann konnten wir nur noch flüchten. Das war die Kurzversion!" Draco hörte sich alles an, er schäumte vor Wut. „Gibt der denn nie auf! Der ist ja geisteskrank! Wie kann er denn nur?" Natürlich meinte er seinen Vater! Nur langsam beruhigte sich Draco, aber erst, nachdem Harry aufklären konnte, das Ginny und Hermine nichts passiert war. Severus presste unterdessen die Hände in seine Seite, die Rippen schmerzten wieder. Auch war der kleine Spurt nicht gerade förderlich für seine wieder einsetzenden Kopfschmerzen und er bat Draco um einen entsprechenden Trank. Draco gab ihm das Gewünschte.

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde wagten Harry und Severus es, wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Sie fanden Hermine und Ginny einträchtig in der Küche sitzend, wo sie Kartoffeln für das Abendessen schälten und sich leise über die Geburt unterhielten.

Nachdem Severus Hermine auf seinen Schoß gezogen hatte, und sich überschwenglich bei ihr entschuldigt hatte, war wieder Friede zwischen den beiden. Sie küssten sich, erst langsam, dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Ginny zog Harry ins Wohnzimmer. „Komm, jetzt wird es schmalzig!" Ohne Protest ließ sich Harry aus der Küche ziehen.

Als die beiden dann plötzlich mit Ron in die Küche zurückkehrten und sich laut räusperten, fuhren die beiden auseinander. „Was ...?" Die drei grinsten. „Ihr beiden habt die Klingel nicht gehört und Ron ist schon seit ‚ner halben Stunde hier. Wir dachten, nun ist es an der Zeit, das ihr euch um euren Gast kümmert!" Ginny verabschiedete sich, sie wollte auch endlich nach Hause zu Mann und Kind. Auch Harry musste wieder, denn er hatte schon das Training der letzten Tage verpasst.

So gingen die drei übrig gebliebenen ins Wohnzimmer. „Tja, da Severus ja nicht seine Finger von mir lassen konnte, gibt es leider kein Abendessen!" Hermine grinste Severus an, der hob spielerisch den Finger. Ron sah, wie glücklich die beiden miteinander waren und resignierte. (B/N Wird auch Zeit! A/N: Jaja, Männer! Die kapieren immer so langsam!) Plötzlich brach es aus ihm hervor. „Ich war ein Dummkopf, Hermine. Ich bitte dich inständig, mit zu verzeihen. Und auch du, Severus!" Er hielt Severus die Hand hin. Dieser musterte den jungen Mann, bevor er die Hand ergriff und sie schüttelte. „Ich weiß nicht, was an diesem Abend mit mir passiert ist, aber ich möchte, dass ihr wisst, dass ich euch alles Gute wünsche. Ich kann nicht verhehlen, das ich mir vor Uhrzeiten vielleicht mal gewünscht habe, dass du, Hermine, die Meine wirst, aber ich sehe nun, wie glücklich ihr beiden seid. Ich war ein Narr!" Hermine, noch ganz geschockt durch dieses Geständnis, brach in Tränen aus. „Ach, Ron!" Schluchzte sie und umarmte ihren Freund. Auch Severus musterte Ron mit gemischten Gefühlen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, zwar vermutet, aber nicht gewusst.

Es wurde dennoch ein schöner Abend, da das Essen ausgefallen war (Tja, so eine Ablenkung wünscht sich doch eigentlich jede Frau, oder?) bestellten sie beim örtlichen Pizzaboten eine große Pizza, tranken Wein ( Zumindest Ron und Severus, Hermine beließ es bei Mineralwasser.) dazu und unterhielten sich bis spät in die Nacht. Innerhalb einer Stunde hatten die beiden Männer zwei Flaschen Bordeaux geleert. (B/N: Na hoppla! A/N: grins Für den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte unumgänglich! Ihr werdet es noch sehen!)

Gegen Mitternacht verabschiedete sich auch Ron mit dem Versprechen, zu schreiben. Severus, leicht angetrunken, hob Hermine hoch und trug sie die Stufen hoch ins Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen bedeckte er ihr Gesicht und ihren Hals mit federleichten Küssen, die Hermine erschaudern ließen. Stöhnend begab sie sich in seine sicheren und starken Arme. Erst jetzt fiel die Anspannung über das Erlebte von ihr ab.

„Oh, Severus, ich hatte solche Angst!" Murmelte sie zwischen zwei Küssen. Eigentlich wollte Severus sie tröstend in die Arme nehmen, aber die Leidenschaft, die sich in seinen Augen spiegelte, hielt ihn davon ab.

Begehrend strich er über ihren noch schlanken Körper. „Oh, bei Merlin, bist du schön!" Schnell hatte er sie ihrer Kleidung beraubt und nun stand Hermine nur noch in BH und Slip bekleidet vor ihm. Er beugte sich zu ihren Warzen hinab und nahm eine behutsam zwischen die Zähne. Hermine keuchte auf. Rückwärts und Severus mit sich ziehend bewegte sie sich zum Bett. Mit den Kniekehlen stieß sie an das begehrte Objekt und ließ sich darauf fallen. Durch den dünnen Stoff des BHs konnte sie seine Zunge fühlen und sie wand sich unter seinen Berührungen. Den BH und den Slip verfluchend richtete sich Severus auf und in sekundenschnelle verschwanden auch diese hinderlichen Kleidungsstücke. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen betrachtete er seine wunderschöne Frau. Er entledigte sich seiner Kleidung und schob sich zwischen Hermines Beinen, legte sich aber nicht auf sie. Aufreizend langsam bewegte er seine Hände über ihren Körper, den Händen folgte seine Zunge. Hermine keuchte laut auf, als sie seine Zunge an ihrem empfindlichsten Punkt spürte. Gleich darauf fühlte sie, wie Finger langsam an ihren Lippen entlangstrichen und riß vor Lust die Augen auf. Sie blickte direkt in zwei, vor Lust und Leidenschaft verschleierten, schwarzen Augen, die sie fragend ansahen. Als Antwort bewegte sie langsam die Hüften an seiner hoch aufgerichteten Männlichkeit. Mit einem kräftigen Stoß verschwand ihr begehrtes Objekt tief in ihre Weiblichkeit. Keuchend zog Severus die Luft ein, als Hermine ihre Beine um seinen Hinter schlang, um ihn noch tiefer in sich gleiten zu lassen. Mit einem Ruck drehte sich Severus auf den Rücken, Hermine saß nun. Sie krallte sich in seine Schultern und bewegte sich mal langsam, mal schneller. Severus hielt dieses Spielchen bald nicht länger aus und umfasste ihren Po, als er sich dem Höhepunkt näherte. Hermine bemerkte dies und verlangsamte das Tempo. Sie wollte noch nicht, dass es vorbei war und beugte sich hinab, um Severus zu küssen. Dabei entzog sie sich ihm etwas. Überrascht öffnete Severus die Augen, um kurz darauf wieder überrascht zu werden. Hermine ließ sich wieder in die Ausgangsposition zurück gleiten und mit einem Aufschrei fühlte Severus ihre Weiblichkeit, die sich zusammen zog. Das war auch für ihn zuviel und er ergoß sich keuchend. Hermine ließ sich auf die Seite fallen, noch immer war er in ihr. Sie streichelte sanft sein Gesicht und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Lider.

Mit kurzen Bewegungen ihrer Hüfte brachte sie ihn wieder zum stehen und rollte sich rasch auf den Rücken, Severus auf sich ziehend. Diesmal bestimmte Severus das Tempo. Er bewegte sich fordernd, sie antwortete mit einem Hüftschwung. Severus zog sich auf die Knie und Hermine saß auf seinem Schoß. Eng umschlungen bewegten sie sich beinahe zärtlich im Rhythmus. Keuchend kamen sie gleichzeitig zum Höhepunkt.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß das gesund für das Baby war!" Meinte Severus nach einer Weile. Hermine gluckste. „Severus, das Baby ist mal gerade so groß, wie mein Fingernagel! Davon spürt es noch nichts."

Beruhigt schlief er ein. Hermine betrachtete ihn und strich ihm zärtlich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Sie konnte es kaum glauben. Sie hatte den gefürchtetsten Lehrer von Hogwarts geheiratet, ihn gezähmt, und bekam sogar ein Kind von ihm. Sie war der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief auch sie ein.

Nur ein Mensch, nicht weit von Hogsmeade entfernt, gönnte ihnen das Glück nicht! Und dieser Mensch war Lucius Malfoy!

„Oh, ja, schlaft ihr beide nur. Mein Tag der Rache wird schon bald kommen!" Lucius wandte sich von dem Spiegel ab, den er mit einem Zauberspruch dazu gebracht hatte, ihm Snape und seine Schlammblutfrau zu zeigen, rieb sich die Hände und vergrub sein Gesicht wieder in seinen Studien. „Der Tag der Rache kommt!" Irre lachend hatte er einen Plan ausgeheckt! (B/N: Hab ich erwähnt, dass der Mann krank ist? A/N: Ja, hast du, aber macht nix, kann man nicht oft genug erwähnen Zwinker)

Welchen Plan er schon wieder ausheckt, erfahrt ihr leider erst später! Ja, ich weiß, ihr werdet mich nun hassen, weil ich euch dieses Geheimnis noch nicht verrate! sich vor Flüche und Tomaten duckt Immer mit der Ruhe, ich sag es euch bald!

Bis bald, wenn ich dann noch leben sollte!

Eure Angel


	19. Pläne sind zum Ändern da!

Tock, tock Mit dem Finger an den Bildschirm klopft: HILFE! Ich bin wieder da!

Von jemanden vor den PC gezogen wird Angel wehrt sich verzweifelt, aber der Mann ist stärker als sie ...

„Lass mich los, du verrückter Kerl!"Angel spürt, wie sich kalte, starke Finger um ihre Oberarme legen und schmerzhaft zudrücken.

Ein irres Lachen ertönt, der Mann hält sie fest. „Schreib endlich mal wieder eine Passage über mich, sonst ...!"

„Was sonst? Wirst du mich entführen? Oder foltern? Du kannst mir nicht drohen! Ich werde dich einfach rausschreiben!"Angels Augen blitzen mörderisch.  
„Ha, was ich kann und was ich nicht kann, das überlaß mal mir!"Ungeduldig mit dem Fuß trommelt „UND NUN SCHREIB Über MICH!"Der Mann zielt mit seinem Zauberstab direkt auf ihr Herz.

Angel gibt sich geschlagen und fängt an zu tippen ...

Danke an meine Beta MomoSnape, die es wieder einmal geschafft hat, meinen abgrundtiefen Blödsinn zu korrigieren! (B/N: sooo schlimm war es wirklich nicht ;o) A/N: du bist die Beste!)

Danke an:

MomoSnape: Pst, mußt doch nicht alles verraten! Knuddel!

Amruniel: Was ein bisschen Alkohol doch ausmacht! Hm, ja, ich glaube, das hast du schon mal erwähnt, aber egal! Habe ich dir schon mal gesagt, wie geil ich deine Kommis finde? Ich könnt mich jedesmal halb krank lachen! Mach weiter so!

Honigdrache: Her mit den Keksen! Egal, ob billig oder Luxus, bin süchtig nach deinen Keksen!

Kissymouse: Nun sei doch nicht so neugierig! Lies einfach weiter!

Kiwi123: Lesen! Nein, Scherz, darf ich noch nicht verraten, sonst tötet der mich! Und Danke!

Lorelei Ferron: Wenn sich eine Idee in meinem Kopf festgesetzt hat, dann muß ich schreiben, und wenn es mitten in der Nacht ist. Meistens kommt der Rest von selbst!

Danke an alle, die ich vergessen habe!

**Pläne sind zum ändern da!**

Irgendwo in Schottland ...

Ein irres Lachen schallte durch das Versteck und ein verrückt aussehender Zauberer wanderte ziellos in seinem Versteck auf und ab. Die sonst so gepflegten Haare standen ihm in wilden Zotteln vom Kopf ab, sein Umhang war verschmutzt und zerrissen. Er war abgemagert, was ihn aber nur noch gefährlicher aussehen ließ.

Das tat seiner Laune jedoch keinen Abbruch. Er war sauer, oh ja. Nichts hatte geklappt. Und dann war diese unfähige Person auch noch gefangen genommen worden. Wie sehr hasste er sie dafür. Hätte sie nicht aufpassen können? Sie hatte letztendlich doch seinen Aufenthaltsort verraten und er hatte fliehen müssen, schon wieder. Er würde sich auch an ihr rächen, ja, das würde er! Darauf konnte sie Gift nehmen! Darauf konnten alle Gift nehmen!

Dieser Verräter und seine Schlampe bekamen also ein Kind! Das waren die einzigen guten Neuigkeiten, die er seit langen gehört hatte. Er hatte schon einen Plan ...

(B/N: _/das blöde Gefühl hat, dass das nix Gutes bedeutet!/ A/N: wie recht du hast!)_

Hogsmeade, ein paar Monate später:

Hermine stöhnte über ihren inzwischen runden Bauch. Sie strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Warum musste es auch heute früh schon so heiß sein?

Es ging auf das Ende zu, das spürte sie. Nicht mal mehr 4 Wochen, und sie würden Eltern sein. Bislang verlief die Schwangerschaft ereignislos und ruhig, keinerlei Beschwerden, außer, das sich Hermine mit jedem Tag dicker und unansehnlicher fühlte. Severus musste jedesmal, wenn sie über ihren Umfang klagte, schmunzeln und wie jedes Mal beteuerte er, wie hübsch sie doch aussah und wie jedesmal, glaubte Hermine ihm nicht.

Sie watschelte nun in die Küche, um das Frühstück zu machen, Brötchen, Eier und Kaffee. Severus schlief noch, obwohl Sommerferien waren, hatte er gestern ziemlich lange mit den anderen Lehrern über irgendwelchen Unterlagen gebrütet und war erst sehr spät nach Hause gekommen.

Aber sie hatte ja Ginny als Gesellschaft gehabt. Die Rothaarige war auch schon wieder schwanger, nun würde Brianna ein kleines Brüderchen bekommen. Die Kleine fing nun mittlerweile an zu laufen und hatte nur Unsinn im Kopf. Kein Schrank war vor ihr sicher, alles musste außer Reichweite des Kleinkinds aufbewahrt werden. Mit ihren roten Haare und den strahlend blaugrauen Augen sah Brianna einfach zum anbeißen süß aus und das wusste sie wusste genau, wie sie sich daraus einen Vorteil schaffen konnte.

Hermine setzte gerade Kaffee auf, als sie mal wieder einen leichten Tritt bekam. Sie strich beruhigend über ihren Bauch und murmelte leise Worte. Sie freute sich auf das Kind, aber wenn sie an Briannas Geburt zurück dachte, kam die Angst in ihr hoch.

Was, wenn es bei ihr auch so war? Was, wenn auch sie Blutungen bekam? Was, wenn die Heiler nicht rechtzeitig kamen? Ehrlich gesagt, hatte sie Angst.

Angst, die nicht einmal Severus ihr nehmen konnte. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf einen Stuhl nieder, legte den Kopf auf die Arme und ruhte sich einen Moment lang aus.

Sie musste wohl eingedöst sein, denn als die Posteulen ans Fenster klopften, schrak sie hoch und blinzelte verschlafen. Die Tiere waren wohl über ihren Zustand informiert, denn sie warteten geduldig, bis Hermine sich behäbig erhoben hatte und langsam das Fenster öffnete.

Sie gab den zwei Kauzen, denn das waren die Vögel wirklich, nicht etwa Eulen, denn vom Stuhl bis zum Fenster war das nicht so richtig zu erkennen gewesen, Wasser und einen Keks, nahm ihnen die Briefe ab und öffnete sie. Sie stöhnte ob der Rechnung in den einem Brief, legte diese zur Seite und öffnete den Zweiten. Erfreulicherweise war der von Harry.

„_Allerliebste Hermine!_

_Du sollst es als Erste erfahren: Ja, ich habe mich endlich verliebt und meine es diesmal todernst! Du kennst sie! Sie ist ein Engel! Klein und niedlich wie ein Kätzchen! Quirlig und doch so einfühlsam! Wir haben uns auf deiner misslungenen Hochzeitsfeier kennen gelernt und uns sofort gut verstanden. Leider musste ich dann mit der Mannschaft auf Tour und so haben wir uns aus den Augen verloren. Aber, als wir dann zufällig auf Hawaii gespielt haben, bin ich ihr wieder begegnet. Ja, du hast richtig geraten: es ist Melanie Rickman! Ihren Bruder habe ich in aller Form um die Hand seiner Schwester gebeten und mußte eine ganze Woche lang zittern, ob er sie mir gibt. Zum Glück für mich hat er mir die Erlaubnis gegeben. Wir werden am 31. August dieses Jahres heiraten. Ich weiß, du bist dann im 8. oder 9. Monat, aber wenn es dir nicht zuviel wird, würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen, als Trauzeugin zu fungieren? _

_Melanies Trauzeuge wird natürlich ihr Bruder Alan sein. Wir werden hier in England wohnen. Melanie ist schon in London, im Grimmauldsplatz, und veranstaltet eine große Renovierung. Du wirst das Haus nicht wieder erkennen! Sie hat so viel geändert. Alle Sachen der Blacks sind verschwunden, bis auf die Gegenstände, die Sirius, gemocht und geliebt hat. Es ist nicht mehr düster und der Bann ist auch gebrochen._

_Da es nicht mehr als Hauptquartier dient, sah ich keinen Grund, warum es noch unortbar sein sollte. Außerdem ist Melanie ja ein Squib ist und sie mit Sicherheit auch Muggelfreunde einladen möchte. Auf jeden Fall werdet ihr, du und Severus, immer herzlich willkommen sein. Wir würden uns freuen, wenn ihr beide auf der Hochzeit erscheinen würdet! Bitte, sagt ja! In der Hoffnung, bald von dir zu hören verbleibe ich mit besten Grüßen und Wünschen_

_dein Freund Harry!"_

Hermine strich sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Das musste sie unbedingt sofort Severus erzählen! Harry würde in zwei Wochen heiraten! Ob Ron das schon wusste? Scheißegal, sie würde hingehen! Oh, Himmel, am 1. September fing die Schule ja wieder an! Daran hatte sie gar nicht gedacht, und Harry mit Sicherheit auch nicht. Ob Severus an diesem Tag wohl frei bekam? Dumbledore würde ja vielleicht ein Auge zudrücken. Oder würde er selber auch kommen? Sie nahm sich Pergament und Feder und fing an zu schreiben.

„_Liebster Harry,_

_hast du dir das auch gut überlegt mit dem 31. August? Die Schule fängt doch am 1. September wieder an. Severus wird wohl in der Schule benötigt. _

_Oh, wo sind denn meine Manieren hin?_

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ich wünsche euch Beiden alles Gute! _

_Wo werdet ihr feiern? Wer kommt denn alles? Was wünscht ihr euch? _

_Soso, dann wirst du endlich sesshaft! Ich werde fett wie eine Kuh sein, aber nichts auf der Welt würde mich davon abhalten, auf deiner Hochzeit zu feiern! Wie sehr hab ich mir gewünscht, dass auch du den Partner fürs Leben findest. Aber dass es ausgerechnet Melanie Rickman ist, damit hab ich nun gar nicht gerechnet. Ich dachte eher an ein Supermodel, das um dich als besten Quidditchspieler aller Zeiten umher schwirrt, wie eine Motte um das Licht! _

_Aber es sei dir und Melanie von Herzen gegönnt! _

_So, und nun muss ich meinen Gatten aus dem Bett schmeißen! Der hat gestern lange gearbeitet und schläft noch! Grüße bitte Melanie ganz lieb von mir und sei auch selber gegrüßt!_

_In Liebe Hermine!"_

Hermine schmunzelte, als sie den Brief noch ein letztes Mal durchlas. Ja, so konnte er bleiben. Sie band ihn einem der Kauze um das Bein und entließ sie in die Freiheit. Behäbig erhob sie sich, stöhnte gleich wieder, als sie das Gewicht ihres Bauches spürte, stemmte die Hände in ihren Rücken und verließ langsam die Küche. Beim Treppensteigen musste sie nach jeder Stufe verschnaufen. Oben angekommen, war sie völlig aus der Puste. Himmel, sie war froh, wenn sie den Bauch los war.

Severus war erst nicht wach zu kriegen. Sie rüttelte und schubste, aber er schlief seelenruhig weiter. Er drehte sich nur mal auf die andere Seite, grummelte und nichts passierte. Hermine seufzte. Dann würde sie mal schwere Geschütze auffahren müssen. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab, murmelte ein paar Wort und ...

„Arrrrrgggghhhh!" Severus sprang aus dem Bett, triefnaß! Hermine hatte ihm einen Schwall kaltes Wasser über den Kopf gehext. Prustend vor Lachen hielt sich Hermine den Bauch. Severus sah aus, wie eine Katze, die man ins Wasser geworfen hatte. Seine Augen blitzten. „Das schreit förmlich nach Rache, meine Kleine!" Rief er und warf sich auf seinen Zauberstab. Hermine schaffte es nicht, sich rechtzeitig in Sicherheit zu bringen und auch sie wurde klitschnaß. In Windeseile war eine wilde Rauferei im Gange.

Schnaufend und nach Atem ringend lagen die beiden sich Minuten später in den Armen, beide klitschnass, aber glücklich. Severus wollte gerade die Arme um Hermine schlingen, um sie fester an sich zu drücken, als er plötzlich an seiner Handfläche einen starken Tritt spürte. Er bekam ganz große Augen.

„Oohh, ist das eigentlich immer so? Tut es weh?" Hermine schmunzelte. „Nein, eigentlich tut es nicht weh, nur muss ich ständig auf die Toilette, das Kleine drückt mir auf die Blase. Und ich spüre, wenn es mit meinen Organen Fußball spielt, aber weh tut es nicht. Es ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, ich kann es nicht beschreiben.

Lass uns in die Küche gehen, der Kaffee müsste schon längst durch sein. Ach ja, und eine Überraschung habe ich auch noch für dich." Schnell trocknete sie sich mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes und hievte sich aus dem Bett. Severus tat es ihr nach und folgte ihr hinunter in die Küche.

Der Kaffee war natürlich schon durch gelaufen, aber Hermine zeigte Severus erst den Brief von Harry. Stille herrschte, während Severus die Zeilen las, dann sprang er auf und tanzte förmlich durch die Küche, schnappte sich Hermine und veranstaltete eine Art Freudentanz mit ihr und rief dabei immer wieder: „Er ist endlich erwachsen geworden!"

Hermine strahlte förmlich, so sehr bewunderte sie Severus' Art und Weise, sich für Harry und Melanie zu freuen. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und räusperte sich vernehmlich.

„Oh, meine Kleine, du bist so wunderschön! So sexy, so begehrenswert! Ich kann und will nicht mehr ohne dich leben!" Rauh klang seine Stimme und Hermine fühlte, wie ihr Herz weich wurde.

„Schön? Ich bin fett!" Meinte sie grinsend. Severus schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Oh, nein, mein Engel, nicht fett, wohl gerundet." Langsam neigte er sich zu ihr herunter, um sie zu küssen. Hermine schloss erwartungsvoll die Augen und öffnete bereitwillig ihre Lippen. Sanft und zart spürte sie die seinen und seufzte vor Wonne und Entzücken. Sie hätten ewig so weitermachen können, wäre da nicht ...

„Oh, nein, die Brötchen!" (A/N: Ja, ja, ich bin fies! B/N: Ja, aber nur ein bisschen..._/grumml/_) Entsetzt riss Hermine den Backofen auf. Die Brötchen waren nur noch ein Haufen verkohlter schwarzer Briketts. Sie wedelte den Rauch beiseite und schaute betroffen zu Severus hinüber. Der grinste nur. „Tja, dann werde ich mal zum Bäcker gehen und frische Brötchen holen!", war alles, was er zu sagen hatte. (B/N: Dir fällt also auch kein Synonym für Brötchen ein! _/kennt das Gefühl/_ Aber zum Glück krieg ich ein entsprechendes Wörterbuch zum Geburtstag und da schau ich dann nach! A/N: Sag mir dann mal Bescheid, würde mich ja brennend interessieren.)

„SO willst du gehen?" Hermine zeigte schelmisch grinsend auf seinen Schritt, denn dort war unübersehbar eine Ausbuchtung in der Shorts! Stöhnend ergab sich Severus seinem Schicksal, zuerst zu duschen und dann zum Bäcker zu gehen! (B/N: ER hätte auch so bleiben können und mir beim Bäcker begegnen dürfen! A/N: Hey, Finger weg, der gehört mir!) Das Hermine die Macht über ihn hatte, ihn nur durch einen Kuss zu erregen, war schon irgendwie erschreckend! Aber er liebte sie abgöttisch!

Eine halbe Stunde später machte er sich auf den Weg. Hermine deckte inzwischen den Tisch und setzte neuen Kaffee auf, denn der alte war nicht mehr zu genießen. Nachdem sie auch noch Eiwasser aufgesetzt hatte, kam auch schon Severus wieder in die Küche und er hatte außerdem noch einen Blumenstrauß für Hermine mitgebracht. Entzückt warf sich Hermine in seine Arme und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss.

Am nächsten Tag hatte Hermine wieder einmal einen Termin bei ihrem Frauenarzt. (A/N: Nein, es ist nicht derselbe wie Ginnys, aus dem einfachen Grund, da Hermine diesen für einen Beau hält und sich einen reiferen ausgesucht hat. Auch, um Severus nicht eifersüchtig zu machen! Ich denke mir, so eine Art Sean Connery Verschnitt! B/N: Zu dem würde ich auch wollen! A/N: Ja, nicht wahr!) Severus begleitete sie und gemeinsam folgten sie dem Arzt in das Untersuchungszimmer.

Doktor Moore (B/N: _/loool/_ Ach meine Angel, du bist herrlich! A/N: Scht, ich werde noch rot!) untersuchte Hermine und beantwortete ihre Fragen. Alles war in bester Ordnung. Hermine litt nur unter zeitweiliger Wasseransammlung in den Beinen, die aber nicht besorgniserregend waren. Severus hörte sich alles genau an und als der Doktor fragte, ob sie das Geschlecht des Kindes erfahren wollten (Hermine hatte sich bislang dagegen gesträubt), bejahte Severus, während Hermine wieder verneinte. So ging Hermine kurz aus dem Zimmer, während der Doktor das Geheimnis lüftete. (A/N: Wollt ihr das wissen?) (Pst, das ist ein Geheimnis! Anmerkung von Severus! Mußte ich aufschreiben, er wollte nicht, das ich es verrate! Also, seid nicht böse!) Severus holte Hermine wieder ins Zimmer.

„So, Mrs Snape, da sie nun Anfang des neunten Monats sind, möchte ich Sie darauf hinweisen, das es nun beinahe täglich soweit sein könnte. Ich bitte Sie, von sportlichen Tätigkeiten abzusehen und sich auch sonst zu schonen." Hermine nickte. „Aber, wie sind am 31. zu einer Hochzeit eingeladen!", protestierte Severus. Der Doktor schmunzelte. „Na ja, wenn Sie es nicht übertreiben, geht das schon in Ordnung!"

Arm in Arm verließen Severus und Hermine die Praxis und spazierten langsam wieder zurück. Ihnen entgegen kam Ginny mit Brianna im Kinderwagen. Auch ihr sah man die Schwangerschaft schon an, obwohl sie erst im 4. Monat war.

Brianna jauchzte vor Freude auf, als sie Hermine und Severus erkannte und streckte ihre kleinen Ärmchen in die Höhe, um aus dem Kinderwagen genommen zu werden. Severus tat ihr nur zu gern den Gefallen, da er die Kleine wirklich in sein Herz geschlossen hatte.

Vergnügt spielte Brianna mit den Haaren von Severus, während sich Hermine und Ginny leise unterhielten.

„Hast du schon gehört, Harry will nun endlich sesshaft werden!" Ginny grinste und sah ihre Freundin prüfend an. Hermine nickte. „Ja, er will Ende August Melanie heiraten. Seid ihr etwa nicht eingeladen?" Ginny prustete vor lachen. „Wir haben uns sozusagen selber eingeladen! Wir haben von Mom die Nachricht gehört und sind Harry mit unserem Brief zuvor gekommen. Natürlich hat der uns eingeladen, wo denkst du denn hin!" Jetzt lachte auch Hermine. „Na, dann können wir ja gemeinsam erscheinen!"

Den letzten Satz hatte auch Severus gehört. „Erscheinen können wir nicht, denn wir sind keine Engel!" Meinte er mit todernster Miene. Ginny und Hermine lagen sich vor Lachen in den Armen. Brianna sah von einem zum anderen und stimmte quietschend in das Gelächter ein.

Die Tage vergingen im Nu und schon war der 31. August angebrochen. Hermine wälzte sich aus dem Bett, es viel ihr immer schwerer, sich zu erheben. Nachdem sie geduscht und sich ein, wie sie es nannte, Zelt über gezogen, weckte sie auch Severus. Bewundernd betrachtete er ihr Kostüm und zog sich einen dunkelblauen Anzug an, der farblich mit ihrer hellblauen Kleidung harmonierte. Sie frühstückten etwas und warteten dann auf Draco und Ginny.

Keine halbe Stunde später klingelte es auch schon an der Haustür. Severus öffnete und ließ die beiden hinein. Auch Draco hatte einen leichten Anzug an und Ginny Rock und Bluse. Brianna war bei ihrem Babysitter. Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo Hermine schon mal den Kamin entzündet hatte, denn Apparieren war verboten, wegen der Schwangerschaften der beiden Frauen. Vorsichtshalber dachte Hermine an eine Kleiderbürste, um sich, Ginny und die Männer hinterher von Staub und Ruß zu befreien.

Hermine mochte es nicht, per Flohpulver zu reisen, denn von den Drehungen wurde ihr immer ganz flau im Magen. Da war ihr Apparieren doch um einiges lieber.

Sie kamen pünktlich zur Mittagszeit in dem Hotel an und machten sich frisch. Sie waren die Ersten.

Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen Gäste: die Weasleys, Dumbledore und Minerva, ein paar Spielerkollegen, Nachbarn und sonstige Bekannte. Wer fehlte, war das Brautpaar und der Trauzeuge der Braut.

Außer Atem kamen schließlich die Fehlenden in den festlich geschmückten Saal gestürmt und erklärten, sie hatten total verschlafen, da die Spielerkollegen es witzig gefunden hatten, ihre Wecker zu verstellen. (B/N: _/ggg/_ Ich persönlich würde ja jeden, der so was auf meiner Hochzeit wagt, umbringen, aber hey...Spaß muss ein! A/N: Also, ganz so lustig ist das nicht, nicht, wenn einem das selber passiert ist!)

Nachdem sich auch der Priester eingefunden hatte, konnte die Zeremonie beginnen. Sie war einfach und schlicht, ganz wie es sich Melanie gewünscht hatte. Sie sah bezaubernd aus in ihrem schlichten kurzen Rock und der bestickten Bluse. Harry verdrückte ein paar Tränen, als Melanie die alles entscheidende Frage mit einen lauten klaren „Ja" beantworte hatte.

Jubel ertönte beim Kuss der Beiden und im Hintergrund spielte die Band ein Tusch. Nachdem sich die Gäste in eine Schlange vor dem Brautpaar eingereiht hatten, um ihnen zu gratulieren, beugte sich Alan zu Hermine runter (Schon ein Problem, wenn man kleiner war als die übrigen, dachte Hermine) und fragte sie leise, wann es denn soweit war. „Täglich kann es losgehen!" Meinte Hermine und drückte ihm die Hand.

Anschließend gab es eine Kaffeetafel und die Band spielte Unterhaltungsmusik. Beim anschließenden Ehrentanz der Brautleute trat Harry Melanie auf die Füße und sie verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht. Hermine lächelte, als ihr ihre eigene Hochzeit unter Palmen und im warmen Sand in den Sinn kam.

Die Band holte schließlich auch die Trauzeugen auf die Tanzfläche und nachdem sie einige Runden gedreht hatten, war die Fläche frei für jeden, der tanzen wollte. Fred und George übertrieben es mal wieder, indem sie weit ausholten und sich gegenseitig von der Tanzfläche zu stoßen versuchten.

Hermine bat um eine Pause, denn sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt und merkwürdig! (A/N: Na, na! B/N: So würdest du dich auch fühlen!) Severus sah sie besorgt an, aber Hermine winkte ab und bat um ein Glas Wasser. Kaum hatte sie das Glas leer getrunken, spürte sie ein Ziehen in der Bauchgegend.

Mit leidverzerrter Miene sagte sie: „Tja, Harry, ich glaube, nun ruiniere ich deine Hochzeit!" Harry sah sie verständnislos an.

„Meine Wehen haben eingesetzt!" Hermine rang sich ein Lächeln ab, was nicht einfach war, denn die Schmerzen wurden von Minute zu Minute stärker. Severus stützte Frau und brachte sie auf ihr Zimmer. Der Arzt wurde gerufen, denn es blieb keine Zeit, Hermine ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Die Presswehen hatten soeben eingesetzt...

_/Momo sucht verzweifelt nach der Fortsetzung und brabbelt dabei vor sich hin/_

Hier ist sie nicht, nein da unter dem Tischbein liegt sie auch nicht...Hinter der Tapete vielleicht? _/ist kurz versucht, einen Spachtel zu holen und die schöne weiße Raufasertapete in ihrem Zimmer abzukratzen um mal nachzusehen, stellt sich jedoch den Blick von Papa vor, wenn der die Katastrophe entdeckt/_ Neee, lieber nicht...Aber wo ist sie dann? _/Sieht sich fragend zu Angel um/_

Angel: Hihi, wieder ein Cliffi! Ich bin die Königin der Cliffhanger! Sich schnell hinter ihrem Stuhl vor eventuell fliegenden Tomaten und Eiern in Sicherheit bringt! Ich bin ja so gemein!

MomoSnape: Ja bist du! Aber ich verzeihe dir (nur ganz knapp!), denn mir geht es im Vergleich zu den anderen Lesern noch gut...schließlich darf ich das Chappi vor allen anderen lesen (und drin rumkritzeln!)

Angel: Grummel, naja, ich hab es schließlich so gewollt, aber es sei dir gegönnt, deine Kommentare sind einfach göttlich!

So, und denn! Heute ist nicht aller Tage, aber ich komme wieder, keine Frage! Kleiner Scherz am Rande!

Ach ja, ich schließe mich der neuesten Mode an, und mache nun auch mal ein bisschen Schleichwerbung:

www.sevina-snape.de.vu! Zwar noch im Aufbau, aber schon lohnenswert!

BIBA

Eure Angel


	20. Geburten und andere Ereignisse!

_sich vorsichtig umschaut _Gut, keine fliegenden Tomaten in Sicht! Dann will ich mal weiterschreiben!

**Angel**: Ach, Süße, sei doch nicht so grausam! Ich weiss, ich hätte da nicht aufhören sollen, aber ich konnte nicht anders! Du wirst es noch verstehen, warum genau da Schluss sein musste!

**Momo**: _grummelt leise vor sich hin_ Jaja...aber wenn ich bei mir mal nen Cliffi mach, regen sich auch immer alle auf..._fragt sich, ob sie wenigstens eine Tomate aus Rache werfen sollte_

**Angel**: Momo, ich warne dich! Pack die Tomaten weg, sonst ...

**Momo**: _schmollt_ Ich wollte gar nicht werfen... _schneidet das Gemüse auf und isst es auf_

**Angel**: _Ausatmet_ Na dann ist es ja gut!

Wieder einmal gebührt Dank an meine allerliebste MomoSnape, die sich nicht zu fein ist, meinen Schwachsinn mit dem Rotstift zu bearbeiten. B/N: Nur, dass der Rotstift eher eine Metapher ist, weil ich das ja am PC bearbeite! A/N: die Augen verdreht Ja, ja, jetzt schmeisst die auch noch mit Fremdwörtern um sich, wohl auf nem Duden geschlafen, was? B/N: Ne, aber einen Deutsch Leistungskursschaden habe! A/N: So genau wollte ich es gar nicht wissen! _grins_

_Auch gebührt Dank an Amruniel, die mich freundlich darauf hingewiesen hat, das unsere Kommentare beim Lesen nur stören. Also habe ich die Kommentare von mir und meiner Beta ans Ende gesetzt! Wer das Pitel ohne unsere Kommentare lesen möchte, mißachtet einfach die in Klammern angegebenen Zahlen! _

_Wer wissen will, wie viel Spaß meine Beta und ich beim Korrigieren des Pitels hatten, könnte sich ja die Mühe machen und unsere Kommentare lesen! Ist aber nicht_ _Pflicht!_

Amruniel: Ich liebe deine Reviews! Könnt mich jedesmal scheckig lachen! Und wer hat überhaupt was von ner leichten Geburt gesagt? Nur, weil ich nicht jedes Detail beschreibe (weil ich davon vielleicht keine Ahnung habe) heißt das noch lange nicht, das die Geburt leicht ist!

MomoSnape: Das mit den Brötchen habe ich, glaube ich, gut gelöst! (Insider: Toast!)

Kissymouse: Evilgrin: sei doch nicht so ungeduldig! Lies einfach weiter!

Lorelai Ferron: Kleine goldene Statue an sie reicht! Danke! Danke! Danke!

An alle Mütter unter den Leserinnen:

Bitte nicht auf meinen Quatsch schauen, ich habe selbst noch keine Kinder, also kann ich nicht wissen, wie eine Geburt tatsächlich von statten geht! Verzeiht mir meine Unwissenheit!

**Momo**: Und ich würd' sie ja gern berichtigen, aber ich hab davon noch weniger Ahnung, da ich nicht so eine 17-jährige bin, die in dem Alter schon ein Kind hat!

**Angel**: Dann ist ja gut! Also, zwei Unwissende, die versuchen, eine Geburt zu beschreiben! _lol_

**Momo**: Angel, das hast du echt gut gesagt!

**Geburten und andere Ereignisse!**

Keine 5 Minuten später war auch schon Doktor Moore da. (B/N: Er ist so toll! A/N: Momo, krieg dich wieder ein! B/N: jaja) Er eilte die Treppe hinauf und stürmte in das Zimmer, in welches Severus Hermine gebracht hatte. Auch das Zimmermädchen war anwesend. Es hatte heisses Wasser und saubere Decken und Tücher mitgebracht. (1)

Unten in der Halle, warteten die Hochzeitsgäste voller Ungeduld auf Nachricht aus dem ersten Stock. Irgendwie vergaßen sie sogar, dass sie eigentlich auf einer Hochzeit waren. Irgendwie dachte keiner ans Feiern.

Dr. Moore tastete Hermines Bauch ab, Sorgenfalten erschienen in seinem Gesicht.

„Mrs. Snape, Ihr Kind hat sich nicht gedreht! Nicht pressen! Hören Sie?" Hermine stöhnte unter einer neuen Wehe.

„Ich kann nicht mehr!", stieß sie hervor, Dr. Moores Hände noch auf ihrem Bauch spürend.

Der Arzt versuchte, von Außen das Kind zu drehen und drückte und quetschte, das Severus schon Angst und Bange wurde. Ihn überkam plötzlich ein starker Drang sich zu übergeben und er verließ fluchtartig den Raum, stolperte die Treppe runter, rannte zur Theke und kippte schnell einen Feuerwhiskey hinunter. (2)

Die Fragen der anderen ignorierte er geflissentlich und auch vorsichtige Vermutungen blendete er aus.

Im ersten Stock ging es derweil ziemlich voran. Dr. Moore hatte es geschafft, und das Kind lag nun in der richtigen Gebärposition. (3)

Das Zimmermädchen diente nun als Helferin und wann immer Hermine durch eine Wehe gepeinigt wurde, unterstützte sie die junge Frau mit ruhigen Worten.

„Mrs. Snape, noch einmal, dann haben Sie es geschafft, ich kann das Köpfchen schon fast sehen!" Die Anfeuerungsversuche des Doktors trafen auf taube Ohren, Hermine hatte starke Schmerzen und war erschöpft.

„Ich will, dass es aufhört!", schrie sie, als eine letzte Wehe über ihr hereinbrach. Die Hotelangestellte und der Doktor fassten sich an den Händen und pressten diese auf Hermines Bauch, um sie zu unterstützen. (B/N: Sagt mir mal bitte jemand, ob das wirklich geht??? A/N: Bittet auch um Aufklärung!)

„Da, das Köpfchen ist draußen! Kommen Sie, gleich ist es geschafft!" Dr. Moore kniete sich ans Bettende und umfasste das Köpfchen und bei der nächsten Wehe zog er das Baby heraus. Es war ein Mädchen.

Überraschenderweise hörten die Wehen aber nicht auf. Selbst der Doktor zog verblüfft die Augenbrauen hoch und murmelte vor sich hin.

„Zwillinge! Wer hätte das gedacht! Also, so was ist mir in meiner ganzen Laufbahn ja noch nie passiert!", und zu Hermine gewandt, spornte er sie an, auch diese Hürde zu meistern.

Unten in der Halle warteten alle gespannt. Nicht einmal die sonst ohne Punkt und Komma redende Melanie sprach ein Wort. Alle sahen den Vater in spe an. Der wiederum war leichenblass geworden, denn Hermines Schreie waren bis hierher zu hören gewesen. (B/N: Wow, die Gute hat ein Organ! A/N: Gell!)

Harry, der bei ihm saß, hatte bereits beim ersten Jammerlaut tröstend die Hand auf Severus' Schulter gelegt. Nun sah man auch bei dem jungen Mann eine leichte Blässe und der wiederum blickte zu seiner frisch angetrauten Frau hinüber.

Melanie wusste genau, welche Frage Harry auf dem Herzen lag (4) und sie nickte verständnisvoll.

Die Stunden vergingen. Irgendwie ließ sich der zweite neue Erdenbewohner sehr viel Zeit, um die Welt zu begrüßen. Hermine war erschöpft und sie fühlte sich völlig ausgelaugt. Die Improvisationshebamme (5) tat ihr Bestes, um Hermine bei den Wehen zu helfen. Immer wieder massierte sie Hermines Schultern und ließ sie an einem Eiswürfel lutschen. (B/N: Hilft das? A/N: _Mit den Schultern zuckt_ Auch das habe ich in einem Film gesehen!)

Severus saß in sich zusammen gesunken auf einen Stuhl, hatte die Arme auf seine Oberschenkel gelegt und den Kopf darauf. Der sonst so respekteinflößende Mann war ein Häufchen Elend. Er rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten, da es oben inzwischen verdächtig ruhig geworden war.

Als die Geburtshelferin in den Saal kam, wurde es schlagartig still im Raum. Alle sahen mit großen Augen auf die schüchterne Frau und Harry stieß Severus in die Seite.

Tränen strömten aus den sonst so wachsamen Augen und er wagte gar nicht, zu fragen.

Sie ging stumm auf den eingeschüchterten Mann zu, nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn ins obere Stockwerk. (6)

Dort angekommen, öffnete sie die Tür und ließ Severus eintreten. Hermine lag schlafend im Bett, Dr. Moore trat aus dem angrenzenden Bad und rieb sich die Hände trocken.

Der inzwischen gänzlich hoffnungslose Mann sah sich um, entdeckte keine Wiege und wieder strömten die Tränen. Sein Schluchzen ließ die vollkommen erschöpfte Frau erwachen. Liebevoll sah sie ihn an und verstand.

„Severus, Liebster, du bist Vater einer Tochter ..." Man konnte die Anspannung förmlich fallen sehen und Severus stieß einen Freudenschrei aus.

Hermine lächelte und wartete, bis er sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte. „... und eines Sohnes!"

Das war zuviel. Der völlig perplexe Vater stöhnte und kippte um. Mit vereinten Kräften schafften es Dr. Moore und das Zimmermädchen, Severus neben Hermine ins Bett zu verfrachten.

Die Hotelangestellte ging in den Nebenraum und kam mit einer großen Wiege zurück. Der Tränkemeister, dem Dr. Moore inzwischen Riechsalz unter die Nase gehalten hatte, kam langsam wieder zu sich.

„Mir fehlen die Worte", nuschelte er und sah seine Frau mit Tränen in den Augen an. Diesmal waren es Freudentränen.

Er stand schwankend wieder auf, nahm seine beiden Kinder auf den Arm, sah fragend Hermine an und auf ihr Nicken ging er vorsichtig mit seiner Last in den Festsaal zurück.

Die Gäste unterhielten sich leise, als Severus eintrat. Stille machte sich im Saal breit, alle sahen den Tränkemeister fragend an.

Severus räusperte sich. „Meine Lieben, darf ich euch meine Kinder vorstellen!"

Molly Weasley staunte nicht schlecht. „Kinder? Hat er Kinder gesagt?"

Jubel brach auf und alle bestürmten Severus mit Glückwünschen. Alle hielten mal die Kleinen im Arm, bekundeten, wie niedlich sie doch waren und herzten Severus.

Auf die Fragen, wie die Kleinen denn nun heißen sollten, wurde Severus knallrot und stammelte etwas von „Darüber haben wir uns noch keine Gedanken gemacht!"

Gelächter kam auf und Severus konnte Mollys schnaubende Antwort deutlich hören. „Noch keine Gedanken! Die hatten neun Monate Zeit und haben sich noch keine Gedanken gemacht! Also ehrlich!"

Kurze Zeit später brachen die ersten Hochzeitsgäste auf. Dumbledore meinte zum Abschied an Severus gerichtet: „Tja, mein Lieber, ich würde sagen, morgen hast du erst einmal frei. Wir werden die Schule wohl ohne dich wieder eröffnen müssen!" Arm in Arm ging auch das Ehepaar Dumbledore und es blieben nur noch Harry, Melanie, Alan und Severus übrig.

Sie alle gingen ins obere Stockwerk, um Hermine Gesellschaft zu leisten, auch wurden die beiden Babys quengelig, anscheinend bekamen sie Hunger. Dr. Moore war gerade mit seiner Abschlussuntersuchung bei Hermine fertig geworden, beglückwünschte den Kindsvater noch einmal und verließ das Zimmer.

Freudestrahlend beugte sich Severus zu Hermine runter und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich!" Murmelte er in ihr Ohr und legte ihr die beiden Kinder an die Seite.

Hermine bedankte sich bei Harry und Melanie und bat um Verzeihung. Entrüstung machte sich auf deren Gesichtern breit.

„Wofür bittest du um Verzeihung? Wenn deine Kinder nun mal entschlossen waren, ausgerechnet heute zur Welt zu kommen, brauchst du dich doch nicht zu entschuldigen!" Melanies Worte waren deutlich. Auch Harry pflichtete seiner Frau bei und man kam überein, sich am nächsten Tag zum Kaffee zu treffen. Bei Hermine, natürlich!

Irgendwie schafften sie es, Hermine und die beiden Kinder wieder nach Hause zu verfrachten und die junge Mutter brachte ihre Zwillinge ins Kinderzimmer. Severus, der ihr gefolgt war, betrachtete seine schlafenden Kinder liebevoll und war mal wieder froh, auf diesen vermaledeiten Halloween-Ball gegangen zu sein. Im Stillen dankte er den Weasley-Zwillingen für ihren Streich, denn ohne die beiden hätten er und seine Frau niemals zu einander gefunden.

Hermine bemerkte ihn erst spät und wunderte sich, wie lange ihr Mann schon hinter ihr gestanden hatte, drehte sich dann zu ihm um und bedeutete ihm, ihr aus dem Zimmer zu folgen.

Im Wohnzimmer machten sie es sich bequem. Lange würden sie auch nicht mehr aufbleiben, es war ein sehr anstrengender Tag gewesen. Severus hatte es sich auf der Couch bequem gemacht und Hermine hatte ihre Füße bei ihm auf dem Schoß liegen. Sie stöhnte vor Entspannung auf, als Severus begann, ihre Füße zu massieren. Irgendwann schliefen beide auf der Couch ein. (7)

Am nächsten Morgen wurden beide durch lautes Geschrei geweckt. Die Babys verlangten nach Nahrung. Hermine stand auf, zog sich ihren Morgenmantel an und schlurfte in die Küche, wo sie zwei Fläschchen zubereitete.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren beide Säuglinge satt und gewickelt. Gähnend begab sich Hermine in die Küche, wo, Überraschung, das Frühstück schon bereit stand. (8)

Der Kaffee tat gut! Hermine spürte, wie ihre Lebensgeister wieder erwachten. Severus verabschiedete sich als bald, denn er wollte noch ein paar Trankzutaten aufstocken. (9)

Die junge Mutter spülte das Geschirr und machte es sich dann mit einem guten Buch gemütlich. Harry und Melanie wollten zum Mittagessen kommen, also hatte sie noch ein bisschen Zeit. Sie konnte sich aber nicht auf den Roman konzentrieren, also legte sie ihn beiseite. Sie versuchte, sich mit ein bisschen Gartenarbeit abzulenken. Ihre Süßen schliefen tief und fest, etwa alle halbe Stunde sah Hermine nach ihnen

Ein paar Stunden später hatte sie Rückenschmerzen, aber war zufrieden. Sie hatte die Blumenbeete vom Unkraut befreit, ein paar neue Blumen gepflanzt und das Laub zusammen geharkt.

Die Zwillinge machten sich mal wieder bemerkbar, so das Hermine schnell die Fläschchen fertig machte und sie fütterte. Danach zog sie sich um und machte sich ans Mittagessen.

Es dauerte auch keine 10 Minuten und es klingelte an der Haustür. Hermine wischte sich die Hände an ihre Schürze ab und öffnete. Vor lauter Blumen konnte sie erst nicht erkennen, wer vor ihr stand.

Verblüfft ließ Hermine den bislang noch unbekannten Besucher herein. (10)

Das Blumenmeer teilte sich und zum Vorschein kamen Harry, Melanie und im Schlepptau hatten sie Severus. (B/N: Puh, gerade noch mal Glück gehabt!)

Nachdem der Zaubertrankmeister seine Einkäufe verstaut hatte, aßen sie zu Mittag und anschließend tranken sie Kaffee im Wohnzimmer.

Harry kam als erster auf die Sache mit den Namen zu sprechen.

„Habt ihr nun endlich Namen für die Kleinen?" Hermine und Severus sahen sich ratlos an. „Ähem, nein! Wir hatten gehofft, ihr könntet uns dabei helfen!"

Melanie lachte laut auf. „Wie, könnt ihr das nicht allein?" Betretene Gesichter. Melanie dachte kurz nach. „Wie wäre es mit Julius und Cleo?" Harry sah sie verblüfft an. „Wie kommst du denn ausgerechnet auf diese Namen?" - „Ich bin ein Ägypten-Fan und finde die Namen einfach toll! Reicht das als Erklärung?" Hermine rümpfte die Nase. „Bitte nicht Julius, dann schon eher Julian!" Die Namen wurden einstimmig angenommen. (11)

Der Nachmittag wurde noch sehr lustig, vor allem, weil die Kleinen wieder wach waren und somit im Mittelpunkt standen.

Später verabschiedeten sich Harry und Melanie, um den Zug nach London zu erwischen. Endlich war wieder Ruhe eingekehrt und Hermine fühlte sich unglaublich müde. (B/N: Ach, wie kann ich das nachvollziehen!)

„Warum lässt du dir nicht Badewasser ein und nimmst ein Entspannungsbad?" Dankbar sah die junge Frau ihren Gatten an und befolgte seinen Vorschlag.

Kurze Zeit später erschien Severus im Badezimmer, bepackt mit einer Flasche Rotwein und machte sich daran, Hermine zu massieren. Entspannt rutschte sie tiefer in die Wanne, so das nur noch ihre Schultern raus schauten.

Die Flasche war schnell leer (B/N: Säufer! _ggg_ Nein, Scherz, mein ich nicht ernst!), Hermine stieg aus der Wanne und Severus wickelte sie zärtlich in ein vorgewärmtes Badetuch. Sanft trocknete er sie ab. Hermine fühlte sich rundum wohl und als sie in seine Augen blickte, erkannte sie die Leidenschaft, die darin loderte.

Sie ließ das Handtuch fallen und schmiegte sich an seinen Körper. Erstaunt riss Severus die Augen auf. „Hermine, du kannst doch nicht ...!", sie strich mit der Hand über seine deutlich hervortretende Männlichkeit. „Nein, aber du kannst, oder vielmehr, ich kann für dich!" Mit diesen Worten zog sie ihn zum Bett. Er fiel rücklings darauf. Hermine machte sich daran, seine Hose zu öffnen und im Handumdrehen lagen seine Kleider auf dem Boden. Sanft streichelte sie über seinen Schaft, während Severus vor Genuss die Augen schloss. Langsam ließ sie ihre Finger über seine rosige Spitze gleiten, während sie aufwärts glitt. Sie verschloss seine Lippen mit einem hungrigen Kuss, welcher ihn erschaudern ließ.

Wieder nach unten wandernd, hinterließ Hermine eine Spur aus brennenden Küssen. Severus riss die Augen auf, als er ihre Zunge an seiner pulsierenden Spitze fühlte. Aufstöhnend bäumte er sich auf, als ihre Hand sich langsam, dann immer schneller auf und ab bewegte. Sich dem Höhepunkt nähernd schrie er ihren Namen.

Erschöpft zog er Hermine in seine Arme und eng an einander geschmiegt, schliefen sie ein.

In den nächsten Tagen schlich sich eine gewisse Routine in ihr Leben, Severus ging morgens in die Schule (A/N: Klingt witzig, nicht wahr! B/N: Ja, irgendwie schon...), Hermine blieb bei den Kindern, nachmittags kam Ginny vorbei, oder Hermine war mit den Kindern bei Ginny. Die Zwillinge nahmen zu und wuchsen unglaublich schnell.

Eines Tages, Hermine war bei Ginny und die beiden besprachen gerade die Taufe der Zwillinge, als aus dem Kinderzimmer ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm ertönte.

Aufgeschreckt rannten die Mütter, um zu sehen, was denn los war.

Brianna saß an ihrem kleinen Tischchen und malte. Die Zwillinge sollten eigentlich friedlich in ihren Bettchen liegen. Eigentlich! Dem war aber nicht so! Irgendetwas fehlte!

Cleos Haare waren weg! Ihr sonst von dunklem Flaum bedeckter Kopf erstrahlte in einem zarten Rosa! Auch Julians Haare waren ebenfalls weg! Brianna, ein teuflisches Grinsen auf dem Gesichtchen, sah ganz unschuldig drein. „Babys viel Krach! Ich still machen!"

Ginny und Hermine sahen sich einen Moment irritiert an, brachen dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. So kam es, dass Briannas Zauberkräfte zum ersten Mal zum Vorschein kamen. Gott sei Dank, hielt der kindliche Zauber nicht lange vor, so dass die Haare der Babys zum Abend wieder da waren.

Im Alter von drei Monaten wurden die Zwillinge getauft. Sie bekamen Harry und Melanie als Paten, die mehr als erfreut über diese Ehre waren. Eine kleine Feier, nur im engsten Familienkreis, wurde abgehalten.

Ginny, inzwischen wieder hochschwanger, beklagte sich des Öfteren bei Hermine über die Arbeitswut ihres Mannes. (12)

„Draco behauptet, er müsse so viel arbeiten, weil wir nun schon das zweite Kind bekommen. Er will aber nicht, dass ich arbeiten gehe. Als Mann obliegt ihm diese Bürde, bla bla bla." Hermine schmunzelte, sagte aber nichts. (B/N: Kleiner Insider von meiner Beta _Pe wink_ und mir: Nicken und Lächeln.)

„Kannst du es glauben, dass es schon bald wieder Weihnachten ist?", fragte Hermine ihre Freundin. Ginny nickte. „Wie schnell doch ein Jahr vorbei geht, das ist schon erschreckend!" Die Frauen unterhielten sich leise, während Draco und Severus abwechselnd ein Auge auf Brianna und die Zwillinge hatten. Mit ihren beinahe zweieinhalb Jahren war die jüngste Malfoy das reinste Energiebündel geworden und die Zwillinge taten es ihr nach.

Brianna war ihrem Vater entwischt und kam nun auf ihren kurzen Stummelbeinchen auf Hermine zu gerannt. „Mine, Arm!"Hermine kam ihrem Wunsch auch sofort nach und Brianna gluckste vergnügt. Hermine versuchte, den Pulli des Kindes wieder ordentlich runter zu ziehen, der beim Spielen hoch gerutscht war. Dabei entdeckte sie kleine rote Flecken auf Briannas Bauch.

„Ginny, was ist das denn?" Ginny besah sich die Flecken und sah sich panisch nach den Zwillingen um. „Oh, mein Gott, Hermine, das sind Windpocken!" In Windeseile hatten Severus und Hermine die Zwillinge geschnappt und brachen sofort auf.

Zwei Tage später hatten auch Cleo und Julian Windpocken. Die beiden vom Kratzen abhaltend, hatte Hermine nun alle Hände voll zu tun. Severus tat es leid, sie jeden Tag verlassen zu müssen und er wollte sich schon Urlaub nehmen, aber Hermine war dagegen, da ohnehin bald Ferien waren und sie sich dann ausruhen könnte.

Eine Woche später waren die Windpocken wieder verschwunden und Hermine atmete auf.

An einem sonnigen Samstagmorgen zog sich die Familie Snape an, denn sie wollten in die Stadt, um dort ihre Einkäufe zu erledigen. Severus schob den Zwillingskinderwagen, während Hermine die Einkaufstüten magisch verkleinerte.

Einen Moment nicht aufpassend und schon hatte sie ihren Mann und die Kinder aus den Augen verloren. Sie sah sich ängstlich um, aber konnte ihre Familie nirgendwo entdecken. Stundenlang suchte sie in der Einkaufspassage, nichts.

Schon das Schlimmste befürchtend, rannte sie schließlich nach Hause. Auch dort waren sie nicht. Sie trommelte Draco, Harry und Dumbledore zusammen (Ginny war schon im Krankenhaus, da sie Vorwehen bekommen hatte) und beratschlagte sich mit ihnen.

Wie auf Kommando erschien eine Eule am Fenster. Hermine schluckte und ließ sie herein.

**„Schlammblut, ich habe deine Familie! Wenn du sie lebend wieder sehen willst, komme um Mitternacht in den Verbotenen Wald! Allein! Sollte auch nur einer vom Phönix-Orden auftauchen, sterben sie! Alle!"**

Hermine sank in sich zusammen. Was, zum Henker, wollte Lucius eigentlich von ihr? Wieso ließ er sie und ihre Familie nicht einfach in Ruhe? (13) Was versprach er sich davon? Tränen strömten über ihr Gesicht und alle sahen sie besorgt an.

„Er hat meine Kinder! Er hat Severus! Das wird er büßen! Ich bringe ihn um!"(B/N: Ja! Bin ich seeeeeeeehr dafür!!!!) Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, stand auf und mit einer Entschlossenheit, die alle erstaunte und ängstigte, zog sie ihren Mantel an, nahm ihren Zauberstab und eine kleine Phiole eines Trankes, den Severus zur Vorsicht immer im Medizinschränkchen im Bad aufbewahrte und wollte schon zur Tür hinaus, als Dumbledore sie zurück rief.

„Hermine, tu nichts Unüberlegtes! Ich bitte dich, lass uns mitgehen!" Hermine fauchte. „Nein! Dann bringt er sie um! Ich geh allein!" Sprachs und war draußen.

Sie stapfte durch den Schnee Richtung Schule und dann zum Wald. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr sagte ihr, dass es viertel vor Zwölf war. Was hatte Severus noch gesagt? Der Trank muß 10 Minuten vorher eingenommen werden, damit er wirkt? Gut, sie nahm die Phiole aus der Tasche und trank sie in einem Zug leer.

„Igitt, warum muss so was immer so eklig schmecken!"(B/N: Damit es wirkt! Weiß doch jeder!) Angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht. Sie versteckte sich im Schatten eines Baumes. _„Wehe, wenn Lucius ihnen etwas getan hat!", _dachte sie noch voller Zorn.

Ein Knacken sagte ihr, dass sie nicht mehr allein war. Schnell drehte sie sich in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Dort stand, abgemagert und heruntergekommen, Lucius Malfoy mit gezücktem Zauberstab. Woher er den hatte, konnte Hermine nicht sagen, nur, dass er seinen hatte abgeben müssen, als er in die Klapse gesteckt worden war. (B/N: Richtig so!)

„Schlammblut, hast du mich vermisst?" Gehässig wie eh und je. Er schleuderte ihr einen Cruciatus entgegen, der völlig ohne Wirkung zu sein schien. Hermine lachte laut auf, ein kaltes, freudloses Lachen.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich komme hierher, ohne einen Schutz? Da täuscht du dich aber gewaltig!" Nun war sie es, die ihm Flüche auf den Hals hetzte, erst den Stupor, dann die Ganzkörperklammer!

„Ach, ja, ich vergaß, bei eurem Auftritt im Ministerium damals, habt ihr euch ja auch gegen uns gestellt!" Lucius, auf dem Boden liegend und sich nicht wehren könnend, verhöhnte sie auch noch.

Hermine schritt auf ihn zu, hielt ihm ihren Stab an die Kehle. „Spuck es aus, wo ist meine Familie?" In ihrem Blick war nichts als Hass.

Als Antwort erhielt sie nur ein Lachen von Lucius. „Du wirst mich nicht umbringen, Schlammblut, dazu fehlt dir die Kraft! Töte mich, und du wirst deine Familie nie wieder sehen!"

Hermine löste die Klammer, hielt ihn aber immer noch in Schach. **„Wo ist meine Familie?"** Äußerlich ruhig, innerlich bebend. Lucius stand auf, klopfte sich demonstrativ den Schnee von seinen abgerissenen Kleidern und bedeutete ihr, ihm tiefer in den Wald zu folgen.

Wie lange sie liefen, wusste Hermine nicht zu sagen. Irgendwann kamen sie an eine kleine Hütte, sehr viel weiter entfernt, als damals, als Hagrid sie zu Grawp geführt hatte. Aus der Hütte drang Babygeschrei. Hermine schleuderte Lucius abermals die Ganzkörperklammer entgegen und rannte in die Hütte.

Severus lag bewusstlos in einer Ecke, der Kinderwagen stand in der Mitte der Hütte. Hermine beugte sich über ihren Geliebten, beruhigt, ihn atmen zu sehen und kümmerte sich dann um ihre Kinder.

Ein Geräusch hinter sich ließ sie herum fahren. Die Klammer hatte sich gelöst und nun stand Lucius in voller Größe hinter ihr und drohte mit dem Zauberstab.

Hermine stand auf. „Was willst du eigentlich, Lucius? Voldemort ist tot, und nichts auf dieser Welt kann ihn zurückbringen! Nichts, hörst du, es ist ein für alle mal vorbei! Es gibt keinen Trank, kein Zauber, der ihn wieder bringt! Gib es auf, du kannst nichts tun!"

Die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, sah Lucius zu Hermine rüber. Und dann, ganz ohne Vorwarnung, hob er den Zauberstab und setzte zu Sprechen an.

„Avada ..."Aus der Eck kam, murmelnd, aber dennoch ernst gemeint: **„Nein! Nicht sie! Amnesia!"** Severus war aufgewacht! Lucius fiel in sich zusammen, er hatte sein Gedächtnis verloren! Es war vorbei!

Hermine half Severus auf die Beine, umarmte ihn stürmisch und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Heimweg!

Sie waren aber nicht allein! Vor der Hütte standen Harry, den Tarnumhang über dem Arm gelegt, Draco und Dumbledore.

„Ist es vorbei?" Dracos leise gestellte Frage war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Hermine ging auf ihn zu. „Ja, er ist dort drinnen. Severus hat sein Gedächtnis im letzten Moment gelöscht, er wollte mich umbringen!"Dumbledore war beeindruckt.

„Eine gute Lösung, statt des Todes!" Hermine schnaubte. „Er hat den Tod verdient! Kein Gedächtnis zu haben ist noch viel zu gut für diesen Irren! Was, wenn es irgendwann zurückkommt, fängt dann alles von vorne an?" Die Anspannung fiel von ihr ab und sie brach in Tränen aus.

„**Er hat meine Kinder bedroht! Er hat meine Familie bedroht! Er hat mich bedroht! Und dafür bekommt er eine Gnadenfrist? Das ist nicht gerecht!"** Sie schrie ihren Frust in die Nacht! (B/N: Die Welt ist grausam und schrecklich gemein!)

Schweigend setzten sie ihren Heimweg fort.

Kommentare A/N bzw. B/N:

(1) (B/N: Und niemand weiss, wozu die gut sind! A/N: die Augen aufreisst und bekräftigend nickt Aber die machen das so! B/N: _ggg_ Wenn du das sagst! Du bist die Chefin und ich nur die freche Sekretärin! A/N: Na, ja, das frech lass mal weg! B/N: Willst du etwa behaupten, ich hätte damit Unrecht? _Gerne frech ist_ A/N: Ich doch nicht _ist selber frech_) (A/N: Ich weiss jetzt, wozu das warme Wasser und die Tücher gut sind! Mit dem warmen Wasser werden die Babys gewaschen und dann in die sauberen Tücher gewickelt! Hoffe ich zumindest! B/N: Das ist natürlich gut möglich!)

(2) (B/N: Würd' ich auch machen, wenn ich kurz vor'm Kotzen bin _sich für den derben Ausdruck entschuldigt_ A/N: Ich würde dir den Bauch halten, weil mir das nix ausmacht! B/N: Jaja, gelobt sei der starke Magen!)

(3) (B/N: Könnte mal eine, die damit Erfahrung hat sagen, ob das wirklich geht? Ohne meine Lieblings-Angel kränken zu wollen, aber ich glaub da nicht so wirklich dran! _Angel knuddel_ Ich wüsst' es auch nicht besser! A/N: _beschämt den Kopf neigt_ Hab ich mal in einem Film gesehen! Ob es wirklich funktioniert, weiss ich nicht! _Knuddelt zurück_ B/N: Es lebe die Filmgesellschaft, die uns viele wichtige Dinge beibringt!)

(4) (B/N: Und welche? A/N: Ach, Schatz, die unausgesprochene Frage war, ob sie auch Kinder haben will! B/N: Ah! Ich danke dir vielmals für die Aufklärung und bitte alle, die das auch nicht auf Anhieb wussten, dass in ihrer Review mal kund zutun!)

(5) (B/N: Welch Wort! Und es ist mir ganz alleine eingefallen! A/N: der Beta den Kopf tätschel Hast du fein gemacht! B/N: _schnurrrrrr_ Ich danke dir für die Bestätigung meiner Künste!)

(6) (B/N: Wenn die Lage nicht so ernst wäre, würde ich mir an dieser Stelle einen gossenhaften Kommentar erlauben, aber ich lass es bleiben... A/N: Ist auch besser so! B/N: _ggg_)

(7) (B/N: _schmacht_ Bei mir macht er das auch immer, wenn ich einen langen Tag hatte! A/N: Du leidest wohl unter Hallus, Sev ist doch bei mir! _grins_)

(8) (A/N: Ich werde absichtlich nicht mehr „Brötchen"schreiben, weil das Wort an sich schon sehr oft vorkam, und ich kein Synonym dafür weiss! Also essen die jetzt Toast! Ich weiss sowieso nicht, wie die Engländer zum Frühstück schon Waffeln oder ähnliches essen können! B/N: Naja, Waffeln und Kuchen ist kein Problem, aber wenn die Amis mit ihrem Omelett anfangen, dreht sich mein Magen um! Aber eine gute Entscheidung, einfach Toast zu servieren _ggg_

(9) (B/N: Ich weiß zwar, warum er jetzt erst mal gehen soll, aber irgendwie versteh ich den Kerl nicht! Er ist so gut wie gerade eben erst Papa geworden und flitzt los, um Zaubertrankzutaten zu kaufen! A/N: Da will einer mal die Männer verstehen!)

(10) (B/N: Mal ehrlich: Wenn ich weiß, dass hinter mir ein Verrückter her ist, würde ich keinen reinlassen, ohne zu wissen, wer es ist...A/N: Aber du weißt doch, das Harry und Melanie zu Besuch kommen wollten, ups, shit, nun hab ich es vorweg genommen _grummel_!)

(11) (B/N: Die sind mir beim Duschen eingefallen _ggg_ Ich finde, ist mal was anderes als das Ewige: Wir nennen sie nach deinem Großvater" – „ Nein, nach deinem!"A/N: Findet, das Momo Recht hat!)

(12) (B/N: Jaja, die Männer wieder! Und, um mal Angel zu zitieren, die ich gerade an der Strippe hab: „Man kann nicht mit ihnen, aber auch nicht ohne sie!"A/N: _grins_ das laß meinen Mann aber nicht hören!)

(13) (B/N: Nachvollziehbar!) (B/N: Weil er ein ARSCHLOCH ist!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A/N: Momo, die Leser!)

**Angel**: So, du kannst wieder deine Kommentare abgeben! Keine Panik, ich bin noch nicht fertig mit der ff! Es kommen noch mindestens zwei Kapitel, eins für Amerika und eins als Abschluss der Geschichte! Vielleicht auch noch mehr!

**Momo**: _die Tomaten wieder wegräumend_ Dann ist ja gut!

**Angel**: _erleichtert ist_ Ich hasse Tomaten, hab ich das schon mal erwähnt?

So, erst mal wieder fertig ist!

Winke, eure Angel


	21. Die neue Welt

_-Angel wirft sich in den Staub und fleht demütig ihre Leser an-_ Gott, ich hab euch sehr lange warten lassen, aber erst kam die Grippe, dann der unerhoffte Urlaub meines Mannes und dann die Schreibunlust (nein, nein, keine Schreibblockade, ich hatte nur keine Lust, weiter zu schreiben). Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir. – Momo guckt skeptisch und fängt dann an zu grinsen - Ja na sicher doch!

Wieder einmal Dank an MomoSnape, das sie sich nicht zu fein ist, meinen Schwachsinn zu kontrollieren. Knuddel Momo, ich hab dich lieb!

- Momo wird augenblicklich furchtbar rot- Ach, nicht doch...ich mach das doch gerne (außerdem hab ich so die Gelegenheit, das zu lesen, bevor es die andern dürfen...-hehe-)

Ach, ja, eh ich das hier vergesse, dies wird das letzte Pitel sein. Ich möchte mich auf andere Projekte stürzen. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir, zum zweiten!

Momo: Also, ich tu es...alles muss mal ein Ende haben! (und man soll doch aufhören, wenn es am Schönsten ist, gelle?)

Danke an:

**Amruniel**: mit Amruniel auf die Twins anstößt Vielen lieben Dank für deine Glückwünsche! Ich liebe deine Kommis!

**MomoSnape**: Du sollst dich schämen! Schule geht nun mal vor! So, und nun wieder ran an Bio! Trotzdem danke! Knuddel!!! B/N: Jaja...-grummel-

**Lorelai Ferron:** Anstrengend! Danke! Knuddel!!!

**stelladubh**: Natürlich, wenn auch das letzte Pitel! Trotzdem, freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt! Knuddel!!!

**Esta**: Wahnsinn! Welch ein Kommentar! Danke, danke, danke! Hat mich tierisch gefreut! Knuddel!!!

**Little Nadeshiko**: Grins! Mir gefällt dein Kommi ausgesprochen gut! Hab mich auch über die Länge gefreut, endlich mal ein Kommi, der in einem Roman ausartet! Wow! Das mit den Brötchen hab ich anders gelöst, die essen jetzt Toast! Grins! Freut mich echt, das dir die ff gefällt! Knuddel!!! B/N: Wie hat denn sie das mit den Brötchen gemacht? –neugierig ist, da das leidige Thema kennt und eigentlich mit der Diskussion angefangen hat- B/N: Sag mal, bei anderen schreibst du viehschste Romane und bei mir gar nix? –Momo mal entrüstet ist-

**CallistaEvans**: Ui, lange reviews! Ich weiß, ich habe tief in die OOC-Kiste gegriffen, aber mußte nun mal sein! Das Hermine auch Bücher schreibt, muß ich wohl unbewußt übernommen haben, sorry! War keine Absicht! Ja, ja, Fred und George, die sind ein Kapitel für sich, die Beiden! Parvati hab ich absichtlich nicht beschrieben, weil sie für den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte unwichtig war. Ich freue mich schon auf weitere reviews von dir! Knuddel!!!

Ein ganz dickes Knuddel an alle, die nur vergessen haben, einen Kommi dazulassen!!!

**Die neue Welt**

Neujahr war längst vorbei, als Hermine eines Morgens die Eulen mit der Post herein ließ. Wieder einmal nur Werbung und Rechnungen. Nichts von Bedeutung. Sie gab den Vögeln Eulenkekse und Wasser und bedankte sich, was die Tiere mit einem Kopfnicken beantworteten.

Severus war schon in der Schule, die Zwillinge schliefen noch tief und fest, sodass Hermine sich erst einmal einen Kaffee gönnte. Sie sah die Werbung durch, seufzte bei den Rechnungen und stutze. Sie hatte doch glatt einen Brief vom Detektiv übersehen. Ungeduldig riss sie das Kuvert auf und überflog die Zeilen. Schmunzelnd legte sie den Brief beiseite, ging zum Küchenkamin und warf eine Prise Flohpulver hinein.

„Das Büro von Severus, schnell!"Es war gerade Pause in der Schule, das wusste Hermine. Severus müsste in seinem Büro sein, denn er hatte zwar nicht ganz die Lust verloren, seine Schüler zu terrorisieren, aber er war ruhiger geworden.

„Schatz, ist was passiert?"Sein Kopf erschien und schaute sie besorgt an. „Nein, ich hab nur was Interessantes in der Post gehabt, das wollte ich dir nur eben vorlesen. Dann kannst du ja überlegen, was wir machen sollen."Severus nickte und bedeutete Hermine, den Brief vorzulesen.

„_Sehr geehrte Mrs Snape. (B/N: Der redet mit mir! –halluziniert mal wieder-)(A/N: Du träumst wohl!)_

_Die mir von Ihnen übergebene Aufgabe, Ihre Angelegenheiten hier in Amerika zu regeln, ist so gut wie fertig. Alles ist erklärt worden und Ihre Anwesenheit hier ist erwünscht, um weitere Schritte zu unternehmen. Kommen Sie doch bitte so schnell, wie möglich hierher, alles wird dann für sie vorbereitet. Die Leute hier sind schon ganz gespannt auf Sie. Natürlich ist auch Ihr Mann willkommen. Ich habe gehört, Sie haben Zwillingen bekommen, meine besten Wünsche. _

_Ihre Antwort erwartend,_

_William Bonnet"_

Als Hermine geendet hatte, sah sie auf und blickte in das fragende Gesicht ihres Mannes. „Tja, ich weiß nicht, wann, aber wir werden wohl nach Amerika reisen müssen. Aber bitte nicht in einem Flugzeug, das halte ich nicht noch einmal aus!"Hermine grinste und hatte Mühe, sich zu beherrschen. Sie wusste von der Angst ihres Gatten, konnte sich aber nicht mit den Zauberermethoden zu reisen, anfreunden. Severus warf ihr böse Blicke zu, während sie versuchte, die Fassung wieder zu erlangen und schnaubte ungeduldig.

„Ich werde mir was überlegen", Hermine hatte ihre Mundwinkel wieder unter Kontrolle, warf Severus noch einen Handkuss zu (oder wie meine zweijährige Nichte sagen würde „Schmeißkussi! B/N: Boa, wie süüüüß!)) und verabschiedete sich von ihm.

Sie hätte auch keine Minute länger mit Severus reden können, denn kaum hatte sie den Kamin in Ruhe versetzt, hörte sie auch schon das wütende Gebrüll ihrer Zwillinge. Für ihre erst knappen sieben Monate Erdenszeit machten Cleo und Julian aber Krach für zehn.

Seufzend befüllte Hermine zwei Flaschen mit Fertigmilch (Stillen hatte nie bei ihr geklappt) und stieg die Treppe hoch ins Kinderzimmer, wo zwei ziemlich hungrige Mäuler auf sie warteten.

Erst Cleo, dann Julian, so wie immer, dann erst Cleos und dann Julians Windel wechseln. Auch so wie immer. Hermine erledigte die Handgriffe wie im Schlaf und bald waren die Kinder gefüttert und gewickelt und lagen mit zufriedenen Blicken auf ihren Kuscheldecken, über ihnen ein Mobile und quietschten vor Vergnügen.

Beim Aufräumen überlegte Hermine, ob sie Ginny nicht mal wieder einen Besuch abstatten sollte. Sie wusste, dass Ginnys Vorwehen abgeklungen waren und dass sie sich schonen musste, also vermutete sie, Ginny würde vor Langeweile umkommen. Kurz entschlossen machte sie die Zwillinge ausgehfertig und verließ das Haus.

Bei Ginny angekommen klingelte sie ihr Erkennungszeichen (da Ginny sich ja schonen soll und nicht jedesmal an die Tür kommen braucht, haben die beiden ein Erkennungsklingeln ausgemacht, damit Ginny weiß, wer an der Tür ist! (B/N: Boa, so was brauche ich auch...aber für wen? –grübel-) und ging ins Haus. Sie fand Ginny mit Brianna im Wohnzimmer, wo die Kleine mit einem Malbuch auf dem Boden saß und Ginny auf der Couch lag und ein Buch las.

„Hermine! Was führt dich zu mir?"Ginnys Augen leuchteten vor Freude über den Besuch. Brianna war aufgestanden und beugte sich über die Zwillinge. Und als würden die Zwillinge sich an die Haarattacke erinnerten, heulten sie auch schon los. Nur mir Mühe konnte Hermine ihre Kinder beruhigen. Brianna verstand nicht, warum die Babys bei ihrem Anblick anfingen zu schreien und brach ebenfalls in Tränen aus. (B/N: Und ein Aufschrei ging durch das Land!) Ginny tröstete ihre Tochter so gut es ging und einige Zeit später saß Brianna wieder über ihr Malbuch gebeugt.

„Mir fiel die Decke auf den Kopf und ich hab mir gedacht, dass auch du garantiert vor Langeweile stirbst. Also bin ich hier. Außerdem muss ich dir etwas erzählen!"Aufgeregt begann Hermine von dem Brief des Detektivs zu berichten und von dem Vorhaben, in den Sommerferien nach Amerika zu reisen. Ginny fand, das dies eine gute Idee sei.

„Endlich kommst du hier mal raus, und kannst das Vergangene hinter dir lassen."Sie seufzte. „Könnte ich doch mitkommen."Sie deutete auf ihren dicken Bauch. „Aber das wird wohl nichts. Im Februar ist es soweit und dann ist das Kleine noch zu klein."(B/N: Dies ist Stilmittelmäßig eine Figura Etymologica und eine Alliteration. –mit Deutschwissen prahl-)(A/N: Tz tz tz, wohl mal wieder auf nen Duden geschlafen oder was?)

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bis Hermine gegen Abend aufbrach, um sich um ihren Gatten zu kümmern. Auch Draco kam bald darauf von der Arbeit, gab seiner Frau einen Kuss und verschwand im Bad, wo er sich unter eine belebende Dusche stellte.

Hermine bereitete gerade das Abendessen zu, als sie Severus im Flur fluchen hörte.

„Verdammt!"Sie streckte den Kopf aus der Küche. „Ist was passiert, Liebling?" Severus humpelte auf einem Bein in die Küche, hielt sich den schmerzenden Fuß und hob anklagend einen ihrer Stiefel in die Höhe. „Wozu haben wir ein Schuhregal, wenn du deine Schuhe doch überall im Weg liegen lässt", polterte er und warf ihr den Stiefel vor die Füße.

„Aha, daher weht der Wind", meinte Hermine und zuckte mit den Achseln, „wir haben wohl schlechte Laune, was? Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?"Severus schnaubte verächtlich.

„Albus hat mir Unmengen an Arbeit aufgehalst, die Schüler waren nervig, die Hausgeister zu höflich, das Wetter zu kalt!", wetterte er. Hermine lächelte, beugte sich über ihren Mann und antwortete mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme: „Das ist alles kein Grund, deine schlechte Laune an mir auszulassen!"Sie knallte ihm seinen Teller vor die Nase, drehte sich um und verließ die Küche.

Zurück blieb ein ziemlich geknickt aussehender Severus. Nachdenklich schaute er seiner Frau hinterher, seufzte, wischte die herabgefallen Bratkartoffeln vom Tisch, stellte seinen Teller in die Spüle und folgte ihr kleinlaut. Sie hatte mal wieder Recht! (B/N: Das hat sie doch immer! Bei mir auch –lol-)

Leise trat er auf die Treppe und stieg diese fast lautlos hoch. Er fand seine Frau im Schlafzimmer, wo sie wutentbrannt die Wäsche zusammen faltete, oder vielmehr zerknüllte und dabei vor sich hin brummte. Er hörte Wortfetzen wie „Männer, sind zu nichts zu gebrauchen!"und musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Er liebte es, wenn sie sich aufregte, dann bekam sie immer rote Wangen. Zaghaft legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie schreckte zurück und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte er und näherte sich ihr. „Ich wollte meine schlechte Laune nicht an dir auslassen."Geknickt sah er sie an und bemerkte ihren Sinneswandel. Ihre Augen funkelten zwar noch vor Wut, allerdings trat sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu, legte beide Hände um seinen Nacken und zog seinen Kopf zu einem Kuss herab.

„Mach das nicht noch mal, oder du lernst mich wirklich kennen!"Drohte sie und gab ihm noch einen Kuss. Severus nickte und umarmte seine Frau, froh, dass sie nicht mehr böse war. Gemeinsam beseitigten sie das Wäschechaos.

Am nächsten Tag war alles wieder Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen. Severus ging zur Schule, um die Schüler wieder zu terrorisieren, wie Hermine es nannte. Sie selber machte den Einkauf, besuchte Ginny wieder, ging zur Kontrolle der Zwillinge zum Kinderarzt, selber zum Frauenarzt und danach nahm sie sich ihr Manuskript mal wieder zur Hand. Sie hatte schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr weitergeschrieben und hatte nun Lust, ein paar Seiten zu verfassen. (B/N: Kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor!) Leider missfiel ihr, was sie zu Papier brachte und legte ihr Manuskript seufzend wieder beiseite. (B/N: Das kenn ich noch viel mehr!)

So ging das eigentlich den ganzen restlichen Januar über und auch Anfang Februar wusste Hermine immer noch nichts mit ihrer Zeit anzufangen, wäre da nicht die Geburt der zweiten Tochter von Ginny gewesen. Um genau zu sagen, kam Ginnys zweites Kind am Valentinstag zur Welt. Scherzhaft meinte Draco, man könne sie ja Valentine nennen, dieser Vorschlag wurde von Ginny und Hermine einstimmig und lauthals abgelehnt. (B/N: Richtig so!)

„Das tue ich meiner Tochter nicht an!", schimpfte Ginny. „Sie wird auf keinen Fall Valentine heißen, und wenn du dich auf den Kopf stellst!"Sie hob drohend den Finger. Draco brach in Gelächter aus und beruhigte seine Frau. „Das war ein Scherz, du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich unserer Tochter dieser Schmach aussetzen werde!"

Auch von Harry und Melanie waren freudige Nachrichten zu hören: Melanie war schwanger und Harry freute sich unbändig auf sein erstes Kind. Alan platze fast vor stolz und ließ die ganze Welt an seiner Freude teilhaben. (B/N: Na, mir würden spontan ein paar Möglichkeiten einfallen, wie er das am Besten tun kann!)(A/N: Mir auch , aber das sprengt den Rahmen!)

Die Wochen flogen nur so dahin und ehe Hermine sich versah, waren die Sommerferien angebrochen und sie packten ihre Koffer, um nach Amerika zu reisen. Auf herkömmlichem Wege, da Hermine nicht mit den Zwillingen apparieren oder per Flohpulver reisen wollte. Severus gab sich den Argumenten seiner Frau geschlagen und fand sich damit ab, zum dritten Mal in seinem Leben in ein Flugzeug zu steigen. (B/N: Haha!)

Erstaunlicherweise verlief der Flug ruhig und Severus stieg entspannt in Dallas aus der Maschine. Die Luft war so heiß, man konnte sie förmlich mit einem Messer zerschneiden. Froh, kurze Kleidung angezogen zu haben, (B/N: -das sehen will-)(A/N: Hihi, mein Vergnügen!) schaute sich Severus nach dem Fahrer um, der sie erst zur Farm, und dann zum Nachlassverwalter fahren sollte.

Der Fahrer entpuppte sich als Fahrerin mit Namen Stefanie Walters, einer jungen, typischen Texanerin mit Jeans, Top und Cowboyhut. Sie stellte sich vor, und Hermine fand sie auf Anhieb sympathisch. Die Fahrt zur Farm verlief ruhig, Stefanie spielte die Reiseleiterin und erklärte mal dieses, mal jenes.

Die Auffahrt wurde durch ein großes Tor mit zwei Bullenschädeln gesäumt, ganz Texas-like. Hermine bekam große Augen. Das alles sollte ihr gehören? Fragend blickte sie Stefanie an.

„Ja, schauen Sie nicht so ungläubig, das ist Ihr Besitz!"Stefanie grinste Hermine an, während sie die langgezogene Auffahrt herauf fuhren. Vor einem beeindruckenden Farmgebäude hielt der Wagen an. Eine füllige, ältere Frau kam heraus und stellte sich als Mrs. Jim Walters vor, Haushälterin und Mutter von Stefanie. Sie begrüßte Hermine und Severus und führte sie ins Haus. Dort zeigte sie ihnen die Zimmer und machte ihnen selbstgemachte, eisgekühlte Limonade. Durstig tranken Severus und Hermine ihr Glas leer. Das anschließende Gespräch mit den Angestellten der Farm und die Besichtigung des Anwesens erstaunte Hermine. Sie hatte nicht mit solch einer Größe gerechnet und die Freundlichkeit, mit der sie als neue Besitzerin anerkannt wurde, rührte sie. Zum Dank für die freundliche Aufnahme organisierte Hermine spontan mit der Haushälterin eine kleine Party, zu der sie alle einlud. (B/N: Meine Güte, da hat Albus garantiert abgefärbt!)(A/N: Nö, nicht seine Schuld!) Selbstverständlich lud sie auch Mr Bonnet ein, der am Nachmittag zu einem kleinen Besuch kam, um Hermine über die Entwicklungen zu informieren. Es wurde natürlich ein Grillfest, das bis spät in die Nacht dauerte. Severus, todmüde wie er war, schlief auf seinem Stuhl ein und läutete so unbeabsichtigt das Ende der fröhlichen und leider auch lauten Party ein. Nachdem sich die Anwesenden verabschiedet hatten, räumten Hermine und Mrs. Walters noch schnell das Geschirr zusammen, weckten Severus und gingen ins Haus. Der Schlaf übermannte Hermine schnell und sie schlief tief und fest bis zum Morgen.

Schnell lebten sich Severus und Hermine ein und übernahmen immer mehr Verantwortung und Arbeiten. Die Wochen flogen nur so dahin und als es Zeit für den Abschied war, mochten sie sich nur ungern von den freundlichen Menschen hier trennen. Allerdings wartete Hogwarts auf Severus und so gab es Abschiedstränen und Versprechungen, bald wieder zu kommen.

Die Zwillinge feierten ihren ersten Geburtstag und fanden die Geschenkverpackungen viel interessanter, als den Inhalt, was zur allgemeinen Heiterkeit führte. Der September kam mit tristem Wetter und die Stimmung war auf dem Tiefpunkt, was natürlich daran lag, das beide die Sonne und die Menschen in Texas liebgewonnen hatten und vor allem Stefanie und ihre Mutter schrecklich vermissten.

Eines Morgens, Hermine hatte schlecht geschlafen und war früh aufgewacht, überlegte sie nicht lange, weckte Severus auf, der grunzend erklärte, er wäre wach, und teilte ihm ihren Vorschlag mit.

„Ich möchte wieder nach Texas."Severus rieb sich die Augen, sah seine Frau an und nickte. „Und das hatte nicht Zeit, bis ich zu normaler Zeit aufwache?"Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht für einen Urlaub oder so. Für immer!"Jetzt setzte sich Severus auf und schaute irritiert zu Hermine rüber. „Häh? Shit, ich brauch nen Kaffee, für sowas arbeitet mein Hirn noch nicht auf Hochtouren!"Er sprang aus dem Bett, wickelte sich in seinen Morgenmantel und verließ das Schlafzimmer in Richtung Küche. (B/N: Warum geht er nicht einfach nackt? -Gedanken aus der Gosse zu fischen versuche-)(A/N: Weil sich das nicht schickt!)

Hermine folgte ihm. Severus saß am Küchentisch, einen Becher mit Kaffee vor sich und trank diesen in kleinen Schlucken. Hermine schenkte sich auch einen Becher ein, setzte sich ihm gegenüber und sah ihn fragend an. „Ich weiß, du musst erst mit Dumbledore reden, aber zieh es doch bitte in Betracht."Sie senkte den Blick. „Hier erinnert mich zu viel an die Vergangenheit. Ich möchte ganz neu anfangen!"Diese Worte ließen Severus aufblicken. Er sah seine Frau lange an und verstand. „Gut, ich werde mit Albus reden. Vielleicht muss ich dieses Jahr noch fertig machen, aber dann, meinetwegen, siedeln wir nach Amerika über."(B/N: Or ne! Nicht zum blöden Bush!)(A/N: Mit dem haben die doch eh nichts zu tun!)

Er stand auf, umarmte seine Frau, gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Haare und verließ die Küche, mit der Absicht, da er schon mal wach war, eine Dusche zu nehmen. Er ließ sich gerade heißes Wasser über den Körper prasseln (B/N: -rrrrr-), als die Tür aufging und Hermine zu ihm unter die Dusche kam. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und es dauerte keine Sekunde, als auch schon Begierde durch seinen Körper zuckte. (B/N: Verständlich...aber schon so früh am Morgen?)(A/N: Ja und!) Sie strich über seinen Körper, drückte sich eng an ihn und ließ ihn ihren Körper spüren. Leise aufstöhnend flogen seine Hände über ihre Brüste hinab zu ihrer Scham. Er fühlte die feuchte Hitze, die ihr entstieg und presste sich leidenschaftlich an sie. „Ich brauche dich so sehr!"Murmelte sie und zog seinen Kopf zu einem innigen Kuss zu sich hinab. Gerne kam er ihrer Aufforderung nach und nahm ihren Mund hungrig in Besitz, hob sie hoch und drang mit einem Ruck in sie ein. Keuchend vor Lust überließ sie sich der Härte seiner Begierde und schlang die Beine um seine Hüften, um ihn noch tiefer in sich zu spüren. Es dauerte auch nicht lange und beide schrien ihren Höhepunkt in die Welt. (B/N: Wohl eher in die Dusche...)

Severus verließ das Haus früher als sonst, er wollte noch vor dem Unterricht mit Albus sprechen. Überrascht blickte der alte Zauberer von seinen Unterlagen auf, als Severus sein Büro betrat.

„Was gibt es denn, mein Junge. Du bist doch sonst nicht so früh in der Schule. Ist was passiert?"Er bot Severus einen Stuhl an, schob eine Schale mit Bonbons zu ihm rüber und wartete gespannt die Antworten ab. Die Süßigkeiten ignorierend, begann Severus zu erzählen.

„Ich möchte kündigen, Albus. Hermine hat den Wunsch geäußert, nach Texas zu ziehen. Hier erinnere sie zu viel an die Vergangenheit und sie möchte neu anfangen. Wenn es möglich ist, werden wir nächstes Jahr nach Amerika ziehen. Ich weiß, ich muss erst noch dieses Jahr fertig machen, bis du einen Nachfolger für mich gefunden hast."Albus, der sich ruhig Severus Ausführungen angehört hatte, nickte verstehend.

„Hm, wenn ihr euch einig seid, kann ich nichts Gegenteiliges sagen. Gut, ich werde für nächstes Jahr einen Nachfolger für dich suchen. Ich hab da auch schon jemanden im Auge", grinsend beugte sich der alte Zauberer zu seinem Gegenüber, „was hältst du von Draco Malfoy? In Zaubertränke war er ja immer gut."Severus lachte und nahm sich nun doch ein Bonbon. „Draco? Du hast Ideen. Er wäre sicher ein guter Lehrer, aber schon wieder ein Slytherin? Nun gut, er müsste natürlich auch Hauslehrer werden, aber sonst ginge das wohl in Ordnung. Willst du, das ich mit ihm rede?"Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das mache ich schon selber. Und ich glaube, das Gehalt käme ihnen auch gelegen, es ist mehr, als er jetzt verdient."Überrascht hob Severus die Augenbrauen. „Woher weißt du das denn wieder?"Jetzt lachte auch Albus und tippte sich an den Kopf. „Ich habe meine Spione!"Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bis der Unterricht begann.

Severus unterrichtete seine Schüler von seinen Plänen und zu seiner Überraschung bedauerten viele seinen Entschluss. (B/N: Ich würd auch heulen, wenn er einfach so abhauen würde!) Allerdings brannte noch eine Frage auf seiner Seele und er konnte das Unterrichtsende gar nicht mehr abwarten, bis er Hermine von seinen Überlegungen berichten konnte. Bevor er nach Hause ging, fragte er Dumbledore noch. „Mir ist in den Sinn gekommen, wie wir die Reise gewonnen haben. Hast du da was dran gedreht?"Dumbledore grinste und verwies ihn an die Zwillinge.

Zu Hause angekommen, berichtete er seiner Frau von dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore. Hermine hörte still zu und auch als Severus von seinen Überlegungen erzählte, blieb sie still. Sie nahm sich ein Stück Pergament und schrieb einen Brief. Severus erhob sich und stellte sich hinter sie, um besser sehen zu können. Der Brief war an die Weasley-Zwillinge gerichtet.

„_Hallo Ihr Zwei!_

_Severus und ich, wir haben da mal eine Frage: Uns ist gerade in den Sinn gekommen, wie ihr damals auf dem Halloween-Ball so aufgedreht wart und das wir, wie zufällig, den Preis gewonnen haben. Ihr habt da nicht zufällig was dran gedreht, oder? Und war Dumbledore eingeweiht? Wie habt ihr gewusst, was wir fühlen? Beantwortet unsere Fragen oder wir verfluchen euch!_

_Hermine und Severus"_

Hermine schaute über ihre Schulter ihren Mann an. „Kann ich den so lassen?"Severus nickte. Sie steckte den Brief in ein Kuvert, band ihn ans Bein ihrer Eule und schickte sie los, mit der Bemerkung, auf eine Antwort zu warten. „Nerv sie solange, bis du eine Antwort hast!"Die Eule machte sich auf den Weg.

Die Wochen verstrichen, Weihnachten stand vor der Tür und immer noch war keine Antwort angekommen. Hermine machte sich Notizen, was sie alles für den Umzug brauchten, gab Anzeigen auf, um das Haus zu vermieten, schrieb Mrs Walters, das sie im August kamen, verpackte schon mal das, was sie nicht benötigten. Weihnachten kam und ging, das neue Jahr begann mit Schneestürmen, die Zwillinge bekamen die Grippe und quengelten nur herum. Und immer noch war keine Antwort unter den Briefen.

Dann, es war schon März, fand Hermine ihre Eule unter ihrem Küchenfenster, wo sie mit einer Posteule in verfänglicher Position hockte und munter schuhute. Genervt hielt sie dem Vogel eine Standpauke und wartete in der Küche auf die Tiere. (B/N:

-lol- Ich wette, du bist die erste, die so was schreibt!)

Ungeduldig entriss sie den Vögeln die Post und gab ihnen Wasser und Kekse. Sie laß mit wachsendem Entsetzen die Antwort.

„_Ein fröhliches Hallo Euch beiden!_

_das die Antwort so lange auf sich warten ließ, tut uns nicht wirklich leid, aber wir waren so in unsere Forschungen vertieft, das wir erst jetzt schreiben können. Zu euren Fragen: Was Severus gefühlt hat, wussten wir nicht, aber da wir mal dein Tagebuch geklaut hatten, wussten wir, was du denkst. (Zitat: Er sieht so gut aus, egal, was er anhat! Er hätte sich nicht verkleiden brauchen, aber es hat ihm echt gestanden! Mist, jetzt hab ich mich in einen Lehrer verliebt und ausgerechnet in Snape! Das darf nie einer wissen, sonst bin ich geliefert!) Wir haben ja nicht angenommen, dass ihr beide euch ineinander verliebt, wir wollten euch nur einen kleinen Streich spielen, als wir die Wahl manipulierten. Konnten wir denn ahnen, dass ihr heiraten würdet? Und nein, Dumbledore war nicht eingeweiht, hinterher war er allerdings begeistert von unserer Idee. Es hat aber doch alles gut geklappt und alle Welt ist glücklich mit unserem Streich, also, was beschwert ihr euch denn? _

_Ein fröhliches Auf Wiedersehen sagen_

_Fred und George"_

Hermine setzte sich sprachlos auf den Stuhl. „Die haben mein Tagebuch geklaut? Ja, wie haben die das denn hin bekommen? In den Mädchenschlafsaal durften Jungen doch gar nicht rein!"

Als Severus abends nach Hause kam, hielt ihm Hermine den Brief unter die Nase. Er las ihn durch und brach in Lachen aus, als er die Stelle aus ihrem Tagebuch las. Hermine schnaubte. „Das ist nicht witzig!"Brüllte sie, aber nachdem sie sah, wie Severus sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten konnte, stimmte sie in sein Lachen ein. „Das ist doch witzig!" (B/N: Na und wie!)(A/N: Kichert immer noch!)

Eine Woche vor dem Flug in die neue Heimat, veranstalteten ihre Freunde eine Abschiedsparty. Alle waren gekommen: Albus und Minerva, Fred und George mit ihren derzeitigen Freundinnen, Ron, Harry und Melanie, Alan, Molly und Arthur, Ginny und Draco. Sie feierten bis spät in die Nacht und alle hatten Tränen in den Augen, als die Feier zu Ende ging.

Das Haus sah nun leer aus, wie alles in Kisten und Kartons verpackt im Flur stand und nur darauf wartete, in einem Container für die Überfahrt verfrachtet zu werden. Hermine ging noch einmal durch alle Räume, um sicher zu gehen, dass auch nichts vergessen worden war. Seufzend sah sie den Möbelpackern bei der Arbeit zu. Als alles verstaut war, gab sie ihnen ein großzügiges Trinkgeld und bedankte sich für die gute Arbeit und das sie ja gut auf ihr Hab und Gut aufpassen sollten.

Zum Abschied am Flughafen waren nur Ginny und Draco gekommen. Weinend lagen sich die beiden Frauen in den Armen, während Severus und Draco beinahe hilflos daneben standen und die üblichen Floskeln austauschten. (B/N: Typisch Männer!) Sie versprachen, sich bald zu besuchen, stiegen in den Flieger (Severus graute zwar immer noch davor, tat seiner Frau aber diesen Gefallen) und ließen sich in ihre Sitze fallen.

Das Flugzeug flog gen Westen und Hermine freute sich auf ihre neue Heimat. Am Flughafen in Dallas stand die ganze Bande und wartete geduldig auf die Ankunft der Familie Snape. Es wurde ein fröhliches Wiedersehen.

Eines Tages stand Hermine auf der Veranda ihrer Farm, sah sich den Sonnenuntergang an und seufzte glücklich. Severus trat aus dem Haus, umarmte seine Frau und seufzte ebenfalls glücklich. Sie hatten hier eine neue Heimat gefunden! (B/N: Momo seufzt ebenfalls glücklich)

ENDE 

Oder doch noch nicht: (B/N: Boa, du bist ja so fies!)

Zur gleichen Zeit in Schottland:

Der blonde Mann saß in seinem Stuhl am Fenster und sah sich die untergehende Sonne an. Er war still und auch irgendwie glücklich. Hier hatte er seinen Frieden gefunden. Der Pfleger trat an ihn heran, stellte das Tablett mit Pillen auf die Ablage und räusperte sich leise. Der blonde Mann beachtete ihn gar nicht.

„So, Lucius, jetzt nehmen wir mal schön unsere Medizin, essen zu Abend und dann ist es auch schon wieder Zeit für das Bett. Morgen können Sie ja wieder die Sonne beobachten!"Lucius Malfoy sah seinen Pfleger an, in seinen Augen keinerlei Regung, nickte, nahm seine Medizin und ließ sich sein Abendessen servieren. Er war glücklich, so wie es jetzt war. Nichts erinnerte mehr an den Mann, der er einmal gewesen war. Er hatte keinerlei Erinnerungen an ein früheres Leben, aber das machte nichts. Er war auch so glücklich. Er wusste nichts von den Schandtaten, die er in der Vergangenheit begannen hatte. Und das war auch gut so. Denn er war glücklich.

Wirklich ENDE 

Sooo...mein Abschlusskommentar...also der von mir, von Momo –lol-

Erst mal hat es riesig Spaß gemacht, diese Story zu betaen...-das ernst mein-

Das Ende...na ja, ein bisserl kitschig vielleicht, aber geht schon in Ordnung...find es zwar schade, dass die beiden abhauen, aber Mione hat gute Gründe dafür...

Ich find es bloß doof, dass Lucius nix von seinen Schandtaten mehr weiß...er darf vergessen, was war und Mione muss ewig damit leben –das fies findet-

Oki, ist ja deine Sache! Mal gucken, wie du mit H&H voran kommst –dann endlich wieder betaen kann-

-knuddel-

Momo

A/N: Findet nicht, das sie fies ist! Bei einem Gedächtniszauber verliert man nun mal sein Gedächtnis. Außerdem ist es so besser für die Welt. Mine hat ja ne ganz liebe Familie, die ihr hilft, das Vergangene zu verarbeiten. Hat mir aber trotzdem Spaß gemacht, die Story zu schreiben. Kann mich nur anschließen, ich hoffe selber, das es mit H & H bald weitergeht.

Knuddel und Küsschen

Eure Angel

PS: Danke an alle, die mir einen Kommi dagelassen haben. Ihr seid so lieb!


End file.
